Anime Sentai
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Yes, I changed the title. This time it's staying that way. Anime characters come from all over the world to face the powerful evil forces. Segment 1: Gingaman: Five blades, Five rangers. Join Al, Tai, Miroku, Rock, and Sakura as they take down the Balban forces as well as save the world from evil.
1. History of Super Sentai

A/N: Here's my first animé fic. Based on the Super Sentai series. It's obviously going to be more based on the Super Sentai stuff . You get to put your favorite anime character as a sentai warrior or power ranger. So, I don't own the character or sentai series…

**Anime Sentai**

_**Warriors will stand up **_

_**To fight for what is right **_

_**For the sake of the human race**_

_**And for the sake of others**_

_**Whether it was by weapon, fist, or robot**_

_**We will stand together as one**_

_**To maintain peace upon the land of which**_

_**We, the people stand.**_

Evil…

Evil has been around for many years. Actually, since the beginning of time evil was righteous and wanted to threaten the world for conquest and other matters. Luckily, what happened that started in 1975 and all the way till now, there was no disasters. Disasters referring to the destruction of all life and the destruction of Human Life as we know it would have been lost if it wasn't for warriors dressed up in colored suits to destroy the people who threatened our planet whether by attacks or robots.

For more than 30 years, we had many warriors stand up to fight for what is right in the land. Super Sentai was the organization. Since 1975, warriors of the five colors that are like the Power Rangers fight to save the world they know and as a result, we have them. They have fought to save the planet. So, what would happen if we have people fighting in the anime world to save the planet from the evil incidents of the evils?

Will new rangers be born? Will anime characters transform to fight for what is right in order to save the planet from the world we know? Well, pick your favorite anime character and choose the color. This is for the next series and stuff...

**Name:**

**Ranger Color: **(Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Black, Orange, Purple, White, Silver, Gold, Crimson, Navy)

**Series: **(Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denjiman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle Five, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Fiveman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Go Go Five, Hurricanger, Shinkenger)

**Anime Series:**

Now, note that if you want to do an anime sentai spinoff... please PM me. If you see one that's not on the list, I will be more than happy to give you one of the series that you want to do.

* * *

Anyway, might as well show you a preview for the first series, Seijyu Sentai Gingaman.

"A new show is coming on... the beginning of Anime Sentai. Warriors of different shows fight with burning hearts to defeat the empires of the world, using all skill and brainpower. We announce the season of our first show, Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

Five warriors appear in the light.

Al: Hi, I'm Alphonse Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. I become GingaRed (ギンガレッド)

Tai: I'm Tai Kamiya, from Digimon. Also known as GingaGreen (ギンガグリーン)

Miroku: I'm Miroku from InuYasha. I am known as GingaBlue (ギンガブルー)

Rock: I'm Rokuro Okajima from Black Lagoon. I fight with the power of GingaYellow (ギンガイエロー)

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno. As the only female on this team, I fight as GingaPink (ギンガピンク)

"Together, they plan to defeat Balban from destroying their planet. In the first episode, five warriors were chosen to fight Balban. However, it appears to be true as Captain Zahab of the Balban attacks Earth. Can the new team defeat them? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

Episode 1: The Legendary Blades


	2. The Legendary Swords

A/N: I guess you're wondering who's up first. Well, it's Gingaman! So, I hope you love the saga and don't worry, you are on a waiting list. Boukenger or Turboranger is next… So, I'll get to you guys, don't worry. Since I'm home from now till September (school is in between with a three-six hour job), it should be easy as pie. Even with the Poke Rangers stuff and It's Morphin' Time as well. Let's start!

DISCLAIMER:

**The first part of the Sentai Series is by the following:**

**© 1998 Seijuu Sentai Gingaman**

**© 1999 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy**

Anime SentaiArc 1: The Beginning of the War on Earth (Chapters 1-11)

_**Today…**_

_**Ed, Tai and Rock head into the Hidden Ginga Forest where Miroku and Sakura see them. The Space Pirates Balban comes to destroy the planet. Something happens to Ed, which makes Al take out the Seijuken: A Starbeast Sword and so do the other four and they become Gingaman…**_

**Chapter 1: The Legendary Blades**

In the misty trees, a soft wind was blowing across the sky and the sun was shining down on the clear river that was running down to wherever it may lead with flowers pink and blossoming a scent where all the bees are coming from. A kid and his father were there seeing all the lovely places, especially when they saw some creature wearing an acorn head. The father began to draw it and shade it and the kid rolled his eyes as he sat down in the car. The father rolled his eyes and turned to the kid.

"What's up with you? Don't you like nature?" asked the father, "Come on Yuuta. Answer me."

"Well?" asked Yuuta. His brown eyes stared into the riverbank and then turned to his father, "Don't you think that maybe you're being too insane?"

"Insane? What do you mean by insane?" asked his father. His dark eyes widened as he put his hand to his black hair.

"You said the Hidden Ginga Forest was right there," said Yuuta, "And I for one want to see it. But, I don't believe it's true."

"Well, it's a myth. People said it was hidden and it was never mentioned. It was myth over three-thousand years ago my son," said his father.

"Wow," said Yuuta, "Maybe I should explore the surroundings. I kind of like it here."

His father smiled as Yuuta walked over to the river and saw his reflection. He saw the black hair, the green t-shirt he wore with white shorts that were being reflected by the light. He felt almost at ease with himself as he stepped over the river and began on his way. While he was walking, an acorn smiled as he floated toward him when suddenly, he was hit by four teenagers and the three teenagers and the acorn guy suddenly disappeared.

"What is this?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, Ed. I think we are in the Digital World again," said Tai.

"Last time I checked Tai, I don't see any Digimon here," said the guy.

"But, Rock," said Ed, "It's possible."

They were now in a scene that was full of snow and they looked around to see people wearing robes and ninja suits and other ancient clothing. In the middle, there was a huge fire and a man wearing a white cloak as he prayed in the center put five golden swords and put them in some kind of cloth and put them over the fire, but far that way the cloth doesn't burn. Al, the youngest of the three looked at the swords in surprise.

"Whoa, what is this? A ceremony?" asked Al.

"No, don't you read books?" asked Tai, "According to myth, if I remember correctly this is the Hidden Ginga Village."

Suddenly, the man in the white cloak turned to them and gasped to see them. He ran toward them and tried to pinch himself.

"How did you find this place?" asked the man.

"Elder Oogi!"

The acorn creature came running toward him.

"It's my fault. I ran into them and I accidentally sent them here," said the acorn guy.

"Bokku. You know very well to not run into people and send them here," said Oogi, "Warriors!"

Suddenly, they turned to see two people. One was a ninja and the other was a warrior. They stood with fighting pose.

"Look," said Ed, "We are not here for trouble!"

"Yeah, look. We'll keep this a secret," said Al.

Ed turned to Al, "I agree with you. But, they don't look friendly."

Tai turned to the girl, "Relax, jeez man. We'll be on our way."

As he held his hand toward her, the girl began to kick him, but as he blocked it, a brush of harsh winds came by and struck the girl causing her to fall down.

"How did I? When did I? I never did this!" said Tai.

Oogi turned to Tai, "It can't be. A teenager? A warrior?"

"What?" asked Tai.

Rock turned to him and shook his head, "What? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt came from his fingers and struck his feet.

"YEOW!" yelled Rock.

"Ooh. You too," said Oogi, turning to Ed. Ed suddenly saw the fire go out. He began to turn to Oogi.

"You may need to uh, put more fire in," he said, pointing to it as suddenly a flame came from it and a fire was made.

"No way!" said Al, putting his hand up, but only a brief pinch of fire came out of it.

"What the?" asked Al.

"Well, Moriku, Sakura, meet your other warriors," said Oogi.

"I'm Tai," said Tai, shaking Sakura's hand, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's okay," said Sakura, "I knew you were trying to be peaceful." (Inner Sakura: When Pigs Fly)

"I'm Rokuro. But, you might as well call me Rock," said Rock.

"I'm Ed. This is my brother Al," said Ed.

Oogi turned to Al, "I saw you spurt out a little bit of flame. I'm sure you were excited to see that your brother was nominated like Sakura and Moriku and your other friends to be Gingaman."

"Gingaman?" asked Ed, "What is that?"

"You'll hear of the story once I give you the sword," said Oogi, "Come with me."

Al took a deep breath and sighed as he suddenly saw Bokku around him.

"Don't worry about it, Al. Come with me back to the forest, I was supposed to pick up berries," said the acorn like person.

"Okay," said Al.

"Yo Al, you're coming?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, I'll be back shortly," said Al.

Ed nodded as he went back with the other four and Al teleported with Bokku back to the forest to get what he needed to get for the day.

Back in the national park, Yuuta was cooking something for lunch when suddenly next to him, Bokku and Al teleported from nowhere. Al gasped as he hid the acorn person and Yuuta was surprised to see him.

"Who… who… are you?" asked Yuuta.

"I'm Al. All you got to do is pretend I wasn't here and I'll be on my way," said Al with a weak smile as he began to walk back to a log which he slipped and fell on with the acorn out of his grasp. Yuuta jumped up from the log he was sitting on and pointed at him.

"You came from the Hidden Ginga Forest, didn't you?" asked Yuuta with a surprised look.

Bokku turned to Al and Al turned to Yuuta, "Can you keep a secret?"

In the Hidden Ginga Forest, standing from left to right from in front of the swords were Sakura, Moriku, Ed, Tai, and Rock as the master gave them the swords.

"Ed, strong and fierce, I present to you the sword of fire!"

Ed turned to Sakura and Sakura told him to bow his head on to the sword gently. He did so and put the sword around his back. Next was Tai.

"Tai, smart and powerful, I present to you the sword of air!"

Tai nodded with a smile as he grabbed the sword and bowed to the master as he sat down. Next Oogi took out the next sword for Miroku.

"Miroku, swift and brave, I present to you the sword of water!"

Miroku nodded as he grabbed the sword and smacked his head on top of it in the process. He rubbed his temple as he went back to the line.

"Next, we have Rock. Rock, sly and trustworthy, I present to you the sword of thunder!"

Rock took the sword and bowed with the sword.

"Finally, Sakura, caring and loving, I give to you the sword of nature!"

Sakura smiled as she took the sword.

"Three-thousand years ago: The Space Pirates invaded our village. We asked the Star Beasts to help us and granted five warriors the power to become Gingaman. With the power of the Seijyuken, the Pirates were sealed away. In order to make sure that they don't come back, you are now protectors of the village. In order to grant access you go up to the mountain behind you, there the Seijyu spirits will give you access to become the Gingaman," said the Elder.

"Seijyu spirit?" asked Ed, "Okay."

Outside, Al told Yuuta the story.

"So, you came back to get berries and go back to the place?" asked Yuuta.

"Yeah," said Al, "I guess I missed the induction of my brother becoming a warrior. So, yeah, I better get back."

Suddenly, the earthquake could be felt as Al and Yuuta felt the quake as well as the others in the Hidden Forest. Elder Oogi opened his eyes to reveal something horrible.

"They came back," he said, "Balban is back!"

From a body of water, tremendous quakes could be heard as a pirate ship that was underwater exploded and began to maneuver. The stone coverings became a golden ship with silver teeth. Inside the ship, there were two flights of steps a wheel to maneuver the ship and generals heading down the stairs.

The first pirate was a biker with a pistol. He laughed as he arrived.

"I Sanbasshu, have arrived and ready to fight again!" he said.

Next was an Egyptian priest as she walked to Sanbasshu. Her name was obviously known as Empress Iriesu.

"I'm back too, Sanbasshu, where's the others?" asked Empress Iriesu.

Suddenly, there were two others. One was a bull monster with heavy armor and the other one was a creature that was an honorable samurai.

"Budou, the samurai is here!" said Budou.

"And I'm Battobasu," he said.

Suddenly, a girl flipped down and landed next to them. She smiled as she wore a white and pink bikini with a purple cape and she had white hair down to her mid back with a sword.

"First mate Shelinda, ma'am," said Sanbasshu.

The Pirates bowed and saluted. Shelinda responded, "At ease. Where is Pucrates?"

"I'm right here!" said Pucrates who was in a barrel "Get me out of here!"

Shelinda took out Budou's sword and sliced the barrel in half, releasing Pucrates. He was a little bit human, but he was old and wore a green and yellow striped t-shirt and he looked big and bulky.

"Thank you God. Where is the captain?" asked Pucrates.

"RIGHT HERE!"

Silence occurred. The captain was coming down the steps. He wore armor and had a pirate hat and he was an alien out of all of them and carried a sword. Not to mention, he wore pirate attire.

"It's time we get back to the work we started from before the Star Beasts sealed us. Let's raid and destroy all who oppose us! Either way, the Earth will blow up! Yatotto!"

Suddenly, orange pirates arrived with no face but eyes but they have a red squiggly circle on the chest and green and red pants.

"Let's attack Tokyo!" he yelled, "And the Hidden Ginga Forest!"

All of the pirates left the ship and went into Tokyo. The pirates attacked the people and destroyed everything. Sanbasshu took his gun and started killing the people and ran over whoever was left in a quick three seconds. Next, Budou went to a support beam and sliced each one in half with his sword causing the roof to collapse. He laughed intently as next was Ireisu as she stole all the gold. The manager screamed as he saw Ireisu.

"Don't worry. Are these going to look good on me?" asked Ireisu.

The manager fainted.

"Okay," she said, "I take that as a yes."

Finally, Battobasu used a mace on the building. The Space Pirates laughed as Battobasu blew the support beams, causing all the whole building to collapse.

In the meantime, Ed, Miroku, Sakura, Tai, and Rock were heading in the forest with the Starbeast Swords behind their backs as they saw white horses with red, green, blue, yellow and pink armor.

"Whoa, cool horses," said Ed, getting on one of them.

"Sweet," said Tai.

"Love it," said Rock.

Miroku and Sakura got on as well. Sakura got up toward Ed and turned to him.

"Ed, in order to get up to that mountain, we need to get to the real world and go to the place," said Sakura.

"You mean, this was a portal to there the whole time?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, we just have protective means if someone goes through, like traps," said Sakura.

"All right. Gingaman, let's go!" said Ed.

The horses began to charge as they head out of the forest into the national park heading on a road. There, Al and Yuuta saw what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Al.

Bukkou came up from the ground and landed on Al's shoulder, "They're going to get the Ginga Braces. The Braces are used for them to transform into Gingaman!"

As they reached the foot of the mountain, the horses climbed up the mountain to the top, which was just the cement pole in the middle and tons of rock. They got off their horses and ran to the pole. If they got next to the pole with the sword, they can receive the Ginga Braces, however they were stopped and they rolled down the mountain by explosions. They turned to see Captain Zahab and the Yatotto.

"So, if it isn't the two warriors of the village and three modern heroes with Seijyuken. The same swords that sealed me crew to the depths of the sea. Well, it's time for payback. Yatotto!" yelled Zahab.

The Yatotto took out their swords and began to attack. Ed and the others began to go at them. Ed swung his sword toward one of the orange pirates and slashed the chest, causing a golden spark to come out. He then blocked one of their attacks and attacked. Tai kicked one of them and slashed the stomach of one of them and kicked them while Miroku used his samurai sword and Starbeast Sword and slashed both of them at the same time. Rock and Sakura held hands and kicked one of them and slashed them around in a full circle. More however came up and Ed puts his hands together to release a powerful flame attack, causing the Yatotto to fall and burn to the depths. Tai kicked one of the pirates to make them fall back. He stretched his hand out. Intense wind came out of his hand and causes the Yatotto to blow away and fall of to the ends of the Earth. Suddenly, Miroku puts the swords away and puts his hands on the ground. Water came out of the earth and caused the Yatotto to fly out of the ground and land on the dirt. Rock raised his hand to the sky causing clouds to form. A huge lightning bolt struck the orange pirates and made them fall to the ground and as for Sakura she knelt down and put her hands out. Pink flowers come out from her hands causing them to sneeze and explode into a million pieces. Up on the ledge, Al, Yuuta and Bukkou arrived to see what was going on.

"Oh no, Balban was resurrected!" yelled Bukkou.

"Balban?" asked Al.

"Space Pirates that were sealed three thousand years ago by the Seijyu, and your brother is a warrior to this!" said Bukkou.

"What?" yelled Al.

Suddenly, Zahab began to fight Ed. He took out his hook on his hand and smacks Ed in the face, causing the hook end with a huge line of blood coming from his cheek. Bukkou put Yuuta down on the ground and ran across the rocks.

"Ed! Ed!" yelled Al.

Al stood in front of Ed.

"Al, what are you doing?" asked Ed.

Zahab laughed, "Your brother right? Oh, well. Brothers in Arms always die in battle!"

His hook hand turned into the biggest cannon since who knows when. The cannon launched a huge black ball causing a huge explosion, causing Ed and Al to go both ways.

"It's not over yet," said Ed, taking his Seijyuken.

Al nodded as he released flame spurts from his hand. Zahab turned to him.

"That hurt, too bad it wasn't a full stream!" yelled Zahab.

Suddenly, Ed released a full stream of fire to him. Zahab got mad as he took out his sword. The sword struck the ground causing the whole entire earth to collapse. Ed fell in the crack of the Earth and Al gasped as he ran to his rescue.

"Al… I can't make it back!" said Ed.

"Yes, you can," said Al, tearing up, "Please, don't do this!"

"But, you must lead the team into battle, I'm slipping and there's no grip. Take the Seijyuken!"

Al grabbed the sword and began to pull him up when suddenly Zahab launched a cannon at him, causing Ed to fall in the Earth.

"NO!" yelled Al. He turned to Zahab and released a full stream of fire that burned Zahab. Zahab turned to see Ireisu, Battobasu, Sanbasshu and Budou around him with Shelinda.

"You're going to pay for what you've done," said Al, "I can't believe you!"

Suddenly, the swords began to glow red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. Sakura turned to Al, "With your courage, we unlocked the Ginga Braces!"

"What?" asked Al.

Suddenly, the pole on the mountain began to glow as the cave began to glow. A red, green, blue, yellow, and pink light came from the cave and went to the left wrist of each warrior turning into the Ginga Brace (Transmorphers of PRLG). He turned to see Tai and Rock and then Miroku and Sakura, nodding.

"Ginga Tensei is the transformation key," said Sakura.

Bukkou smiled, "Ed is gone, but Al has taken over! Thank heavens!"

"What do you mean? And what's with the braces?" asked Yuuta.

"Okay, let's go!" said Al.

"GINGA TENSEI!"

They touched the golden dials and the golden arrow on the dial turned to red, green, blue, yellow, or pink. Then they put their fists at a 90 degree angle with their fingers clenched toward them with the brace outward and with the right hand all five pressed a button. The blue circle in the golden dial began to glow and they all transformed into spandex suits (like the PRLG) with the golden Seijyuken on the left side.

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

"Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

They did a team pose and looked down at the Balban Pirates.

"Kill them!"

The five of them jumped off the ledge of where they morphed and landed in the forest. Miroku jumped to a vine and began to swing. He kicked the Yatotto and grabbed one of them and landed in the tree and punched the orange pirate. He landed on the trees and pounded his chest.

"Yeah, what?" asked Miroku, "Oh, yeah. You're dead!"

Rock jumped up and kicked one of the orange pirates in the face and throws them backwards. He smacked one of them with his hand and punched them in the face. He dragged one to the trees and he leapt over and electrocuted them with his sword.

"Yeah!" he said, as the sound of the wolf was made.

Tai jumped off the tree branch and began to fly across and slaughtered all of the orange pirates with quick ease. He landed on the branch and sat next to the tree.

"Ha ha," he said quietly.

Sakura began to scratch a tree getting ready to fight. She dodged the machine gun bullets that were being fired by a Yatotto. She jumped on the gunner and scratched his face. In fact, she scratched each one of them and scratched them all till they bled.

"How fun," she purred.

(Inner Sakura: YEAH!)

Al took out his Seijyuken and began to fight Zahab. Zahab and every pirate launched an attack, but Al was fighting them with ease. He jumped over and slashed each pirate in a quick flash and slashed Zahab. Zahab however blocked his second attack and punched them. The hook grabbed Al and he was electrocuted. Al flew backwards and landed in the snow like grass area. He released another full stream of flames and activated his sword. A background of flames came around him as the sword turned red.

"Seijyuken! Fire Flash Sword Attack!" he yelled.

The flame sword slashed Zahab and the gang causing major amounts of explosions. The other four rangers, Tai, Sakura, Miroku, and Rock arrived to see Zahab.

"Gingaman, you may have won today. But, the war is just beginning!" he yelled.

The rangers turned to each other as they saw a huge lifeboat in the air. All the pirates got on and they headed back to the base. The five Gingamen went back to the place Ed somewhat fell in.

"Ed," said Al.

Sakura patted Al on the back, "It's okay, Al. We'll make sure we'll stop them!"

Al turned to them as they put the Seijyuken together. He put the sword with the other four and raised them to the sky. Yuuta and Bokku stand in awe as the Gingaman saga begins…

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming Soon: The Starbeasts Return**


	3. The Starbeasts Return

A/N: Here's the second chapter of Gingaman, and what will happen now…

A/N: Here's the second chapter of Gingaman, and what will happen now…

_**Today…**_

_**The Gingaman mourn over Ed's death. Especially Al. In the meantime, Zahab tries to resurrect a beast known as Daitanix and the Gingaman receive something from far away… the Starbeasts. But, when the forest gets attacked, can the Gingaman stop a new monster of the Balban army? Find out on…**_

_**Seijyu Sentai Gingaman**_

_The Starbeasts: The five starbeasts have protected us in many dangers, and now are summoned to defend the Milky Way and our planet once more._

Cue Seijyu Sentai Gingaman opening

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**  
'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**  
Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**  
whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**  
Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)__****_

When the heart beats for love,

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**  
it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**  
Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**  
beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**  
Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)__****_

Come on, kickin' Gingaman  


_(Dial turn on Ginga Brace)_

_**  
Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation sequence)__****_

Five elements from Galaxy

_(Al transforms into Ginga Red; the other four turn to the others)__****_

Get all together

_(GingaLeon comes out of the rock wall)__****_

Come on, kickin' Gingaman

_(Gingalcon and Gingarilla come charging)__****_

Ride on, ridin' Gingaman

_(Gingawolf and Gingat charge to fight)__****_

Piercing through the Milky Way

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher)__****_

Oh, Legendary blade

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)__****_

Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!

_**Last time on Anime Sentai: Gingaman…**_

_**Ed, Al, Tai, and Rock were hit and moved to the Ginga Village where they meet Miroku and Sakura. Captain Zahab arrives from the depths to destroy the Ginga Village and Tokyo. Ed, Tai, Rock, Miroku, and Sakura fought bravely but Ed fell into the depths of the Earth. Al takes his place and the five become the Seijyu Sentai Gingaman: protectors of the Milky Way!**_

**Chapter 2: Arrival of the Starbeasts**

At the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Captain Zahab looked at the beast known as Daitanix who is actually connected to the bottom of the castle.

"Daitanix must be resurrected in order to defeat the Gingaman," said Zahab.

"WHAT?" asked the pirates.

"That's why we have been destroying planets. Remember?" asked Zahab.

"How do we resurrect the beast?" asked Shelinda.

"Shelinda, my first mate, the energy we get from destroying planets gives us jewels. Once we get a source of energy from this planet, we may be able to revive the monster and then stomp the planet. If it wasn't for those warriors, we wouldn't be in this mess at the moment," said Zahab.

"Well, let's stop crying about it and find the source," said Shelinda.

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Ginga Forest, Bokku, Al, Tai, Miroku, Sakura, and Rock held their swords up as they burn a fire for Elder Oogi: the master and prophet of the Seijyu.

"Let us bow our heads to the Starbeasts. Starbeasts, we have lost a friend, a new warrior to fight the Balban. We plan to remember him by doing this," he said.

Everyone was in tears, even the new warriors that never met the guy. But, for Al he was distraught seeing this. He ran out of the village and out into the national park where the river is. The others followed, trying to console him.

"Why me?" asked Al, "I should have avoided this whole thing."

"Now, why would you say that?" asked Sakura.

"Because of the fact that now my older brother is gone, I can only rely on myself to lead this wretched team," said Al.

He put his head down to the rocks as he turned to the river where Rock was throwing a couple of pebbles across the river. He turned to see Tai.

"Well, if Ed decided to avoid this whole thing, we could've left the Ginga Forest," said Tai.

Miroku turned to Tai in an angry mood, "You would dare leave us if you didn't come? What would happen if Balban did come? None of the villagers had the power we all possess right now."

"I am just saying… maybe if Al stayed out of the way," said Tai.

"Oh, so now you're putting down his brother. Goddamn it, Tai!" yelled Miroku.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of something soft. Miroku and Sakura turned to see Elder Oogi point to the stars.

"Look up there," he said.

The Gingaman looked up to see the white stars in the sky, over there were five stars glowing.

"Elder, what does that mean?" asked Rock.

"Rokuro, it means that the starbeasts are coming," said Oogi, "When you released the powers of Seijyu earlier today. You awakened the Seijyu to come and help fight."

"How big are the Seijyu?" asked Tai.

"They're huge. They are like the size of a mountain!" said Miroku.

"Oh man," said Al, "That big, huh? Can't wait to see…"

Al looked up to the sky and then looked down at the Ginga Brace which was glowing very bright thanks to the moon.

Meanwhile, monsters have been made at the Rowdy Invincible Castle and boy all of them were happy.

"Meet my monster," yelled Battobasu with a gleam in his eye which gave him confidence to introduce the Pirates to.

The monster was a humanoid tank monster and laughing heavily. His name was Dangasu. However, Zahab wasn't impressed and went to Ireisu.

"You want to see my monster?" asked Ireisu, "Come out!"

The monster was a female and was sinister as she wore snake skin that was bulky on her arms and legs and had purple armor between the legs and her chest. Her hair was blonde with some snake like mask and carried a whip. Her name was Medoumedou.

"Oh come on," said Budou, "Samurai, arise from your grave!"

An octopus like Samurai Warrior appeared and he was also a Majin as well.

"Komuhachi!" said Budou.

Zahab and Shelinda looked at them and shook their head.

"What?" asked Budou.

"They're worthless," said Shelinda, "Sanbasshu, where's yours?"

"Simple, right here! Yo, Kolshizer!"

Kolshizer came out of the room and into the bridge. He laughed as he shot the monsters by accident with his insect like attacks. He was a insectoid human with red skin, black claws and a black vest.

"Perfect, we can use you to destroy the real world while Shelinda can find the Ginga Forest!" yelled Zahab.

"Yatotto!" yelled Shelinda, "Half go with Kolshizer, the rest follow me! We have a forest to destroy!"

In the meantime, Yuuta and the father were looking at each other as they were following the road to Tokyo.

"Yuuta?" asked his father.

"Yes?" asked Yuuta.

"You looked troubled," said his father.

"Well, dad. I could tell you, but it's a secret I'm supposed to kind of keep for the sake of me," said Yuuta.

"I see," said the father.

"So, what's so wrong?" asked Yuuta.

"Something tells me you have seen a lot," said the father, "I have been looking for you for the past… I don't know a couple of hours."

"Well, that's because…," said Yuuta.

There was total silence in the car.

"Dad, you know the myth of the Balban, well I saw them in person," said Yuuta.

"Now, I know you are acting insane. The woods got your head stuck in an insane—AAAHH!" yelled the father as he slammed the brakes.

Yuuta gasped to see all the orange pirates lifting the cars and Kolshizer drinking the gasoline and throwing them in the pile where there are mass explosions.

"Oh my!" yelled the father, "Let's get out of here!"

In the meantime, as Tai was training with the Starbeast Sword, he then saw Bukkou come from the sky and land on Tai's shoulder. He was in terror as he saw Al, Rock, Sakura and Miroku.

"A Balban pirate is attacking Tokyo!" yelled Bukkou.

"Gingaman, let's go!" yelled Al as he reached for his saber with the others.

As they began to reach for the horses, Shelinda who was undetected with tons of Yatotto behind her ran to the Ginga Forest opening. She took out her sword and slashed the barrier.

"For Balban!" yelled Shelinda.

The Yatotto and Shelinda began to attack the village. Elder Oogi looked in response as they saw Yatotto with machine guns killing every single villager and some even with swords. Villagers began to fight with swords, but they were no match. When Sakura was about to pass, she gasped and turned to the others.

"GUYS! OUR VILLAGE!" yelled Sakura.

Al turned around to see Sakura run toward the pirate army.

"Sakura," yelled Al.

As Sakura ran she took out the Seijyuken and began to fight Shelinda. Shelinda turned around as the sword fight began.

"So, Ginga Pink, here to protect your village!" she yelled.

Al and Tai also arrived with the Seijyuken, slicing them across the chest and making them fall to the ground. Rock and Miroku also arrived to protect the children and the women from the filthy orange pirates with their swords. As the Elder saw this, he had to turn to the Seijyu.

"Seijyu, what should I do?" he asked.

As the orange pirate went after him, Al used his flamethrower on the pirate. The Elder turned to Al.

"Gingaman, leave now!"

Suddenly, a black spike like thing occurred.

"Why?" asked Sakura, "And what is that?"

"It's a bomb!" yelled Rock.

As he began to stab the black spike ball, he felt a huge charge causing him to fall backwards and land on the ground.

"Rock!" yelled Tai, holding him up.

"It's time I turn this place to stone and seal it before the forest blows up!" said Elder Oogi, "Go now!"

"Right!" said Al.

"Okay," said Rock.

"We'll miss you," said Tai.

"… Okay," said Miroku.

"Good luck," said Sakura, "Take care!"

The five Gingaman began to leave as the whole entire place began to turn to stone. Shelinda saw this as the Balban Army also began to retreat as well. The grey stone was reaching to the trees. People stood there in silence as they felt themselves being turned to statues. The Gingaman quickly was rushing out of the forest. However, Bokku arrived to the Elder.

"Give them this," he said.

Bokku received a golden chain with a green locket and he began to fly away as the elder turned to stone. He arrived just in time and ran away to find the Gingaman. The Gingaman however got out of the forest to see the explosion of the trees as they all fell into some sinkhole. A huge wave of water came from the riverbanks, filling the sinkhole with water, hence a lake was formed. Miroku turned to Sakura and Sakura nodded as she was trying to hold back her tears.

"We'll come back later," said Al, "We have a Balban to kill."

And boy was he right…

In the city, Kolshizer kept drinking the oil and gas and he was laughing away hysterically with the pirates when suddenly they were aghast at the situation. They saw the five Gingaman stand right before them.

"I don't know who you are, but your evil plans end here," said Al.

Kolshizer laughed as he launched a pistol attack at them. The Gingaman dodged it and the bullet hit a canister causing a car to explode with the alarms going off.

"That's weird," said Miroku.

Al jumped up to a small rooftop with Sakura and Rock heading up next to him and Miroku and Tai right next to Al.

"Let's go!" said Al.

"GINGA TENSEI!"

They turned the dials and pressed the buttons and they began to transform into their suits.

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

"Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

Kolshizer laughed as he took out his pistol and shot the sky.

"Yatotto, you know what to do!" he said.

The orange pirates took out their swords and the Gingaman fell from the rooftop. Miroku landed on one of them with his sword and stabbed the pirate. He then slashed and stabbed the others with ease. Tai kept flying across the place with his sword. He then felt himself clobbered. He jumped up and kicked one to the left and right. He landed on one of them and snapped the neck in half.

Rock was hanging on the stairs slashing and slashing with his Seijyuken. He kicked one of the orange pirates and kicked another one. He chopped a rope that caused the stairs that were unstable to collapse making the orange pirates fall to their death.

Sakura kept running after them scratching their faces with her fingers. She sat down and kicked one of them and then took her hands together. A couple of flowers caused them to sneeze and have a nosebleed… a deadly one.

Next, Kolshizer and Al were having their fight. Al punched him in the face, but Kolshizer slashed him with his claw. He then used his pistol and shot Al. Al kicked him and then threw him to the gas canisters.

"You are in a bad place… my element is fire," said Al, "Seijyuken!"

He took his sword and he began to put the sword next to him as it began to glow red.

"Seijyuken! Fire Flash Sword Attack!" yelled Al.

With one slash, Kolshizer felt the flames unleash as the gas canisters exploded causing him to go on fire and burn to death. The other Gingaman arrived to his aid when they saw Kolshizer burning.

"I'm… not… done!" he yelled.

He took out a red bottle, "Meet Balban Juice!"

He drinks the bottle fully and then began to heal his wounds. Next, he grew to the size of the Empire State Building blowing up buildings. Yuuta and his father gasped to see the size of that thing, and they were right next to the battle scene.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Al.

"Well, you will die now!" he said.

Suddenly, five colored beams hit Kolshizer as he fell backwards. The Gingaman looked at him and then at the smoke to see something huge. When the smoke was unleashed, their expressions were surprising. The Starbeasts arrived, Ginga Leon, Gingalcon, Gingarilla, Gingaverick, and Gingat all stood there ready to fight.

"Nice!" said Yuuta.

Al stood there in response to see GingaLeon look down at Al.

"What? No!" said Al.

Rock turned to Al, "Yes, get on the lion!"

Al rolled his eyes as he jumped up very high to land on GingaLeon. Yuuta was surprised to see this and his father was now literally going mad out of his mind as he hid behind a post office. His father also screamed as he saw fire come out from Al's hands and surrounding the Starbeast, which was ultimately really overpowering Al as he felt his strength increase. He looked at Kolshizer who began to shoot a pistol and the bullet was reflected off and it landed next to the others.

"Well, whatever Al's doing, I think he's about to give this Balban monster the finisher!" said Tai.

"Gee, ya think?" asked Rock.

Suddenly, Al put his hands together and turned to GingaLeon.

"Time for the finisher! Leon Flame Blast!" (I need to check wikipedia for the real attack) said Al.

"Oh no you didn't," said Kolshizer launching a blue beam that was at the same intensity as the flames. The Gingaman were shocked in surprised as both streams of energy clashed. One side was going to the Starbeast and then to Kolshizer.

"Make up your mind," said Miroku, "Finish him!"

"Come on Al," said Sakura, "Please."

Suddenly, the flamethrower increased burning Kolshizer, causing him to explode.

"Yes!" yelled the Gingaman.

Yuuta nodded and smiled as he saw another victory for the Gingaman.

Later that day, the Gingaman ran back into the forest to see that there was now a lake there calm and peaceful.

"So, is the forest coming back?" asked Al.

Sakura turned to the lake's edge to see a flower from the Ginga Forest in stone.

"I don't know," said Sakura, "But, as long as we have each other, we can defeat Balban. But, we can't return to our homes."

"Yeah, that sucks," said Miroku in a depressing way.

Miroku looked down at the stone with Sakura in depression. Rock and Tai looked at each other as well.

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken the Seijyuken," said Tai.

"Okay," said Al, "Shut up!"

The Gingaman were surprised at Al's now radical behavior.

"Look, we are known as the Gingaman. When we picked up the Seijyuken, we were sworn to save the planet from evil and I believe that in every step possible! Now, are you with me? Or are you going to keep crying over the fact that your friends are sealed? We need to save this planet. That's our destiny," said Al.

"Good point," said Tai.

"Yeah," said Miroku.

"Well said," said Rock.

"Al, thanks for giving me inspiration to fight," said Sakura.

(Inner Sakura: Time to bash those Balban idiots!)

Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"Sakura! Miroku! Tai! Rokuro! Al!"

Al turned around to see Bokku with something.

"Bokku! What's up?" asked Al.

Bokku removed the necklace with the seed and gave it to Al.

"It's something for you. Elder Oogi said it may help you," said Bokku.

Al turned to the seed which glowed and the mountain which also began to glow. The Gingaman watch in amazement as they realize that now the war has begun again after three thousand years and this time, it's time to destroy the Balban Pirates before it is too late…

**Next Episode…**

_**With a new monster taking heat, and a new home for Miroku, Sakura and the vacationers that now had to take temporarily a leave of absence, Miroku still feels upset and what is with the seed Al was given? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman**_

**Chapter 3: The Wisdom of Earth**


	4. The Wisdom of Earth

Chapter 3: The Earth's Wisdom

A/N: Here's another chapter of Anime Sentai! Send your characters. The more characters, the more series there will be. There's also a forum on this, so you can input your ideas into this series as well as others. Maybe, inspiration for me to come up with new things within the plotline.

_The Starbeasts: The five starbeasts have protected us in many dangers, and now are summoned to defend the Milky Way and our planet once more._

Cue Seijyu Sentai Gingaman opening

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)___

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)___

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Dial turn on Ginga Brace)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation sequence)___

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(Al transforms into Ginga Red; the other four turn to the others)___

_**Get all together**_

_(GingaLeon comes out of the rock wall)___

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingalcon and Gingarilla come charging)___

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingawolf and Gingat charge to fight)___

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher)___

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)___

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

_**Last time on Anime Sentai: Gingaman…**_

**_Sanbasshu of the Balban army sends one of his minions Kolshizer to destroy the planet. While the rangers must stop him, Shelinda has already attacked the Ginga Forest, when the rangers get there to fight, Elder Oogi decided to trap the forest to stone. When things got worse, the Gingaman killed Kolshizer, which caused him to grow as big as a tower. The Starbeasts came and stopped Kolshizer by the Strong Flame attack. Now, the Gingaman received a seed from Buukou. What could this mean? The episode continues!_**

**Chapter 3: The Wisdom of Earth**

Once again, Sanbasshu and Budou were having a fight at the Invincible Castle, where Zahab and Shelinda watch as they nearly kill each other. Both were exhausted and finally Zahab wanted to get something done.

"So," he said, "Now that we're done killing each other, do either of you have a plan for killing the Gingaman and reviving Daitanix?"

Ireisu, who was sitting there, shrugged her shoulders. The other pirate was nowhere to be seen. Budou wasn't sure on what to do and as for Sanbasshu, a light bulb appeared in his head.

"Maybe, a heat source that is so great can revive Daitanix," said Sanbasshu.

Pucrates laughed, "And where can we find one? Oh, insectoid pirate one?"

Sanbasshu shot the wooden door behind and a flea-like monster stepped out.

"His name is Rigorou," said Sanbasshu, "Like all fleas, fleas can bite people when they find a heat source."

"Perfect plan," said Zahab, "Let's go ahead and do this."

Meanwhile, outside the used to be existing Ginga Forest, our heroes were looking at Al's new seed that was around his necklace.

"I wonder if we needed to plant this?" asked Al.

"Maybe, you should," said Tai, "But, I think there's enough trees for many people."

Rock nodded with Sakura doing the same thing. But, the only person not responding to him was Miroku. Miroku was looking down at the lake, depressed that his home that he knew was destroyed. He turned to see the other four look at the seed with Buukou around them. They turned to hear rustling in the bushes. Al turned to see it was Yuuta.

"Hey, you guys," he said.

"Hi, Yuuta. How may we be of service?" asked Sakura, jokingly.

Yuuta chuckled a bit, "You are looking for a place to plant something like that, eh?"

Al looked at him, "How did you know?"

"You know me, I like to eavesdrop!" said Yuuta.

Yuuta showed the Gingaman to a farm, where they brought their horses. It was a huge farm that Yuuta's family owned.

"You can stay here for the time until the forest is back!" said Yuuta.

"Thanks," said Sakura, "This looks pretty nice."

Miroku nodded as he turned to see Al plant the seed, "I need your water power!"

Miroku nodded as a huge jet stream of water filled the dirt.

"Okay," said Al.

Rock looked at Al and shook his head as they entered the brown cabin like farm. Rock and Tai looked at each other as they sat on the black couch with a remote control. Sakura was amazed at the kitchen and Miroku just sat at the dining room table as Al was getting a huge tour.

"This is cool," said Al.

"Thanks. My dad is not here right now. He's on a business trip. So, you guys can just chill here. However, I may have to explain this," said Yuuta.

"Don't explain anything," said Al, "Just say we needed a place to stay. We saved your lives."

Sakura looked at him, "Why should we say we are Gingaman to him? He'll probably kick us out!"

"Sakura, I don't think that's going to happen," said Al.

Miroku nodded as he stood up, "This is almost like home."

Sakura looked at Miroku with a silent look, "Miroku, have you lost it lately?"

"No, I feel kind of weird living in a modern world," said Miroku.

"Don't worry about it," said Sakura.

In the meantime, in Tokyo, Rigorou jumped down to see a couple. A couple screamed as Rigorou grabbed them. He began to glow red as they began to go pale. They fell down and landed on the ground. He then put his hand on the grass, making it turn to snow. Many other people saw this and began to run away as he came toward them. Buukou screamed, "Oh, shit! I must grab them."

Al sipped the last of his drink as he put the glass on the kitchen table. The Gingaman were all asking each other questions on what was next.

"So, now that we know Balban is here to attack Earth, what is our next objective?" asked Al.

"You're telling me. We don't even know where we should start!" said Tai. The only thing we have is the Seijyu and the Ginga Brace!"

"Agreed," said Rock, "To tell you the truth, these are the only things to find out if we can communicate with the outside world."

"And as long as Miroku and I are here," said Sakura, "We can tell you about the legends of the Starbeasts and other things. Even though, it could be hard to explain because we heard of these stories when we were little kids, isn't that right, Miroku?"

Miroku was silent however, because he still was thinking of what happened. Al then looked at him, but was interrupted by the sound of the Ginga Brace.

"Yes?" asked Al.

"Al, get the Gingaman in Tokyo immediately. Balban attack!" said Buukou.

"We're on it," said Al.

Yuuta looked at them as they ran off, "Be careful!"

The others got out of the house. Al looked at the others, "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the Gingaman.

"Ginga Tensei!" said Al.

The dials turned and the buttons pressed. The five of them got on their horses and headed for Tokyo, where Rigorou was absorbing more heat. More snow covered the whole entire ground.

"This is so easy," said Rigorou.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of horses. Al got off his horse with the others.

"So, Balban! What are you planning on doing this time?" yelled Al.

"I'm going to take heat from everyone and finish what Kolshizer would had started. I'm going to do what I need to do," said Rigorou.

"Not if the five of us can stop you," said Tai angrily.

"Yatotto!" yelled Rigorou.

The orange pirates jumped over toward the rangers. Al kicked one of them and clawed one of them in the chest. Tai swooped down and attacked the pirates like they were mice, ready to be eaten by its prey. Miroku threw one in the air, which landed on the snowy ground. Grabbing the pirates, Rock dragged them into the trees, and smacked their family jewels into the tree. As for Sakura, she scratched the pirates and punched one of them in the face. Angrily, she pounced on one of them with her whole weight. Clawed and scratched, the orange pirate couldn't say a thing. Al and the other Gingaman took out their swords. But, suddenly Rigorou began to take their heat powers. Rigorou began to absorb Al. Al tried to use his flame attack, but it was running out, "I feel so numb."

Rock and Tai nodded as they sliced Rigorou. Rigorou fell down and landed on the dirt. They carried Al and they retreated. Rigorou laughed as he went to do his dirty business.

Yuuta's Ranch…

"Ow," said Al, moaning on a couch that they put him on in Yuuta's living room.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Sakura, putting a washcloth on Al.

Al nodded, "I hope so. I really need my body heat back."

Sakura nodded. Tai and Rock looked at each other as they tried to tend Al to the best of their ability.

"Don't sweat it," said Rock, "We'll make sure you get better. Your body heat should come back within the hour."

"I hope so," said Al, getting up on the couch, "Where's Miroku?"

Sakura turned around to see that he was not out the door, "Funny. I did see him here."

"That's weird," said Tai, "Sakura, watch Al. Where's Yuuta?"

Yuuta came down the stairs, "I'm here."

"Can you watch the house and help Sakura with Al? We need to find Miroku," said Rock.

"Okay," said Yuuta and he hopped down the stairs.

_(Commercial Break)_

Forest Outside Ginga Forest…

"Miroku!" yelled Rock.

"Miroku!" yelled Tai.

The two of them were walking in the forest, calling out for Ginga Blue's name. However, they turned around after hearing the sound of splashing. Rock looked forward and saw that Miroku was throwing rocks across the lake that used to be the Ginga Forest. Rock turned to Tai and Tai nodded. They both walked up to Miroku. Miroku turned around and then looked away.

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Tai.

"I'm not saying a thing," said Miroku. He turned his head to the lake.

"Look, you know we're a team. Even though we were outsiders to the Ginga Forest, we need you," said Rock.

"And what the hell does that supposed to mean?" asked Miroku firmly.

"No more secrets," said Tai firmly.

Miroku took a huge sigh and he turned to the Gingaman. He walked toward them as he began to explain what's wrong with him.

"I'm homesick. Desperately homesick because of the fact that I always loved the forest, the trees. Nature, in general was something to look forward too. Now, that Shelinda came and trashed our Ginga Forest, the five of us were kicked out and we see what's left of it," said Miroku.

"We'll get it back," said Rock, "It's… It's just going to take some time."

"I hope so. The people I love are going through this and I'm scared of what will happen if things don't go the other way. As confident as I am," said Miroku.

"Miroku, like all warriors," a voice said.

Miroku turned to see Al get up from the couch, carrying his Starbeast Sword as a walking stick to gain strength, "A warrior has an oath. An oath to make sure that what will happen will happen. And that is to defeat Balban and save the planet. And make sure you and Sakura can go home. And for… Ed."

Sakura and Yuuta ran up to Al as they saw him with the sword in his hand pointing it at the ground.

"Well?" asked Sakura, "Doesn't it feel better when you let it all out?"

Miroku nodded, "I guess so."

Al finally dropped the sword and he began to feel very warm again, "I guess my heat is back!"

The rangers cheered as they patted Al on the back. However, the celebration had to be cut short. Their Ginga Braces were going all over the place.

"Yes, Bokku?" asked Al.

"Gingaman, Rigorou is back with Sanbasshu. Hurry!" said Bukkou.

"Let's go!" said Al.

The Gingaman nodded as they all ran back to Yuuta's house with Yuuta running behind them. The Gingaman got on their horses and ran to the scene.

Tokyo…

Rigorou began sucking more heat from people. The kids began to run as he began to suck more energy in. However, he was so amused with himself that he kept making sure that the heat is stored.

"I'm going to make sure Daitanix gets this heat source," said Rigorou.

"You better, I don't want the Gingaman to come back," said Sanbasshu.

"Now, what was that?" a voice said.

Sanbasshu turned around and saw Miroku in the middle with the other Gingamen.

"Sanbasshu and Rigorou, your days of heat absorbing are over! I think it's time the five of us defeat the both of you!" said Miroku.

"Try me, Ginga Blue," said Sanbasshu.

Miroku turned to the rangers, "Let's go!"

"Okay!"

"Ginga Tensei!" yelled Miroku, turning the dial.

The dial was turned and the button was pressed. The rangers transformed into their suits.

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

"Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

Sanbasshu sent out the wonderful orange pirates. Rock kicked one in the face and he clawed at another foe. He jumped up and got on a tree branch. He got down and he kicked with both legs and hurt the pirates in the chest. Quickly, he punched another pirate and then clawed one again.

Tai flew over toward the group of pirates coming toward them. He hung on a branch and began to kick like crazy. He took out his Seijyuken as he jumped on to a branch of a tree, bounced toward the pirates and destroyed all of them.

Sakura kicked one of them in the face. She jumped over to the snow land. She clawed and clawed until the orange pirates were no more. However, one of them came to trip her. She fell on the ground. Sakura kicked the pirate and he was sent flying toward another group of pirates. She clapped her hands and was finally happy they were done.

Miroku and Al were fighting Rigorou and Sanbasshu with the Starbeast Swords. With the Seijyuken, Miroku slashed Rigorou in the face, but Rigorou punched him in the face. Al tried to stop Sanbasshu, but Sanbasshu was so accurate, he shot him twice in the chest and stomach.

"You can't defeat me, I'm a henchman!" said Sanbasshu.

"Oh, we'll see! Flame Power!" yelled Al.

A bunch of flames came out of his hands as Sanbasshu screamed. He disappeared, trying not to go on fire as he went to help Miroku.

"I think it's time to finish him off, what do you say Miroku?" asked Al.

"Yup," said Miroku.

"Seijyuken!" yelled the Gingamen.

Rock, Tai, and Sakura watched as the two swords began to glow red and blue. Al had his sword pointed up toward the sky and Miroku had his sword pointing down.

"Fire Flash Sword Attack!"

"Torrent Sword Attack!"

One red slash, and one blue slash and Rigorou was down for the count. Suddenly, the snow all turned back to the normal grass that was there. They then saw that the people were back to normal.

"Thanks," said Miroku.

"No, thank you," said Al.

Suddenly, they turned to see Rigorou angry, "Okay, if I can't give heat to Balban, then I might as well destroy this city! Balban Whiskey!"

He drank the whiskey and he grew ten times bigger.

"What are you going to do now?" he roared.

"Gingaleon!" yelled Al.

"Gingalcon!" yelled Tai.

"Gingarilla!" yelled Miroku.

"Gingaverick!" yelled Rock.

"Gingat!" said Sakura.

The five Starbeasts arrived to fight Rigorou. All five of them landed on top and the fight began.

"Okay," said Tai, "Roaring Cyclone!"

A cyclone came from Gingalcon and Rigorou was trapped in the cyclone. He fell down and landed on the ground. However, he turned to see Gingaverick strike him down with his lightning sharp like objects from his body. Next, he then saw Gingat strike with needles.

"Damn!" he yelled. He then launched his heat attack at Gingarilla. Miroku held on as he felt the heat sucker activate, "If I can't take heat from people. I'll take heat from a living being!" he yelled.

Miroku looked at him, "I don't think so! Gingarilla, Mighty Strength!"

Gingarilla picked up Rigorou. He tossed him around and around. Rigorou screamed as he was being tossed around.

"I'm getting very dizzy!" he screamed.

"About time you said that, here you go!" said Miroku.

Gingarilla threw him and he landed on the dirt. He then saw Al and Gingaleon ready to finish him off.

"Strong Flame!" yelled Al.

A blast of fire destroyed Rigorou, leaving a huge explosion.

Yuuta's Ranch…

"My dad's going to be home tomorrow," said Yuuta, as he hung up his phone.

"Well, this would be a great time to tell him about us," said Rock.

"True," said Miroku, "I mean, we are going to be living here."

Miroku turned around to head out to the large tree, "I wonder why would there be a huge tree."

"_I don't know. You tell me," _the tree said.

Miroku stopped. He looked behind him and then at the tree. Was he hallucinating or was that the actual tree that spoke.

"Who are you?" asked Miroku.

Suddenly, the other four Gingaman also came outside. Suddenly, a green glow appeared and the five Gingaman fell inside the tree. They fell on the ground. Miroku opened up his eyes to see ancient steps that went down.

"This is weird," said Miroku.

The five of them walked down the steps to see Bukkou, smiling, "Welcome!"

The Gingaman turned to see an ancient fire in the back. And on the wall behind the fire was the five beast heads on the wall. They then turned their attention to a huge tree.

"Who are you?" asked Al.

The tree opened up its green emerald eyes and began to speak, "I'm Moku."

_To Be Continued…_

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Tai and Rock have an argument because of the fact Rock is using his powers for show. However, when Dreddeder comes to zap electricity, can Tai save him? **_

**Chapter 4: The Earth's Soul**


	5. The Earth's Soul

A/N: Here's more Anime Sentai

A/N: Here's more Anime Sentai! Um, I got a lot of characters now, so I know what I can work with and what I can't work with. For the next two weeks, I will be working on Chapters 5, 6, and 7 so we can get through this series. I was thinking of bringing in the Boukenger soon, not sure where to put them in though… I'll think of something.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)___

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)___

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Dial turn on Ginga Brace)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation sequence)___

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(Al transforms into Ginga Red; the other four turn to the others)___

_**Get all together**_

_(GingaLeon comes out of the rock wall)___

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingalcon and Gingarilla come charging)___

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingawolf and Gingat charge to fight)___

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)___

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)___

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

_**Last time on Anime Sentai…**_

_**Miroku feels a bit more homesick than usual. However, Rigorou, a monster of the Sanbasshu Majin Gang began to steal the heat source out of people. The Gingaman struck them down. But, Miroku leaves after Al gets injured. Miroku learns about warrior oaths. He gets his confidence and Al and Miroku defeat the monster and then a Strong Flame killed the Majin. Talk about wow! Finally, they meet a tree in its own tree. Who is he?**_

**Chapter 4: The Earth's Soul**

"Who are you?" asked Al, "What is this place called?"

"I'm Moku. Welcome, I'm the mentor of the Gingaman. Welcome to the Ginga Sanctuary," said the tree.

Rock looked up in amusement, "I like the headquarters here. Pretty nifty," said Rock.

"Second that," said Rock.

Tai sighed and stood there. He looked at Sakura and back at the tree. He yawned loudly and the Gingaman turned around. Suddenly, he felt a huge palm come into impact with his face. A red bruise appeared and it was Sakura who did that.

"How rude," said Sakura.

"YEAH! Rude," said Inner Sakura.

Tai rubbed his cheek, "Sorry."

Moku laughed, "That's okay. You had three fights in a row for today."

Tai smiled as he went to go upstairs. He turned to see Al look at him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm hungry. Moku, it was nice to meet you and I'll come back if there are any problems," said Tai.

Tai headed up the stairs to the farm. Rock growled walking upstairs seeing him leave, "What's his problem?"

"You're telling me?" asked Sakura sarcastically.

"I wonder why?" asked Miroku, "Why he was edgy? Any ideas?"

"Well Tai was leader of the Digidestined," said Al, "Maybe because I'm now leader and he's second in command."

"Now, Al," said Sakura, "I don't think that's that."

Miroku nodded, "But Tai is often known for being his crazy self. You know, he can get a little aggressive."

"NOW, COME ON! YOU THINK SO?" yelled Al.

"Well, it's been four days since we became Gingaman," said Miroku, "And I think it's because of Rigorou. Al, you and I defeated him with our finishers. He just wanted to take him down himself."

Sakura shook her head, "Okay, I'm out of this conversation."

Rock nodded, "Miroku, Al, you both confuse me," said Rock, following Sakura.

Al and Miroku looked at each other and walked out of Moku's lair. Moku breathed in a sigh, "Well, they are getting to know each other."

The Rowdy Invincible Castle…

A centipede monster came down and bowed to Captain Zahab. According to Sanbasshu, he's known as Dreddredder, the electricity absorber.

"So, you are known as Dredredder, eh?" asked Zahab.

"Yes. I know a way to revive Daitanix. To absorb electricity would be the greatest thing ever!" roared Dreddreder.

"Go to Tokyo. You know what to do!" said Zahab, "Bring some Yatotto!"

The orange pirates came around him, "I CAN DO THIS! LET'S GO!"

With that said, he teleported away to Tokyo, where the terror can begin.

Yuuta's Ranch…

Rock was brushing his horse with a big yellow brush. Humming to a wonderful tune, he heard the sound of kids. Rock saw that a stone was flying at the horse. Rock snapped his finger and a yellow bolt came out from his hand and shot the kids. The kids screamed as Tai saw what Rock did. He clenched his fists and went to Rock.

"That's what happens when you hurt my horse," said Rock.

Tai walked toward him, "What was that all about?"

"The kids hurt my goddamn horse. They threw stones at my horse! I had to do it," said Rock.

"Well, what if I did this to you?" asked Tai.

A blast of wind smacked Rock to the wall, "How does that feel?"

Rock removed himself, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," said Tai, "I did that for a reason."

Rock gave Tai a confused look, "And the reason is?"

"You need to not use your powers for fun," said Tai.

Rock looked at him, "Hold on goggle head, I didn't use it for fun. I scared the kids away. If you have a problem with that," said Rock.

"Actually, Rokuro Okajima, I do," said Tai, "Your powers-,"

"Oh spare me," said Rock, interrupting him. And with that he walked off.

Tai shook his head as he sat down on the dirt, "What is with him?"

Tokyo…

Rock was walking down the street. His eyes glared at the girls, checking them out like any normal guy. But, there was one person that caught his eye, a magician performing in the park. But, instead of good magic tricks, they were horrible. And as a result, many people turned away. He was fascinated with magic. So, he went up to him.

"Would you like help?" asked Rock.

"Well, what can you do?" asked the magician.

Suddenly, electric bolts came out from his hands. The magician nodded in excitement and jumped for joy. The people turned to see Rock, "Ladies and Gentleman. Watch as my lightning causes flowers to appear!"

He threw a lightning bolt in the air and a huge bouquet of flowers came from his hands. People began to love him as 1,000 yen appeared from a lot of people. However, the loudness of the crowd, he didn't hear Moku call him on his Ginga Brace.

Moku's Tree…

"Where's Rock?" asked Tai as he came running down the stairs.

"I don't know, but there is a Balban beast signal. We'll go on without him," said Al.

"Be careful," said Buukou, pondering around the tree.

Al, Tai, Miroku, and Sakura got on their horses and went on their way.

Tokyo…

A wonderful village in Tokyo was very quiet as Dreddreder and the pirates were making his blueprints as he began to make his final plan a success.

"Perfect," said Dreddreder," Now it's time to-."

"To do what? Balban!" yelled Al as he got off his horse. Sanbasshu jumped in front of the monster, "Get out of here Gingaman. Unless you want to bleed!"

"Oh, Bleed on this!" said Al, "Ginga Brace, ready!" said Al.

"Ready!" said the Gingaman.

"GINGA TENSEI!"

Turning the dial, and pressing the buttons the Gingaman began to transform.

(4-way splitscreen: Al top left, Tai top right, Miroku bottom left, Sakura bottom right)

"Red, Blue, Green, Pink… Hey, isn't there supposed to be a Yellow?" asked Dreddreder.

"He's preoccupied!" yelled Sakura.

Suddenly, Sanbasshu arrived with his gun, "Nevertheless, Yatotto! Kill them!"

The orange pirates took out their swords.

"Seijyuken!"

They took out their swords. Al was running toward them. His adrenaline was rushing as he destroyed the Yatotto with his sword. With strength, each one fell on their knees.

Tai jumped up and he kicked the orange pirates. He swung his fist at one of them and clawed the pirate in the face with ease. He heard the Falcon call as he attacked the rest of them.

Miroku flipped and threw two of the pirates. They landed with the other pirates and it caused a huge pile up. It was easy as he then used his water power to make sure they all fall into destruction.

Meanwhile, Sakura was fighting Sanbasshu with her sword. She struck with her sword across, but Sanbasshu kicked her in the face. She landed on the ground as she tried to get up. Al picked Sakura up.

"Are you okay?" asked Al.

"Never been better," said Sakura.

Suddenly, Dreddreder opened his mouth. An electric bolt came out, making them blow up in the sky. They fell down on the dirt, cringing in pain.

"Let's drain!" said Sanbasshu.

With that, they left immediately. A couple of minutes later, Tai woke up. He got up to see his friends knocked out. He then turned to realize that electricity was used.

"Where's Rock when you need him?" asked Tai.

Suddenly, the rest of the Gingaman got up. Al noticed that Tai tapped into the Ginga Brace, "Moku, where is Rock?" asked Tai.

Miroku and Sakura got up as they heard Tai on the intercom.

"Rokuro is at Tokyo's park, using lightning bolts for fun," said Moku.

"Well, that asshole. Grr… He makes me mad. Thank you," said Tai, turning around.

"Well?" asked Al.

"I'm going to find him. You get back to Moku," said Tai.

_(Commercial Break)_

Tokyo Park…

"Thank you, come again," said Rock smiling. He got 3,000 yen for his work and he went to leave… until he saw Tai.

"Tai," said Rock.

"You out of all people have a lot of nerve. Checked your Ginga Brace lately?" asked Tai.

Rock looked to see that his brace was flashing blue, "A monster attack?"

Tai nodded, "We needed you. But NO! You had so much fun performing magic tricks with lightning!"

"And I won yen. Don't go up in an uproar," said Rock, walking away.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," said Tai.

"Hell, you didn't even make your point," said Rock, continuing his way.

"Here's a point for you!" yelled Tai.

With his hands, a gust of wind hit Rock causing him to go into a tree. Rock picked his head up carefully and turned to Tai.

"Oh, no you didn't!" said Rock.

A huge amount of electricity hit Tai. Tai fell down as Rock ran into town. Tai woke up angrily, "You bastard."

In Moku's Tree, later that night…

Sakura, Al, and Miroku sat below Moku's tree when they saw a smoky Tai come down the stairs.

"You wasted?" asked Al.

"Rock shocked me, you idiot," said Tai, rubbing his head.

"And?" asked Miroku.

"I don't get him. Not one bit," said Tai.

Suddenly, Rock came down the stairs with a package of donuts, "Here, I bought these to say I'm sorry."

Tai burst out laughing. Rock looked at him as he turned around, "You? Sorry?"

Rock nodded, "Well, yeah."

Tai then stopped laughing, "Listen, I don't accept your damn apology. In fact, I would rather sell my soul to the devil before I apologize to you."

"You know what? At least my powers are useful. You don't know how great this power is. Actually, you had a power. A leadership power," said Rock.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tai.

"You said earlier when we going to search for Miroku that you would be better if you were the man in red. With your personality, wow you could get us killed!" said Rock.

Al looked at Tai, "Did you really say that?"

Tai said nothing and Rock headed up the stairs.

"You definitely need to relax. But, if you think you're a better leader than me," said Al, "You go and fetch Rock."

Tai turned his head and Al shook his head, "Why should I?"

"He's a valuable member of the team," said Al, "Hello? No I in team? Does that ring a bell?"

Tai shook his head, "Yes. But, you know why I'm mad? He's using his powers in public. He's abusing his power."

"So? He's having fun with his powers," said Al.

"Whatever, you don't understand my point. If you were a leader of eleven other people, you would understand," said Tai, "It's hard to keep tabs."

"I'm a leader of four people. And without Ginga Yellow, our planet will fall to pirates. I HAVE AN OATH THAT I NEED TO FULFILL, THEY KILED MY BROTHER! YOU KNOW THIS!"

Tai looked at him, "What are you saying?"

"If you could say that you saved the digital world twice, we can save the world again. But, you need to help me be a leader. And the first thing we need to do is find Rock," said Al.

"Right," said Tai, "Maybe I was too hard on him."

"Gee, ya think?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, asshole!" said Inner Sakura.

Tokyo…

Rock sat down at a beach near the theme park. His gun was in his holster and he was smoking a cigarette. His anger wasn't because of the fact that he showed sparks, it was Tai. He was yelled at by his teammate. Rock shook his head as he tried to forget it. But, his attention changed to find out that the city was out of power. Lights were out and he couldn't see. Luckily, some of the street lights had generators. He walked toward the theme park and realized that Dreddreder was absorbing the lightning.

"Okay," said Rock, "A Balban."

He transformed and kicked Dreddreder in the face. He turned around and saw Rock.

"Oh, so who are you?" he yelled.

"GingaYellow, Rokuro!" yelled Rock.

"So, the fifth Gingaman is a yellow," said Dreddreder.

"Enough of this!" said Rock, "Seijyuken!"

He slashed the centipede monster with the blade. Dreddreder kicked him in the stomach and he fell backwards.

"You just made me mad," growled Rock.

Meanwhile, the Gingaman were all looking for Rock. Suddenly, they heard an explosion. They turned to see Sanbasshu.

"Gingaman, you will never find Yellow," he said.

Al took out a whip, "Try me."

Tai nodded as he took out a sharp boomerang, "Yeah."

Miroku took out his staff, "Let's see how you fare!"

"Without powers," said Sakura, taking out ninja stars.

Sanbasshu pointed to them. He yelled as he called the orange pirates. Sakura shook her head and divided into two and threw her ninja stars. The Yatotto screamed as they all collapsed.

Miroku kicked one of them and stabbed both pirates with his staff in the face. He then turned to see more coming toward them.

"Here, pirates. Have a taste!"

He stretched his hand and some unknown force drove them away.

Tai threw his boomerang. The blade was sharp as any chainsaw, killing almost any pirate that stood in his way. He grabbed his weapon and continued. Next, Al threw his whip on all of the pirates. The pirates kicked him and he fell down. However, Sanbasshu punched one of them in the chest. It was Tai who took it. Tai got up and blew them away.

"Now would be a great time to transform!" said Tai.

"Right! Let's go!" yelled Al.

"GINGA TENSEI!"

(4-way splitscreen)

The rangers posed. Tai turned to them, "I'll find Rock."

"Great. We'll take care of Sanbasshu," said Al.

Rock's Location…

Rock shot electricity at Dreddreder. He turned to Rock in an angry voice, but with a twist of happiness, "So, lightning is your element! Let me drain you!"

"Chances?" asked Rock.

Suddenly, Dredredder took out a whip and it was wrapped around Rock. Rock screamed as electricity was being taken away. Tai, who just arrived, saw what was going on. He went to help his friend, who was in danger.

"Hurricane Power!"

A gust of wind demolished Dreddreder, but Rock was weak as he demorphed from the pain.

"You asshole! I'm going to make sure you pay!" yelled Dreddreder.

Suddenly, Tai felt the sudden electricity attack him. Rock saw this and he was helpless. What could he do? He snapped his fingers and a spark came out. He took out his Seijyuken. Next, he jumped up and slashed Dredredder with full force, but the attack didn't work as Rock was sent down again by Dredredder's whip. Suddenly, Tai took so much shocks that he demorphed and landed on the ground. Rock then looked up to see Dredredder electrocute him. Rock had no choice. He got up and went toward the monster and he was in the line of fire. Excruciating pain was being felt as Rock landed on the ground. Tai's eyes grew as Rock took the fall. The shock ended and Rock was fried. However, he clenched his fists and he threw lightning bolts at him. The lightning bolt electrocuted the monster as he fell down to the ground.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Simple, lightning is my element! I think it's time to leave before you get hurt. Literally," said Rock.

"Or what?" asked Dredredder.

"Or die," said Tai, standing up.

Dreddreder yelled in rancor and electrocuted them again. Rock and Tai, now almost black like coal fell to the ground. Rock turned to Tai, "Tai, let's go!"

Tai nodded, "Right!"

"GINGA TENSEI!"

(Split Screen: 2 way morphing)

"We have had enough of your powerful bolts!" said Tai, "Seijyuken!"

His sword blade was pointed to the right glowing green. A gust of wind came up in the background.

"Seijyuken!" yelled Rock.

He had the sword held diagonally to the right. The sword began to glow yellow as the monster began to attack. Lightning bolts came down in the background.

"Gale Sword Attack!" yelled Tai.

"Thunder Sweeper Attack!" yelled Rock.

One green and one yellow slash, and Dredredder was down for the count. The electric came back on and Dreddreder was ready to sign his final name to Balban.

"Time for Balban Whiskey!" he yelled.

He drank the whole bottle and grew ten times bigger. He shocked parts of Tokyo, causing a huge amount of screams.

"Gingalcon!" yelled Tai.

"Gingaverick!" yelled Rock.

Both Gingabeasts arrived and the two hopped on. Gingalcon clawed Dreddreder in the chest, causing him to stutter. Gingaverick tackled him. He bit the monster like a dog chewing on his toy and he was sent flying.

"Time to charge," yelled Rock, "You know what to do!"

Gingaverick charged up and dashed toward the Centipede monster, electrocuting it. Meanwhile, Gingalcon swooped down, "Roaring Cyclone!"

Two cyclones made the monster fly in the air, causing a huge explosion.

Moku's Tree…

"I must say, I'm impressed. Tai and Rock, you two defeated the monster by yourselves," said Moku.

"Well, we helped each other too. So, I thank Tai," said Rock with a smile.

"I should thank you and apologize," said Tai.

"Tai, let's forget this whole thing never happened," said Rock, "Okay?"

"Okay," said Tai, chuckling.

Suddenly, Sakura jumped down from the tree tops above.

"Hey, Yuuta wants us to see a movie. Are you coming along?" asked Sakura.

The three of them ran outside to Yuuta's house. Sakura stopped and saw them run. She shook her head, "Boys will be boys, I guess."

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**555 weapons must be taken by Bucter, a weevil monster. The rangers Seijyuken get taken away and so does Al. However, Al notices he stole besides the Seijyuken, a group of weapons that must be a part of their arsenal. Can he get the swords and the new weapons? Anime Sentai Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 5: The Deadly Kibas**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter like I did writing it. However, I know what some people are wondering: Where the hell is Gingaioh? Well, he's coming within a couple of chapters.

Questions:

1. Will you get lost if I start Boukenger after Chapter 5 of Gingaman

2. Can anybody send characters in retro series (like Bioman, NOT GORANGER yet… I don't know if I'm ready)

3. Would you like to review?

Later days…


	6. The Deadly Kibas

A/N: Hey, you know what I have tried to think of a way to rewrite and since I've been writing for three years, it wouldn't be very good. Maybe, when there are missions, there could be other sentai teams helping. But, for now I am going to stick with this and see where this goes. Note, I made Al human from the power of the Ginga Brace. I don't know if he goes back to being human in FMA.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)___

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)___

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Dial turn on Ginga Brace)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation sequence)___

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(Al transforms into Ginga Red; the other four turn to the others)___

_**Get all together**_

_(GingaLeon comes out of the rock wall)___

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingalcon and Gingarilla come charging)___

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingawolf and Gingat charge to fight)___

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)___

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)___

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

_**Last time on Seijyu Sentai Gingaman…**_

_**Rock and Tai had some hard feelings against each other, which causes them to go away. Meanwhile, Sanbasshu sends Dreddreder, a centipede pirate who takes electricity to revive Daitanix. It was supposed to be used as an energy source. So, as a result, Rock was like a lightning pro and a vulnerable target. Tai and Rock settled their differences and they defeated Dreddreder with the power of the Gingabeasts.**_

**Chapter 5: The Deadly Kiba Blades**

At the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Pucrates smiled as he walked to Captain Zahab and the Balban crew. He carried a brown wooden box that contained a black sword inside with a white skull on the hilt where the blade connects to. He gave it to Zahab. Sanbasshu was looking at Shelinda and she was rolling her eyes, wondering what this idiot got this time.

"Pucrates, what the hell is this?" asked Zahab.

"It's the Darkness Sword of Daitanix!" yelled Pucrates.

"Are you serious?" asked Sanbasshu, smacking his friend on the back.

"I'm not kidding," said Pucrates.

Suddenly, he tripped over Sanbasshu's boot. Pucrates fell down and landed on the floor with the sword. A breaking sound occurred and Zahab walked up to open up and find out what it was. He screamed as he kicked him in the face.

"You broke the sword. Now, we have to get weapons to revive the sword," said Zahab walking to the balcony.

"How many?" asked Sanbasshu.

"555," said Pucrates, trying not to die.

"Don't worry, Puky. I know what to do! Yo, Bucter! Show yourself!"

He shot the door. Bucter walked out of the door and stepped down the stairs. He was a weevil pirate. And he wore a black leather jacket with boots. He walked toward Sanbasshu and Zahab.

"So, what do you think?" asked Sanbasshu.

"What the hell is he going to do?" asked Zahab, looking at the monster with suspicion.

"Simple, he carries a lot of arsenal," said Sanbasshu, "He carries the weapons that the Gingaman won't carry. And it's in the silver case."

Zahab walked up to the monster and took the silver case. He opened it and gasped. Five daggers were in the case. He closed the case and gave them back to the henchman, "The Kibas?"

"Yes, you see, they don't know this… yet. If we take their Seijyuken, we can have just enough power to revive Daitanix. Even with the other weapons we can revive the powerful beast," said Sanbasshu.

"I for one think it is full proof!" yelled Zahab, "Let's plan where to start first. Come, Bucter, Sanbasshu, Shelinda."

Except Pucrates, the four of them left. Budou and Battobasu walked up to him.

"So," said Battobasu, "This will get interesting."

"Oh yes," said Budou, "It will."

"Let's just hope the Gingaman lose this time," said Pucrates.

At the Stable, once again…

"Okay," said Al, "Let's go!"

The swords were drawn and the fighting began. He was drinking his water bottle as he saw Miroku and Rock fighting against Sakura and Tai. He saw how the practice battle would work. Since he's leader, he needs to lead them into battle. A practice battle is a way for the five of them to work together. The last week, he noticed that all of them work very well. But, the teamwork has been poor. So, this if this was the only way to build up their teamwork, so be it. However, he noticed Sakura was out of breath after fighting Rock and Rock was taking it forcefully on her with his sword. Al walked up to the two of them.

"Sakura, do you need a break?" asked Al.

Sakura looked up to Al. Al's smile caused Sakura to close her eyes, smile and say, "Yeah, thank you."

She switched places and Al took out his sword, "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are," said Rock.

The two swords began to collide.

In the middle of Tokyo, a couple of police officers were walking in the outskirts of a factory. They were all talking amongst themselves, not hearing a word when suddenly they heard the sound of tapping. They looked and they screamed. Bucter was there.

"Freeze!" one of them said. He had a gun that was pointed toward Bucter. Bucter turned around and laughed, "Wow, you guys want to kill me that bad?"

"You are like one of those creeps. We urge you to die, now die damn it!" he yelled.

Bucter opened his leather jacket and white gloves came out. The guns were taken away and Bucter laughed, "Ooh, these guns will do nicely."

BANG! BANG! BANG! The triggers were pulled and all of the policemen were shot. No sooner the triggers were pulled Bucter quickly got into one of the patrol cars and started scurrying off. He turned to see a sporting goods star. He accelerated and ran through the windows of the store. Hit men, who were in the store, started shooting Bucter. But, Bucter opened his jacket and started taking the following weapons: knives, machetes, pistols, magnums, machine guns, crossbows, samurai swords, and rocket launchers. He took out a CR-86, a machine gun which had a lot of ammunition and everyone was getting shot like crazy. He shot more and more people.

Then, he ran into the factory which made weapons behind the store. He collected the weapons and left. He was running away from bullets and as a result he turned around.

"Foolish men! Yattoto! Take the guns!" he yelled.

The orange pirates shot everybody in the factory. This included the Japanese Military Police, Defense Force, the Police and even the Ambulance that came to help them.

"Now, to blow up a factory!" said Bucter.

He took out a huge rocket launcher and he shot the rocket. The rocket hit the gas pipe and a huge explosion occurred and a bunch of trees were wiped out by a quick explosion, which caused Moku to become awake.

In the Tree…

Moku's green eyes lit up as he turned to Buukou, "Activate the Ginga Braces."

The braces were activated by Buukou's magic touch.

"Gingaman, report to my tree. Now!" said Moku.

Quickly, the five of them scurried down the stairs to see Moku.

"What's going on?" asked Al.

"This!" yelled Moku.

The screen on the ancient wall showed that the evil pirate shot more people and took more weapons from their bodies. He then went to a factory by the pier, where he was carrying the weapons with the orange pirates carrying some of their firearms.

"Why is he carrying guns?" asked Miroku.

"Well, unless you want to speculate more, let's split," said Al.

"Good luck," said Moku.

The five went on their horses and dashed across town to find the monster with weapons. They jumped off and went to go fight him. With the sound of their footsteps, Bucter and some of the orange pirates turned to see the five rangers with their Ginga Braces, ready to go.

"Ginga Tensei!"

A blinding flash caused all five to glow in their color and transform into their battle suits.

"Ah, Seijyu Sentai Gingaman. How great it is to see you," said Bucter.

"Look, pal. Your days of weapon collection are over," said Al.

"Come on Yatotto!" he yelled.

The rangers fought them with ease. Al punched one of them and flipped over the other one behind him. He then grabbed the pirate and threw him toward the pile. He then leaped and pushed them down on the floor so hard that their spines reached the breaking point. Miroku threw one of them and the pirate flew into the sea. He punched the other one and kicked the other pirate. After that, it was plain and easy. He smashed one of their noses and punched the same one in the stomach. Tai jumped on top of a pipe and he flew across their location and he clawed one of them. He then flipped sideways and punched one of them. Rock suddenly dragged two of them off the pier and then quickly did some heavy punching and kicking. He wanted to make sure they died. Sakura also punched, scratched and clawed to finish off the pirates. However, after that was done, they went to see Bucter.

"Wow, you can finish off the pirates that easily," said Bucter.

"Seijyuken!" yelled the rangers.

They reached for their sidearm and took out the dagger. The golden tips on the hilt turned sideways and a saber came out of it.

"Die!" yelled the Gingaman.

"Try this on for size," he said.

Bucter shot all of them with an M-16. The rangers fell on the floor. Sakura got up as she activated her sword.

"Let's try this!" she yelled.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" asked Al.

She put her sword diagonally opposite of how Rock would position his sword and a pink glow occurred.

"Oh shit," said Bucter.

"Flower Heart!" she said.

One pink slash damaged Bucter. But, Bucter was still ready for more. He used his white glove and snatched Sakura's sword.

"Sakura!" yelled the rangers.

"My sword!" she screamed.

"Let's help her," said Rock.

The three of them flipped charging their swords, "Thunder Sweeper!"

"Torrent Sword!"

"Gale Storm Attack!"

Al then activated his sword, "Fire Flash!"

The four slashes caused heavy damage, but the white arms grabbed their weapons.

"What the hell?" asked Rock, turning to Al, "AL!"

Al was holding on to his sword. He tried taking it back, but he was sucked in with the rest of the swords. Sakura got up and screamed, "AL! NO!"

Bucter laughed, "It's time you guys got what you deserved."

With that said, he disappeared.

At the tree…

Sakura brushed her pink hair with her comb as she sat on the steps of the tree, "What are we going to do?"

Miroku blinked, "What can we do?"

Tai rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going, "But, we can't just wait and hope that Al will come back."

Rock nodded, "He is our leader."

"And how can we defeat this monster?" asked Sakura. Her bright blue eyes stared at the guys, "The Seijyuken should have knocked them out."

"That's because," said Moku, "After Dreddreder, the monsters were defeated by the Kibas."

"The Kibas?" asked Tai.

"The Kibas are a series of blades that the Balban accidentally had since they fell to the depths. They may use your Seijyuken and Kibas to revive Daitanix from the grave," said Moku.

"Who the hell is Daitanix?" asked Rock.

"Daitanix is the beast of the Balban. He's the one that destroyed all of the planets three thousand years ago, except Earth. The Gingaman sealed him away. Now, if you already know this, Balban is trying to revive him," said Moku.

"That proves why the gas-oil scheme, the heat absorption and the electric absorption occurred. Now, it's weapons. Why?" asked Rock.

"He needs 555 weapons to revive Daitanix and he has 554. He only needs one more, and he probably has it already," said Moku.

Sakura looked down and then looked back up, "Of course!"

She jumped up from her position, "Al's Ginga Brace. The henshin technology can count as a weapon."

"True," said Moku, "Because it can call on transformation, weapons, and the Gingabeasts."

"We got to find Al," said Miroku, "Before we all die."

"I may have an idea of where he is," said Moku, "But, you got to give me time."

"Well, try," said Tai, "We'll watch."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. We need him. Otherwise, the planet won't be safe anymore."

Meanwhile, at some warehouse north of the destroyed factory, Al was chained to the wall as he saw 555 weapons that were laid out. Eleven weapons that are included are: The Kiba Blades, the Seijyuken, and Al's Henshin Brace.

"Look," said Al, "Give me the weapons and we can all go home," said Al.

"No, this will revive the Balban's beast Daitanix from its grave," he snarled.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Al, "Using my powers?"

"Your henshin brace, the Starbeast Swords and the Kiba Blades," said Bucter, showing him the case.

"Kiba What?" asked Al, oblivious.

"The Blades of Kiba, asshole. With the power of the Kiba Blades, I can destroy the planet. As long as Daitanix absorbs the energy," said Bucter.

"You won't do shit," said Al.

"Try me, Elric," said Bucter.

Suddenly, he began to activate the power of the weapons. Al closed his eyes, trying to think of something. It hit him. There was a way of escaping this using alchemy. He began to glow blue. Bucter turned around to see him magically escape the chains.

"How did you do that? You are a mere mortal?" yelled Bucter, filled with rage.

"Simple," said Al, jumping down with the Ginga Brace captured. He put the Swords into daggers and he carried the Kiba Blade case, "I'm an alchemist. There are ways to get out of these types of situations."

"Damn you!" he yelled, "No!"

The alchemist took the weapons and ran out of the warehouse. The Yatotto tried stopping him using machine guns they stole from the arsenal collection. Al ducked his head as he dodged the bullets. He began to call his friends when suddenly he felt a huge gust of wind. Al turned to see it was Tai, Miroku, Rock, and Sakura. Al got up to see them, all morphed.

"I would take these," said Al.

They took their swords and the Kiba Blades. Al picked his up and the Seijyuken, "Ginga Tensei!"

He transformed into his uniform and Bucter was angry with him. He then saw they had both the blade and the sword.

"Your weapon collection is over," said Al.

"GingaRed, Al!"

"GingaGreen, Tai!"

"GingaBlue, Miroku!"

"GingaYellow, Rokuro!"

"GingaPink, Sakura!"

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way," said Al, "Seijyu Sentai…"

"Gingaman!" they yelled.

The Gingaman activated their Kibas to go into their individual weapons.

"Kiba Cutter!" yelled Al. He took out a black stem to make it look like a dagger.

"Kiba Shot!" yelled Tai. Tai took out the black stem and folded the dagger in two with a laser in the middle of the blades.

"Kiba Claw!" yelled Miroku. Miroku took apart the half of the dagger and put a black stem perpendicular to the blade attached. He then put the dagger on to the black stem, making a claw.

"Kiba Knives!" yelled Rock. He split the blade in half with black stems in half.

"Kiba Arrow!" said Sakura. She split the blade to have a black stem come down. She put the blade on the bottom of the black stem, making a bow.

"Damn," said Bucter, "Yatotto, get me those damn weapons!"

The orange pirates all came up to attack. The rangers put their Seijyuken in their holsters and fought the pirates. Al slashed one of them with the Kiba Cutter. He kicked one of them in the face and then slashed another one in the chest. He slashed each target as it went by. He was a pro. A great pro at killing these guys with the new weapon, and with his experience on swords, he was doing very well with the new skill he obtained. He cleaned them up like it was a quick breeze.

Speaking of breezes, Tai flew across and sliced them with the Seijyuken, injuring them a little bit. Each time, he would kill more of them. However, the rest were wounded. Tai put the sword in his sidearm and aimed with the Kiba Shot. A huge green laser came out and shot the Yatotto, causing major explosions. He then powered up and a hurricane came out and blew the Yatotto away.

Now, Miroku was stomping and kicking Yatotto like they were flies. He then turned around and gave them a piece of his mind. He took the claw and slashed them. He slashed each one of them. He then stabbed one in the chest. With his claw glowing blue, a major blue slash caused the orange pirates to explode and fall down.

Rock was doing great. He stabbed each one and kicked one of them in the face. He was so quick on his feet, that the pirates were unable to touch him. Suddenly, with the power of lighting, he shocked them. He then used the Kiba Knives to form an 'x'. The 'x' slashed the pirates like they got butchered at the local glue factory.

Sakura however went to fight the orange pirates. Sanbasshu laughed seeing her just slicing each of them with her bow. Sanbasshu whistled and all of the orange pirates took out machine guns and began shooting her. Sakura ducked as she took the gun with her.

"Take this," said Sakura.

She pulled the string back and as a result, she released thirty pink arrows, causing many explosions.

"What now?" asked Sakura.

"Why you," said Sanbasshu.

She took out her Seijyuken and fought the disgusting henchman. Al picked her up, but then was thrown in by Bucter. Bucter punched the daylights out of her.

"Just face it," said Bucter, "You can't beat me."

"We'll see about that," said Al. His blade began to glow red, "Fire Cut!"

With one slash, a stream of fire burned the insect. He turned to see that Sakura already has the henchman down.

"Seijyuken!" yelled Sakura. Her sword began to charge pink as Sanbasshu went to kill her, "Flower Heart!"

SLASH! The pink line caused Sanbasshu great pain.

"Bucter, you're on your own," he yelled, "They don't know anything about the Violent Demon Ring Star Formation."

Suddenly, Sakura looked at him. Sanbasshu rolled his eyes, "Shit."

He disappeared. The Gingaman turned to Sakura, "Well?" asked Al.

"Kiba Blades, Violent Demon Ring Star Formation!" said Sakura.

They folded their blades back to blades. Al's blade was on top with Miroku facing his blade upper right and Tai faced his upper left. Sakura faced hers down and left to the bottom. Finally, Rock formed his blade down to the right.

"What the hell?" asked Bucter.

"Violent Demon Ring Star Formation, Fire!" yelled Al.

The blades began to glow and a multi-colored star shot from the middle of the blades. Bucter screamed as he felt the huge intense pain of all five of them together.

"Now what?" asked Al.

Bucter saw the blood he leaked out. He then turned to them, "You haven't won yet," said Bucter.

He took out the whiskey and he grew ten times bigger after drinking the whole bottle.

"Now, it's time to take your city down!" he yelled.

"Gingabeasts!" the rangers yelled.

GingaLeon, Gingalcon, Gingarilla, Gingaverick, and Gingat all landed. The five of them jumped on to their Starbeasts and the battle began. Bucter used a shotgun and he shot Gingaverick. Gingaverick landed in pain. Rock hung on, but he was too strong. Gingaverick got up angrily as he snarled at the monster.

"Okay, charge!" he yelled.

Gingaverick's fur began to sharpen and he sliced Bucter. He then turned to see Gingat claw him. Gingat clawed him like he was a chew toy.

"Yeah," said Sakura, "That's what teamwork is all about."

Bucter then felt himself being lifted by Gingarilla. Gingarilla threw Bucter over in the sky. There, Gingalcon launched a huge tornado like usual. Bucter was then thrown in the sky.

"You can't do this to me!" he yelled.

Al laughed, "Oh yes, we can. GingaLeon! Strong Flame!"

GingaLeon began to build up his power and as a result, flames came out of his mouth. Bucter screamed as he burned and exploded into a million pieces.

"All right," said Al, "That was great teamwork."

"That's right," said Sakura, "And it's all thanks to you guys."

"You mean me?" asked Inner Sakura.

The five Gingabeasts howled for another victory.

At the tree…

"Great job," said Moku, "The Kiba Blades will now be with you at anytime you need them. The Violent Demon Ring was your first try at teamwork."

Al laughed, "I am happy to have these guys on my team. Together, we show determination and desire."

Miroku nodded, "I also agree. Together we can achieve anything."

"Right," said Sakura, "Good inspiration."

"Cha!" yelled the Inner Sakura.

"Aye, we do make a good team," said Rock.

'We definitely do," said Tai.

Moku smiled and chuckled, "Now, if we can work together on the next step."

"The next step?" asked Al.

"Gingaioh," said Moku.

"What?" asked the warriors, confused.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**While taking care of the Starbeasts, Miroku and Rock see them not feeling well. As the two of them invenstigate, they see two monsters who are about to contaminate the sky. Can the Gingaman find out why the Starbeasts are acting this way? What's their plan? Anime Sentai Gingaman**_

**Chapter 6: The Starbeasts' Peril**

A/N: Yes, now I will rewrite the Character Bios and add in their weapons. So, you guys are wondering what Chapter 6 is about. Well, you are going to have to wait my friends. Anyway, enjoy…


	7. The Starbeasts

A/N: Here's Chapter 6. About time we have a two-parter. So, it's time to start. I'm not sure about where I'm going with this episode, so bear with me. Actually, I think once I write Gingaioh's appearance, it's all easy, until I get to the Lights arc.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Rangers have been taken from the following: Dynaman, Liveman, Kakuranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, Gaoranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, and Gekiranger. If you have anymore ideas, send a review. Actually, please review this series. It may be a rerun kind of thing now, but I'm making it more anime as possible. For example, Ryoma would never use alchemy to escape… get it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)___

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)___

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)___

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)___

_**Get all together**_

_(GingaLeon comes out of the rock wall)___

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingalcon and Gingarilla come charging)___

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingawolf and Gingat charge to fight)___

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)___

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)___

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

_**Last Time…**_

_**In order to revive Daitanix, Zahab announces that 555 weapons get collected. Al gets captured by Bucter, one of Sanbasshu's cronies. The Gingaman hear of the Kiba Blades. Al escapes and takes the weapons and give Bucter a crude beating. But, what will happen. Who is Gingaioh? **_

In Moku's Tree, Al picked up the wonderful Kiba Blade he held solely in his hand. He then turned to Moku with curiosity as he brushed his blonde hair aside. His eyes stared at the wise tree.

"Gingaioh?" asked Al.

"Yes, your Kiba Blades contain a secret power," said Moku, winking.

"You mean these blades have something to do with them," said Tai, curiously.

"Yes, you see these blades all have some secret formula which will probably-," said Moku, but was interrupted by a suspicious person… Al turned around and his eyes widened. It was Yuuta with a smile.

"Hiya, Al!" said Yuuta.

"Yuuta," said Al with embarrassment, "Hi."

Yuuta smiled and then gasped to see Moku looking straight at him.

"Oh… my! Who is this? He's so cool," said Yuuta.

"I'm Moku," said the tree with a huge smile across his face. The little boy laughed as he turned to Al, "So, you're wondering why I'm here."

Sakura's eyes widened and then nodded to herself as she turned to Yuuta, "Well, that's pretty much the point."

Suddenly, Yuuta went to the exit and he grabbed five sleeping bags and he threw them the bags, "Who wants to go camping outside of the ranch? Come on, it will make you go back at the good old days."

Al shook his head, "Why should we? Shouldn't we think about the Kiba Blades?"

"Well," said Miroku, "Maybe, we can go on this trip. Besides, I think we are due for a little vacation."

"A little vacation?" asked Sakura, "We only fought four monsters. That's nothing."

Rock laughed, "I'm going to go get my fishing gear."

Al looked at him and the others "Okay, so where are we going?"

"Let's visit the Seijyu!" said Sakura, "We should visit them. I mean we take care of them like we take care of our own horses."

"Okay, then off we go!" said Al.

**Chapter 6: The Starbeasts' Peril**

A huge canoe containing the Gingaman and Yuuta was sailing through the river. Yuuta and Sakura were talking and eating smores as the other four were using oars to row the boat.

"We should've used the engine," said Rock.

Sakura looked at the Yellow warrior, "Rokuro, just feel the nice breeze and hear the wonderful sounds of nature."

"Nature, huh?" asked Rock, "Weirdo."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Rock got the worst bruises since the last time he got into a fight, "Okay, I'll keep my big mouth shut."

Tai, the leader of the digidestined was looking at the map that led to the Seijyuu's hideout, "Just only a couple more feet."

Al turning to him nodded in response, "Good."

As they veered off to the left, they parked at the beach. Rock, Miroku, and Tai tied the boat up as Al got Sakura and Yuuta off the boat. The six of them walked up to see the Seijyuu, all groaning and roaring. Yuuta looked and smiled, "Wow!"

He went to his backpack and he opened up the backpack to get a couple of oranges.

"Who's hungry?"

In an instant, Gingarilla walked up and grabbed Yuuta up toward his face. Yuuta laughed as he threw an orange into the Starbeast's mouth and then another one into his mouth. Gingarilla smiled, pounded his fist toward his chest and he put the young boy down. Miroku looked at him, "Wow, I guess he eats other things than space dust."

Al turned to Miroku, "Wow that was insulting."

Al went to his backpack and picked up his Kiba Blade, "GingaLeon, what do you know about the Kiba Blades?"

GingaLeon roared and went to lie down on the ground. Al looked at him. Did he know or does he not know the answer to the problem? He turned to Miroku and Miroku didn't respond.

"You guys honestly don't know?" asked Tai.

Gingalcon screamed with his hands up, saying he didn't know. The five of them turned to Yuuta.

"What? Just because I'm new to meeting them?" asked Yuuta.

Tai rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah."

Yuuta began running around in circles. Gingarilla decided to take his lead and run around in circles. The Gingaman looked at Yuuta and then at the Seijyuu. The Seijyu are starting to like Yuuta's fun loving experience.

The Rowdy Invincible Castle…

"Damn them!" yelled Zahab. He was walking around in circles as Sanbasshu was on the ground, praying.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"No, I don't think so," he yelled, "We need a plan now! How do we revive Daitanix?"

Shelinda nodded, "And soon. We don't want the Gingaman to come destroy us now."

"Wait a minute!" said Sanbasshu, "I have an idea."

Pucrates, looking at the crew turned to the henchmen, "And what is that?"

Sanbasshu smiled, "Ever heard of the Contaminated Star?"

Zahab turned to Shelinda. Shelinda turned to Pucrates. Pucrates turned to Zahab.

"Oh no, you are not summoning who I think you are summoning," said Zahab.

Sanbasshu smiled in response, "Oh, I am. Tagredor! Get up!"

Suddenly, the brown door opened up to reveal a crimson stag-beetle like monster come out of the quarters and land next to Sanbasshu. He released a red gas which caused Zahab and Shelinda to run away. Sanbasshu tried to stop him, but he was gagging up a storm. Pucrates, coughing found a black canister and sprayed it.

"Did you have to ruin my fun?" asked Tagredor.

"Yes," said Pucrates, "We don't want to die by toxic gas."

"Well," said Sanbasshu, "Now, that we know that Tagredor is able to do this, we can defeat the Gingaman and revive Daitanix using the same plan on another planet. Tagredor, prepare to attack!"

Tagredor growled.

Meanwhile, in the forest of the Seijyuu, the fire was burning as the night sky appeared over them. Sakura and Miroku were roasting marshmallows as Rock was sitting on the ground watching the stars. Next, Tai, who found the flute of the warrior before him decided to play the flute, and even though he never played a musical instrument, he was quite exquisite at how he played it. Yuuta and Al however were eating more smores.

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" yelled Yuuta in a jovial response. Al tapped him on the shoulder to see the Starbeasts sleeping.

"Whoops, gomen nasai," he whispered turning to Al. Al smiled as he shook his head. He then turned to see Rock look up in the sky.

"Look at the lights. They look exactly like our uniform colors," said Rock.

Suddenly, they heard rumbling. The warriors turned to see Buukou come out, "I decided to be a stowaway."

"Wow, Moku actually let you come?" asked Rock.

"Well, I don't want to miss out," he said, flying over to Rock. Rock held the wonderful acorn creature as they saw the lights flashing. Yuuta looked at the flashing lights and turned to Al.

"What could that mean?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," said Al. The silence was then interrupted by a mighty roar. They turned to see GingaLeon lift his paw. A red beam hit Yuuta's hand, revealing a crystal ball.

"Nice," said Al, "GingaLeon's gift, huh? Is there one for me?"

GingaLeon rolled his eyes as he went back to his resting place. Tai turned to him, "Yuuta, I don't know what's going on, but I would keep the crystal."

Yuuta smiled, "Oh, I know I will."

The Seijyu woke up and roared through the sky as the five Gingaman, Yuuta and Buukou watched the scenery.

The next morning, it was very foggy. A girl walked to the post office to put the mail in the box when suddenly Tagredor came up and scared the living daylights out of her. She screamed and ran away as Tagredor smashed the box. He ate every last bit of it. The orange pirates came around and surrounded her.

Meanwhile, at the forest, Al woke up to get ready to go explore when suddenly, Moku yelled to him via Ginga Brace.

"THERE'S AN ATTACK DOWNTOWN! GET OVER THERE NOW!" he yelled.

Sakura jumped out of the tent while Miroku and Tai tripped over to get out. Rock climbed out as normal.

"So, the Balban are attacking again," said Tai.

"Yeah," said Al, "Let's go!"

The five of them ran off into the city. Yuuta, who woke up decided to follow them.

In the meantime, Tagredor ordered the Yatotto to take out the city sidewalk and street blocks and a mini-tower was made. Each Tagredor would eat concrete more concrete would be placed. He ate the whole sidewalk and began to breathe. Suddenly, one of the orange pirates asked him a question.

"What do we do now, boss?" asked the pirate.

"… I'M STILL HUNGRY!" he yelled.

The pirates knew what to do. With their swords, they destroyed park benches. People were screaming as the park benches were being thrown to Tagredor for consumption. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a yell. He turned to see the five Gingaman, morphed ready to fight.

"You're kidding me?" he asked, "Yatotto, kill them."

The orange pirates went up to fight them. With one swing of one of their swords, Al ducked his head under one of them and punched the other orange pirate in the face. Tai jumped up over a sword and punched the Yatotto that tried to swing at him. And the fight continued with Sakura flipping over and punching the orange pirates in the face. Rokuro scratched each one without a punch and as for Miroku, he kicked them and threw one of them over his head. They all went at the monster next.

"Oh no, I don't think so," he said with a growl.

"Seijyuken!" the Gingaman called as they withdrew their swords.

They all tried to stop him with the swords, but Tagredor was too tough. Tagredor activated his claws and suddenly began to release the gas. However, it didn't work. Sakura laughed, "Wow, that was stupid! Seijyuken, Flower Heart!"

She used the sword and she slaughtered Tagredor. Tagredor flew and landed on the ground. Tagredor got up and began to burp, "Ooh, that's better."

He released the red toxic gas. The Gingaman began to cough feeling the contaminants, but the one who suffered most of all was Yuuta. Yuuta began to cough so loud and was hurt so badly, he fell down and landed on the concrete.

"Yuuta!" yelled Al.

The Gingaman ran quickly toward him. The little boy was coughing immensely as they try to find out what to do. Tagredor laughed as he disappeared to go back to his work.

"Oh my," said Al.

He picked up Yuuta, and the five of them ran back to the ranch. Yuuta was down on a white table. Miroku grabbed a couple of pillows from the ranch and Tai had a brown blanket. Rock washed a wash cloth and put the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Poor Yuuta," said Sakura, making a potion.

Al turned to the ninja, looking at what she's doing, "What is it?"

"It's a Heal Jutsu. I am making a potion using straight chakra. With this potion, it can give a boost for the sick to get better," said Sakura, "Drink this."

She gave the bottle to Yuuta and Yuuta sipped the ninja potion, hoping it will get him a head start to feeling better. The five of them turned to Moku. All of them want to know what's going on.

"It's very simple," he said, "This toxic gas is affecting any living thing. Yuuta was lucky to get out of there alive."

Tai nodded. He walked toward Moku and put the Kiba Blade down on the table.

"So, what does that mean? That this gas could probably kill?" asked Tai.

"Well, if consumed for a long time," said Buukou, popping its head out, "Then, it is an obvious yes."

Sakura looked up, "Well, we can't just sit there. We got to kill Tagredor before our planet becomes contaminated."

Al nodded, "Moku, take care of Yuuta. Gingaman, let's go!"

The five of them nodded as they ran toward the outside surface. They had to get outside quickly. It was overall important that another one of Sanbasshu's henchman go down the tubes.

Meanwhile, in town the wonderful stag beetle kept eating more and more concrete. The more concrete he ate, the more contaminants he could gain to destroy the world. However, he was interrupted.

"So, Balban, why are you contaminating our planet?" asked Al, ready to fight.

Tagredor laughed, "You didn't just come up here and say that to my face. Did you?"

"I did," said Al, "Now, let's go."

The five rangers took out their Seijyuken and began to fight him. Things got difficult for the rangers. For an instance, with the rangers fighting the monster, he decided to make things very simple.

"Get out of my way," he said.

With his horns, he slashed Al across the chest and released the red toxic gas. It was so high that the whole entire sky began to contaminate. The five rangers were coughing as they landed on the concrete. They began to glow.

"What's happening?" asked Sakura, coughing, "I feel weak by the gas."

"We're transforming out of… costume," said Tai.

Suddenly, they transformed out of their uniforms and began to choke to death. They knelt and fell down.

In Moku's Tree…

Buukou was looking at the screen, worrying about the Gingaman, "Oh, Moku. What do we do?"

Moku shuddered, "What can we do?"

He then noticed that Yuuta escaped from his bed.

"Where's Yuuta?" asked Moku, worried.

Meanwhile, Yuuta, quick and smart, traveled to meet the Starbeasts with the crystal ball.

"GingaLeon!" yelled Yuuta.

Al's Starbeast came up to him with a mighty roar, wondering what was going on. Yuuta looked at him. It was time to tell him what's going on.

"The Gingaman need your help," he said.

GingaLeon understood his plea, and he was thrown on to GingaLeon's back. The Seijyu all went to the place where the Gingaman were. A shade of red appeared in their eyes. Tagredor turned around and laughed. Al looked up in surprise as they saw Yuuta up there with the Starbeasts.

"Yuuta!" said Al.

Yuuta jumped off and began to scream. Al drew an alchemy symbol and a blue lightning flash occurred. A huge barrier made Yuuta bounce and land safely on the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Al.

Yuuta smiled, "Well, Sakura's… potion worked."

Suddenly, the gas began to consume them. Miroku and Sakura tried to blow the gas away but it wasn't working.

"Stand by me," said Al.

With the power of alchemy, the barrier was formed. Sakura looked up to see the Seijyu.

"Guys, look!" she said.

The Gingaman looked up. In surprise, they saw the worst thing that could happen to the power of the Starbeasts. The beasts began to glow blue, all yelling for help. A golden ring has surrounded them as they tried to do what they could to not suffocate.

"What can we do?" asked Tai, "We don't have the power of the Kiba Blade!"

"What else can we do?" asked Al.

Suddenly, the crystal Yuuta got began to glow gold. They turned to see the Seijyu release a mighty power. A golden flash occurred and the Gingaman saw the red gas disappear. The Gingaman looked up to see that the blue sky occurred.

"We can breathe," said Al, turning to GingaLeon with a surprise. His smile dropped to a serious look. The others also did. The Seijyu sacrificed their energy and as a result, they turned to stone.

"They… they," said Rock.

"Guys, we'll talk about this later. We got to kill Tagredor, now!" said Sakura.

Yuuta looked at them, "I'll stay here."

The five of them went to go find Tagredor. As they ran, Al activated his Ginga Brace, "Moku, where is he?"

"Tagredor is at the pier where you fought Bucter before," said Moku.

The five of them nodded. They then set foot. The people began running away from Tagredor as the Gingaman got there, just in time to finish what they had started.

"Tagredor, your attempts to contaminate this world has come to an end! The Seijyu used every ounce of their power to defeat you. With our power, we can kill you," said Al.

"Try me," said Tagredor.

"Gingaman, Henshin!" said Al.

"Okay," said the others.

"GINGA TENSEI!"

The five rangers began to do their roll call.

"GingaRed, Al!"

"GingaGreen, Tai!"

"GingaBlue, Miroku!"

"GingaYellow, Rokuro!"

"GingaPink, Sakura!"

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way. Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

The five Gingaman knew what they needed to do if they wanted to save the world from the terrifying monster. It was time that the Gingaman defeated the monster for the safety of the planet.

"Yatotto!" he yelled.

The orange pirates all scurried across the area. Al took out his Seijyuken and then his Kiba Blade, which he transformed into a personal weapon.

"Kiba Cutter!"

He slashed the Yatotto with ease with his swords. He slashed them with agile reflexes. However, more kept coming. Tai had to make sure they weren't going to attack Al from behind. He took his Kiba Blade and transformed it into his weapon.

"Kiba Shot!"

He pulled the trigger. Green beams came out and shot the orange pirates. He turned to see an orange pirate attack him when suddenly the pirate was slashed by Miroku, "Kiba Claw!"

Miroku slashed all of the Yattoto in his way. He suddenly turned to see one come up next to him. He poked the Yattoto's pants and he threw the pirate in the air. He sighed with relief, until he was shot in the back by machine gun bullets.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura, helping Miroku.

"Yeah," said Miroku, "Thanks."

Sakura nodded, "Allow me. Kiba Arrow!"

She transformed her blade into an arrow and shot all the Yattoto. She screamed to see more jump on to them. However, they saw Rock head toward them.

"Kiba Knives!"

He slashed the whole army of Yattoto in a complete two seconds. He flipped and landed with the other Gingaman.

"Good work," said Al, "Now, to take care of Tagredor!"

Tagredor laughed, "Come and get me, you idiots!"

The rangers all began to fight him. Miroku kicked Tagredor, but was hit in the face. Sakura used her Inner Sakura power, but he punctured her chest with his horns. She screamed as she landed on the ground. Rock tried to slash him with the Seijyuken, but it wasn't effective. Suddenly, Tai went to do a flying kick, but the monster smacked him across the face and he fell on the oil canisters that laid there. Al looked at the canisters, "Tai, Miroku! Throw them over to him."

They threw the oil canisters over to Tagredor. Tagredor felt the pain as he fell down and landed on the ground. Al then put his hands together.

"Flame Power!"

A stream of flame blew up the oil canisters and Tagredor. Tagredor landed on the ground as the Gingaman landed together.

"Kiba Blades, ready!" said Al.

"What?" asked Tagredor.

"Kiba Blades! Violent Demon Ring Star Formation!" he yelled.

The five blades combined to star formation. The beam fired at Tagredor. Tagredor landed on the ground. He brushed himself and ran off, "You may have defeated me, but the Gingabeasts are now frozen!"

The Gingaman ran back to the place the Gingabeasts stood. Yuuta's head was down on the floor. Al ran up to him and Yuuta looked at him. He cried the whole time they were there, putting himself down for not being there when they needed him. But, what will become of the beasts? Find out next time!

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**With the Gingabeasts turned to stone, Torbador has been summoned to help Tagredor destroy the Seijyu. The rangers finally learn of Gingaioh. Can Yuuta's crystal ball help them? Seijyu Gattai! **_

**Chapter 7: Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!**

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Gingaioh is on his way, about time, right? Anyway, please read and review.


	8. Seijyu Gattai Gingaioh

A/N: Here is Chapter 7. Finally, we are seeing that the robot that could kick butt: Gingaioh. What could this mean for our heroes? What could this mean for other people? Well, this could be also a revelation! You will have to find out in this chapter!

* * *

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(GingaLeon comes out of the rock wall)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingalcon and Gingarilla come charging)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingawolf and Gingat charge to fight)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

_**Last Time…**_

_**Tagredor was summoned by Sanbasshu to contaminate the planet. Yuuta gets sick from the horrible red toxic gas. The Gingaman and the Seijyu went to fight, but the Starbeasts were petrified of the gas, which caused everyone to turn into stone. The Gingaman and Yuuta began to mourn, but could this mean a day or revival? Or is it judgment day for our friends? **_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Seijyu Gattai! Gingaioh**

In a dream, Yuuta kept tossing and turning, thinking of the events that happened today. Seeing the battle was the saddest thing that has happened to him. What could he do? This caused him great pain and despair. Nevertheless, he was sadly upset with what he saw. The Gingabeasts have turned to stone and there

was nothing he could do. Even with the gas, he could not do anything. But, what he saw was horrible as the monster known as Tagredor went after Al. With the horns, Al felt the intense pain.

* * *

In Reality...

"Al!" he yelled. He jumped out of his bed. AI came running down the stairs and opened the door, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuuta looked up, ''Well, I was having a dream about what happened today. I am very scared of what's going to happen, Al! What can we do?"

"Uh," said Al. Noticing Yuuta's fear of the Inevitable, he tapped his friend on the shoulder," You get some sleep. We can do it."

"What do you mean?" He asked Al.

"We will get the Gingabeasts back in no time!'' said Al.

He left the room, shut the lights, and closed the door. Al sat outside, now having ideas. While thinking, Al's mecha gave Yuuta the crystal ball, which was still shining on the dresser.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gingaman went back to the place where the Starbeasts. Once stood in pure form the five of them looked at each other, trying to figure out how to save the beasts.

"So," said Rock, ''Any ideas?''

"What if we combine our powers? Using the Ginger Brace!" said Tai.

"I like your idea!' said Al, "Gingaman, let's go!"

The five Gingaman combined their braces. A golden energy beam came out of their braces. As a result, there was no effect to that attack.

"Tai, any other ideas?" asked Sakura.

''Yeah '"said Rokuro, sarcastically.

BOOM! A major explosion caused all five of the Gingaman to land on the ground. Tagredor appeared with a bunch of Yattoto. Al got up, ready to fight.

"Ready to fight again? Or are you going to cower?'' asked Al.

"You did not say what I think you just said," said Tagredor, ''Balban Pirates!''

The Yattoto all went to attack the Gingaman. All went to fight for the sake of the beasts. Al began to use another alchemy spell, which had the element of lightning. The Yattoto screamed, feeling the intensity of power from Al's spell.

However, they saw another monster. They gasped to see the monster, noticing that he was a sibling to Tagredor.

"Who are you?" asked Tai.

''I'm Torbador. The younger brother of Tagredor," he said. He was figured as a kabuto like monster with a black jacket.

The five Gingaman looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Al.

"GINGA TENSEI!"

The dials were turned and with the press of a button, the Gingaman transformed.

"Kiba Blades, on!" said Al.

The silver blades sliced each of the Yattoto with ease, Al began to attack Tagredor with the Kiba Cutter, but the attack was reflected.

''Damn!'' yelled Al.

Meanwhile, Tai flew back and hit one of the Yattoto. He took out his Kiba Blade and transformed it into Kiba Shot.

"Try this on for size!'' said Tai.

He shot the orange pirates in the face, which caused tremendous amounts of damage. Sakura came from behind Tai, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Kiba Arrow!" she yelled.

The pink arrows destroyed the orange pirates with ease.

Meanwhile, Miroku turned to fight Torbador with great tactics, but it wasn't that effective. Torbador pushed him out of the way. Miroku jumped up with his Kiba Blade.

"Kiba Claw!''

SLASH! Torbador felt the intense pain. He ran toward his little brothers, brother. He was the monster that is strong headed.

Meanwhile, Rock sliced the pirates with the Kiba Knives, However, he was shot in the chest by Torbador.

"Rock!" yelled Al.

Suddenly, he turned to see GingaLeon be smashed by Tagredor's sledge hammer.

"Oh no you didn't," said Al, angrily.

Suddenly, Tagredor gave Torbador some energy. With that power, the insect launched its attack. The Gingaman fell on the ground.

"Let's retreat," said Al '"Now!''

The Gingaman retreated to think of another plan. So did the Sanbasshu monsters because they needed to do something drastic if they plan to defeat the Gingaman.

* * *

At the Rowdy Invincible castle, Shelinda laughed her brains off.

"You hired your brother to destroy the Gingaman?" she asked, ''I am actually going to laugh because you contaminated them, and now you need help? Sanbasshu, I hope you're kidding."

"I hired his brother because I had a dream. A dream that could harm us greatly," he said, "Gingaioh!"

Suddenly, Captain Zahab turned to Sanbasshu in anger, "Gingaioh?''

''Yes! Gingaioh! It just came in a dream!" said Sanbasshu, "We have to kill the Starbeasts while they are still frozen!''

Zahab looked at him," You may be right. If they can unlock the key to Gingaioh, then there will be a problem. Tagredor and Torbador, destroy the Ginga Beasts.

If the Gingaman get their key, we're doomed."

The insect brothers nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

In Moku's Tree...

Al felt intense pain coming from Yuuta's orb. In his mind, the being of Gingaioh occurred. The Red Warrior woke up. Tai helped Al up. After all, he was the one who began to have these visions.

"Thanks," said Al, "That was weird!'

"Wierd?" asked Sakura, "What do you mean?"

"Could it be...? Gingaioh?'' asked Tai.

"It is a possibility. The Galaxy King could have asked you to revive him," said Moku.

"And how do we summon him?" asked Miroku.

Buukou smiled, ''You had the power the whole time. You must combine the Seijyu!"

"You mean? A fusion?" asked Rock, looking at the Kiba Blade.

"Yes, a fusion of all five seijyu. But, you need a key to transform your Gingabeasts into mecha. The Kiba Blade, are the only way to unlock the power," said Moku.

Al looked at his Kiba Blade. How was he going to revive the beasts?

* * *

Rowdy Invincible Castle...

"Are you kidding me?" asked Zahab, "You have them right where I wanted them!'

"Torbador," said Sanbasshu, "Tell the captain your plan."

Torbador nodded, ''We plan to destroy the Gingabeasts immediately, It is the only way before they summon the Galaxy King."

"Wow'" said Shelinda, sitting on the bench, ''You think?"

Torbador smacked himself in the face '"stupid me!"

Captain Zahab withdrew his sword, "Destroy the Star Beasts before the Gingaman decide to take things to the next level."

Torbador bowed to the powerful captain, "Zahab, I promise to do so. With Tagredor, we can defeat him them."

Meanwhile, Buukou was heading into the city. The fairy acorn was happily flying through until he met the pirates, Torbador, and Tagredor next to the beasts.

"Oh no!'' said Buukou.

* * *

In Moku's Tree...

Buukou headed down the stairs, screaming for help. "Buukou, what's wrong?" asked Al.

"The two beetles are smashing the beasts. What do we do?" he asked.

All of the Gingaman looked at each other. Especially, Al who had his fists clenched, "Let's stop them."

Tai, Miroku, Rock, and Sakura looked at Al, like he had ten heads. Al picked up his Kiba Blade, "Gingaman, I think it's time to revive the beasts."

The Gingaman took out their Starbeast swords, but realized they needed the Kiba Blades. In stupidity, the Gingaman grabbed the blades and ran toward thecity. The rush of adrenaline was increasing throughout their bodies as they saw the monsters look at them.

''GINGA TENSEI!"

With a press of a button, the Gingaman had an aura of their warrior color, which engulfed them into their power suits. They stopped running and scowled them with fear.

"Gingaman," they yelled.

"Tagredor! Torbador! It's time to settle this," said Al, "Destroying our Gingabeasts and our planet is what we consider 'unforgivable'."

"Unforgivable?" asked Tagredor.

"Let's go," said Al.

"GingaRed, Al!''

"GingaGreen, Tai!"

"GingaBlue, Miroku!''

''GingaYellow, Rokuro!"

"GingaPink, Sakura!"

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way! Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!''

Both insect monsters laughed, thinking that the Gingaman's plan will fail, they called the orange pirates to do their favorite thing in the world: attack.

Al punched one of them in the face. He clawed the pirates' neck, destroying him. He took out his powerful starbeast sword and Kiba Blade. The power was so intense that the firepower of Al caused major havoc on the pirates, therefore blowing them up.

However, Tai was firing lasers with his Kiba Shot. The green laser beams kept firing, destroying the power of the orange pirates. He was then shot in the back.

He turned and shot the orange pirate.

"So, anyone else want a piece of me?"

Sakura took out her Kiba Arrow. She slashed the orange pirates with her metallic blades that stick out. She flipped backwards and released her arrows. Minor explosions occured, causing the pirates to fall backwards and land on the ground.

Miroku and Rokuro jumped up with the Kiba Claw and the Kiba Knives. They jumped toward them, slicing the pirates with ease. Miroku smiled and he gave Rock high five.

Torbador quickly gave the pirates the potion as the Gingaman stood together

He yelled as he shot lasers from his horn. The Gingaman pulled back. Al stood ready with the Kiba Blade in hand.

"Violent Beast Ring! Star Formation!"

The Kiba Blades combined powers. In an instant, Torbador fell backwards in pain with the potion destroyed. Meanwhile, Tagredor was doing something horrible.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

''Hey!'' said Al.

Meanwhile, Yuuta was behind the bushes as Al fought Tagredor on Gingaleon. Tagredor punctured Al, which caused GingaRed to lunge backward. Yuuta was surprised to see the whole thing right before him. But, before he lost hope, the orb began to glow with a gold aura. Yuuta's orb shot an energy beam to space. A red beam came down with a green, yellow, pink, and blue beam to follow.

Al raised his Kiba Blade to the sky.

"Okay, let's go!'' said Tai.

The four got on their star beasts and raised their blades. Five beams of light gave the warriors energy. Sanbasshu growled and turned to Yuuta, ''You're dead."

He pulled out his gun, just in time to feel fire. Sanbasshu turned to see that the star beasts are alive and well.

"Seijyu Transformation!" he yelled.

The figure of GingaLeon materialized into a silver beast. The same with the other four beasts. With the power of the Kibas, the star beasts transformed to mecha, Sanbasshu turned to the brothers.

"Don't just sit there, grow!'' bevelled.

The two drank their whiskey and grew bigger than ever. Meanwhile, Al got into his Cockpit which had the Kiba in the middle. He thrust his hands, causing Gingaleon lunged forward. The others followed suit.

"Let's go!'' said Al.

"SEIJYU GATTAI!''

GingaLeon folded its arms and legs. The head moved back and up. Pushing out the torso, GingaLeon's transformation was complete. Gingarilla folded its arms and the chest went down to the knees. Next, was the power of Gingalcon. He shrunk its head with Gingaverick turning into the right arm and Gingat with the left.

Ginga Leon's head revealed a silver face with golden horns. Finally, all five combined.

"Galaxy King Gingaioh! Gattai complete!"

The monsters attacked Gingaioh. However, GingaLeon's power was so strong that with one punch, they both fell down.

"Al. Let's use the Galaxy Sword!" said Tai.

"Okay," said Al, "Galaxy Sword! Super Galaxy Crash!"

The silver sword did a huge 'Z' and then in one shot, Tagredor was destroyed. Torbador launched laser power on Gingaioh. The cockpits shook.

"Okay!" said Miroku, "Al, we have another weapon! The Galcon Bowgun!"

"Let's use it," said Al.

The Galcon Bowgun was armed and ready.

"Target locked," said Sakura.

"Okay, Rokuro!" said Al.

"FIRE!" yelled Rock.

The bowgun launched a missile, defeating Torbador. Sanbasshu, terrified, went back to the base. Meanwhile, Yuuta was amazed to see Gingaioh. The Gingaman looked at him.

"Good job," said Yuuta.

"Yuuta, if it wasn't for you, we would have had a HUGE problem!'' said Al, ''you act like my older brother. To never give up on things was his motivation."

"And what are we, If we may," Tai asked butting in.

The Gingaman have finally revived Gingaioh. However, an adventure waits for them, next time.

_**Next Episode...**_

_**Dolmar steals food and uses its smells to awaken Daitanix. Meanwhile, Rock learns the way of Sanji, the pirate cook. However, can Rock stop Dolmar from using his food power? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman**_

**Chapter 8: The Cook Named Rokuro**

A/N: This is the first time literally... I used the FLY Pentop Computer to write this. Basically, you write your story and you upload your chapter to either MS Word or any other program with documents. Enjoy!


	9. The Cook Named Rokuro Okajima

A/N: Anime Sentai Chapter 8 is here! Enjoy! This deals with Rock trying to stop a monster who wants to give Daitanix food. Food to destroy the planet that is… enjoy.

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingawolf and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

_**Last Time…**_

_**The rangers fight Tagredor's brother, Torbador. Torbador was the monster ready to destroy the Gingabeasts. The Gingaman fought them, which didn't do so well. Moku explains about Gingaioh and they needed to revive Gingaioh by the use of the Kiba Blades. The Gingaman nod and use the Kibas. Gingaioh defeats the monster with the use of the Galaxy Sword and the Galcon Bowgun. What will happen now?**_

**Chapter 8: The Cook Named Rokuro**

"What's that smell?" asked Al, as he walked to the table in Moku's tree. Sakura, Tai and Al turned to see Miroku with a huge bowl of tortellini with tomato sauce with tons of parmesan cheese in one hand. The other hand he had a tray of green tea and some vegetables, rice and chopsticks.

"Mmm… tastes really good," said Sakura, "Didn't realize you were a good cook."

Miroku nodded and turned to Sakura, "Why thank you."

Al went to take some tortellini when he just realized that somebody was missing from the group, "Where's Rock?"

"Rock?" asked Miroku, "DAMN! HE'S MISSING DINNER!"

He flicked his wrist to reveal his Ginga Brace, turned to the dial to the yellow label and went to contact Rock.

Meanwhile, Rock was at the mall, where he was looking around. At the lagoon, he never saw these things. This was a whole different city with different things to do. He looked at the wonderful music stores, the wonderful restaurants and the video stores. But, what he liked most of all was something even better. It was known as the bakery. He was amused by the triple layer cake in front of him.

"That is so good," said Rock, "I want a piece so bad!"

Suddenly, a chime sound was heard. A yellow glow appeared on his left wrist to hear the sound of Miroku on his Ginga Brace.

"ROKURO! WHY ARE YOU NOT HERE TO EAT WITH US?" he yelled, "I demand an explanation from you!"

"I wanted to explore more in this town. The last time I went exploring, there was a blackout all over town," said Rock, "And it was from a Balban!"

"I don't care if there is a Balban, get your butt back to the tree and enjoy my dinner. You understand me?" asked Miroku.

Suddenly, Rock heard screaming. He turned to see a girl's purse get snatched by a hoodlum in a black sweatshirt with blue jeans in the mall.

"Miroku, I'll call you back," said Rock.

The Ginga Brace disappeared within a flash of yellow light. Since he was on the top floor, he ran to see the hoodlum running. He then went to one of the guardrails and jumped over. People saw as he flew down and landed on top of the hoodlum. He pushed the hoodlum down. The person punched him in the family jewels. Rock yelped as he landed on the ground. He then kicked the hoodlum. He yelled falling on the floor. Rock then went to take out his gun and the hoodlum was at gunpoint, "Now, you give the purse back or I blow your brains out."

Suddenly, he felt his body fall by a push of a kick. He flew and landed on the ground. Rock put the gun away and he was rubbing his head to see a man wearing black. He had blonde hair and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Who… who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sanji. Why don't you put the gun down and we can talk this whole thing over at my place?" he asked.

Rock got up, "Listen pal. This hoodlum stole some girl's purse. I was just helping out."

Sanji looked at him in disbelief and then saw a black purse underneath the hoodlum, "Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. However, you look like your chef material."

"Chef Material?" asked Rock.

Sanji helped the Yellow warrior up, "Relax, man. Everything is going to be okay. Let's head to my place."

He put his arm around Rock's shoulder and they walked to Sanji's restaurant. Meanwhile, Miroku was watching the whole situation, "Rock… what are you doing?"

He followed them stealthily to Rock's restaurant.

At the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Sanbasshu bowed down to Zahab multiple times. Budou, behind him drew his sword toward the insectoid henchman.

"Why should we forgive you after you made a major mistake?" the samurai henchman asked him.

"Because I'm more dependable to awaken Daitanix," he said.

"Daitanix my ass," he snarled. He punched him in the face. Shelinda laughed as she drank a huge bottle of whiskey, "Sanbasshu, please. It's enough of what you did."

"Well, what do you mean? It all worked out horrible," he said, "The first attempt wasn't my fault."

"Yes, it was. You were too busy helping Zahab kill Edward Elric. Then, his younger brother tapped the power of the Ginga Braces. Next, the Starbeasts came and Kolshizer, Rigorou, Dreddreder and Bucter all died. With Bucter's death, the Kiba Blades that WE had to use for evil was taken by the Gingaman. Then, your twin like beetle creeps, Tagredor and Torbador had something, but they died because of YOU! The Gingaman summoned Gingaioh! What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I hate that smell," said Sanbasshu.

He turned to see Pucrates eating sushi rolls. He shot Pucrates tray and all the food spilled on to the floor.

"You hate tasty food don't you?" asked Zahab, walking down to him, cleaning his hook.

"I definitely do," snarled Sanbasshu. He got up and he pushed Shelinda and Budou out of the way.

"What are you going to do?" asked Shelinda, withdrawing her sword.

"Dolmar, get out of here!" he yelled, shooting the pistol. A disgusting pill bug creature with a black leather jacket went down the stairs and he screamed his name.

"Yes, you need me? I will eat anything to attract the smell," he said.

"Maybe, you can use your power to revive Daitanix. He will be hungry and will demolish everything!" yelled Sanbasshu.

"I mostly agree," said Zahab, "Human food is good energy."

Pucrates nodded, "It's obviously perfect."

"Dolmar, you have my permission to go down to Earth and destroy everything!" he said.

"Everything?" asked Dolmar.

"Use your food power. Take the power of your smell and taste," said Zahab with a smile.

Dolmar smiled, "I go!"

Sanji's Restaurant…

Sanji opened the golden doors to his restaurant. It wasn't open yet, but Rock noticed it was a five star restaurant look-a-like. The kitchen was huge, full of utensils, pots and pans for the cooks to use.

"Would you like to sit down, I will make you something," said Sanji, "You look like you need some food in your stomach anyway."

Rock nodded, "Why thank you."

Sanji went to the kitchen and began to cook for Rock. Rock sat down with the menu, looking at the stuff when suddenly he saw the golden doors open. Rock's eyes opened to see it was Miroku.

"Miroku," said Rock, "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering what's going on. I got worried," said Miroku, "I wanted you to try out my cooking."

"Is there leftovers?" asked Rock.

"No," said Miroku, "But, maybe next time."

Rock nodded, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing that horrible."

Suddenly, Sanji came with a plate with chicken on it. He put it on the table and turned to Miroku, "Sorry, we're not open yet."

"Oh, don't worry about him, Sanji. Miroku is here to see where I was," said Rock.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah. So, what are you up to?"

"Eating this new cusine called Chicken Sushi, that's new," said Rock.

He took a pair of chopsticks to see chicken meat within the sushi. He ate it and Rock's eyes began to widen, "Oh my. This is great!"

Sanji smiled, "I'm happy for you. Now, what do you want to work? Days or Nights?"

"Whoa!" said Miroku, "You're getting a job here?"

Rock nodded, "Yeah." He turned to Sanji, "Can you excuse us?"

Sanji nodded, "Go ahead."

Rock turned to Miroku, "Miroku, what will happen after the Balban are defeated? I may need money to go back to where I was originally working. They know about my leave of absence back at the lagoon."

Miroku nodded, "Well, we may need the money anyway. How many chefs does he need?"

Rock turned to see him cleaning up the dishes, "I don't know."

Rock finished eating as Sanji came back, "So, what's going on?"

"Well, I would love to work nights," said Rock.

"Do you have room for another chef?" asked Miroku.

Sanji smiled, "I don't see why not."

He gave them applications, "I need this filled out and completed by later today."

Rock and Miroku nodded as they walked out the door. It was just in time too. A sound of wind chimes occurred. Their wrists began to glow blue and yellow.

"Oh great," said Rock, "Yes, Moku."

"Balban attack right near you. Intercept the monster. I have sent Al, Tai, and Sakura to your position," said Moku.

Miroku and Rock nodded as they ran toward the coordinates that was sent by Moku to find the situation.

"Ginga Tensei!"

They flipped over and transformed. Rock took out his Seijyuken and landed on top of Dolmar.

"So, Balban. What do you hope to achieve of this time?" asked Rock.

"Simple, this," said Dolmar. He opened his mouth and a red gaseous smell came out, which caused the two Gingaman to fall and land on the dirt.

"My job is to get rid of all the food and give the energy of smell and taste to Daitanix, the great beast! I will make sure that will happen," he said.

"I won't allow that," yelled Rock.

Suddenly, Al, Sakura, and Tai arrived with their swords out.

"Seijyuken!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers went to attack the monster, but each slash caused no effect. Dolmar punched them all out of the way. He turned to see chicken on the floor. He grabbed it, ate it and released the smell of chicken, which was an attack to the rangers.

"Damn," said Rock, "He is hard to fight."

Suddenly, he turned to see Sanji with a bag full of food that he was delivering to when suddenly he saw Dolmar run toward him.

"Give me your food!" he yelled.

Rock got up from the ground, "Sanji!"

Al got himself up, "Rock, wait!"

Dolmar turned around to see Rock with the sword. He took a swing with the sword and pierced Dolmar's neck. Suddenly, Dolmar launched laser beams at Rock which caused him to land on the ground. Sanji looked to see him fly backwards and land on the ground. His jaw dropped when he saw Rock flash in yellow light, seeing it was him behind the helmet the whole time.

"Rock!" yelled the rangers.

Sanji watched in silence as he turned to Dolmar. Dolmar was running toward him, "I NEED FOOD!"

Sanji bent over, put his hands to the ground and had his legs up in the air. He was like a tornado as he kicked Dolmar down to the face of the Earth. He jumped over and with his fists he was punching him vigorously like he was chopping lettuce.

"Sanji…," said Rock, breathing heavily.

Dolmar yelled as he ran away. Sanji laughed, "Good bye, you food stealer."

He ran over to Rock, "Rock, are you okay?"

Rock looked at Sanji, "Sanji… how did you… what did you…"

Suddenly, Rock fainted on the ground. Al looked at Sakura as they walked toward Sanji, "I think he's stunned," said Al.

"GingaRed, I can see that," said Sanji.

Sakura nodded, "We'll bring him back to base."

"Wait, Pink," said Sanji, "I'll take care of GingaYellow. With my moves, he will fight like a cook."

"A cook?" yelled the rangers.

"Yes, GingaYellow has amazing ability. However, with accuracy and the basics of culinary, he will be spectacular. I didn't go across the Grand Line just as a typical cook," said Sanji.

Rock woke up from his faint and he saw Sanji with a cigarette, "GingaYellow, you ready?"

Rock got up, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY IDENTITY?"

Miroku laughed, "Simple, Yellow. You morphed out remember?"

Rock turned to Sanji, "Goddamn it."

At the restaurant, Rock was wearing a white bandana with a red circle on it with kanji language representing the country, "What's the point of wearing this?"

"Trust me," said Sanji, "Now, take a knife and we have cabbage, right?"

"Right," said Rock.

Sanji put the cabbage face down and with fast agility, he sliced the cabbage within a couple of seconds.

"Try it," he said.

Rock looked at him blankly, "Me?"

"Do it," he said, "Do you plan to defeat him or do you plan to die?" he asked.

Rock rolled his eyes as he grabbed the knife, "I don't plan to die."

"Then chop the cabbage as quick as you can," said Sanji, closing his eyes, "NOW!"

Rock chopped the cabbage so fast that there was a huge line down on where he cut the cabbage.

"Nice," said Sanji, "Now, slice it multiple times."

Rock was a fast learner. He sliced so much cabbage that there was enough for great soups and great for other entrees on Sanji's menu.

"Tomatoes," said Sanji, "Slice them and dice them in six ways. You see how I cut the tomato straight down the middle, then diagonally? Do that multiple times too!"

Rock did as he was told very quickly. Sanji smiled and nodded, "For someone that fights their own way, I think you're ready to fight."

Rock smiled, "Okay."

A couple of hours later, Rock went back to the tree. Sakura turned around to see him wearing the bandana.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Don't ask," said Rock, "It's a souvenir from cooking class."

Sakura laughed, "Cooking class?"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" asked Rock.

Sakura turned around, "I think you are a bit crazy."

Rock laughed, "I'm going back to Sanji's restaurant. I need to know my schedule. Do you want anything while I'm gone?"

"No thanks," said Sakura, "I'm good."

Meanwhile, Dolmar was running into Sanji's restaurant. He could smell the food from last attack and he wanted more. He walked in and he saw Sanji cooking.

"So, if it isn't the monster that wants my food. I'm so happy that you like my goods. Now, if you could just leave, it would make my life so much easier," said Sanji.

"Hand over the goods and I will," said Dolmar, "NOW!"

His tongue was licking his lips as he went to grab Sanji. Sanji tried to kick him, but Dolmar took out a fork and pushed his leg down causing a huge crack. Sanji screamed as he was dragged by Dolmar. Meanwhile, Rock went inside the restaurant to smell smoke.

"Sanji!" yelled Rock.

He ran into the kitchen and turned down the soup. He then saw some blood on the floor, leaving a trail. Pots and pans were all over the place with food on the floor.

"Sanji," said Rock silently.

Rock activated his Ginga Brace, "Al. You there?"

"What's up?" asked Al over the intercom.

"Sanji's been captured by Dolmar. There's a trail of blood out the back door. I'm going to pursue. Follow me," said Rock.

"Okay," said Al.

Sanji fell on the floor as he turned to Dolmar, "Why did you do such a thing to my leg?"

"Because I know your movements you idiot," said Dolmar, "Now, you will-."

BOOM! A streak of lightning hit Dolmar. Dolmar turned around to see Rock.

"Stop!" he yelled. He took out his pistol and combined it with his element. Instead of a bullet, a bolt came out of the gun and Dolmar screamed, falling down to the ground.

"Damn you," said Dolmar.

"Look, Dolmar. It's time that you go back to the place where you belong," said Rock.

"Try me," he said.

Suddenly, the other four Gingaman already transformed went up next to Rock. Rock laughed, "I wouldn't try that. Besides, using food to attract a beast is what I consider the worst plan ever written in the book."

"Are you going to shut up and fight? Or are you going to sit there and talk shit about me?" asked Dolmar.

The orange pirates came up from the trees and took out their swords. Rock flicked his wrist to reveal his Ginga Brace.

"Ginga Tensei, ha!" yelled Rock.

He turned the dial to the yellow label and activated his brace. In an instant, his hands were raised as yellow bolts came out of his hands. A yellow beam came from below as it went up toward his neck revealing his uniform. The wolf power coin emerged from behind materializing his helmet on his head.

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way," said Rock, "GingaYellow, Rokuro!"

"GingaRed, Al!"

"GingaGreen, Tai!"

"GingaBlue, Miroku!"

"GingaPink, Sakura!"

"Miroku's a Gingaman too?" asked Sanji, "What?"

"Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

The five Gingaman eyed the monster with anger as the Yattoto were sent to do their jobs.

"I'll take care of Dolmar," said Rock.

"Okay," said Al, "Gingaman, Kiba Blades ready!"

They transformed their Kiba Blades into the Kiba Cutter, Kiba Shot, Kiba Claw and Kiba Arrow. Al kicked one of the Yattotos and then sliced them with the Kiba Cutter.

"Fire Cut!"

His Kiba Blade began to glow red. He slashed them in the face with the fire attack.

Tai jumped from tree to tree, flying across with the Kiba Shot, shooting the Yattotos as they all fell down and died from the explosions. He continued to fight however using the power of the Seijyuken. Many died from his saber.

Miroku clawed each one of them with the Kiba Claw. He then slashed one of them in the face with the Seijyuken. He slashed each one of them until there was no one left to attack him. He then turned to see more of the orange pirates with machine guns aiming at him.

"Miroku!" yelled Sakura.

Miroku turned around to see them ready to kill them. She aimed at them with the Kiba Arrow. The Kiba Arrow was pulled back. Pink arrows came out and the orange pirates were destroyed.

Meanwhile, Rock and Dolmar were fighting each other in the woods. Sanji watched the whole battle. Rock kicked Dolmar in the face. But, the monster slashed Rock in the chest.

"Kiba Knives!" he yelled.

He went to stab him with the knives, but he was stabbed with Dolmar's huge utensils. Rock was on the ground, in pain. Sanji carefully crawled toward Rock, who was still crippled. Rock was in pain as he saw Sanji look over him.

"I think if you use what I taught you on his back, maybe you can kill him," said Sanji.

"Really? Aren't you crippled?" asked Rock.

"Just because I'm crippled does not mean I can give support. Now, go! Fight him!" he said.

Rock got up from the ground. He gripped the Kiba Knives very hard. Dolmar ran toward him in an uproar. Rock got up and he was on his back. Tai, who was about to save him was watching this.

"Rock, what are you doing?" asked Tai.

"Doing what I was taught," said Rock.

He chopped Dolmar's back very quickly with his knives and then sliced him up, and diagonal both ways. He did it with both knives, which caused major pain. He grabbed Dolmar and he had him face forward, "Tai, his back is the weak spot."

"Kiba Shot," said Tai.

He shot Dolmar in the back. Rock got up with his Seijyuken as Dolmar lay down, trying to get up.

"I will turn around and beat you," said Dolmar.

"You're too slow," said Rock, "Seijyuken! Thunder Sweeper!"

He put his sword diagonal to the sky. The sword turned yellow and he raised it so high that in one big swipe, the monster felt the power of GingaYellow. Al then turned with the others.

"Kiba Blades! Violent Demon Ring Star Formation!"

The five blades combined to form a star and with an energy blast, Dolmar felt the extreme pain.

"Damn you!" he yelled.

He got up slowly. Rock laughed, "So, you want more?" he asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," said Dolmar, "Balban Whiskey."

He drank the whiskey bottle and he grew ten times bigger, "What are you going to do now, GingaYellow?"

"This, Gingaverick, let's go!" said Rock.

The Gingabeasts all arrived. Everybody got on their beast. Rock nodded to Al, who was about to give the command.

"Gingabeasts, Silver Transformation!'

(Ginga No Ooja Gingaioh- Takayuki Miyauchi)

The five beasts turned to mecha. Gingat and Gingaverick launched pink and yellow beams from their mouths. Dolmar screamed as he fell down. Gingalcon released green hurricane beams from its wings. Dolmar fell backwards and then saw GingaLeon launch flames from either side of his face. Dolmar was burned badly and then Gingarilla gave him a great soaking.

"Okay," said Rock, "Al, I think it's time."

"Right," said Al, "Let's go!"

"SEIJYU GATTAI!"

The five Gingabeasts transformed into Gingaioh, "Galaxy King, Gingaioh!"

Dolmar took out his fork. Gingaioh went to punch him, but Dolmar punched Gingaioh in the face. Gingaioh fell backwards and landed on the dirt. Rock laughed, "Let's go. Silver Armor Sword (finally got the right sword name)!"

The sword materialized from Gingaioh's right fist.

"Okay," said Al, "Let's fight."

"Right," said Rock, "Let's go."

"Silver Armor Sword!" yelled Rock, "Galaxy Beast King Cut!"

In multiple slashes, Dolmar landed on the ground with pain. This gave a weak spot away.

"Galcon Bowgun!" said Rock.

The Silver Armor Sword turned to Galcon Bowgun. Gingalcon charged up as it began to launch a beam.

"Galcon Bowgun! Shooting Star Bullet!" said Rock aiming his hand outward.

The Galcon Bowgun launched a green beam which impaled Dolmar. Dolmar screamed as he fell and exploded into a million pieces. The Gingaman cheered as another victory was made.

Sanji's Restaurant…

The Gingaman went to see that the kitchen was open. They saw Rock make dinner as Sanji was helping him out.

"I guess this is your place for now," said Miroku.

"Well, cooking is fun," said Rock, "Don't you cook."

Miroku eyed him, "You NEVER tried it."

Al put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't want to."

Miroku eyed at Al, "What the hell?"

SMACK!

"Ow," said Al, "I was kidding."

_What will happen now? Find out on Seijyu Sentai Gingaman! _

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**A meteorite is given to Ino, who is training to become a Cheetah Master. Sakura's rival has Gingat, who would not give it to her. However, Sanbasshu plans to kill the cat using Mandigaa. Can Ino and Sakura work this out to save Gingat? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman**_

**Chapter 9: Curiosity Shrunk Gingat**

A/N: Hey, just want to say if you go on youtube, search yankeeblaze2 or at least search Anime Sentai Gingaman Opening 1. I made a video based on this. Now, obviously the next arc I planned for this will be the Lights of Ginga, which I am surprised, is soon. So, I am almost a quarter of the way done with series 1, thank god. I thought I would never get here. I had second thoughts on doing this like this, but it works. But, with the allies of people from each anime series that helps, actually makes this project more original. See ya later when Chapter 9 comes out!


	10. Curiosity Shrunk Gingat

A/N: Here's Chapter 9 of Anime Sentai! I hope you enjoy it. Note that Sakura's rival is in this episode, which causes tension between the two of them. Hopefully, things will work out better, but we will never know.

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingawolf and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

_**Last Time…**_

_**Dolmar, a monster who likes food was sent down to take food away to give Daitanix hunger. Rock meets a cook named Sanji who teaches him how to fight the monster. And it paid off…**_

**Chapter 9: Curiosity Shrunk Gingat**

In Moku's Tree…

Sakura took out a huge cake from the oven and began to decorate it with pink all over. Suddenly, she turned to see Rock put his finger on the icing. She smacked his finger. Rock was in grief pain as he saw her going back to what she was doing.

"Sakura-san. What are you doing?" asked Rock.

"I'm making a cake," said Sakura with a smile.

"For who?" asked Rock, as the other guys came smelling the aroma of cake.

"Gingat," said Sakura.

The guys dropped their jaws. What the hell was she thinking? Al turned to Moku, "Gingat has a thing for cake?"

"It beats me, Alphonse," said Moku.

Rowdy Invincible Castle…

Sanbasshu was watching the sky as he yawned, "Ah, what to do?"

Shelinda, looking at him rolled her eyes and turned to the door, "Maybe you should think of a plan before you go down to the locker."

"The locker?" asked Sanbasshu, "HEY!"

"Well," said Zahab, furious with him, "We need a plan from you."

"I can't just come up with one overnight!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he turned to see a pink aura fall from the sky, "Or maybe I do…"

In the meantime, a girl was punching very fast as she was training for something important. Her purple eyes glared at the tree as she punched the bark so fast, that part of the tree fell off. She then turned around. A pink aura was coming near her. So much, that she heard the roar of a Starbeast. She ducked, thinking the aura or something that made it glow began to explode, but it was a false alarm.

However, in Moku's tree, Moku began to hear something horrible and it had to be said.

"Gingaman, Gingat is missing!" said Moku.

Sakura dropped the cake that fell on the floor as she went to go wrap it with paper, "Gingat!"

She screamed as she ran up the stairs, ignoring her friends calls to stop.

Meanwhile, back with the girl in the forest, she heard the sound of the cat's call. The sound of the meows caused her to go into the bushes more. She peeked through each bush, when suddenly she saw a pink kitten, similar to Gingat.

"Aw, a cat! A weird one, but still… aw, you need to come to my place where my teammates are?" asked Ino, "Oh, yes you are. Yes you are."

She took the cat and went back to her place. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking for her.

"Gingat!" yelled Sakura, "Gingat!"

Al and the others also looked around. There was no sign of Gingat and they were all looking for her for the last hour. Sakura started to get a little tense. After all, she was trying to find the cat that she loved so much. Even though Gingat is a starbeast, it was still known as a cat.

"So, Al," said Sakura, "Anything?"

Al looked around and turned to Sakura, "Nothing."

"Damn," said Sakura.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of cat calls, "Let's follow it."

"Follow what?" asked Tai.

SMACK! Tai felt a huge red mark on his cheek as he landed on the floor. Sakura began to scream in his ear, "THE CAT CALL!"

Tai fell down and landed on the floor. Sakura clapped her hands and the rangers went to go find Gingat.

Meanwhile, a mantis like creature was watching them from a far, "So, I guess if I can find Gingat, I can find the meteorite. Now, let me find it."

He sniffed and went to find the Starbeast. Meanwhile, Ino brought food to the table. Two ninjas, Shikarmaru and Choji were looking at their comrade as she brought milk to the table in a plate.

"What the hell?" asked Shikamaru, "Ino!"

"This is for our new guest. A cat," said Ino.

The two ninjas stood in shock as Gingat got onto the table.

"It's… pink," said Choji, looking at Ino with a startled look.

"JUST BECAUSE IT'S GODDAMN PINK DOESN'T MEAN IT'S A CUTE CAT!" yelled Ino.

Choji fell and landed on his back. He rubbed his head as he turned to Ino, "Okay, it's a cute cat. Now, can I get up in peace?"

"Or…," a voice said.

The ninjas turned to see a mantis creature with a black leather jacket, "You can give me the cat and the asteroid necklace around it!"

Ino turned to see Gingat with the necklace around it, "Chances?"

Suddenly, Mandigaa, the name of the monster took out a scythe and started destroying the table. Ino took Gingat out of the house and Shikamaru and Choji went behind her to protect the cat. Mandigaa laughed as he left the house. However, he was stabbed by a ninja star. He turned to see Sakura.

"Sakura!" said Ino, "What gives?"

"You have my cat," said Sakura, "Balban, step away from my friends!"

Mandigaa laughed, "And who might you be?"

"Mandigaa. I'm the mantis pirate. I will take the meteorite from the cat," said Mandigaa.

"What meteorite?" asked Sakura, not understanding what he's talking about.

Mandigaa laughed, "You never heard of it. Did you?"

Mandigaa took out his green like scythe and went at Sakura. Sakura dodged it as she went to go and retrieve Gingat out of Ino's arms. Ino looked to see that Mandigaa was fighting Sakura. This was her chance to escape.

Sakura went to fight, when suddenly Tai held her shoulder, "Get Gingat, we'll take care of this monster."

Suddenly, the other Gingaman showed up. Sakura nodded as she ran toward the forest. She was breathing heavily, trying to get Ino to give up Gingat. On the other hand, the male Gingaman stood together to face Mandigaa.

"Let's go!" said Al, "Ginga Tensei!"

Mandigaa was blinded by four multi-colored lights. The four Gingaman jumped up and attacked Mandigaa. Mandigaa screamed as he fell to the ground. He took out a green stick which turned into a spear and he slashed the Gingaman with that weapon. Al kicked him across the face and with his foot, and he dashed toward the mantis creature. The mantis creature then took out his green staff and stabbed Miroku in the chest. Miroku got up and went to fight the beast, but the beast owned him by throwing his staff at him. Tai grabbed his Kiba Shot and pierced the back of Mandigaa.

"Try this on for size," he yelled.

He launched laser eyes at Tai. Tai yelled as he flew and landed in the tree.

"Tai!" yelled Al, getting him up.

Suddenly, Mandigaa disappeared into thin air, "I will get the asteroid amulet and kill Gingat! However, I will kill you first."

He then reappeared and his staff split into two with blades sticking out. Al took out his Seijyuken.

"Seijyuken!"

SLASH! The blades were cut in half. Mandigaa screamed as he ran for cover. He had no choice. The Gingaman went to follow.

"Retreat!" he yelled, disappearing.

Al turned to the other Gingaman as he left, "Damn! Anyway, what did he mean by asteroid amulet?"

"I don't know," said Rock, "But, we got to find Sakura."

"No," said Tai, "We go to Moku and we hear about this asteroid amulet. Besides, Sakura's a chunin. She can take care of herself. And she knows when to call for help."

The four of them nodded and took off back to the ranch. Meanwhile, Sanbasshu was getting the worst lecture from the ravenous Captain Zahab.

Rowdy Invincible Castle…

He quivered as the hook appeared at Sanbasshu's head.

"Idiot," said Zahab, "The Gingaman know about Gingat's problem. And because Mandigaa disappeared, like a coward, this will give them an advantage."

"I'm sorry," said Sanbasshu.

"Well, maybe if you would have gotten the asteroid, we wouldn't be having this conversation," said Pucrates with a smile.

"What? Well, I will get that asteroid and kill Gingat!" said Sanbasshu, "I will make sure of it!"

Suddenly, the wooden doors swung open. Mandigaa was walking back and forth, coughing his brains out.

"Mandigaa, what happened to your blades?" asked Shelinda, shocked.

"Shelinda," said Mandigaa, "Those damn Gingaman cut them!"

The Balban Pirates were shocked. Sanbasshu pointed his finger at the blades, shocked that they were destroyed. However, Shelinda was not impressed in any way, shape, or form.

"Wow," said Shelinda, "That's really horrible. I don't feel sorry for you. I give no sympathy with the battle you had with them."

Sanbasshu laughed, "Well, Mandigaa. Here's a weapon you can use!"

He walked toward the stairs and took out a green rod with a blade sticking out, "This will definitely injure the Gingaman to the point where they will have to give up the asteroid."

He gave the green rod to Mandigaa, "Right!"

"Come!" said Sanbasshu, "We're going to kill GingaPink and Gingat!"

The two of them left the castle in a mad dash to go hunt for them.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino looked at Sakura as the cat was placed on the table. She sighed and turned to Ino.

"Ino, it is important that I have the cat," said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Choji.

"What he said," said Ino, "Why should I give this to you? You would raise it wrong."

"Because," said Sakura. There was a moment of silence. She then breathed a sigh, "That's no ordinary cat."

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru.

She sighed and she went to her Ginga Brace, and then she backed off, "If you seen the news, that's one of the Gingaman's starbeasts."

"You mean... Seijyu Sentai Gingaman?" asked Choji, "Are you sure?"

Suddenly, Ino put her hand on the table and turned to Sakura, "That is total bullshit! You just want the goddamn cat. Well, guess what? You're not getting the cat!"

"Well, Ino," said Sakura, "You don't seem to have a choice. The mantis wants something with that cat! Give it to the Gingaman."

"No," said Ino, "I'll defend her from that beast."

"That beast is not like the other ninjas we fought in the Hidden Leaf Village. He's a totally different type of beast that you can't defeat by jutsu, chakra, or even ninpu! But, if you think you can defend yourself against Mandigaa. Go ahead, but don't come crying to me when Gingat dies!"

She stampered off and slammed the door, causing a couple of glass dishes to break. Shikamaru turned to Ino, "Gingat? She couldn't be who I think she would be."

"It's most possible, Shikamaru. But, Sakura is someone I would not trust with this cat. She's an idiot to think she can have this cat all by herself," said Ino.

Shikamaru sat there silently.

Meanwhile, Sakura sat outside the house and she met up with the Gingaman. Shikamaru looked outside the window, seeing Sakura meet up with four other people.

"That pretty naïve bastard up there won't give me the goddamn cat back," said Sakura.

"Calm down, Sakura," said Tai, "Obviously, there's got to be a way for her to get it."

"Well, I almost became a Gingaman right in front of her," said Sakura, "However, she would think it was a farce."

"Now," said Al, "We just got to think of-."

Suddenly, their Ginga Braces went off. Al activated his to hear what the base had to say.

"Al, Mandigaa is attacking Tokyo. Sanbasshu is after Gingat and is headed in your direction," said Moku.

Al nodded and turned off the brace, "Sakura, get Ino and the ninjas out of here. Men, let's go!"

Shikamaru eyed them from the window as he saw four bright colors and the male Gingaman wearing their suits.

"I knew it," said Shikamaru, "Sakura's a Gingaman."

Suddenly, Sakura barged into the front door and she grabbed Shikamaru and Choji by the arms, "Ino, we got to go. Someone wants that cat!"

"Who? You?" asked Ino.

"Besides me," said Sakura.

Suddenly, the front door crashed open and Sanbasshu appeared, "Why hello, GingaPink!"

Sakura looked at him as he went to attack Sakura. Shikamaru tried to hold Sanbasshu back, but the Balban pirate punched his stomach and threw him on the ground.

"Shikamaru!" yelled Sakura.

Choji then went after him, but the pirate kicked him in the face. Choji fell and then went back up. He began to glow as his chakra was about to charge. Sanbasshu threw his gun at Choji in the face. Choji's chakra was interrupted as he fell and landed on the ground in pain.

"I wasn't kidding," said Sakura, "Chakra Power! Flower Attack!"

She launched a pink beam of flowers, which injured Sanbasshu. Sakura took Ino by the hand and she threw her down the stairs with the cat running behind her. Shikamaru and Choji also fell down and landed on the ground while Sakura flipped and landed on her two feet. Suddenly, Shikamaru came and he landed on the ground, "Give me the meteorite!"

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji got up and stood behind Sakura. Suddenly, orange pirates surrounded them. Sakura shook her head, "You are dealing with four chunin who can easily kick butt without any problem. However, you're facing a chunin with more power!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino, "I'm more…"

"Ino, watch," said Shikamaru.

"You're dead," said Choji.

"Oh really?" asked Sanbasshu.

Sakura revealed her Ginga Brace, "It's time to henshin! Ginga Tensei!"

She transformed into her power suit and she did her pose. Ino screamed and fainted. Choji stood there with his jaw open and Shikamaru grinned from ear to ear.

"My name is GingaPink, Sakura Haruno!" she yelled in vain.

Gingat looked at her and awed, looked at her paw and was about to go up to her when suddenly the orange pirates went to get the cat. The three ninja went to attack. Shikamaru kicked one of them in the face and threw the one coming toward him across and into the bushes. He punched one of them and then swept with his foot, causing the pirate to trip down. Suddenly, many orange ones came up and surrounded him. However, he disappeared. The pirates looked concerned when suddenly he landed on the ground.

"Lightning Style Jutsu: Level 2!" he yelled.

A blue lightning bolt destroyed the pirates with ease, "Wow," said Shikamaru.

Choji kept punching and punching until the pirates were in a pile. However, more began to appear and a pile kept becoming bigger and bigger.

"Oh man," he said.

Suddenly, they all popped up to attack him. Choji activated his chunin, "Fire Style Jutsu: Level 3!"

Tons of flames burned all of the orange pirates. Choji landed on the ground and posed happily. However, Ino and Sakura were facing off Sanbasshu. Sanbasshu shot Ino in the shoulder with a gun. Ino cringed in pain as she felt the blood coming down on her shoulder. The two male ninja surrounded Ino as Sakura began to finish Sanbasshu off.

"Seijyuken!" she yelled, taking out her sword.

Meanwhile, the male Gingaman were having a hard time trying to finish off Mandigaa. He carried his scythe and slashed all of them with ease. Al rolled over and he turned to his companions.

"Kiba Blades, Kiba Shots!"

The Kiba Blades turned to Tai's personal weapon and four beams struck Mandigaa in the face. However, Mandigaa launched a yellow beam at them, which caused the four of them to fall on the ground.

"Damn him," Tai grumbled, "Kiba Cutter! Fire Cut!"

He sliced Mandigaa from the top down. Mandigaa screamed as he felt the intense pain. Al turned to his brace, "Sakura, I need your Kiba Blade for a few seconds!"

Suddenly, Sakura's blade appeared in Al's hand, "Well, hurry!" she said.

Al looked at Mandigaa, "Time to go to hell! Violent Beast Demon Ring Formation!"

The five blades made a star and a huge beam destroyed Mandigaa. However, he wasn't done, "Now, it's my turn!"

He drank some of the Balban Whiskey, which made him grow ten times bigger. Meanwhile, where Sakura was fighting Sanbasshu, the pirate laughed as he saw the monster.

"Perfect! Now, I can kill Gingat and you! Gingaioh will never be formed to destroy such a monster like Mandigaa!"

Suddenly, Shikamaru went for the cat. He kicked Sanbasshu across the face as the pirate went on the ground. He took the meteorite amulet from the cat and he gave it to Sakura.

"What can you do?" asked Shikamaru.

"Throw it," said Sakura, "Now!"

Shikamaru threw the amulet so far, that Sanbasshu went to grab it. He was inches away from grabbing it. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino all gasped as the evil villain went to grab it. Suddenly, Sakura took out her Kiba Blade.

"Kiba Arrow!"

Her pink arrow pierced the meteorite and Sanbasshu. Sanbasshu felt the explosion and he fell over the edge of the cliff. Sakura was relieved as she turned to her ninja like rivals. However, Gingat was not the kitten. She began to glow red as it turned into the gigantic being it once was.

"Nice!" said Shikamaru.

"Told you it was a Starbeast," said Sakura, "Now, are you going to go home and pout or are you going to watch the battle from where you are?"

The three chunin saw Mandigaa strike the city. Sakura hopped on to Gingat and activated her Ginga Brace, "Al, Gingat's back. Let's Seijyu Gattai!"

"Right!" said Al, "Gingabeasts, let's go!"

The other Gingabeasts came in where Mandigaa was. Mandigaa laughed as he launched his attack at Gingat. Gingat launched her needles at Mandigaa and Mandigaa got the worst injury ever. Al laughed as he saw that the injury caused Mandigaa to still be a hundred percent okay.

"Okay, I think it's time to go metallic," said Al, "Gingabeasts, Silver Transformation!"

The Gingabeasts turned metallic. Everyone got into their cockpit.

"Seijyu Gattai! Gingaioh!"

The Gingabeasts formed Gingaioh and went to attack Mandigaa. Gingaioh punched and kicked the monster in the face. However, Mandigaa had different plans. The mantis creature threw his knive like weapons causing the robot to fall back. Shikamaru grimaced at the whole entire thing. Gingaioh however was powerful as he went to attack.

"Silver Armor Sword!" said Sakura, "Galaxy Beast King Cut!"

As Mandigaa went to slash Gingaioh, Gingaioh's blade injured Mandigaa and broke the staff in two.

"Galcon Bowgun!" said Tai.

The Galcon Bowgun aimed at Mandigaa.

"Shooting Star Bullet!" yelled Sakura.

The head of Gingalcon impaled the heart of Mandigaa, causing the mantis creature to explode into a million pieces. The chunin were surprised as Gingaioh headed toward them.

"Sakura…," said Ino.

"INO!" yelled Sakura, jumping off down on the surface with the others. Ino got up and went toward Sakura and her friends. Choji and Shikamaru were surpassed beyond belief.

"Oh my God," said Ino, "Sakura, you may have gotten stronger! But, I will be a better chunin! And trust me I've started doing something that will train me to be a sentai warrior like you!"

"You're not a warrior of sentai," said Al.

"I will be," said Ino, taking out a flyer.

"SCRTC?" asked Sakura, "You're an idiot! If you are trying to be a better warrior than me, then why don't you just grow up?"

Ino looked at Sakura. Tai looked at her, "Why don't we just go back to Moku's place?"

"Tai," said Sakura, "BACK OFF!"

Her voice was so enraged that Tai backed off. She turned to Ino, "Ino, I left the Leaf Village to make my own destiny. Even if Naruto and Sasuke wanted to come along, I couldn't let them go. But, the point was that I settled in a forest where I met a couple of people and we've been through a lot and trust me, the warriors that try to destroy the world are far times more powerful than what we used to fight."

"That's what happens when we train," said Ino.

"And what happens if they go bigger?" asked Sakura.

"Simple, a giant jutsu!" said Ino.

Sakura shook her head, "Guys, let's go. She's not getting it."

And she was right. Ino and Sakura are rivals. Sakura has certainly matured since Balban attacked and Ino was acting like nothing happened. Is Ino really going to SCRTC? Can the Gingaman defeat more monsters? Find out! Next time!

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Meeting Matt causes Tai to get into music. However, Sutoiiji plans to take music and use it for Daitanix's soul, can Tai get the power of music back? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!  
**_

**Chapter 10: Music in Our Lives**

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Double-digits next chapter. I'm very happy. So, see ya later. I'm actually excited into getting to the next arc: The Lights of Ginga, which starts in Chapter 12. Hopefully, now that I'm off on Christmas Break, I have a lot of episodes to catch up with.


	11. Music in Our Lives

A/N: Here's Chapter 10! Whoo-hoo! Double Digits!

_**Last Time…**_

_**Sakura's mecha, Gingat shrunk to a tiny kitten, which Ino took care of. However, Sakura, angry that she would not give it back to the Pink Ranger was attacked by Sanbasshu to get the powerful asteroid that was hung on Gingat's neck. Sakura however fought Sanbasshu and destroyed the asteroid and Mandigaa was killed. However, can Ino ever learn that there are other things than being the best warrior? **_

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 10: Music in Our Lives**

Tai sat down next to one of the bushes as he had his digivice in one hand and his other hand behind his head. He kept dreaming of what happened in the pat with Sora, Matt, TK, Kari, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy. He even was missing hi spartner, the partner that loved to eat and make crack up jokes, like himself at times in the Digital World. He kind of missed that. He even missed Matt's band and music, speaking of which, he had a flyer in his hand about it.

"Hmm… maybe I should visit Matt. It has been a while," he said.

Suddenly, he noticed the wind warrior's flute that was on the ground. He picked it up and began to play. For someone who never even touched a musical instrument, he was pretty good. It was so good, that Sakura, Yuuta, Miroku, and Rock all looked at him from whatever they were doing around the ranch. He then began to dream… of Sora Takenouchi. Her red hair and her red eyes turned to him as she said hello. However, something caused him to stop playing.

"Maybe I shouldn't," he said to himself.

Yuuta turned to Sakura, "He never played an instrument?"

"He lied," said Sakura jokingly.

Suddenly, he turned to see Al, "That was amazing!"

"Thanks," said Tai, depressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Al.

"You don't want to know," said Tai.

"Tai, come on. We just got back from killing Mandigaa. Let's celebrate with your ancestor's flute," said Al.

"No!" yelled Tai, "I'm going to go to a rock concert instead."

He ran away from Al, but Al chased after him. Miroku and Rock looked at each other and went next to Sakura and Yuuta.

"Are they insane?" asked Yuuta.

"Well, something's eating Tai today," said Miroku, "Besides, Al wants to know what's wrong."

Suddenly, the Ginga Braces began blinking, "Everyone, there's a loud ruckus downtown!"

The three of them nodded, "Ginga Tensei!"

(Screenshots of Transformation)

The Gingaman were wondering around the streets of Tokyo as they heard loud metal rock music being played from all ends of town. They covered their ears because it was so loud.

"I can't wait to kill the person that is doing this!" said Sakura, "I won't be able to hear anybody when we're done!"

Suddenly, they turned to find the source. And indeed, they did. They turned to a stage with lights and guitars. It was a monster with sound speakers with two amps that go to the max. He carried a guitar and musical note sticks.

"My name is Surotiji," he said, "I plan to revive Daitanix with music!"

"Fat chance," said Tai, angrily.

Suddenly, the orange pirates began to play Wizards of Winter in metal form. The Gingaman screamed as they tried to fight the pirates. Al was furious that he couldn't hear himself. He felt the intense pain by the foot of the pirate.

"I can't even fight," said Al, angrily.

Miroku tried to help by stopping him, but he got a full blast of music. Miroku rolled his eyes and he fell on the concrete, "I feel deaf."

Suddenly, Rock felt cringing pain from the heel of the pirates, "Damn!"

Sakura suddenly was dancing with the other pirates. Suddenly, she realized she had a blonde moment and tried to destroy the pirates. However, she was kicked in the face.

Meanwhile, at the Rowdy Invincible Castle…

"AAHHH!" screamed the Balban crew.

Shelinda pulled Sanbasshu by the collar of his body, "What the hell is this?"

"Wizards of Winter! I made the monster practice it so it can be used!" said Sanbasshu, "I got it from the Trans-Siberian Orchestra CD! Only 999 yen!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO DO FOR DAITANIX?" yelled Zahab, sitting down with anger.

"Simple," yelled Sanbasshu, "Music is the universal language. We'll use music to revive Daitanix."

"Agreed," said Pucrates.

However, the loud music stopped and sweet music filled the background. Shelinda looked in the sky, "I know that flute! I'm going up there!'

Outside, Surotiji gasped as he saw Tai play with the flute. Someone however, was watching from the background.

"GingaGreen, I should've known. But, you don't seem to be the music type," he said.

"I'm not," said Tai, "However, maybe this can help you!"

He blew the flute and a green wind shot Surotiji. Tai then began to play the flute to the point of chaos. However, the Gingaman defeated the orange pirates. Suddenly, he felt his flute break in half. He turned to see Shelinda.

"Shelinda!" yelled Tai.

"I hate the sound of woodwinds," said Shelinda, "Now, you'll die!"

She launched a blue beam from her sword. A major explosion occurred, causing Tai to go up in the air and land on the ground. The other Gingaman surrounded Tai, protecting him.

"Wow, you have some nerve to protect someone like him," she said.

"And who gave you the right to attack him?" a voice shouted.

Shelinda turned to see an ordinary teenager. He had blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and he carried a guitar.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Tai's friend," he said with a smile.

"Matt?" asked Tai, lying on the ground in pain.

Matt picked Tai up from the ground, "Of course. Who else?"

Shelinda went to attack, but Surotiji knew what to do, "Take this! Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

He launched a loud hurricane from his speakers and explosions occurred around them. Al turned around to see that they all left. In a flash of red light, he demorphed.

"Music," said Al, "They really hate it, don't they?"

"I guess so," said Tai, "We better get back to base… and I may need to tend to my wounds."

He turned to Matt, "Can we catch up later?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, Tai. Sure. But, I don't think we should. You're bleeding pretty badly, besides maybe you should tell me what's going on."

The Rowdy Invincible Castle…

"Damn you," said Zahab, "GingaGreen learned how to play the wretched flute."

"Well, I never realized he was that talented," said Pucrates gracefully.

"Oh shut it," said Shelinda, "He's an idiot. I will make sure he pays… dearly."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Sanbasshu.

"Simple, you bring Surotiji out to draw the Gingaman. I will find GingaGreen. It's the easiest plan and I will kill him and anybody else that stands with him!" yelled Shelinda, "Even if it's the last thing I do, he will die."

"Right, we'll attack at Tokyo Square down in the middle of town," said Sanbasshu, punching his fists, "Surotiji, let's go."

The monster nodded and they left the ship.

Moku's Tree…

"Ah," said Tai, wrapping his arm in medical tape, "Shelinda really wants me dead."

"Agreed," said Al, "But, why?"

"Because GingaGreen has the power to use music as a weapon," said Moku, "And that's probably one of the ways to defeat Surotiji: the music monster of Sanbasshu's gang."

"Right," said Tai.

Tai turned to the others, "Do you think we should use it right away?"

Matt looked at him, "I thought you made the decisions."

"Used to," said Tai, "I'm sub-commander."

Al looked at Tai, "I like your idea. But, Shelinda will target you."

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, it's too risky just leaving you there to fight the monster all by yourself."

"Well, I need to go get a new flute. Shelinda chopped the one I had from the ancient warrior in half," said Tai.

Moku nodded, "You can get them from the bamboo trees north of the Ginga Forest… or what used to be the Ginga Forest."

"Great," said Tai, "I'm going!"

He began to leave when suddenly he heard the screams of Al and Matt, who wanted to come along. Miroku, Sakura, and Rock went to leave when suddenly they saw Surotiji and Sanbasshu on the screen in Tokyo Square.

"Wrong timing," said Miroku, "Let's go."

Tokyo Square…

"It's time that I blow up this planet," said Surotiji, "With music."

"Fat Chance!" yelled Miroku, running up toward the square with Rock and Sakura behind him.

"Why, if it isn't… where's Green and Red?" asked Sanbasshu.

"They're preoccupied," said Miroku, "We'll take you on."

"You asshole," said Sanbasshu, "Surotiji, you know what to do."

The monster nodded. The three Gingaman revealed their Ginga Braces, "Ginga Tensei!"

The three dials turned revealing blue, yellow, and pink light. The three Gingaman activated their Ginga Brace. They transformed into their battle suits and the battle began.

Meanwhile, Tai, Al, and Matt climbed up the rocky mountains of the place where the bamboo trees were. All three were running out of breath as they ran through the forest. The forest was green and lively as they ran through the mountains. However, with no bamboo, Al stopped to take a breather. The other two nodded and agreed as they sat down.

"Wow," said Tai, "That was exertion to the max."

"True," said Matt, breathing heavily.

Al nodded and turned around. He gasped as he saw the green trees that stood tall. However, they were thin and not like the trees they just passed.

"I think we found our bamboo," said Tai, getting up.

He took out his Seijyuken and sliced the tree. He then sliced it to flute size and made the holes. He then went to play the flute. Suddenly, whatever he did with it, there was music in the air as he played the flute. He stopped and turned to his friends.

"I guess it does work," said Tai.

Suddenly, a chime sound occurred, "Tai! Al! The others are having trouble defeating Sanbasshu and Surotiji. Get there now!"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred in front of them. Tai looked in shock to see Shelinda.

"Well, we could," said Tai, "But, I think our hands are kind of tied up too. Shelinda's here."

"This is a trap!" said Matt, "Smart move."

Shelinda looked at Matt, "Why don't you run away? I want to kill GingaGreen and GingaRed will come next."

"Not likely," said Al.

Suddenly, Shelinda launched a purple beam from her whip. The three teenagers yelled as they fell down and landed on the dirt. Al got up with his Seijyuken.

"Seijyuken! Fire Flash!" yelled Al.

Suddenly, Shelinda took the sword and threw the Seijyuken on the ground with her whip in one motion. The orange pirates came out and they all threw grenades at them. No sooner, Al picked up the sword and ran with the other two toward the edge of the cliff, the grenades went off. The three of them yelled as they fell into the river.

_(Commercial Break)_

DX Gingaioh on sale at your local toy store, go and fight your way to get this magnificent toy. Now back to your local programming.

_(Commercial End)_

Matt, Tai, and Al were soaked as they got out of the river, but hidden from the vision of Shelinda.

"Okay, we got to figure out how are we going to chase Shelinda out," said Tai, "I have an idea, but I don't think it can work."

"Well, of course we will play along," said Al, nodding to Tai's response.

"Well," said Tai, picking out a piece of bamboo, "I can make a new flute for you. And you can be the bait… with Matt."

Matt and Al looked at each other and turned to Tai, "WHAT?"

"Trust me," said Tai.

Tai made the flute and gave the flute to Al. He then proceeded to head up to the rocks.

"Wind Power," said Tai.

He released the winds power across the area as he played the flute. Al poked his flute out into the bushes, seeing Shelinda come across searching for Tai. Matt stood by and watched as Al's flute was discovered.

"Perfect," said Shelinda, "Now, to kill you, GingaGreen!"

Suddenly, she launched an energy beam at Al's location. Matt gasped as Al ducked. He got up and turned to Shelinda.

"Hello," said Al.

"What?" asked Shelinda, angrily.

"You have been deceived by the playing of the flute. I don't know where green went off to. But, I can take you and your cronies any day," said Al.

"I'll find him. In the meantime, Yattoto!" she screamed.

The orange pirates came charging after him as Shelinda went to kill Tai.

"Ginga Tensei!" yelled Al.

He transformed into his battle suit, "Seijyuken!"

Matt watched as GingaRed went after the pirate monsters.

Meanwhile, the other Gingaman were having problems. Miroku was hit easily by the power of Surotiji's speakers. He clawed the monster with ease with the use of the Kiba Claw. But, it still was no use.

"Damn!" said Miroku, "How can we defeat Surotiji if he uses his speakers all the time?"

"I don't know," said Rock, "Here we go! Kiba Knives!"

He went to stab the monster, but the speakers blasted him back down on the dirt.

"Damn!" he yelled.

Sakura activated her Kiba Blade, "Kiba Arrow!"

She shot one of the speakers. The speaker blew up. Surotiji laughed, "Damn you, you should have not done that."

"I don't care," said Sakura, "You're vulnerable to an attack!"

"Attack this, bitch," said Surotiji.

The monster blew the speaker at her ten times harder. She screamed as she flipped and fell on the ground. She was out of her battle suit. Soon, the other guys also transformed out of their suits.

"So, he decided to blow his speaker at once," said Miroku.

"Yeah, loudly," said Rock.

Suddenly, Sanbasshu pulled the trigger. The three of them ducked as he was shooting multiple bullets at them. Miroku turned to Sakura, "Deal with him."

"Right," said Sakura. She charged after him. Sanbasshu punched Sakura in the face. She landed on the ground. She got very angry as she went to pummel the insect pirate.

"Inner Sakura jutsu!" she screamed.

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

Sanbasshu felt Sakura's painful punches. He was in excruciating pain as he went to attack Sakura, "Die, Pink!"

Sakura jumped up and launched her shurikens. On the other hand, Miroku used his power on Surotiji, trying to block his waves, "Rock, shoot the guy!"

Rock took out his pistol, "Got it!"

BANG! Surotiji screamed as he fell and landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, at Tai's Location…

"GingaGreen!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Tai arrived, "You rang?"

"It's time to die," she yelled.

Tai nodded, "Okay. GINGA TENSEI!"

He transformed and jumped off the cliff. He landed on the ground and turned to Shelinda. He then saw Al and Matt in the distance, "Green!"

She turned to them and turned to Tai. She took out her sword as he took his. The wind began to increase at a rapid pace. Tai's eyes narrowed as his sword began to glow green while hers began to glow purple. They screamed as they charged each other. At the same time, they were slashed. Tai stood there and so did Shelinda. It was silent for a couple seconds. Suddenly, she lost her grip on the sword and fell on the ground.

"Damn you," she said, seeing the blood on her stomach, "I'll get you for this, GingaGreen!"

She disappeared. Tai was relieved as he de-morphed back. He turned to Al and Matt, "I think we have a monster to slaughter."

Al nodded, "You're right. We got to go. Sakura told me that she destroyed one of the speakers and he is now ten times more powerful."

Tai nodded. The three of them left and ran toward Tokyo Square. A couple of minutes later, they arrived in the center of town and saw the three of them, weakened by the attacks of Sanbasshu and Surotiji.

"Surotiji!" yelled Tai.

"GingaGreen!" said Surotiji.

"Your music is done for! We will finish you!" said Tai.

Suddenly, Surotiji began screaming with his only speaker. Tai used his wind power to reflect it back. Suddenly, the speaker was destroyed. He screamed as he couldn't use his power anymore.

"Gingaman," he yelled.

Al turned to the others, "Let's h-."

"Screw henshin! Kiba Blades!" said Tai, "Violent Beast Demon Ring Formation!'

The blades formed a star and with one attack, the monster plus Sanbasshu felt the heavy pain.

"Damn you," said Sanbasshu, "Balban Extract!"

He gave the whiskey to Surotiji and he drank it. The monster grew ten times bigger and the attack suddenly began.

"Gingalcon!" yelled Tai.

The beasts all came up from their hiding places and ran toward Surotiji. Surotiji launched his sound speakers again, this time hindering the Starbeasts from attacking. Tai turned to them, "Don't get scared. We can do this!"

"He's right," said Al, "Starbeasts, Silver Transformation!"

The starbeasts transformed into their silver forms.

"Seijyu Gattai! Gingaioh!"

The mecha formed Gingaioh.

"Galaxy King Gingaioh, Gattai Complete!"

Gingaioh punched Surotiji in the face. However, the monster kicked Gingaioh in the chest and used its speakers. Gingaioh was sent flying into the rock wall.

"Damn him," grumbled Al, "Silver Armor Sword!"

The sword arrived, "Galaxy Beast King Cut!"

SLASH! The monsters speakers were cut off. He screamed, "No!"

"Galcon Bowgun!" yelled Tai.

The bowgun arrived and Tai aimed at Surotiji. Tai looked at him, "Never ever use music as a way to destroy the planet. Galcon Bowgun, Fire!"

BOOM! The head of the Gingalcon flew off and destroyed Surotiji. Sanbasshu screamed as he treated to the castle.

Yuuta's Ranch…

The sun began to set on the wonderful warm countryside as the two teenagers were heading to the outskirts of the ranch. Matt head toward the

"So, Sora's still around?" asked Tai.

"Yeah," said Matt with a smile, "She's traveling."

"Cool," said Tai, "Anyway, it was great to see you again. Um, please come back and visit the ranch."

"Good luck defeating Balban," said Matt, "It's like saving the digital world all over again."

"You can say that again," said Tai with a smile.

Matt nodded and turned. He walked out of the ranch. Tai sighed in relief as he turned to see Al behind him. Al looked at the Green Ranger and Tai agreed, "We have a job to do."

"Yep, and the first thing we need to do is… have dinner," said Al, "Come on, pork and rice tonight… made by Miroku."

Al and Tai started walking toward the ranch, where dinner was about to be served. However, can the Gingaman destroy the Balban army? Find out on Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!

**End of Chapter…**

(Song: Your Naked Mind- Gingaman Ending)

© 1998 Toei Corp. Limited with TV Asahi productions

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Miroku vists Yuuta's school where he meets the girl of his dreams, however, he does some stupid ditzy things to impress her. Meanwhile, a new monster of Sanbasshu's plan to revive Daitanix by earthquakes, so can Miroku save Yuuta's school, and get the girl? Anime Sentai Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 11: Miroku's Devotion**

A/N: Have a Merry Christmas!


	12. Miroku's Devotion

A/N: Here's Chapter 11 of Anime Sentai. Hopefully, you guys will be excited for what happens next in the arc of this series.

_**Last Time on Anime Sentai…**_

_**Tai finds the flute of the ancient warrior who wielded the sword before him and plays it. However, he meets Matt at the time Surotiji came to attack. Shelinda wants to kill Tai for his talents. As a result, it was unsuccessful and they killed Surotiji with Gingaioh. However, can the Seijyu Sentai Gingaman survive the next quest?  
**_

Yuuta's Ranch…

The sun warmed the planet on a nice joyous spring day in Japan. There, Yuuta was packing his backpack to go to school. Miroku looked at him as he turned to see that he was all ready to go.

"Okay," said Miroku, "Are you sure you have everything?"

"Of course I do," said Yuuta, "My dad may be away again, but that doesn't mean that I am not responsible."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Let's hope so."

Yuuta nodded as he walked toward the door, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, call if you have to stay okay?" asked Miroku.

Yuuta nodded, "Right, so long!"

He opened the wooden doors and closed them.

"Ah, that kid," said Miroku, turning to Al, "What?"

Al stood there, wearing his red pajamas with a white robe, "Miroku, you were acting his mother."

"Well, someone has to mother the kid. You're not doing a great job of it," GingaBlue said.

"Hey, I'm doing a great job," said Al.

"Al, you gave him sweets before bed. He didn't go to bed before three in the morning. It took all of my energy to wake him up this morning," said Miroku. He suddenly slipped and fell on a brown paper bag which contained Yuuta's lunch. He picked them up.

"Oh shit, he left his lunch. I'm going to pay a little visit," said Miroku.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," said Al. Miroku laughed as he closed the door. Al turned to see Tai come into the kitchen, "So, Miroku's heading to Yuuta's school?"

"He forgot his lunch. Miroku said I'm not the brother or father I'm supposed to be," said Al, "Like he can do better."

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 11: Miroku's Devotion**

Yuuta's school…

The sun was shining brightly on the school's windows as Miroku got off his horse. He yawned as he got off the horse with Miroku's lunch. He opened the silver doors and walked into the main hallway. Yes, he got lost on his way to the main office. However, he wounded up next to Yuuta's classroom. He saw Yuuta solving some type of math problem. However, Yuuta wasn't oblivious, he turned to the door as Miroku opened it. The teacher turned to him, "May I help you?"

Miroku turned to the teacher, "Yes, I… I…"

The teacher had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a pink dress and had a piece of chalk in her hand. Miroku tried his best not to do anything foolish. However, Yuuta could see right through him.

"What is it?" asked Yuuta.

"Um, you forgot your lunch," said Miroku.

He held the brown bag in his hand and gave it to Yuuta. Yuuta took the lunch. Miroku nodded, "Sorry, excuse me."

He smacked himself into the door. Yuuta cringed as Miroku touched his nose. The teacher looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Miroku, "Don't worry about me."

He walked out the door and headed out of the school. The teacher turned to Yuuta, "Who is he?"

"Miroku! He's my cousin!" said Yuuta.

Meanwhile, at the Rowdy Invincible Castle, there was a major thunderstorm off the course at sea. Captain Zahab sat down at his throne as he summoned Sanbasshu. Sanbasshu walked in, scared at what Zahab had to say.

"Commander Sanbasshu of the Balban, I am very disappointed at you. Your monsters caused a negative impact on the Balban Empire. Therefore, I shall say this: death is your punishment!" said Zahab, withdrawing the sword.

"Wait a minute!" said Sanbasshu, pleading for life, "I have an idea."

"Oh, you do?" asked Shelinda.

"This plan better be glorious as you say it would be!" said Pucrates, jumping for joy.

"It's simple," said Sanbasshu, "Earthquakes!"

"Earthquakes? Oh shit, I have a feeling you are about to summon another crappy monster," said Shelinda.

"It's not shitty!" said Sanbasshu, "Neika, come out!"

This monster walked out of the wooden doors. He was a humanoid wasp with stinger weapons. He wore a black leather jacket, and was smoking a cigarette as he walked down the stairs.

"Perfect," he said, "Unlike the cicada creature, Surotiji, Neika can create earthquakes to revive Daitanix. What do you say?"

"Excellent," said Zahab, "Begin your attack!"

Yuuta's Ranch…

The Gingaman were taking care of their wonderful horses. Al was writing a sentai report. Since he was the leader, it was important that they kept track of what's going on in their team. And hopefully, children of both the Ginga Forest and the humans of the future learn to understand the Balban wars. However, he was interrupted when he just filed Surotiji into the computer database. He picked up the phone.

"Hello? Mr. Aoyama?" asked Al, "The camera? It needs to be brought to school? Okay. How's the Gingaman novel coming along with our adventures? It's going well! Well, I'm glad to hear so. Okay, I'll let Miroku have the camera when he gets back so he can give it to Yuuta. I forgot it was Career Day. Thank you."

Suddenly, Miroku walked into the house, "What's up?"

Al gave the camera to Miroku, "Go back to the school and give it to Yuuta. Today's career day, okay?"

"Okay," said Miroku, "Then I can see that hot teacher!"

He ran back to the school. This time, he accidentally swung the door open, breaking the hinges, "Yuuta, I have your camera."

He gasped to see the teacher who was silently smiling and saw all of the students parents who were looking at him like he had ten heads. He gave the camera to Yuuta and turned to the teacher, "I'm very sorry. I'll fix the door right away."

He went to pick up the door. The teacher knew his sympathy as she went to help him. He held the door as she screwed in the hinges behind him. He had a warm fuzzy feeling as the hinges were installed. He opened the door with ease.

"Thank you," said Miroku, blushing.

Yuuta closed his eyes, "I can't watch."

Suddenly, his Ginga Brace began flashing blue. He turned to it as he heard Moku's voice.

"Miroku! Balban attack down at the park. You know what to do!" he said.

Miroku nodded as he went out the window. The people watched as he landed on his own two feet and started running off. The teacher, only around her early 20s was very happy to see this guy. She almost felt like he had feelings for such a young 19 year old person. Like they say, love knows no boundaries.

Speaking of boundaries, Neika was in the park attacking civilians as his Yattoto came and began attacking the grass lands.

"Drive them away! The more we drive! The quicker we can execute our plan!" he yelled.

"Oh really?" a voice said.

He turned to see the Gingaman in their uniforms.

"Balban! Your days of reckoning are over!" yelled Al.

"Who gave you the right to tell me what to do?" asked Neika.

"We… the guardians of the Milky Way!" said Al.

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

"Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

They posed as they fought the Yattotos with ease. However, unlike the other four Gingaman that took their time. Miroku fought them so fast, that he went up to kill Neika all by himself. The others looked in awe as he fought like a wild man. Neika however launched wasp stingers down at the surface before Miroku could strike. Miroku jumped over the spikes and kicked Neika.

"Kiba Claw!" he yelled.

He slashed Neika over and over again. This time he threw the monster and then gave him a major wound in the chest. Neika screamed as he flew back.

"Damn!" he said, turning to his colleagues, "I'll see you later."

"Miroku!" yelled Al, "Where are you going?"

"To meet the love of my life!" he yelled.

"The love of his life?" asked Sakura, "What planet is he on?"

"I wish I knew," said Tai.

Meanwhile, the wasp stingers went into the ground. Little did they know what was going to happen to them and the devastating result.

Back at the school, Yuuta went to put his shoes on when he saw Miroku outside.

"Miroku! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for… your teacher," he said, looking at the courtyard.

Yuuta looked that way as Miroku was checking the teacher out.

"Uh, Miroku-san? Friend? Yo, Miroku! What the hell?" asked Yuuta.

"I am in a happy mood. Don't distract me," said Miroku.

Yuuta looked at him, "Oh, you'll be happy alright. On the way home, let's go," he said.

Miroku looked at him, "I'm going to go and hang with your teacher. Go home and um… do your homework."

He ran off to meet the teacher as Yuuta scowled. He then turned to see Rock behind him.

"What's with him, Rokuro-san?" asked Yuuta.

"Um, girl troubles," said Rock, "I never knew that Miroku had an emotional side."

The two of them left to go home. Meanwhile, Miroku was talking to the teacher.

"So, what's your name?" asked Miroku.

"My name is… Maria. Maria Hitomi," she said.

"Nice name," he said, "My name's Miroku. I wish I had a last name," he said.

"Well, Miroku," the teacher joyfully said, "It was nice to meet you."

Miroku laughed, "Why thank you. What do you do for fun?"

"For fun? Me?" asked Maria, laughing, "Well, I often hike and explore the outdoors when I want to."

"Oh," said Miroku, "Lovely."

"You think so?" asked Maria. Her eyes couldn't resist his, "I know."

However, the romance quickly ended as the sound of something horrible was heard. It then turned into the rumbling of the earth. The two of them realized they were underneath a structure. They ran away as the structure collapsed.

Neika laughed as he went to the park where the battle was last fought. A couple of pirates smacked down the rocks that came up with their swords causing major tremors. He then turned to see the four of the Gingaman come from the trees.

"Neika, stop this!" yelled Al.

"Hell no, I know what I'm doing you sick bastard," he yelled.

"You're an idiot!" said Al, "And now it's time to die! Let's go!"

The other three went to morph when suddenly the orange pirates struck the ground multiple times. The four of them got on their feet.

"GINGA TENSEI!" they yelled.

They transformed into their battle suits. The battle was fierce as they tried to remain balanced while the earth began shaking.

Meanwhile, Miroku was taking Maria to a safe place. They nearly died from the huge buildings that exploded into a million pieces as well as the houses. The two of them fell and landed on the concrete. Miroku turned to the monstrous building. It began to collapse on top of them.

"We got to go!" yelled Miroku.

They went to leave when suddenly Maria saw a car that was damaged below the tower, "Miroku, my friend's in that car!"

Miroku turned. He gasped to see someone in the car with blood trickling down his face. He ran toward the car. He opened the car door and grabbed the driver and his belongings. They ran just in time to see the whole entire thing collapse on to the car. Maria was relieved to see that things were okay. However, she saw gas leaking and electrical bolts coming out.

"Miroku, run! Gasoline! Electricity!" she screamed.

Miroku saw a spark occur underneath the car. He ran with the injured man and they landed with Maria. Together they ducked as the tower and the car exploded into a million pieces. Miroku woke up and saw the injured guy was okay.

"Who… did you save me?" he asked Miroku.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah."

The man nodded and turned to Maria, "Thank you."

"You should thank him," said Maria.

Miroku nodded. Suddenly, his Ginga Brace went off. It was Moku.

"Miroku, the Gingaman need you at the park… NOW!"

Miroku nodded. He waved goodbye to Maria and headed out of the damaged city. Neika and the Gingaman turned to see Miroku running toward them. He was running as fast as he could. As a result, he took out his Ginga Brace.

"Ginga Tensei!"

He transformed into GingaBlue and the battle began. The Gingaman fought the orange pirates as he went to fight Neika. Neika went after GingaBlue with his so-called stingers. He blocked them with the Seijyuken. Al turned to see that he flipped over and sliced each of the stinger attacks.

"Come on!" said Al, "Kiba Blade-."

"Hold it," said Miroku, "Allow me."

His sword began to glow blue as he went to attack. Neika went to charge at him when Miroku aimed his sword down at the ground. It began to glow blue as he went to go up.

"Torrent Sword Attack!" he yelled.

SLASH! Neika felt the flames come out of his body as Miroku landed on the ground. He turned to them, "Balban Whiskey time!"

He began to drink the whole entire bottle. Suddenly, the monster grew ten times bigger.

"Gingarilla!" yelled Miroku.

Gingarilla arrived from the midst of the trees. He pounded his fists as he saw Neika throwing his wasp stingers into the ground. Miroku got on to Gingarilla and the battle began. He charged with his strength and pulled Neika around the arms.

"Gingarilla, Mighty Strength!"

He threw the monster into the ground. He then called the others, "Let's go! Seijyu Gattai!"

The other warriors nodded and summoned their Starbeasts. Miroku took out his Kiba Blade.

"Kiba Blade, Silver Transformation!"

The Starbeasts transformed into mecha. Miroku teleported into his own cockpit and thrusted his hands at the Kiba Blade.

"Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!"

The mecha combined to become Gingaioh. Gingaioh brutally punched Neika before Neika could recover. He threw his needles at Gingaioh. Gingaioh fell backwards and landed on the ground. Gingaioh slashed the needles.

"Galcon Bowgun!" yelled Miroku.

The Galcon Bowgun materialized into Gingaioh's hand.

"Galcon Bowgun! Shooting Star Bullet!" yelled Miroku.

The Galcon Bowgun pierced through Neika's chest. Neika screamed as he fell down on the ground. A golden lightning bolt surrounded him.

"What I did will help the Balban, Gingaman. And this time, you will lose. They will avenge me!"

He exploded into a million pieces. Al was relieved as he stood in his cockpit.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Sakura.

"Do you think the Balban know something that we don't know?" asked Tai.

"Hopefully, we'll find out soon enough," said Al.

The battle was over. The sun began to set on the ranch of where the Aoyama family lived. The Gingaman were watching Miroku with his head down on the ground, wondering what was going on with him.

"What's with him?" asked Al.

"I wish I knew," said Yuuta, and then it hit him, "I knew I forgot something."

A couple of minutes later, Yuuta went outside to see Miroku with a white box in his hand.

"Hi, Miroku," said Yuuta.

Miroku looked at him, "What do you need?"

"Miroku, this is from Maria," said Yuuta.

Miroku's eyes widened. He grabbed the box and opened it. There was a cake inside that said, "Thank You, Miroku."

"Oh, cake," he said joyfully, "With vanilla icing and strawberries. Yum!"

He went inside to have a piece with the Gingaman. However, he looked at them. He wanted it for himself. The Gingaman still fight with hearts of passion. But, little did they know that there's another conflict coming up.

In the meantime, somewhere in the outdoors, Sanbasshu was jumping from rock to rock. He was looking for something.

"I can't believe it! Neika's wonderful earthquake attempt has caused me to find something powerful. Those lights are somewhere…"

He then walked on rocks and saw a huge black rock with a golden symbol with a 'G' on it. He had a key in his hand that could unlock the lights. He knew that once this was acquired, Balban would be unstoppable. As long as the Gingaman don't come in their way.

"Perfect, the Galaxy Lights are right here. This is wonderful!" he said with glee, "I've to tell Zahab immediately about this important matter."

**End of Chapter**

_(Ending Theme- Your Naked Mind)_

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Ed's back. Or so that's what Al believes. But, is Ed a fake or a foe and will it lead them to the Galaxy Lights? And what are the Lights of Ginga? Find out on Anime Sentai Gingaman. **_

**Chapter 12: The Cavern of the Galaxy Lights**

A/N: Next chapter, which will be from Chapters 12 through 23, will be the Ginga Lights arc. Hopefully, I can give other anime characters guest star roles. Some of them will come back to be sentai warriors in future chapters. Ino will come back again. So, see ya soon!


	13. The Cavern of the Galaxy Lights

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Time for the second arc in Anime Sentai! The Lights of Ginga, and yes I'm trying to speed up the chapters so I can have another series come into play.

Note: I made it a screenplay now, it's easier that way. ^_^ So, to help you, here's what I have that way you don't feel lost

**In Bold- Scene Changes**

Regular- Obviously Writing

(text)- Actions and what goes on

_Italic- Flashback/ What Happened Before_

**Anime Sentai**

**Sentai Series: Gingaman**

**Arc 2: The Lights of Ginga (Chapters 12-23)**

_Last Time on Anime Sentai:_

_Miroku falls in love with Yuuta's teacher. However, when earthquakes strike the vicinity of Tokyo, it was up to Miroku and the Gingaman to stop him. But, what he did caused something that Sanbasshu had to look into. What was it?_

[Continuation of Episode 11]

**Scene 1: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

The camera shows the Rowdy Invincible Castle. Sanbasshu is running across the wooden decks as he heads to the bridge. He opens the door, excited to tell the news to tell the wonderful captain, however, he gets ambushed.

Sanbasshu: (looks around) What the hell is going on?

Zahab: (points sword at his head) Your monster once again failed to revive Daitanix. You should die!

Sanbasshu: (pleads) Please, give me one more chance!

Shelinda: (laughs as she appears from her quarters) I don't mean to eavesdrop, but don't you think you have had enough chances?

Sanbasshu: (looks at her, and then looks at Zahab) Trust me, I will do whatever I can to defeat the Gingaman. Just give me this last chance to prove myself.

Zahab: (sighs) You have… one chance and only one. If you fail, don't come back. Because I will kill you! Besides, you have one more monster in your arsenal anyway.

Sanbasshu: (nods) I'm calling my monster and we'll be on Earth in a couple of minutes. I have a plan with him.

(He heads to his quarters. Shelinda looks at him as he leaves. He turns to Zahab)

Shelinda: He never told us our plan.

Zahab: If he's trying to win his reputation (chuckles), he's a little bit late.

(Meanwhile, outside the bridge, a monster of Budou's army saw the whole thing via window. He heads back to Budou's quarters to report everything)

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 12: The Cavern of the Galaxy Lights**

**Scene 2: Budou's Quarters**

The camera goes around Budou's quarters as the blue samurai turns to who his monster, who is an octopus samurai monster. (Name: Komuhachi) His quarters looked like a Japanese bedroom with the white doors that slide back and forth and the walls were all made out of some material. There, Budou sits down with his monster and he lights his candles as he looked at his monster with an angry tone.

Budou: What were you doing on the bridge?

Komuhachi: (breaths) Sanbasshu has one more chance left.

Budou: (looks at him) What do you mean?

Komuhachi: Zahab sentenced to death if his last monster doesn't defeat the Gingaman.

Budou: (smiles) You are a very good servant. Once he's gone, if I get called to destroy them, you will be my first monster to defeat them.

Komuhachi: (nods) Why, why thank you!

Budou: (nods) Now, go and train! The more training, the more powerful you will become!

(Komuhachi nods and leaves his quarters. Budou takes out a sword. A silver aura appears around the sword. He slices his candles in half. The candles went out and the tops of the candles were chopped in half. He looks at the sky)

Budou: (thinking) Those Gingaman… they will die.

**Scene 3: The Entrance to the Galaxy Lights**

The camera shows the lake and the entrance of the lights. Also, just out of randomness, this is where Episode 11 supposedly left off. Sanbasshu saw the entrance to the Galaxy Lights and he begins shooting the entrance, thinking he can get it open with just a bullet or two. He takes a breath and turns to his motorcycle.

Sanbasshu: (laughs) I got an idea.

(He gets on a motorcycle and rides across the field with a black coffin attached to the box. He pulls out a gun and pulls the trigger)

Sanbasshu: Gingaman, arise!

(He keeps shooting the pistol. Suddenly, the Gingaman arrive on their horses from the east. They are on a desolate field with the cool breeze surrounding them. Al, who is in ranger form, looks at him)

Al: Sanbasshu, there better be a reason. Why did you call us out?

Sanbasshu: I have a hostage.

(He pulls the trigger on the coffin. The Gingaman stood in shock, but sigh as the coffin just opened up. Sanbasshu pulls up the body. Al's eyes widen underneath the helmet in shock)

Tai: No!

Sakura: It can't be!

Miroku: Could it be?

Rock: (speechless)

Al: ED! Let him go!

Sanbasshu: (laughs) Hold on there, red! You have an hour to come find him. If you are even one minute late, your brother dies for real.

Al: (stands in front of the other Gingaman) How dare you…

Sanbasshu: Bye-bye!

(He gets on his motorcycle and drives off with Ed in the coffin. The Gingaman stand there and watch. After a couple of minutes, they head to Moku's Tree)

**Scene 4: Moku's Tree**

The camera surrounds the Aztec structure inside the tree as the rangers sit down and think this through. First of all, is it a trap? Or is it something else? They go and ask Moku.

Moku: So, Ed is alive?

Al: (nods) Yeah… (looks up) Then again, we aren't sure.

Tai: The thing is should we get him?

Sakura: (turns immediately and exaggerates) Tai, it could be a trap for all we know.

Miroku: It may not.

Rock: I say we risk it. Actually, I have a plan.

Al: He never told us where to meet him. But, when we saw him, he looked like he was heading to that lake north of the fields.

Moku: Then, go by instinct.

Al: Right. (He turns to the Gingaman) Guys, let's go.

(They head up the stairs to the ranch)

Moku: Be careful.

(Tai, who was the last one up, stops and turns to Moku)

Tai: Don't worry about us, we can do this. We have been in worse situations before.

Moku: Okay.

(Tai nods and leaves)

Moku: (his green eyes look around) Buukou? Oh, damn. Where is he? I wish I wasn't a tree standing in the middle of HQ.

**Scene 5: The Entrance of the Galaxy Lights**

Dramatic music is played. Ed is tied up to a tree in chains. Sanbasshu sits there and snarls. He checks his alarm clock as the orange pirates surround him and Ed.

Sanbasshu: This is the easiest plan ever made.

(He turns to Ed and to the lake. Meanwhile, the Gingaman are watching the whole thing from behind a huge rock wall that was next to the water)

Al: Okay, let's go!

(He jumps up, but Rock pulls him down)

Rock: Allow Tai to be the bait. Tai, go!

Tai: (turns to Rock) Are you kidding me?

Rock: (shakes his head) No.

Tai: (breaths a sigh) Alright.

(He climbs over the rock wall and walks toward Sanbasshu)

Sanbasshu: (turns to Tai) GingaGreen! You made it! Kill him!

(The orange pirates run toward Tai. Tai screams as he runs toward the rock wall. Rock pushes Al over as all the pirates headed toward Tai, including Sanbasshu. Rock, Miroku, and Sakura chase the pirates with Tai)

Sanbasshu: (looks around) This is a trap!

Tai: No shit, Sherlock.

Sanbasshu: (yells) NO FAIR!

(The other Gingaman go next to Tai)

Tai: Ready?

Gingaman: Ready! (including Tai) Ginga Tensei!

(Their Ginga Brace activates. They turn the dial to the respective color and transform. Four-way split screen of them transforming occurs)

Tai: (pulls out weapon) Seijyuken!

(The Gingaman begin slicing the pirates with the sword. Meanwhile, Al heads to the tree. Al begins to glow as he used alchemy to free Ed. The chains broke and Ed fell down on the ground. Al holds him in his arms)

Al: (shakes Ed) ED! ED! ED!

(Ed's eyes open up. Al looks at him)

Ed: Bro? I'm alive.

Al: (tears up) I thought you were gone!

Ed: (nods) Look, we can reunite later. We have to get something away from Sanbasshu.

Al: (stops tearing up) And that is?

Ed: The Lights of Ginga or as we know it, the Galaxy Lights.

Al: The Galaxy Lights?

Ed: (nods) Yes. According to mythical legend, during the Balban Wars, a warrior at the same time as the original Gingaman sealed mystical energy that is very powerful. If it is found by the Balban, we are in serious trouble.

(Silence occurs between the two of them)

Al: Let's go!

(He gets Ed up by pulling him from the ground and the two of them head up toward the cave)

**Scene 6: The Cave Entrance**

The camera turns to Al and Ed heading toward the cave entrance. They step on rocks that were loose. He turns to see a huge wall with a 'G' imprinted in yellow paint. Al's hands began to go on fire as he releases a huge burst of flames. The door bursts open.

Al: (turns to Ed) Are you coming?

Ed: (looks at him) Yeah.

(The two of them enter the cave. The two of them looked at the dark and dirty cave, which was considered disgusting)

Al: This is weird.

Ed: Yeah…

Al: Are you sure the Galaxy Lights are here?

Ed: It's most likely. I mean, if it was kept hidden like this, then it is most likely possible that it was here.

Al: Right.

(They turn to the left and they see a huge silver box with bars coming down and across. A door was there with the same design)

Ed: (pokes Al) Look!

Al: (turns around), The Galaxy Lights!

(The silver box sparkles. Al takes out his Seijyuken and slices the door down. He gets the box from the ground)

Al: (turns to Ed) Let's go!

Ed: (laughs) I am not who you think I am!

Al: (looks at Ed) What do you mean?

(Ed releases his flame attack. Al falls with the silver box flying forward. Al is knocked unconscious as Ed gets the box)

Ed: You are oblivious, Al.

(He leaves Al on the ground, unconscious)

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

**Scene 7: The Lake Near the Lights**

The camera zooms around as the Gingaman fight Sanbasshu. Sanbasshu punches Tai and kicks his face. He then proceeds to shoot Sakura, Miroku, and Rock.

Rock: We'll kill you!

Sanbasshu: Not likely. (turns to see Ed) Oh, Ed.

Ed: I got the Lights. Now, Balban can rule!

Tai: Lights? Ed, what are you talking about?

Sakura: Yeah… what are you talking about? (Her eyes widen) Not those lights!

Miroku: Oh shit, we're in deep trouble! Ed, you traitor!

Rock: (looks at Miroku) What are these lights?

Ed: (laughs) First off, I'm not Ed. Second off, GingaYellow, you will see for yourself.

(Ed begins to glow red. He transforms into a cockroach monster with black leather pants. His green eyes glows)

Gurinjii: I am Gurinjii, Sanbasshu's last monster!

Sakura: You posed as Al's brother the whole time? (she becomes angry) Where is he anyway?

Gurinjii: Let's just say, he's not here right now.

Miroku: (angry) Where is he?

Rock: Yeah… (punches the ground) What have you done with him?

Gurinjii: Well…

(Suddenly, a blast of flames came from behind. Gurinjii lets go off the box. The silver box lands in Tai's hands. Al appears with his sword)

Al: Ginga Tensei!

(As he runs, he transforms into GingaRed)

Gurinjii: I thought I knocked you out…

Al: (looks at Gurinjii) You, I will make you pay for what you did!

(Al takes out his Seijyuken. The battle begins. Al slices the monster multiple times. Sanbasshu attacks Al from behind. Al falls down and lands on top of Tai)

Sanbasshu: Come and kill us!

(They jump and land on the cliff. The Gingaman jump over and land on the cliff with them. Al pulls out his Kiba Blade)

Al: Kiba Blades!

(The Gingaman combine their blades to the star formation)

Al: Violent Beast Machine Ring Blast! FIRE!

(The star shoots out of their blades. Sanbasshu and Gurinjii fall on the ground. Al heads toward them with his sword)

Al: And for you, Balban. This is for Ed!

(His Seijyuken began to glow red as he held it straight up)

Al: Flash Fire Slash!

(His sword destroys Gurinjii. Gurinjii screams as he falls and lands on the ground. Sanbasshu watches in anger and he turns to Gurinjii)

Sanbasshu: Balban Extract!

Gurinjii: (pulls out a whiskey bottle) Balban Extract!

(He drinks the whole entire bottle. He then grows ten times bigger)

Al: Okay… GingaLeon

(The Gingabeasts arrive and surround the Gingaman. The Gingaman jump up and land on their respective beast)

Al: (pulls out Kiba Blade) Gingabeasts! Silver Transformation!

(The Gingabeasts transform into mecha)

Al: (puts his hand on the Kiba Blade) Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!

(The Gingabeasts form Gingaioh)

Gingaman: Galaxy King, Gingaioh!

(Gingaioh poses)

Gurinjii: (shoots lasers out of his eyes) Take this!

(Gingaioh gets hit in the chest by the lasers. Sparks fly across the screen)

Al: (puts his hands on the blade) No need for this battle to go any further than this! Galcon Bowgun!

(The Galcon Bowgun appears on Gingaioh's right hand)

Al: Galcon Bowgun! Shooting Star Bullet!

(The Galcon Bowgun launches its attack. Gurinjii falls down and explodes. Gingaioh disappears)

**Scene 8: South of the Entrance**

The camera shows the Gingaman, still in ranger form, walking slowly to the base. Al had the silver box in his hand. He is relived to have the Galaxy Lights safe. Suddenly, the box was shot. Al fell down with the box. He turns to see Sanbasshu.

Sanbasshu: Give me the box!

Al: No!

(Sanbasshu pulls the trigger. The Gingaman scream as they land on the ground. He goes to the silver box. He opens them. Al, Miroku, and Sakura gasp as he opens them. However, nothing happened)

Sanbasshu: It was a dud!

(He looks at the cliff ahead of him and he turns to Al)

Sanbasshu: I blame you for my faults! It was because of you that I failed Captain Zahab since the very beginning!

(The Gingaman look at him silently. Sanbasshu gets on his motorcycle and he heads straight toward Al)

Sanbasshu: Al, you will die, just like your brother! Now, go to hell!

(He heads straight toward Al. The Gingaman watch as Al flips over and takes out his Seijyuken)

Sanbasshu: What?

Al: Fire Flash!

Sanbasshu: You better not!

(Al slashes his tires. Sanbasshu tries to stop. But, he's too late. The motorcycle falls of the cliff with him)

Sanbasshu: Hopefully, the Balban Pirates will destroy you!

(He blows up with the motorcycle as he made impact with the rocks below. The Gingaman looks at the wreckage. Sanbasshu's head flows in the water as the rest of his body leaked some blood guts. Al turns to the others)

Al: At least we're safe, for now.

Tai: (turns to Al) What box was that?

Miroku: Um, we better go to Moku's tree and we'll explain.

Rock: (looks at Miroku) Aw, come on!

Sakura: Trust me. Besides, we should celebrate! One pirate down! One step closer to the end of the Space Pirates!

**Narrator: **The Gingaman just witnessed the death of Sanbasshu and a new quest that will appear next episode. The Galaxy Lights are indeed hidden somewhere on this planet, but where? Find out next time!

**End of Chapter!**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Budou's sends his army to attack their base, leaving Moku in a web. The Gingaman find out that Budou is also looking for the Galaxy Lights. However, can a new weapon defeat the Budou Pirate Army of Balban? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!  
**_

**Chapter 13: The Powerful Attack Rods**

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Arc 2 has begun! Hopefully, this new screenplay version will help you. It helps me a lot. So, please review and if you have any more ideas for rangers that will be lovely. I will get Chapters 13-15 up very soon.


	14. The Powerful Attack Rods

A/N: Here's Chapter 13… Hopefully, you will enjoy the powerful episode. This episode starts a new army and a new set of monsters. This will also show you that a new mission is here for both the Balban and the Gingaman.

_Last Time on Anime Sentai:_

_With one chance, Sanbasshu calls Gurutiji to pose as Ed. Al gets deceived and he is _

**Scene 1: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

The camera shows the bridge. Budou, the samurai pirate turns to see the Mechanical General Battobasu and Empress Iliess. He then sees Captain Zahab as he tears down Sanbasshu's flag.

Zahab: Sanbasshu… he was a great general. It's sad we're going to miss him.

Budou: (nods) Yeah, he was a great general. However, the Gingaman caused him to be a pushover.

Battobasu: (laughs) That is true.

Illiess: The point is now, who will take over where Sanbasshu left off? I will definitely do it.

Zahab: (stands up) NO! My dear, I have plans for you and same thing with Battobasu. Besides, Budou's a great scout. Speaking of which, what was Sanbasshu's plan?

Budou: (looks at him silently) Ginga no Hikari.

(The pirates gasp)

Zahab: The Galaxy Lights? He found them!

Budou: I watched the whole thing. He used GingaRed as bait. However, the Galaxy Lights are somewhere here. It wasn't where Sanbasshu thought it would be. GingaRed tried to disable his vehicle, but it led to Sanbasshu's death.

Zahab: What about Gurutijii?

Budou: He was slaughtered by Gingaioh, sir.

Zahab: Budou, you're mission is to find the Galaxy Lights. We can use that for Daitanix's revival.

Budou: (nods) Right! Komuhachi!

(The octopus samurai arrives. He was a monster that has a huge basket on his head and was wearing a samurai suit with a necklace around his neck. He also has a red moustache)

Komuhachi: You've been chosen?

Budou: (nods) Go downtown. I believe, the Galaxy Lights are in trees. Go!

Komuhachi: Understood, boss.

(He snickers as he dashes out of the ship)

Zahab: (looks at Budou) He looks excited.

Budou: He wanted to defeat the Gingaman ever since Kolshizer died.

(opening theme)

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 13: The Powerful Attack Rods**

**Scene 2: Moku's Tree**

The camera shows a huge white board attached below the visor. This shows the four pirates, Zahab, Shelinda and Pucrates pasted on to the white board. Al took out a black marker and marked a huge x on Sanbasshu's name. He then turns to his fellows.

Al: One down, and many to go. (He then began to have a flashback)

_Cue Flashback_

_(Ed slices the orange pirates and goes up to Zahab. Zahab cuts the center of the Earth open. Ed falls into the center of the Earth. Al screams as the Earth closes on him, leaving the Seijyuken on the crust of the Earth)_

_Flashback End_

Tai: (relieved) Yeah, I thought we would never defeat that biker pirate.

Miroku: Well, he committed suicide.

Al: True. I tried to disable his vehicle.

Sakura: (nods) Anyway, moving on to the topic.

Rock: Yeah… What lights were you talking about?

Moku: What's going on?

Al: I stumbled on to a box that said "Ginga no Hikari."

Moku: Oh, that! (he turns red) Everyone gather around.

(The Gingaman gather around. Buukou arrives and sits on top of the tree)

Moku: Took you long enough.

Tai: What is Ginga no Hikari?

Moku: Ginga no Hikari translates to the Galaxy Lights. Observe the screen.

(The Gingaman turn to see a huge screen which shows a person looking at a golden aura)

Moku: 3,000 years ago. The Gingaman were fighting Balban right? Well, there was this special light that the Balban yearned for. The Galaxy Lights are so powerful that it could give anyone more power, specifically you guys. They were sealed in a cave. Or so we thought… we must find the Galaxy Lights before Zahab gets his hands on them.

Al: (turns around and nods) Right! Let's investigate!

**Scene 3: Downtown Tokyo**

Three people dressed up wearing white walked down the stairs with a brown basket on top of their heads. They begin playing their flutes as they head down the stairs to this really neat restaurant. People watch as they play the flute. The trees become white with spider webs crawling across. Meanwhile, Al runs across the bridge and looks around. He then sees them as they run down the stairs.

Al: Hold up!

(He jumps off the bridge and lands in front of them)

Basket Man #1: Gingaman, this is as for as you go.

Al: (looks at him) Who do you think you are?

(Basket Man #1 takes off his basket. Komuhachi is revealed)

Komuhachi: I am Komuhachi, the Balban who plans to find the Galaxy Lights.

(He takes out his samurai sword)

Al: (looks at him angrily) It's time to die. Ginga Tensei!

(He transforms into GingaRed)

(Basketmen turn to Yattoto)

Al: Time to die! Seijyuken!

Komuhachi: Yattoto!

(The Yattoto run across with their swords. Al slices each one of them with the Seijyuken. Suddenly, the other four Gingaman come running. Al looks as he slices them with ease)

Tai: Al! (turns to the others!) Let's go!

Gingaman: Okay! (including Tai) Ginga Tensei!

(Four-way splitscreen transformation occurs)

Al: Ginga Red! (Flames occur from behind) Al!

Tai: Ginga Green! (A tornado occurs from behind) Tai!

Miroku: Ginga Blue! (A huge wave comes up from behind) Miroku!

Rock: Ginga Yellow! (Lightning strikes from the sky) Rokuro!

Sakura: Ginga Pink! (Flowers pop up from nowhere) Sakura!

Al: We are the guardians of the Milky Way! (Points his hand like a gun to Komuhachi) Seijyu Sentai!

Gingaman: (team pose) GINGAMAN!

(The rangers fight the orange pirates with ease. Al kicks one of them and slices one of them with his Seijyuken. He punches and throws the other pirate toward the tree. Tai flies across and kicks the orange pirates as he lands on the ground. Suddenly, Miroku throws one of them across with his arms and the Yattoto screams as it hits Komuhachi)

Komuhachi: Retreat! For now…

Al: (runs toward him) Wait!

(The monster retreats via smoke bomb. The Gingaman look at each other)

Tai: What's going on?

Miroku: I don't know. But we should head back to the tree and think about how to defeat Komuhachi.

Sakura: And we need to find out why the trees are all webbed.

(The Gingaman nodded as they rushed back to the tree for instructions)

**Scene 4: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

The orange pirates, also known as the Yattoto have decided to make the bridge a new home for Budou. They set down white walls. Budou walked inside and put a huge red umbrella on the top. It sprinkled flowers as Budou began writing haikus.

Budou: (looks up to see Komuhachi) So, how did it go.

Komuhachi: The Gingaman arrived.

Budou: Okay. Then why did you not kill them?

Komuhachi: Because they are not important. The lights are. And all we got to do is wait until the lights appear from the trees. Then, it's ours for the taking.

Budou: (sighs) I hope your right, Komuhachi.

Komuhachi: I am always precise!

Budou: Well, before Zahab kills me, you better get back out there and do your job!

(Komuhachi nods and leaves the ship)

Budou: Hopefully, his plan works.

**Scene 5: Moku's Tree**

The camera shows the Aztec headquarters as the Gingaman walk down the stairs. Al gasps to see what he could not believe as he turned to Buukou. The other Gingaman could not believe this. Moku was webbed. His eyes were red with webs coming from the sky.

Al: (yells) Moku! What happened?

Moku: It appears that Komuhachi has webbed every single tree to find the lights.

Tai: Every single tree?

Miroku: So, they started looking alright.

Rock: We better stop them.

Al: Well, let's go and search for that pathetic creature.

(Moku groans. Gingaman turn to him)

Al: Moku, what's wrong?

Moku: The energy… so powerful. His webs… are hurting me.

Al: Moku! Guys, we got to stop him, now!

(The Gingaman leave the temple)

Buukou: (who hid, arose and stood in shock) Moku! Damn Balban!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Scene 6: Downtown Tokyo**

Camera zooms in on the Gingaman. The Gingaman goes through the town to see Komuhachi and his flute going to more trees. He is in a jovial mood as he is surrounded by the webbed trees. He raises his flute to shout in joy.

Komuhachi: Yes, give me light. Give me light, damn it!

(Suddenly, Al jumps and attacks. Komuhachi falls down and lands on the concrete. They were around bridges with stairs)

Al: Komuhachi, using trees to find the Lights was wrong. Clever, but you are harming other life signs in return.

Komuhachi: (turns to him) Do you really think I care?

Tai: We know you don't! (Yells) But, we do!

Rock: (clenches his fists) We will destroy you, Balban!

Sakura/Miroku: They summed it up for you.

Al: Let's go!

Gingaman: GINGA TENSEI!

(Transformation Sequence)

**Scene 7: Rowdy Invincible Castle**

The camera zooms in on Budou's place at the castle. He sits there happily, sensing that his plan was going extremely well. He turns to his black paint and begins making more haiku. There was no need to go down and get feisty with his monster like Sanbasshu did.

Budou: I sense the scheme is going well. No need to fret.

(He plants more seeds into his wonderful pots and he continues his haiku)

**Scene 8: Downtown Tokyo**

The camera zooms in on the battle between Komuhachi and the Gingaman. The Gingaman slaughter the pirates with their Seijyuken. Al kept slicing and dicing them. He jumps up from the ground and slices back and forth. Meanwhile, Tai flies across the area and slices the pirates with ease. He turns around jumps on the side of a structure and takes out his Kiba Blade.

Tai: Kiba Shot

(He pulls the trigger and shoots them in the face)

(Next, Miroku grabs one of the pirates and throws him at the monster. Komuhachi slices the pirate in half. Miroku then runs and slices each of them with the Kiba Claw. He kicks them fiercely as he begins to defend himself. Rock drags one of the orange pirates into the trees. He stabbed the other pirates repeatedly with the Kiba Knives. Sakura then took out her Kiba Arrow and eliminated them with one shot)

Al: It's your turn to die.

Komuhachi: (pulls out the Samurai Sword) Let's see.

Al: Kiba Blades! Violent Machine Ring Blast!

(The star formation is formed)

Al: Fire!

(The energy of the blades released a star and it headed toward Komuhachi, luckily Komuhachi sliced it down the middle)

Al: What?

Komuhachi: I can dodge that attack with no problem. You see, I watched the battles and have made this weapon to destroy the star formation.

Miroku: Then, how do we destroy you?

Komuhachi: Like you need to know.

(His sword charges up. Dramatic music occurs)

Komuhachi: Samurai Crash!

(The sword slices down on Miroku. Miroku yells as he lands on the ground in excruciating pain)

Al: Miroku!

(Al helps Miroku up. Miroku tries to stay stable, but he stumbles. Tai and Rock help him out)

Miroku: Why can't I stand?

Komhuachi: The sword finisher can also paralyze people, even you Gingaman.

Miroku: How? These suits are supposed to protect us.

Komuhachi: Hey, not my goddamn fault.

(The Gingaman then all felt the stinging pain of Komuhachi's sword. A blue lightning bolt comes across them as they fell down and landed on the ground)

Miroku: What… can… we… do?

**Scene 9: Moku's Tree**

Camera zooms in on Moku's eyes glowing yellow. Buukou screams in helplessness as Moku drains more energy to give the Gingaman more power.

Buukou: Moku, what are you doing? You're draining your power.

Moku: It is the only way to give the Gingaman new powers!

Buukou: But, Moku. You will die!

Moku: If I have to die to give them this, then this is the only way!

(Suddenly, Moku roars. It was so loud that five acorns land on the ground. Buukou looks at them and turns to Moku)

Buukou: What are these?

Moku: Just give these to the Gingaman. Once given to the Gingaman, the acorns will give them a new weapon.

Buukou: And that is?

Moku: Just give it to them.

Buukou: (nods) Right.

(He puts the acorns in a brown bag and leaves the tree)

**Scene 10: Downtown Tokyo**

Camera shows the Gingaman being slaughtered by Komuhachi. The samurai laughed as he beats the Gingaman with ease.

Komuhachi: How does it feel to die? Especially, you, GingaBlue!

(Miroku shakes in fear as the sword is about to go down on him. Al jumps toward Miroku and takes the devastating slash. Miroku gasps as Al lands on the ground)

Miroku: Al! (He goes toward him) Are you okay?

Al: I'm fine.

(Buukou appears from the sky)

Buukou: Guys, Moku used all of his powers to give you this.

(He threw five seeds to the Gingaman)

Al: Are you kidding me?

Buukou: Just drop them to the ground.

(The Gingaman dropped the acorns on the ground. An explosion occurs and five rods appear with a colored zig zag stripes)

Al: What are these?

Buukou: (shocked) The Beast Attack Rods!

Al: (turns to Komuhachi) You're finished!

Komuhachi: Chances!

(The Beast Attack Rods extend to be rods. The Gingaman twirl the rods and jump to the sky. Sakura and Rock smash Komuhachi with the rods. Tai and Miroku jump with their rods and smash the samurai. Al then jumps up and smash him with his rod)

Al: Beast Attack Rods, Bazooka Mode!

(The Beast Attack Rods shorten to be a bazooka. The Gingaman aim their rods at Komuhachi)

Al: Beast Crushing!

(The five rockets launch out of the Beast Attack Rods. The Beast Attack Rods defeat Komuhachi)

Komuhachi: I'm not done… (getting up) Prepare to die!

(He takes out a huge brown gourd and drinks the whole thing. He then begins to grow ten times bigger)

Al: Balban Extract!

Miroku: Hopefully, Gingaioh can defeat Komuhachi.

Al: Yeah. Gingaman, let's go!

Gingaman: Okay!

Al: (raises his hand to his visor) GingaLeon!

(GingaLeon, Gingalcon, Gingarilla, Gingaverick, and Gingat arrive at the scene, roaring as they head toward Komuhachi. The Gingaman land on top of their respective Gingabeast)

Al: (raises Kiba Blade) Gingabeasts! Silver Transformation!

(The Gingabeasts turned to mecha)

Al: Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!

(The Gingabeasts form Gingaioh)

Al: Let's go! Galaxy King Gingaioh!

(Gingaioh takes out the Silver Armor Sword)

Al: Silver Armor Sword, ready!

(Komuhachi swings his sword at Gingaioh. Gingaioh blocks his sword and kicks Komuhachi in the stomach. The samurai squirmed as Gingaioh jumped and punched him in the face. Komuhachi lands on the ground)

Komuhachi: Samurai Crash!

(He begins to use his finisher)

Al: Quickly, let's Counterattack!

Gingaman: Right!

Al: Silver Armor Sword! Galaxy Beast King Cut!

(The Silver Armor Sword slices his finisher. The sword gets sliced in half. Komuhachi screams as he went to attack with just his hands)

Tai: Galcon Bowgun!

(The Galcon Bowgun lands on the right hand of Gingaioh)

Tai: Shooting Star Bullet!

(The Bowgun launches its attack. Komuhachi screams as he falls down and explodes into a million pieces)

Girls in Background: (singing) Gingaioh!

(Gingaioh poses)

**Scene 11: Rowdy Invincible Castle**

The camera shows Budou breathing a sigh as he marks Komuhachi's name in red marker.

Budou: (sighs) Poor Komuhachi, oh well. It's time for me to go back to haiku.

**Scene 12: Moku's Tree**

The camera shows the Gingaman all relieved that the webs of the trees were gone. Moku was sleeping, trying to gain his strength. Al was very happy to see that the plan went extremely well.

Al: (sighs) Using trees to find the lights… how absurd.

Tai: (laughs) I know. But, that was clever.

Miroku: I wonder… where is it?

Rock: We'll have to find next time there's a Balban Attack.

Sakura: Yeah… Anyway, let's see what's on TV.

(She activates the glass mirror and turns to see Ino on TV)

Ino: That's right. I'm a supermodel!

Sakura: (clenches her fist) Ino!

**End of Chapter…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Futasoushou, a sorcerer, believes that the lights are in cameras. Sakura confronts Ino and the photographer after Ino gets injured on the set. Sakura gets the same reaction. Can she and Ino however stop a menace from destroying the planet? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 14: Sakura's Curse**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that episode! Hopefully, I can get more chapters up!


	15. The Curse of Sakura

A/N: Chapter 14 is here. So, enjoy! Hopefully, you will be happy with the story that has enfolded here today. Today, we have Sakura and Ino, once again. This time, there will be some conflicts. Hopefully, it will come to a happy ending. Anyway, enjoy!

_Last Time on Anime Sentai…_

_Komuhachi, one of Budou's servants uses the power of the trees to find the power of the Galaxy Lights. Moku, their wonderful mentor gets weakened by the power of the lights. Komuhachi however is destroyed by Gingaioh. So, where are the Lights? _

**Scene 1: Tokyo Beach**

Camera shows a photography crew and a girl that was very familiar as she wore a yellow shirt with black jeans. She even carried two orange gloves, also known as GekiChangers. She smiled and looked at the camera with a happy smile.

Photographer: Good, Ino, good!

(Ino smiled)

Ino: (thinking) I'm going to show that wonderful bitch Sakura that I'm prettier than her. For I am a Gekiranger! She will flip when the next Balban comes around.

(Picture flash, Ino jumped for joy)

Photographer: Ino-san, you got to look a bit cooler than that.

Ino: I am! I wear yellow! I am not wearing that crappy ninja suit!

Photographer: That is what made you pretty!

(Ino throws the photographer's camera)

Ino: (angrily) ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT I'M NOT HOT?

Photographer: Uh…

SMACK!

(Suddenly, Futashoshou appeared. People and Photographer scream all around, except for Ino)

Futashoshou: Get away from those cameras!

(He threw paper from his notebook. The camera blew up. Nothing strange came out of it. Ino gasped in anger)

Ino: Balban!

Futashoshou: Why, who are you? You don't seem to be one of the Gingaman.

Ino: Look, I'm not here to praise you. I'm not one of them.

(She activates her GekiChanger)

Ino: Tagire! Power of the Beasts! Beast On!

(She clenches her fist and her right fist glows yellow. She thrusts her hand forward)

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Scene 2: The Ranch**

Camera zooms in on the ranch as Sakura was sitting down reading a magazine and seeing guys in bikinis. She sighs as she flips each page. She turns to see Rock, and Al look at her. She looks up and smacks them across the face.

Sakura: What the hell do you want?

Al: We're wondering why you are checking out guys? Do you think we're horrible?

Sakura: (looks at Al blankly) As a matter of fact, yes.

(Al facefaults)

Sakura: What?

Al: (looks up) Oh, nothing.

Rock: You don't think Al's attractive. Even though he thinks this girl is hot.

(Shows magazine at Sakura)

Sakura: (laughs) Oh, it's just Ino.

(She begins to laugh and then stops. She grabs Rock's magazine)

Sakura: INO'S A MODEL? WHY THAT SON OF A BITCH!

(Tai and Miroku walk in on this conversation)

Tai: Oh, Ino? She's a model now?

Miroku: Yeah. I thought she was going into SCRTC!

Sakura: So did I.

Miroku: Oh well.

Sakura: Thank you!

Miroku: (rolls eyes) Whatever.

(Sakura punches Miroku in the arm)

Miroku: (looks at her) Wow, Sakura.

(Suddenly, ringing on the Ginga Brace occurs. Al answers it)

Al: Yeah?

Moku: Gingaman, Futashoshou has arrived. He's on the beach fighting a ranger just like you. He must be stopped.

Al: Right. Guys, let's go! Ginga Tensei!

**Chapter 14: The Curse of Sakura**

**Scene 3: Tokyo Beach**

(Ino punches Futashoshou in the face and flips over. She kicks the Balban Monster in the face and flips over. Futashoshou jumps up and slices her. She lands on the ground)

Futashoshou: Give it up, GekiYellow

Ino: (groans) I'm not done yet!

(The five Gingaman appear from the forest and land next to Ino)

Ino: GingaPink!

Sakura: Are you alright? Uh…

Ino: GekiYellow?

Sakura: Yeah… anyway, let's finish him.

Ino: Oh no. I will!

Futashoshou: Try this!

(He flings a piece of paper at Ino. Ino screams as Sakura takes tht hit. She begins to become electrocuted. She flies across the screen and transforms back right in front of the Gingaman)

Al: Pink!

Tai: Sakura!

(The Gingaman ran to Sakura, who was injured. She turned to see Futashoshou attack Ino. Sakura took out her Kiba Arrow.

Sakura: Kiba Arrow!

(She shot her pink arrows. The pink arrows shot Futashoshou. Futashoshou screamed as he fell on the ground. Sakura got up, but then fell down)

Sakura: I… I can't stand up.

Ino: Sakura! (gasps) I mean, GingaPink!

Sakura: (turns to Ino) Hey, you sound familiar!

Ino: (looks at Sakura) Me?

(Futashoshou disappears)

Al: Hey! (stops) Too late!

(Ino transforms out)

Sakura: You… are a sentai warrior?

Ino: (laughs) Yeah!

Sakura: (transforms) That is… so wrong.

Ino: (carries her up) You can't fight in this condition! You got to be strong and in full strength to battle the Balban.

Sakura: (looks at her) Like you can. You nearly died.

Ino: I can help them out while we figure out what to do with that leg.

(Al put his head in between the two girls)

Al: Well, we got to figure this out. One way or another…

Tai: Yeah. (He turned to see a camera destroyed) He destroyed the camera.

Rock: (looks at him) You think that they are looking for the lights by finding them in cameras?

Miroku: That's probably the reason why Sakura got injured. The paper caused Sakura to have her left leg paralyzed.

Sakura: Well, how do we get rid of it?

Miroku: I have honestly no idea on how to get rid of this injury. Hell, we don't even know if the lights are in the cameras at all.

Sakura: Why don't we just get back to the old oak tree and maybe he can explain what the hell is going on?

(Everyone looks oblivious)

**Scene 4: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

Camera zooms into the ship. Zahab looks at the samurai warrior.

Zahab: Are you sure about this plan? Or are you on crack?

Budou: I'm not on crack, I'm serious. The Galaxy Lights are in the cameras!

Shelinda: That's what you said last time when you thought they were in the trees! You idiot! What were you thinking? Are you out of your fucking mind?

Budou: I'm going back to my writings (goes back to his hiding spot)

Zahab: If that ass would only know how to use common sense.

Shelinda: He should get laid… or at least get a life instead of sitting and drinking green tea while he summons his minions to do his dirty work.

Zahab: I know what you mean. Anyway, let's just hope that the minion can find them in a different place.

Shelinda: Where?

Zahab: (snaps back) I DON'T KNOW BITCH! YOU GO HELP HIM!

(Shelinda cries and runs into her quarters. Budou looks at her and turns to Zahab)

Zahab: Call your monster, continue your attack. But, please do not use the cameras!

Budou: I think we're a little bit too late. He already found cameras and he sending his explosive paper all over the place.

Zahab: (yells) WHAT? You idiot! This was the worst plan ever. Damn you!

(Budou goes back to his haiku)

**Scene 5: Moku's Tree**

The camera turns to the old oak tree as Sakura put her leg up on the footstep. The Gingaman, plus Ino turn to the tree.

Moku: So, Sakura got injured by the explosive paper of Futashoshou, one of the Balban monsters.

Al: I can see that.

Sakura: Well, Ino almost got injured.

(Suddenly, a call from Ino's phone occurred)

Ino: Hello? Oh, hi! What! I'm fired! Because you saw Sakura!

(Sakura perks up)

Ino: Well, I don't care! I should be in this photo shoot! (gibberish) Well, fuck you!

(She hangs up)

Miroku: What's wrong, Ino?

Ino: Sakura got hired!

Rock: For what?

Ino: A… A… A photo shoot!

Sakura: I did?

Ino: Yeah.

(Sakura throws her hands in the air in jubilee. She jumps up in happiness and then falls down again. Ino looks at her)

Sakura: This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. For once, I'm better than you!

Ino: Just shut up! I can't believe this! (She runs off)

Sakura: What's with her?

**Scene 6: The Next Day**

Camera zooms in on Sakura as she walked toward the photo shoot on the beach. There, the photographer was greeted by her.

Sakura: How do you know me?

(Photographer smiled and turned around toward her. Looking at Sakura's body like she was a goddess, he kissed her hand and began to drool all over her.)

Photographer: Because you and your friends were here last week when we did another photo shoot on Ino. Besides, you had the same charisma as Ino. You can do great! I know you can. Now, can you change into these?

(Sakura gasps. Bathing suits and panties were shown)

Sakura: I am showing a lot of cleavage.

(She smiled as she was taking her photo shoots. She did all of these romantic, seductive poses for the magazine. Suddenly, on one shoot, she fell down. The photographer went to check on her)

Photographer: Sakura, baby. Are you okay?

Sakura: (breathing harshly) Yeah, I kind of tripped over something earlier today. It was nothing.

Photographer: (turns to crew) One hour break!

(The crew nods. Sakura rubs her left leg as she remembered the injury she got. She then turned to see Ino)

Ino: Are you happy now?

Sakura: Happy that I took your job?

Ino: Yeah.

Sakura: (looks at her) Honestly, no.

Ino: (looks at her) Then, why don't you quit? Besides, your injury does count!

Sakura: Because… I am not a quitter.

Ino: Oh really? Nor am I!

Sakura: Maybe the reason why you were fired was not because of what you can do, but the time and effort you put into these photos. They don't show 'umph'. Instead, they show crap. And crap is something that the photographer doesn't want.

Ino: (looks at her) Are you saying that I'm not committed to do this.

Sakura: Yes.

Ino: (angrily) That can prove why I almost was injured in my suit.

Sakura: Well, leave it to the Gingaman to fight these monsters.

Ino: No! As a warrior, I should help.

Sakura: But, it isn't your fight.

(She got off the rock and limped toward her so-called trailer)

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

**Scene 7: Rowdy Invincible Castle**

Camera zooms into see Futashoshou as he emptied the cameras in front of Captain Zahab and Shelinda. Futashoshou threw his papers on the cameras. In an instant, the cameras exploded into a million pieces. He turned to Shelinda, who was not happy.

Shelinda: I think this is wrong.

Futashoshou: You mean the goddamn digital cameras have no lights in them? Damn!

Zahab: The Galaxy Lights has to be in many cameras. For that, we need to destroy every camera there.

Pucrates: (he appeared from the captain's quarters) It just hit me! Why don't we attack down below! GingaPink is in a photo shoot for some modeling.

Zahab: (snickered in happiness) Excellent.

**Scene 8: Tokyo Beach**

Camera zoomed closer to Sakura as she took awesome pictures for the shoot. She looked seductive into the camera, trying to get the readers attention. She then did the splits on the beach as she was trying to get the other guys to get a nosebleed. Some of the crew already got that as she bent backwards in happiness that she got some of them seduced.

Photographer: Yes, you are a foxy one! (shoots the camera) You're a hot goddess! You are the sun that never sets on any guy.

Sakura: Why thank you.

(He finished the shoot. She then turned to see a lot of blood on the sand)

Sakura: You guys were all having nosebleeds as I posed?

Crew: Yes, you are hot.

Sakura: Thank you. (thinking) You guys are perverted.

(Ino was watching from behind. She then saw Futashoshou come again)

Ino: Great, that's what she needs right now, a Balban pirate.

(Futashoshou appeared with his white paper and throws it at the camera. The camera explodes. People scream)

Futashoshou: Nothing! Damn it!

Sakura: What are you doing here?

(Futashoshou began to throw his paper. He went to aim at Sakura. Sakura went to dodge when suddenly Ino took the hit)

Sakura: (looked up) Ino!

(Ino landed on the ground. Sakura went to pick her up)

Ino: I'm okay.

Sakura: (nods) Okay.

(She got Ino up and they both began to fight)

Futashoshou: Like you guys can fight me!

Ino: (looked at Sakura) I think he's calling us out.

Sakura: (nods) I agree on that one.

Ino: Let's go!

(The two of them jumped up and kicked Futashoshou with their injured legs. The notebook of his paper flew out of his hand. Sakura caught the book with her hands and the two of them ripped paper out of it)

Sakura: Let's fight fire with fire!

Ino: I so agree.

(They threw the paper at the monster. Futashoshou however used his power and they were reflected back. The two of them screamed as they landed on the ground with the explosive paper. He took the notebook from them)

Futashoshou: I'm one of the Balban. You can't mess with me. Say goodbye ladies!

Al: (off-screen) Seijyuken!

(He sliced Futashoshou with his golden sword and he fell backwards. Al turned to the ladies)

Sakura: Al!

Ino: Al, thank you.

Al: Anytime.

(Suddenly, the other four landed in front of the girls. Futashoshou looked at them with anger)

Futashoshou: I'm not taking this!

(He ran away, heading toward the green forests north of the beach. Al turned to Sakura)

Sakura: I'll catch up.

Al: Okay… guys, let's go.

(The four of them ran with their Seijyuken as they turned the dial)

Gingaman: Ginga Tensei!

(The four transformed into Gingaman. The four of them jumped across the trees and landed on the ground to see Futashoshou)

**Scene 9: Random Forest**

The camera showed the Gingaman with their Seijyuken aimed at Futashoushou. Futashoshou grabbed his notebook and went to kill the male Gingaman.

Futashoshou: Why don't you go to hell?

Al: Try us!

(The Gingaman went to go up and attack. Suddenly, the white pieces of paper paralyzed them)

Miroku: Damn it! (struggling)

Tai: I can't move!

Al: Neither can I!

Rock: Damn it!

Futashoshou: (laughing) Ha! What can you do now?

Sakura: (off-screen) Well, you ought to be careful of what you say.

(He turned to see Sakura. The others turned to see Sakura. Sakura, still injured jumped up in the air and kicked Futashoshou in the face.)

Sakura: (took out her Kiba Blade) Kiba Shot, fire!

(Pink beams came out of her blade and destroyed Futashoshou's notebook. The notebook exploded into flames. The Gingaman were set free and Sakura went back to normal)

Futashoshou: No!

Sakura: (aims her Kiba Shot at him) What are you going to do now?

Futashoshou: Pirates, attack!

(The Yattoto appear and attack the Gingaman. Al attacked the orange pirates with the Seijyuken. He sliced the orange pirates with ease. He kicked one of them and sliced another one. Camera switches over to Tai who shot each one of them with the Kiba Shot. The Yattoto die within three seconds. Miroku sliced each one with the Kiba Claw and Seijyuken. Each attack was so fast that the pirates could not keep up. He then turned to see Rock. Miroku ducked as Rock's Beast Attack Rod blew up all of the Yattoto in the area. Camera then switches to Sakura)

Sakura: DIE!

(She jumped up from the ground and pounced on Futashoshou. The monster fell down and landed on the ground. He then began to use just explosive paper when suddenly she used her Kiba Arrow. She pulled the trigger and released it. Futashoshou screamed as he fell down and landed on the ground. He then took out a samurai sword)

Futashoshou: It's time for you to die.

(The other Gingaman appeared)

Al: Beast Attack Rods!

(The rods appeared and they aimed at Futashoshou)

Gingaman: Beast Attack Rods! Beast Crushing!

(The rockets launched and Futashoshou fell with explosions as a result. He then took out a gourd)

Futashoshou: Balban Extract!

(He grew ten times bigger)

Sakura: Gingat, bring your friends!

**Scene 10: Battle # 14: Budou Monster Futashoshou vs. Gingaioh**

Camera zooms in on the fight. Gingat brought her friends from their hiding places and landed in the forest. The Gingaman got on their Starbeasts. Futashoshou stood ready to battle.

Sakura: Gingabeasts! Silver Transformation!

(The Gingabeasts materialized. The Gingabeasts charged toward the monster)

Al: Okay, that's it. Sakura, should we?

Sakura: We have to. Seijyu Gattai!

(The Gingabeasts transformed into Gingaioh. Futashoshou began to use the notebook when suddenly Gingaioh took the notebook and ripped it into shreds)

Sakura: Galcon Bowgun!

(The Galcon Bowgun appears on the left hand of Gingaioh)

Sakura: Galcon Bowgun! Shooting Star Bullet!

(The Galcon Bowgun shot a rocket beam at the monster. The monster screams as he explodes into a million pieces)

Al: We did it!

Sakura: Serves you right, Futashoshou!

(Gingaioh posed)

**Scene 11: Rowdy Invincible Castle**

Camera showed Budou crossing Futashoshou off his army manifest. He then turned to Zahab and back at him.

Budou: That was a stupid person to use.

**Scene 12: The Ranch**

Camera shows Ino and Sakura fighting with each other in the fields. Both were fighting with compassion in their blood. The male Gingaman watched as the two of them were sparring.

Al: For someone who learned Jyuken, Ino has improved.

Miroku: However, it is still not her fight.

Al: It may not be her fight, but we can consider her to be an ally.

Tai: An ally? Ino?

Rock: Well, she has proven herself.

Al: True.

Ino: (looks at them) If an army that the Gekiranger fights comes back, I'll remember what you guys have said.

Sakura: Yeah, when your old and they don't attack.

Ino: Mind Transfer, Jutsu!

Sakura: (screams) I WAS KIDDING!

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode:**_

_**Hiccup! Rokuro fakes sick. Al takes care of him. However, instead of cough medicine, Rokuro takes in hiccup medicine, meaning he has the hiccups. However, what would the result be? Can Rokuro stop the hiccups? What does the water have to do with the Galaxy Lights? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!  
**_

**Chapter 15: Hiccup Terror **

A/N: That's what we call an episode with comedy! I enjoyed writing Captain Zahab and Shelinda's insults on here. It was extremely funny. Hopefully, you guys can catch up on Chapter 15, coming soon!)


	16. Hiccup Terror

A/N: Time for more Anime Sentai. Chapter 15 is here! Where the hell are the Galaxy Lights this time? Why the hell is Rock getting the hiccups? And why is it that only Al and Rock are fighting? Well, you get to find out now!

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Scene 1: The Ranch**

The camera showed the Gingaman waking up in the morning. All of them were having breakfast when suddenly they saw a huge problem. For instance, there was someone who was sick.

Rock: (from out of nowhere) Achoo!

The Gingaman turned around, and they all saw Rock with a red nose that was irritated as he sneezed again.

Al: Are you okay?

Rock: I'll be… fine. Achoo!

Al: Are you sure?

Sakura: Yeah, maybe we shouldn't let him go and help us.

Tai: But, we really need the help to move the furniture.

Miroku: I know. That's sucks. Okay, then. Don't germ the house away.

Rock: But, I want to… Ah… Ah… Achoo!

Tai put his hand on Rock's shoulder. He then began to smile.

Tai: Just leave it to the four of us. Relax.

Rock: (nods) Okay.

The four Gingaman began to leave the house. Rock looked to make sure they have gone. He then laughed as he went to the sink. He grabbed a white cloth and wiped his red nose, which turned to his normal color. He then began to laugh in response to what he did.

Rock: (laughing) They are gullible, and I can't believe they fell for it.

He then walked upstairs as he went to go read a magazine and call his friends from the lagoon.

**Chapter 15: Hiccup Terror**

**Scene 2: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

Captain Zahab yawned at the fact the two monsters that Budou has summoned have been destroyed by the Gingaman. He turned to see Budou painting his haiku. He looked at him.

Budou: What can I do for you?

Zahab: How about getting off your lazy ass and do something?

Budou: I have already decided to summon somebody already. You're a bit late to say that.

Zahab: Who is it?

Budou grabbed a white board that said Kemuemon in Japanese.

Budou: Kemuemon, is the monster that will destroy the Gingaman and find the Lights.

Zahab: The amoeba monster? Are you insane?

Budou: No! Trust me…

Zahab: Hope so, Budou.

Budou: (looks down) I understand…

**Scene 3: A New House**

The camera showed a brown house with white stripes. The song "Heartbreaker" is being played as Sakura, Miroku, and Tai are moving furniture into a new house that belonged to an old man.

Sakura: Come on, bring the chair!

She had a huge paper that read where to put the furniture. Tai and Miroku were just moving furniture with the Aoyamas from behind.

Miroku: Why should we listen to you?

Tai: Yeah, help!

Sakura: I don't think so. Yuuta, Haruhiko! Move it!

The father and son look at her as they fall on their butt with the nightstand. She screamed as she got them both up.

Sakura: Stop baffling and move it! Go!

The two men both groaned in exaggeration as they lifted the nightstand into the house. She looked at them and smiled. For once, she had a say in something that was not Balban-related. This was a great example. She turned to the door as she grabbed a case of tools that had to go into the house. The men saw Sakura use her inner chakra to put the tool case in its place.

Tai: Stupid ninja chakra.

Miroku: You wish you had that, didn't you?

Tai: Where's Greymon when I need him?

Miroku: Who's Greymon?

Tai: Well, it's a long story. He's a Digimon that I am partners with. He's a great help.

Miroku: (looks around) Where's Al?

Tai: (looks around the area) Good question.

**Scene 4: Pharmacy and the Ranch**

Al was looking around in the pharmacy for something to cure Rock's sneezing. He searched all of the aisles, looking for something when suddenly he was mesmerized by the pack of Tylenol that stood on the counter. He picked it up.

Al: Tylenol Instant Strength. Perfect for Rock.

He went to go pay for the medicine. After a couple of ID searches, he went toward the ranch, where Rock was there sleeping away.

Rock: Yeah, yeah… mmm-hmm. Okay.

Al opened the door and Rock heard from downstairs.

Rock: Okay, Dutch. I'll call you later.

He hung up the phone and began to sneeze again. Al walked into his room. The room was painted yellow with a huge bed. There, Rock's laptop was on as he was not also keeping track of the lagoon, but 'so-called' getting better.

Al: Hey, I brought you some Tylenol.

Rock: Al, thank you. But, I won't need it.

Al: Yes, you will.

Rock: No, I will not.

Al: You will!

Rock: Not likely…

Al: Come on!

Rock: Look, Al. Trust me! I do NOT need the goddamn medicine!

Suddenly, Rock's Ginga Brace activated. He turned to see Moku's voice.

Moku: Balban Attack down in Tokyo.

Rock got out of the covers. Al and Rock leave the room and run down the stairs.

**Scene 5: The New House**

The other three Gingaman look at their braces to hear what was going on. Tai looked up at his team mates as they were enclosed in a tiny room filled with boxes and paintings that have been hung up.

Tai: Okay, Moku. We're on it.

He then slipped and fell. He smacked himself against the door. A huge keychain popped out of the keyhole and landed in a brown cardboard box. Haruhiko and Yuuta look at each other as they heard screaming in the background.

Haruhiko: Hold on, we'll get you out.

Yuuta poked his father. His father turned around as he saw his son with the cardboard box full of keys.

Haruhiko: Oh shit.

**Scene 6: Tokyo Park**

The camera showed Kemuemon and a couple of orange pirates running around as the people screamed. People crashed into the trees for not looking straight. There were even car fires as the amoeba monster looked straight ahead. He then laughed and began to turn to his grunts.

Kemuemon: Come on, we got to find the ancient city!

Suddenly, they turned to see Al and Rock looking at them.

Al: What ancient city?

Rock: Yeah!

Kemuemon: Well, the Galaxy Lights are hidden in the city. I think it's underneath Tokyo. Take this, Gingaman!

He launched fire balls from his staff. The Gingaman ducked as they felt the flames hit them. Al and Rock turn to each other.

Al/Rock: Ginga Tensei!

The dials were turned. Al and Rock pressed the buttons and they turned to both GingaRed and GingaYellow. The battle began. Al swiftly kicked one of the pirates across the face and smacked the next pirate from behind with just his Seijyuken. He jumped and tackled on one of them. Meanwhile, Rock used his Beast Attack Rod and slashed each pirate until there were no more. The two of them went back toward the monster. Kemuemon launched more fireballs. Rock turned around.

Rock: Try this!

A lightning bolt struck Kemuemon. Kemuemon then began to escape and get out before he was defeated.

Al: Damn!

The two of them walked toward the ranch. As they continued their walk, Rock was sneezing constantly. Al turned to Rock.

Rock: I'm fine. I do not need Tylenol.

Al: Oh, yes you do.

He took out the Tylenol from his pocket and stopped walking. Rock turned to him in shock. Was Al actually going to give him Tylenol because of how sick he was? What the heck was this alchemist thinking?

Rock: I'm fine, Al.

Al: I don't think so. Hey, it's Gingaverick!

Rock: (looks up) Where?

Al inserted the red pill into his mouth. Rock turned to Al in disgust.

Rock: Thank you! I wanted to heal on its own.

Al: The Balban never sleep.

Suddenly, they heard a girly hiccup. Al turned to see it was Rock who kept doing that.

Rock: Oh man (hiccup) are you sure this is Tylenoll?

Al: We'll look later. We got to talk to Moku!

**Scene 7: Moku's Tree**

Moku began to blink as he saw Rock hiccupping like crazy. Al was looking at Moku, trying to figure out what to do.

Al: Did I do something wrong?

Moku: Um, what did you get Rock?

Al: Tylenol. Why?

He showed the silver box to Moku. Moku took a huge breath.

Moku: Peel the label.

Al removed the label and it said 'Hiccup' on it. He turned to Rock. Rock eyed Al with anger.

Al: Rock!

He turned to Rock, very scared that he would be beheaded by his Seijyuken, or shot by his pistol. He knelt down, begging for forgiveness.

Al: I'm sorry, Rock. Please don't kill me.

Rock: Don't worry. (Hiccup) There's a way to kill this hiccup problem.

He took out a map. The two of them look at it as they saw a huge city underneath some lake that had a path heading toward where the ranch was.

Al: Where did you find this?

Rock: (laughs) In Haruhiko's chest. According to myth, there was an ancient city that can cure anybody of anything. This included having the hiccups. (He then looked up at Al) Al, this is probably what Budou's majin is looking for.

Al: We better get going then.

Moku: You two be careful! Especially, you Rokuro.

Rock: (nods) Understood.

The two went off to find the lost city. Hopefully, they can find a way to break the curse of Rock's hiccups and save the lake from Kemuemon's power.

**Scene 8: The Path **

The camera turned to Rock and Al all on horses as they were heading toward the lake. Al turned to see Rock, straggling behind.

Al: Keep up Rock.

Rock: (Hiccups every time the horse steps)

The distance was getting closer and closer as they followed the map to the lake. Meanwhile, Kemuemon was watching them closely.

Kemuemon: It's time to distract them, while I take the map. Let's go!

The Yattoto and the monster known as Kemuemon came up from out of nowhere and jumped toward Al's horse. Al's horse, Red Spark jumped up in the air and stopped as Al landed on the ground. He turned to see Kemuemon, with anger going through his mind.

Al: Kemuemon!

Kemuemon: (takes out staff) Yattoto!

Al: (turns to Rock) I'll deal with him.

Rock nodded and got on his horse. He headed toward the lake, hopefully thinking that the monster didn't follow him. Al turned to see Rock leave and he was faced with a couple of orange pirates that had to destroy him. Al flicked his wrist to reveal his Ginga Brace.

Al: Ginga Tensei!

He transformed into GingaRed and the fight began. However, the Yattoto threw their swords at Al. Al landed on the ground and was injured by the attack of the orange pirates. He activated his brace to contact the others.

Al: Guys, I need help now!

**Scene 9: The Trapped Room**

The camera turned to see Tai responding to Al.

Tai: What's going on?

Al: (over intercom) Well, first, I gave Rock a hiccup pill instead of Tylenol and we found a solution to his hiccups. But, a Balban arrived and he's looking for the lake and the underground city.

Sakura: You don't think he's looking for the lights in there. Do you?

Al: (over intercom) Well, I sent Rock already. But, help me finish them!

Miroku: We're trapped in a room right now.

Al: (over intercom) WHAT?

Tai: Don't worry, we'll get ourselves out.

He turned off the Ginga Brace and he took out his Kiba Blade. The others did the same thing. They all turned their weapons to Tai's individual weapon.

All: Kiba Shot!

A green, blue, and pink beam came out of their blades and a huge hole appeared in the wall. The house began shaking as the three of them left. No sooner they left, Haruhiko and Yuuta got the door open.

Yuuta: Oh man!

Haruhiko: They owe me sheet rock and dry wall.

**Scene 10: The Lake**

The camera turned to Rock, who just got off his horse, Yellow Lightning. He walked toward the lake. He looked to see if anyone was there. He knelt down on the ground and began to dip his head in the water. He began to feel some sort of aroma as the hiccups and sickness of his body began to heal. He had a smile on his face as he began to glow and become more energized. He got his head out of the water and waited for a couple of seconds. He didn't feel like hiccupping at t all.

Rock: All right! I am cured.

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred in front of Rock. Rock yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. Rock looked to see Kemuemon launch one at the lake. He gasped as he saw no signs of light.

Kemuemon: Damn, I don't see the Lights.

Rock: Leave this underwater city alone!

Kemuemon: Who said I have to stay away?

Al: (from off-screen) We did!

The other four Gingaman stood next to Rock. Rock looked at them with a smile and turned to Kemuemon.

Rock: Kemuemon, your way of finding the lights have misled you. Your powerful antics have caused a lot of treachery, especially with what you're doing!

Kemuemon: Look! I plan to make sure that the Lights are found. Even if that means I have to kill you, GingaYellow.

Rock: We'll see. Ginga Tensei!

He transformed into GingaYellow. He put his hand up to the sky and clenched his fist.

Rock: We are the guardians of the Milky Way. Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!

The Gingaman posed and a huge explosion occurred from behind. Kemuemon launched his fireball staff at them. Rock jumped up as the other four were hit by the powerful fireball attack.

Rock: Kiba Knives! Lightning Cut!

His blades began to glow yellow as he slaughtered Kemuemon across the chest. He then took out his Beast Attack Rod.

Rock: Take this!

He pummeled Kemuemon with his powerful rod. He swung his rod and stabbed his stomach.

Rock: Okay, Gingaman! I think it's time to give them hell.

Al: Agreed, Beast Attack Rods.

The Beast Attack Rods came out of their hands. They set the rods to bazooka mode.

Al: Beast Crushing!

The rockets launched their attacks and Kemuemon was shot in the face. Kemuemon screamed as he fell on the floor. He grabbed his gourd from his pouch.

Kemuemon: Balban Extract!

He grew to the size of a tower and he launched fireballs from his staff. A huge explosion occurred, causing the rangers to fall and land on the ground. Al got up from the dirt.

Al: GingaLeon!

The Gingabeasts appeared from their hiding places. Rock got on Gingaverick. He and Gingaverick jumped up on Kemuemon and sliced right through him. Kemuemon screamed as he fell and landed on the ground.

Rock: Gingaverick, Silver Transformation!

The Gingabeasts transformed into the Silver Gingabeasts.

Rock: Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!

The Silver Gingabeasts transformed to Gingaioh.

Gingaman: Galaxy King Gingaioh, Gattai Complete!

Kemuemon jumped up and kicked Gingaioh in the chest. The staff launched fireballs and as a result, Gingaioh was hit tremendously.

Al: Okay, that's it. Galcon Bowgun!

The Galcon Bowgun appeared on Gingaioh's right hand.

Rock: Galcon Bowgun! Shooting Star Bullet!

The Galcon Bowgun launched its assault. Kemuemon screamed as he felt the intense pain of the blast. He fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Gingaioh posed.

Rock: You're finished!

**Scene 11: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

The camera turned to Budou, who was upset of the situation.

Budou: Kemuemon, I'm sorry this happened to you. However, you were honorable.

He went back to his quarters. Meanwhile, Shelinda looked at Captain Zahab.

Shelinda: I hope his next monster can be more productive.

Zahab: At least stronger than Kemuemon. However, I'm sure wherever the Lights are, they aren't that far from gone.

**Scene 12: The Ranch**

Rock laughed as he walked down the stairs to see the Gingaman look at him with an angry look.

Rock: What's wrong?

Al: Doing your taxes with Black Lagoon? That's why you acted sick?

Rock: I was sick.

Miroku: Then how come Dutch emailed you saying thanks?

Rock: Uh…

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**The landlord comes for his pay. The Gingaman try to pay for it, but it fails. Tai negotiates while a Balban monster uses the weather to find the Galaxy Lights underground. However, is it effective? Can Shelinda get back at Tai? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman.**_

**Chapter 16: The Homeland of the Heart**

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, see ya next time!


	17. The Homeland of the Heart

A/N: Here's Chapter 16, so enjoy and hopefully you will like it.

_**Last time on Anime Sentai…**_

_**Rock faked sick and as a result he got the hiccups from taking fake Tylenol pills. Meanwhile, they found a source to cure it. However, he needed to stop Kemuemon from taking the power and using it to find the lights, which proved to be not there. Gingaioh defeated Kemuemon. However, Budou doesn't see things turn out the way he wanted it to be…**_

**Scene 1: The Ranch**

The sun began to shine down on the Gingaman as they practiced with their swords. The Gingaman were fighting fiercely and as a result, they had a huge sweaty workout, which resulted in extra training. Tai, however, just got home from meeting with the other Digidestined.

Tai: That was a great reunion.

He went to the brown box to go train with the other Gingaman. However, no sooner did he pull out his saber, he heard knocking on the door. He turned to hear the sound of some angry old man.

Tai: Who could that be at eleven at night?

He went to the door and opened it. He saw an old man that was smaller than him and he was heading to the kitchen.

Tai: May I help you?

???: I am Marvin. I'm here to kick everyone out of the house… now!

Tai: Eh?

He looked at the midget landlord. The landlord kicked him in the balls as he walked into the living room. Al looked at Tai.

Al: (yells) What's going on?

Tai: (sighs) We're being evicted. I don't know why.

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 16: The Homeland of the Heart**

**Scene 2: The Ranch**

The camera turned to see Tai's face on Marvin.

Marvin: Yes, you need to leave.

Al: Why?

Marvin: Because I say so… The Aoyamas never paid their rent for the last month.

Tai: Oh.

Al: I thought they owned the house.

Tai: So did I, until now.

Marvin got up from the couch and brushed his pants. He turned to them as they saw all the dirty pots and pans. He spat at them.

Marvin: You guys don't even wash dishes.

Miroku: (opening the door) Oh crap, I need to do the dishes.

Al: We get them done, we just… there are some obligations we need to attend to.

Marvin: (yelling) WHAT OBLIGATIONS? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THE HOUSEHOLD? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?

Tai: (looks at him) Well, we just live here. We'll let Mr. Aoyama know that the rent is up.

Marvin: I hope so. I give you one chance. You don't pay, you leave next week!

Al: When can we pay you?

Marvin: Tomorrow!

Al/Tai/Miroku: Tomorrow?

Marvin: Yep, good day!

He went to leave. Rock and Sakura came up to the front door and they closed the door behind them. They looked at Miroku and Al as Tai began to call Mr. Aoyama on his cell phone.

Sakura: What's going on?

Al: We're getting evicted if we don't pay tomorrow.

Miroku: (looks at the bill) 910,066.51 yen? How can we come up with the money?

Rock: I'll take out some money from the Lagoon to pay for the house and pay the Lagoon back with my own money.

Sakura: I'll get a job too.

Miroku: I guess we all have to get jobs.

Tai: (nods) Yeah, I understand. There's an envelope with the money inside. There's also a contract that explains the house details… Okay, thank you. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night.

Tai hung up the cell phone. He turned to see the other Gingaman. Tai went to go upstairs.

Al: Turning in so soon?

Tai: No, I am going to go find the check that Haruhiko forgot to pay a couple of months ago and the check after that. Hopefully, we can stay tomorrow.

Rock: Want me to come with you?

Tai: No, you don't have to. I'll take care of this myself.

Rock: Are you sure?

Tai: Yes.

Rock: I deal with these issues when it comes to finance every single day.

Tai: I know, but leave this to me.

Rock: You're 16 years old. I am 24 and I work with financial stuff. So, let me come with you. At least show this damn landlord that we can actually take care of a house while the real payers are out of town.

Tai opened the door to Haruhiko's office and patted Rock on the shoulder.

Tai: You never cease to amaze me.

The two of them began to search for the two checks. Hopefully, Haruhiko had them in an easy spot.

**Scene 3: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

The camera turned to Shelinda looking at Budou as Budou was painting a huge mural. The samurai was at peace as he turned to the first mate of the Balban Pirates. She took out her sword and put a huge line across the mural. She turned to Budou. She did not look so happy.

Shelinda: I don't know why you are doing these things. But, shouldn't you go and defeat the Gingaman? Or at least summon another monster to find the lights?

Budou: I'm trying to think of who I can send to help me.

Shelinda: I don't care who you send. Do you want to be threatened just like Sanbasshu? Do you even want to die for Zahab? Or are you going to die as each monster of your army get slaughtered by five anime characters who call themselves warriors? I mean Komuhachi, Futashoshou, and Kemuemon were all good warriors. They at least attempted to do something. But, they were useless because they couldn't find the lights! Budou, I think it's time to release your weapons.

Budou: (yells) No, not yet!

Shelinda: Why not?

Budou: I want to save them for last.

Shelinda: (yells) At this rate, you won't have anybody left.

Budou: Maybe, I can send someone down. (He gets up from his posture and he turns to Shelinda)

Shelinda: Who?

Budou: Amehoshi, the catfish majin. I sense the Lights are underground.

Shelinda: Underground?

Budou: (nods) Yes, indeed. I plan to use Amehoshi and the power of weather to find the lights. Hopefully, the Gingaman won't interfere. And if they do, they will die.

Shelinda: Actually, leave GingaGreen to me. After what he did to me, it's time that he should die.

Budou: Right. Anyway, I've sent the monster to do his bidding.

**Scene 4: Tokyo Central**

The camera showed the orange pirates and Amehoshi sitting down at the ceremonial temple that he made. Amehoshi was obviously a catfish with a big stomach. He had red eyes with black stripes on top and on the bottom. He had a black sumo wrestler belt with a red symbol. He had a black jacket with the white guitar in his hand.

Amehoshi: Time to find the lights.

He strung the guitar.

Amehoshi: Galaxy Lights, come to me!

Black clouds gathered in the sky. White lightning bolts struck from the sky and hit the ground. Buildings exploded as holes appeared.

Amehoshi: Yes.

The rain came down at a rapid pace as the land was filled with water. Amehoshi turned to the orange pirates as they bowed to the ceremony temple that was built for the second time. However, a loud voice was heard. They turned to the Gingaman, who had their swords withdrawn.

Tai: Balban, what are you up to this time?

Amehoshi: It is mostly possible that the lights are found underground.

Rock: You have some nerve using weather for that kind of technique.

Al: Let's go!

The pirates came running toward them. The Seijyuken were used constantly. Al punched one of them full force. He kept slaughtering them with the slice of his sword. He kicked one of the pirates and jumped away from them.

Al: Take this!

He released a couple of flames from his hands, burning each one of the pirates. He put his hand down and an electric bolt came up from the sky and down to the ground as the pirates all was electrocuted, burnt and destroyed. Meanwhile, Miroku and Rock were finishing them off with the swords. However, the pirates kept coming from either end as the ones they fought were destroyed. Sakura duplicated into many and finished the pirates in one battle. However, when it came to Tai, Shelinda came by.

Shelinda: GingaGreen!

She went to stab Tai. Tai jumped up on the sword and kicked her in the face. She fell back as she went to stab him again. Tai turned around and pressed her breasts by accident. She screamed and smacked Tai across the face with her sword.

Tai: Ha!

Shelinda: You perverted freak.

Tai: Oh, well.

Shelinda: Damn you!

Tai: Ginga Tensei!

Shelinda threw her sword at Tai's left wrist. Tai yelled as the Ginga Brace fell on the floor. He then was kicked in the ribs by Shelinda. Shelinda laughed as she had him by the collar of his shirt. Tai kicked Shelinda in the face. She then fell and landed on the ground.

Shelinda: GingaGreen, your power is too weak for me.

Tai: That's what you always say! Yet, I win.

Shelinda: You're an ass.

Tai: Why thank you.

He went to grab the Ginga Brace, but Shelinda launched her attack. Tai fell on the floor and the Ginga Brace flew across the ground to Amehoshi. The four Gingaman turned to Tai as he was about to get stabbed by Shelinda. Amehoshi laughed as he took the Ginga Brace.

Amehoshi: Gingalcon's power will be most affective. I think I will use this.

Tai: No!

Amehoshi: Yes, later though. I plan to use Gingalcon's power to destroy this planet and once I get the Galaxy Lights, you're finished.

Tai: You dare use any part of my power, I will kill you with my bare hands.

Amehoshi: Try and stop me.

Sakura: Tai, I'll get it.

Sakura jumped up in the air and went to kick Amehoshi. She screamed as she released her inner self. Amehoshi smacked her with a guitar and she fell back on the ground.

Al: Sakura!

He picked up Sakura. Sakura turned to Amehoshi. Miroku turned to Al, Rock, and Sakura.

Miroku: Let's transform and grab the brace.

Al: Good idea.

Gingaman (but Tai): Ginga Tensei!

The Gingaman transformed into their battlesuits, except for Tai and went to attack the monster. Amehoshi strung his guitar. The four warriors screamed and fell down.

Miroku: Damn!

Tai: I'll get it.

He jumped up and flipped over toward Amehoshi. Amehoshi began to strum the guitar at Tai. Tai yelled as he fell down and landed on his back. Amehoshi went to strum his guitar when suddenly Al took the hit. Al landed on the ground and hit the dirt.

Tai: AL!

Al groaned as he got up. He turned to Tai.

Tai: I'm okay.

Amehoshi and Shelinda turned to each other and then looked at Tai and Al. Al went to attack when suddenly they disappeared with the orange pirates. Tai fell to his knees as the Gingaman turned to him.

Tai: My Ginga Brace… shit.

Al: We'll get it back.

Tai: If they use Gingalcon's power to find the lights, I'm screwed.

**Scene 5: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

The camera showed something very interesting about Amehoshi as he gave the Ginga Brace to Shelinda.

Shelinda: Tai's Ginga Brace will be the perfect power I need to wipe him away and find the lights.

Zahab: That is a great idea, my first mate.

Budou: The thing that still lingers in my mind is Tai. I saw a couple of things that he and his friends did as they were the digidestined that protected the digital world and the human world. He used to be leader.

Shelinda: What are you saying? He's smart?

Budou: Yes. He's smart, clever, and very challenging to deal with.

Shelinda: We'll see about that when I defeat him. Give me the Ginga Brace! (She takes the Ginga Brace from Amehoshi) I am going to use this as bait to get back at Tai.

She walked toward the doors and slammed them. Amehoshi also went to follow her as the Captain and Budou looked at each other.

Budou: Hopefully, Amehoshi can do his job.

Zahab: I hope your right.

He walked toward his quarters and slammed the door. The samurai warrior bowed his head and began to meditate.

**Scene 6: Moku's Tree**

The camera turned to Rock looking at Tai as Tai kept kicking and punching the punching bag that was hanging from the rooftop. Rock held the bag as Tai went for another kick in the bag.

Rock: Okay, we'll get your brace back. It isn't the end of the world.

Tai: I know… but ever had the feeling that you felt dead without it?

Rock: I felt dead in many categories. For example, when I first met my friends at the lagoon, I thought I was done for when some army dudes of Bao decided to blow up a bar. I almost had twenty thousand holes in my body.

Tai: Ouch… well, at least you survived.

Rock: Yeah, thought I wasn't going to though.

Tai: Well, at least you weren't sent to a digital universe.

Rock: Yeah… So, why does Shelinda have a huge grudge on you?

Tai: (looks at Rock) Remember Surotoji's music? Well, I went to get a new flute and I fought Shelinda. Shelinda got angry because I wounded her with one swipe.

Rock: She wants revenge because of one slash in the arm.

Tai: Yeah… isn't that stupid?

Rock: Agreed, but remember she's first mate. I think she doesn't want to lose her reputation.

Tai: Well, obviously.

Rock: What do you think? Do you think the lights are underground?

Tai: When I checked, there wasn't any sign of light.

Rock: (sighs) That's good.

Suddenly, Moku's eyes opened up. Rock and Tai turned to the oak tree. Miroku, Sakura and Al also came into the tree. The five look at the tree.

Moku: Amehoshi's attacking the Real Estate building. Shelinda has a message!

Shelinda: (on audio) GingaGreen, reveal yourself. If you want your Ginga Brace back, then you have to fight me.

Rock: I'm going with you.

Tai: No, don't. Fight Amehoshi!

Rock: Okay…

_**Commercial Break!**_

**Scene 7: Tokyo**

The Gingaman arrived on foot to see Amehoshi, a couple of orange pirates and Shelinda with Tai's Ginga Brace.

Tai: Give me back the Ginga Brace.

Shelinda: In your dreams, green.

Tai headed toward Shelinda as the others tried to restrain him. Tai kicked Shelind across the face and punched her in the stomach. The Ginga Brace was removed from her grasp. She went to reach for it. However, Rock pulled out his Kiba Blade.

Rock: Kiba Shot!

A yellow beam shot from the blade. Shelinda screamed as she fell down and landed on the ground. Tai picked up the brace and turned to her.

Tai: There is no way you will use my powers for that ceremonial temple. My powers are used for good! Not to find the precious Galaxy Lights, and now it's time I show you my true power! Ginga Tensei!

The Ginga Brace was activated as he turned to GingaGreen. Tai pulled out his Seijyuken. The others did the same thing.

Rock: Tai, let's go!

Tai: I got this planned out, Rock!

Shelinda screamed as her sword turned purple. Tai felt the intense pain as he landed on the ground. Rock and the others gasped as he got up.

Tai: Seijyuken!

His sword began to glow green.

Tai: Hurricane Gust!

He sliced Shelinda. Shelinda screamed as she felt flames and sparks come out of her body. She turned to Tai in anger.

Tai: Now, what?

Shelinda: GingaGreen, you wish you didn't do that. I retreat for now…

She disappeared into the distance.

**Scene 8: Battle 16: Gingaman vs. Amehoshi**

The monster began strumming his guitar as the Gingaman fell down and landed on the ground. Al, Rock, and Tai jumped up and sliced Amehoshi with the Seijyuken. Miroku and Sakura jumped up and used the Kiba Arrow attack. The monster screamed as he fell down. The rain however came down and started exploding the land.

Rock: Damn!

Sakura: What are we going to do?

Miroku: The temple! We got to destroy it!

Tai: Okay, Beast Attack Rods!

The Beast Attack Rods came out. The rods switched to bazooka mode.

Tai: Beast Crushing!

The five rockets came out of the rods and destroyed the ceremonial temple. Amehoshi looked to see Tai come up with the Seijyuken and the Kiba Blade.

Tai: Hurricane Cut!

The two attacks sliced Amehoshi's guts. Amehoshi screamed as he landed on the ground. Amehoshi turned to them.

Amehoshi: How dare you? It's time I use my power and defeat you. Balban Extract!

He drank the whole entire gourd and he grew to be the size of the Empire State Building. He took out a guitar and began playing very loudly. The Gingaman dodged the attack as a huge wind destroyed most of the trees.

Tai: Gingalcon!

Gingalcon came soaring from his place. Tai jumped up and landed on Gingalcon.

Tai: Hurricane Cyclone!

Gingalcon launched a huge tornado like attack at Amehoshi. Amehoshi landed on the ground as he felt the tornado attack. The other Gingabeasts arrived. Al got up with his and soon the others did. The five Gingabeasts looked at them.

Al: Starbeasts! Silver Transformation!

The beasts transformed into mecha. Tai got into his cockpit and put his hands on the Kiba Blade.

Tai: Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!

The Gingabeasts transformed into Gingaioh. Gingaioh landed on the ground. Gingaioh punched Amehoshi in the face. Amehoshi landed on the ground. Amehoshi strummed more of his guitar. However, Gingaioh punched the guitar out of his hand. Amehoshi went to get it.

Tai: Silver Armor Sword!

The sword slashed the guitar into a million pieces. Amehoshi turned to them. Amehoshi began running toward them.

Al: Galcon Bowgun!

The Galcon Bowgun appeared and aimed at Amehoshi as he went charging into the line of fire.

Tai: Shooting Star Bullet!

The blast destroyed Amehoshi into a million pieces. Gingaioh posed as the Galcon Bowgun went back behind the robot. Tai then saw Marvin walking toward the ranch with the eviction notice.

Tai: Marvin!

He jumped off Gingaioh and transformed back. He headed toward Marvin. Marvin looked at Tai.

Marvin: Do you have the checks?

Tai: Yes (he takes out the checks) I found them.

Marvin: Good, no need to evict you. Even though I should…

He walked back to his office. Tai turned to see Gingaioh still looking at him. Tai looked at the robot.

Tai: Well, aren't you going to come out?

The other Gingaman jumped up and transformed as they saw their robot facing the sunset. The Gingaman faced another monster today, however, what will happen next?

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Robotic people made by the powerful Budou clan have decided to blow up most of Tokyo. While the Gingaman fight Budou, Al and Yuuta notice something inside. However, can Yuuta help Al? What is true courage? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 17: Yuuta's True Courage**

A/N: Next chapter, a new character will be introduced. Hopefully, if you have seen PRLG, you probably will know what that will be.


	18. Yuuta's True Courage

A/N: Enjoy Chapter 17! In this chapter, you will get to see a debut of a new character.

_**Last Time on Anime Sentai…**_

_**Eviction was near for the **_

**Scene 1: the Ranch**

The beautiful stars were glowing bright as it intensified the night sky. The ranch was filled with loud music as Tai invited Matt's handover to play a song... or fifteen. It was past midnight and the Gingaman were exhausted.

Tai: Matt, thank you.

Matt: Anytime, it was all good fun.

Miroku: I never believed that you had a band this whole time... until now.

Matt: Well, duh. You never knew at first.

Miroku began to say something, but Al kept Miroku's mouth shut. The Blue Warrior yawned as he moved to the kitchen table. He sat down at the table and went to pour coffee. Tai turned to see Miroku, deep in thought.

Miroku: (thinking) Where will the Balban attack this time? H makes me worry-This is the same thing that I was thinking of back in the Ginga Forest.

Tai: Miroku.

Mjroku turned around and saw Tai and Matt sit next to him.

Tai: Let me guess, the Balban is on your mind.

Miroku: Yeah.

Matt: What is causing you to think about the Balban?

Miroku: I do not know. I guess with the last battle. It makes me want to find out more; more about the Balban that is.

Matt: Well, you'll find out. It's not the end of the world.

Miroku: Good point. Hopefully, the Balban does not find the Galaxy Lights.

Al: And they won't. Relax, Miroku, we'll get the job done.

The lights faded as the scene ends.

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 17: Yuuta's True Courage**

**Scene 2: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

Zahab looked at Budou in a very angry mood, Apparently, the captain was not pleased with what's going on. He drew

his sword and went to aim at his head. He struck and as a result, heseitaaang. He looked down to see Budoub sword blocking his movements. Zahab fell back.

Zainab: What makes you think you had the right to block it-You should be punished for your actions.

Budou: Not if I have apian in progress.

Zahab: And that is?

Budou: Why lennon?

Shelinda: You're a Balban! You have no choice but to explain yourself.

Budou: Fine! I use Kugatsudayu, a starfish monster to find the Galaxy Lights. My plan is full-proof.

Zahab: Explain.

Budou: We have made human puppets to go into tall buildings. once in, the puppets self destruct. The city will be a land of fire. Hopefully, the Galaxy Lights Will appear.

Zahab: I like it.

Budou: Thank you.

**Scene 3: the Next Day-Outside**

The alchemist took Yuuta outside, where Yuuta began to play with alchemy. However, Al began to see Yuuta have difficulty on a couple of spells that have been shown.

Al: Something wrong?

Yuuta: Well, yeah. Isn't this forbidden?

Al: Now, Yuuta. Ed and I did that ourselves. You, on the other hand, probably would not be affected.

Yuuta: What happened?

Al: (sighs) I turned into a robot. Ed lost his right arm and automail appeared as a replacement for it. But, no matter what, I've learned something from alchemy.

Yuuta: And that is?

Al: Courage.

Yuuta: Courage?

Al: (nods) Without Courage, no one can be strong to fulfill their dreams.

Yuuta: Wow, courage, it's just like you and the others.

Al: (laughs) Yes that is true. My dream is to avenge the death of my brother, and protect the World from space pirates.

Rock suddenly jumped from the bushes and turned to Al and Yuuta. He gave Al his Ginga Brace.

Al: I think I forgot this.

Rock: (gives at the Ginger Brace) No, shit!

Al: Any calls?

Rock: Actually, it's pretty quiet-I have a feeling that Captain Zahab is plotting a scheme.

Al: Do you know if it's certain?

Rock: Alphonse Elric, I know where my feelings lie When it comes to certain situations.

Al: I sure hope so.

Yuuta: Al, don't doubt Rock.

Rock: At least-someone agrees with me for once.

Yuuta: (puts hand on Rock's shoulder) Thanks.

While they were talking, groups of people came out of the woods and walked into the city of Tokyo. One of them went to a bank and stood in front of the deposit counter. She took out a black box and pressed a couple of buttons. Instantly, the building exploded into a million pieces. Many people screamed as debris crashed on top of them. Two anime characters ran toward the scene to help out. One was blonde, wearing an orange suit with blue jeans helped the injured. The other one was Matt, helping the people.

Matt: Are you okay?

Naruto: Kid, you hurt pal?

Suddenly, another explosion occurred. The two anime characters hit the deck-and it was so explosive, that smoke covered their noses, making them unable to breathe. On the other hand, they began to see the flames disappear.

**Scene 4: The City**

The Gingaman got on their horses and went to save the Kids and other adults from the Massive flames-As the Gingaman led them to safety, another explosion occurred.

Tai: What the hell is going on?

Sakura: This definitely is something the Balban would do.

Rock: To what purpose?

Miroku noticed a couple of men and women head into a tall building. He grabbed on to one of the woman's arm. She twitched. Miroku stepped back as the woman exploded into a million pieces. Miroku fell down and landed on the dirt. Tai, Rock and Sakura helped Miroku up.

Miroku: This is a Balban threat.

Suddenly, the sounds of laughter occurred as Kugatsudayu and Budou showed up, laughing. The four Gingaman watched as the two monsters stared at the four warriors.

Sakura: On great, I hate it when you're right.

Budou: I guess you weren't expecting this.

Tai: You two have a lot of nerve coming up here and destroying this city.

Rock: What were you thinking?

Tai: I don't think they are hereto respond to the question. They are looking for something.

Budou: I believe that the Galaxy Lights are in the tall buildings. That is why you see the mighty power of these explosions.

Sakura: So, you're like Sanbasshu, using monsters to do your dirty work. Is that true?

Budou: Kugatsudayu, make more clones. I'll take care of the fighting.

Tai: Ginga Tensei!

The four transformed into their battle suits. The Gingaman kept punching and kicking the orange pirates with force. However, the attack was interrupted by another explosion, causing Matt and Naruto to fall down on their hands and knees. Sakura and Tai went to help them up from their feet.

Tai: Matt, are you okay?

Matt: I am now. Thank you!

Sakura: Naruto! Are you okay?

Naruto: You sound familiar... like Sakura. Is it possible that-

Tai: Sakura! Behind you.

Sakura turned around-The monster, Kugatsu daya tossed the Pink Warrior on the floor-the others went to rescue her-However, Kugatsudayu threw starfish at thefourm Warriors. All Of the Gingaman were screaming as they fell and landed on the concrete-Matt came running to help tai.

Matt: Are you okay?

Tai: Yeah! Where's Al?

**Scene 5: Out in the Woods**

Al and Yuuta were running across the fields being jubilant when suddenly Al's Ginga Brace started ringing. Al answered the brace, exhausted that he was outside the whole entire time.

Al: What's up, you old tree?

Moku: Elric, the city is being blown up by random puppets, and we need you to find the source, since you are up and about.

Al: What about the others?

Moku: The others are fighting Budou, Kugutsudayu, and trying to save the city from being blown up.

Al: I will find the source and get back to you. You can count on me.

He turned off the Ginga Brace and he headed straight toward the trees with Yuuta close behind. However, Al was not thinking as he went very quickly into the forest. He smacked into a white puppet.

Al: Uh… sorry?

Suddenly, the white puppet began to glow red. Al turned to Yuuta in agony.

Al: RUN!

The two ran away from the puppet, but it was too little, too late. The puppet exploded into a million pieces. Al and Yuuta were sent flying into the trees.

Moku: (over intercom) Al! Al! Al, respond!

There was no response from either Al or Yuuta.

**Scene 6: Moku's Tree**

Moku turned to see Buukou watching the city being bombed by millions of puppets.

Moku: Buukou, try to find Al and Yuuta.

Buukou: (nods in response) Right.

Buukou left the scene, leaving Moku to worry about what happened.

**Scene 7: Back in the Woods**

Smoke filled the air as Yuuta was awakened by the power of the impact. He turned to find Al, who was knocked out by the force of the explosion. His clothes were torn and his Ginga Brace was glowing constantly.

Yuuta: Moku!

He headed toward the Ginga Brace and activated it.

Yuuta: Moku, it's me! Yuuta's knocked out.

Moku: What? Okay, Yuuta. Then, I need your help.

Yuuta: What would you like me to do?

Moku: Did you see what Al saw?

Yuuta: Yes.

Moku: See if you can destroy the control system or at least the source of that thing. If we can do that, Yuuta, we may have a chance to save everybody.

Yuuta: (smiles) You can count on me.

He turned off the brace and headed toward the cave. Meanwhile, Al was knocked out on the dirt. He dashed into the bushes where he saw the puppets. He went inside the cave, hoping to find some answers.

Yuuta: Wow, I hope Moku was right about the power source.

**Scene 9: The City**

The anime characters landed on the ground as Kugatsudayu and Budou aimed their weapons. They went to strike at them. Rock kicked Budou in the face and got up right away. He charged his hands together and a lightning bolt came out of his palms. Budou was electrocuted by the attack, however he still had the upper hand. He kicked Rock in the face and as a result, he threw Rock into the city debris.

Tai: Rock, you okay?

Rock poked his head out from the debris, "I'm okay."

He immediately got out of the debris and took out his Seijyuken. He came down and attacked Kugatsudayu.

Rock: Thunder Sweeper!

He slashed Kugatsudayu in the chest. The monster landed on the ground. Tai then jumped up and landed on top of Rock.

Tai: May I?

Rock: Do you're thing, GingaGreen!

He jumped up into the sky and activated his Kiba Blade and Seijyuken.

Tai: Digital Hurricane Attack!

His old digivice began to glow as his swords began to turn green. He slaughtered the monster across in two ways. Tai landed on the ground as the monster fell. Budou looked at Tai in anger.

Budou: Not bad, Green. Kugatsudayu, Balban Extract!

The starfish creature laughed maniacally as he drank the whole entire gourd full of enlargement particles. He grew to the size of a ten-story building. Naruto and Matt looked in awe as the monster began to crush the city. Ino arrived as well to witness the whole thing.

Ino: I guess that's the one behind the exploding buildings.

Naruto: Ding, Ding, Ding! Great job, Blondie.

Tai: Matt, Ino, Naruto. Find Al and tell him we need him.

Naruto: And why is she coming along?

Tai: Because you can't fight the pirates if they attack you. Besides, she has some experience with the Balban. Although she is a different ranger, you better transform!

Ino: (nods) Right! Tagire! Power of the Beasts! Beast On!

She transformed into her yellow suit. The three anime characters left the city, leaving the Gingaman to fight against Kugatsudayu.

Tai: Gingabeasts!

The four Gingabeasts arrive to stop the monster. The Gingaman were ready to fight this fiend.

**Scene 10: The Cave**

Yuuta looked in awe. The machine devices were all around the cave.

Yuuta: Now, how do I stop this thing?

Suddenly, the orange pirates jumped up and surrounded him. Yuuta looked around in anguish, trying to figure out where to go. The pirates went to slice him. He ducked as the gears exploded from the impact of the Yattoto. He kicked one of them across the face.

Yuuta: Damn!

He kicked one of the pirates' swords and he slashed the orange pirate. He headed toward one of the gears and went to slaughter the systems. The orange pirates then began to summon more puppets to be made. Quickly, Yuuta went to go jam the monster. But, this time the power of fire appeared. Yuuta saw Al come into the cave.

Al: You okay?

Yuuta: Yeah.

Al: (hands Kiba Cutter) Destroy this place. I can deal with the following creatures that come my way.

Yuuta: Okay.

Al began to draw an alchemy symbol. With his power, he summoned all the alchemic energy and he shot them all in one piece with his power. Yuuta destroyed parts of it, but it wasn't enough.

**Scene 11: The Battle **

Gingat jumped up and bit Kugatsudayu. Sakura nodded as she told her beast to back off.

Sakura: Gingat, you know what to do!

Rock: Attack!

The pink cat shot thirty-five million spikes out of her body. Kugatsudayu was poked and prodded by the powerful spikes. Gingaverick jumped up and in a quick jolt, electrocuted Kugatsudayu. Gingarilla jumped up and threw the monster overboard into the sky.

Miroku: Okay, Tai.

Tai: Gingalcon, Roaring Cyclone!

The tornado swept the monster off the face of the Earth. The Gingabeasts all turned to the forest then to find Al.

Rock: Let's hope he's not dead.

Tai: Yeah.

**Scene 12: The Cave**

Matt, Ino, and Naruto pulled out Yuuta from underneath. Al saw that there was no way out of this mess. He went to fight each one of them. He then saw one of them twitch in a second. Luckily, just in quick fashion, the other rangers arrived.

Al: GET OUT OF HERE! GO!

The Gingaman nodded and they left with the anime characters. They flew as a major explosion appeared within the cave. The screams of the anime characters echoed throughout the region as they landed on the ground. However, a shadow stood by and picked up Al. The Gingaman, Yuuta, Matt, Ino, and Naruto look in shock to see a black knight pick up Al.

Yuuta: Al!

He ran over to his aid. However, he stopped and looked at the Black Knight. The Black Knight looked at the team. What could this mean for our fellow rangers? Well, this should be… interesting, next episode.

_**Next Episode…**_

**Chapter 18: The Mysterious Black Knight**


	19. The Mysterious Black Knight

A/N: Here's Chapter 18. This is where it gets very interesting to see the Black Knight aka the Magna Defender. For the people that saw the series, you probably know where I'm going with this, but… there will be twists and turns.

_**Last Time…**_

_**The Gingaman had to face Kugatsudayu, who used human robots to blow up tall buildings. Ino, Matt, and Naruto helped the Gingaman fight the Balban by attempting to destroy the monster. Even Ino came to their aid, but when Al is knocked unconscious outside the city, Yuuta finds the cave where the starfish majin made his puppets. With the Kiba Blade, he destroyed the powerful machines. Kugatsudayu was slaughtered by Gingalcon. However, the anime characters saw the so-called death of Al. However, his body was found by some fierce black knight. What could this mean? A new ally to the Gingaman or a new foe?**_

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 18: The Mysterious Black Knight**

**Scene 1: From Where Chapter 17 Left Us**

The Black Knight left Al's body on the grass. Yuuta went immediately over his body. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was intrigued about who this knight in black armor was. Was he considered a Balban or was he considered something else? It was on her mind. Matt turned to Tai, who was shocked to see another warrior.

Tai: (stands there in shock) Thank you.

Black Knight: No need for gratitude.

He walked past the characters and headed off into the woods. The Gingaman turned to the Black Knight. Al woke up from his slumber and got up. He took a breather and went to the group.

Al: Was that the guy who-

Matt: Yes.

Ino: He looks like he had a rough past.

Matt: Who is he?

Al: That's who I would like to find out. Maybe, there's a reason why he's here.

Rock: I think the old tree would have an answer.

Ino: Right.

Sakura: I'm sorry Ino, but this is strictly Gingaman business. No Gekiranger needed.

Ino: Damn you.

Naruto: You're a sentai warrior too? Well, why aren't you helping them out.

Ino: Apparently, this is not my fight.

Naruto: Oh…

Matt: (rubs his chin) I am intrigued to find out what's going. Tai, let's go see that tree you were talking about.

Tai: Okay.

Matt: Maybe, we can find some answers.

The two of them walked across the forest and headed to the ranch, where they can get some answers regarding the Black Knight. The others soon followed them to the ranch. However, for Ino and Naruto, they were both confused.

Naruto: Is Sakura trying to prove herself?

Ino: You haven't seen Sakura fight. Have you?

Naruto: I HAVE! But, not as a sentai warrior.

Ino: Maybe, if you became a sentai warrior, you wouldn't be so dumbfounded. That's why I am training at SCRTC.

Naruto: SCRTC? The place where they fired me?

Ino: Yeah. Apparently, a fox is not considered a… Beast-Spirit.

Naruto's face began to turn white. He landed on the ground and began screaming as he began whining like a child. Ino shook her head as she looked at her GekiChangers.

Ino: Naruto, leave.

Naruto: Why?

Ino: Just leave.

Naruto: Why should I? Sakura does not want me to be in her business with the Balban.

Ino: And I'm going to train to help the Balban. Unlike you, you don't have a battle suit.

Naruto: You don't need a battle suit to battle the Balban. You need spirit and power.

Ino: I know. But, this is a special armor to protect you from… death, okay?

Naruto: But…

Ino: Shut up!

She activated her GekiChangers and she clenched her fists. Her orange fists began glowing.

Ino: Boil! Power of the Beasts! Beast On!

Ino activated her fists and she transformed into her uniform. Naruto facefaulted as GekiYellow, aka Ino began her training. Naruto rolled her eyes as he walked into the forest.

Naruto: Stupid Sakura, Stupid Ino…

Ino: (off screen) GekiWaza!

Suddenly, a huge cheetah came out of Ino's fist and it attacked Naruto. Naruto screamed as he felt the cheetah pounce on top of him.

Ino: That's what you get for insulting my intelligence.

**Scene 2: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

The sound of pirate music was intensified in the castle where the Balban pirates stood. Captain Zahab walked around in circles. He looked at the two of them in anger as he walked toward Budou.

Budou: I have no idea that Bullblack resurrected from the grave.

Zahab: Why is he alive?

Shelinda: Well, that means an ally to the Gingaman, no?

Zahab: No, he wants revenge. I don't know why though.

Pucrates: (coughs) Well, maybe he's looking for the Oni Stone.

Budou: The Oni Stone?

Pucrates: Yes, the Oni Stone. The Oni Stone is an unbreakable stone that is hidden somewhere on Earth. I suggest that we see if the lights are in rocks to find the Oni Stone. Maybe, one of Budou's monsters can go find one of them.

Budou: I like that idea. Kairikibou, arise.

Kairikibou came out of the ship. He looked a samurai with his armor made of red coral. He was indeed a marine creature, carrying a quiver, and a red spear-like sledgehammer.

Kairikibou: What can I do to serve the Balban?

Zahab: Destroy the rocks in the forests. Find the Oni Stone and see if the lights are there.

Kairikibou: Certainly.

**Scene 3: Moku's Tree**

The anime characters were in Moku's tree as the tree began to speak about the Black Knight.

Moku: So, the knight from Taurus returns.

Al: Taurus?

Moku: A planet that is light years away from our planet. Basically, he was the guardian of his planet until the galaxy was destroyed by the Balban. According to what I know, he's the keeper of the Galaxy Lights.

Sakura: You mean, he's a guardian?

Moku's eyes closed and then he began to sigh. He then opened his eyes to reveal Ino and Naruto coming into the tree.

Naruto: Nice!

Sakura: NARUTO! INO!

Naruto: What? We want to help?

Matt: Oh come on, Sakura. Let them help. They helped other people when Kugatsudayu decided to wipe Tokyo off the map with his puppets.

Sakura looked at her. She didn't know what to say or do. She is a sentai warrior. She would have at least, have to help them out.

Sakura: Okay… Anyway, Naruto, should I bring you up to full speed on why you haven't seen me lately?

Naruto: Well, Sasuke should know this too.

Sakura: No, Sasuke can not know. This is a secret Naruto. And if you know Ino's secret, then that should be kept.

Naruto: Well, shoot.

Sakura: Me, Tai, Rock, Al, and Miroku have been chosen to protect the galaxy from the Space Pirates Balban. Right now, as you saw from the skyscraper explosions, they want the Galaxy Lights.

Ino: That explains what happened with the cameras. He said something about the lights!

Sakura: Exactly.

Naruto: Are these powers ancient? Like very ancient?

Al: Yeah. It's important that 'we' get the lights. Otherwise, their powerful Earth Demon, Daitanix will be brought to life.

Naruto: Damn… so, this isn't like those ninjas we fought back home.

Sakura: (points finger at him) No, they aren't. In fact, Naruto, because we're here, the Balban have sent sixteen monsters. We killed all of them.

Naruto: (he looks at her) They are that weak?

Sakura: Some weren't. Sanbasshu, their first general was very strong. He committed suicide because of his failure.

Ino: You mean that insect guy is not behind with these monsters anymore?

Sakura: No… it's Budou now. You've seen him.

Matt instantly turned to Sakura. His face was serious when he heard about the samurai general.

Matt: The samurai dude. He's after the lights.

Sakura nodded as she walked toward the mirror. Suddenly, the mirror turned to a visual of Kairikibou crushing the grass with a huge sledgehammer. The place began shaking apart as he was looking at the rocks.

Kairikibou: Where's that stone? Yattoto, help me here.

The orange pirates came running down the hill finding the rocks.

Sakura: What are they looking for?

They suddenly saw the rocks that were slaughtered by Kairikibou's hammer attack.

Moku: The Oni Stone.

Matt: The Oni Stone? What is that?

Moku: Basically, the Oni Stone is a stone that can not be broken. They are trying to find the Galaxy Lights.

Al: (punches the table) I won't allow that. Gingaman, let's go!

The five Gingaman stood in a line. Al activated his Ginga Brace.

Gingaman: Ginga Tensei!

The Gingaman transformed and posed. Matt, Ino, and Naruto walked up to the five colored team. They wanted to help out.

Al: It's too dangerous.

Moku: Yes, Matt, Naruto, and Ino. You must stay here. I'll send the Gingaman to deal with him.

Ino: But-

Sakura stepped forward as she removed her helmet. She looked at Ino in the eyes.

Sakura: I understand. But, Ino, this monster looks strong. You may not have the potential of helping.

Ino: But, with experience I have with the Beast-Fist school, I can.

Sakura: Not for this. As your rival and friend, I need you to sit out.

Ino looked at Sakura. Naruto looked at her as he put his hands in his pocket.

The Gingaman nodded as they ran out of the trees. The Gingaman were on their horses and they were riding through the trees. They saw the cracks in the Earth, meaning that the monster was very close by.

**Scene 4: The Forest**

The Gingaman were on their horses as they headed toward the trees. The horses were quick and fast as they headed to flat land where they saw a huge crack in the foundation. Kairikibou looked at the five of them as they got off the horses. The five looked at him angrily.

Al: What do you plan to do this time, Balban?

Kairikibou: You have a lot of nerve in asking me of what I'm doing. Yattoto, waste them.

The orange pirates took out their machine guns. A blast of bullets shot the Gingaman. However, GingaRed jumped up from the ground. He flipped toward the sky. Al activated his Seijyuken. The sword began to glow red as he summoned his attack.

Al: Fire Flash Attack!

He launched his attack. The flames surrounded the orange pirates as they all exploded into a million pieces. Behind him, Tai jumped across from tree to tree as he used his Seijyuken and released his power. A green glow came from his sword.

Tai: Hurricane Gust Slash!

The sword slashed across the Yattoto's chest. The orange pirates were blown away from their personal surroundings. Tai kicked each one of them and flipped across to see more coming toward him. He took out his Kiba Blade and transformed the silver weapon.

Tai: Kiba Shot!

The trigger was pulled. The green bullets came out of the silver blade. The orange pirates felt the excruciating pain as they were destroyed by the powerful beams. Meanwhile, Miroku jumped from tree to tree as he clawed each one of the pirates with the Kiba Claw. Miroku jumped up and removed one of his gloves.

Miroku: Wind Tunnel!

His hand opened up and the pirates were blown away from existence. He put the glove back on and finished the last of the pirates.

Next, Rock was finishing the orange pirates off with no problem what so ever. He used the Kiba Knives and cut each one of them with ease. He jumped up and kicked one of them across the face.

Rock: Yeah, what now!

Suddenly, Kairikibou began to launch his sledgehammer on Rock. Rock turned around and was almost hit until suddenly he saw pink arrows hit the monster. Sakura landed on the ground with her bow.

Rock: Thank you.

Sakura: No problem…

Sakura kicked Kairikibou across the chest. The monster fell down and landed on the ground. However, his sledgehammer caused Sakura to fall down and land on the dirt.

Kairikibou: You guys can't kill me!

Rock: We'll see… Sakura!

Sakura nodded as they took out their blades. Al, Tai, and Miroku began to follow suit when suddenly they saw a blue lightning bolt strike in front of them. They saw the Black Knight come down. With his sword, he crashed down upon the monster. Kairikibou looked at him.

Kairikibou: The Oni Stone shall be mine!

Sakura: I don't think so. This is strictly Gingaman business.

Black Knight: I must obtain the Galaxy Lights.

Kairikibou laughed as he shot another stone. However, the stone didn't ruptue. He went to pick it up. The Gingaman and the Black Knight watch as he disappeared.

Black Knight: I blame you!

Sakura: Why do you want the Lights?

Black Knight: I have… my reasons.

He left in anger. The Gingaman looked at each other and then at the Black Knight, who kept walking away.

**Scene 5: Unknown Location**

Shelinda, Kairikibou and Budou saw the stone that the monster found.

Budou: Try breaking it with your hammer!

Shelinda: Yes!

Kairikibou smacked it the first time and then harder the second time. On the third time, he swung it so hard, that the hammer broke in half.

Budou: No way! Your hammer never was destroyed before.

Kairikibou looked at the rock. He yelled and threw the busted weapon across. He ran toward the rock and he went to smash it manually. But, it still did not work.

Kairikibou: This thing is impenetrable.

Shelinda: Then, what do we do now?

Budou looked at her. He then looked at the stone. A sinister laughing has occurred that exceeded echoes to appear. He looked at Shelinda and smiled.

Shelinda: You have an idea?

Budou: Oh, yes I do… (yells) GINGAMAN! COME OUT HERE!

Shelinda: (looks at him) I can do better than that.

**Scene 6: Out in the Forest**

The Gingaman heard the sound of Budou's voice and they were traveling by horse. Al noticed Kairikibou laughing away as they came into close contact. Al withdrew his Seijyuken.

Al: Take this!

He slashed the monster across the face. However, Kairikibou pushed him. He launched a red beam at Al's face. Al fell and landed on the ground. The other Gingaman went to help him up.

Budou: Now! Do it!

Kairikibou: I'm ready to die. Show me what you're made of, you Anime Sentai!

Al: You just signed your own death warrant. Beast Attack Rods!

The Gingaman took out their Beast Attack Rods. The rods activated to rocket mode and they aimed at Kairikibou.

Kairikibou: Come on, Gingaman.

Al: Beast Crushing!

The rockets came out the cannon and they combined as one. Kairikibou put the stone out in front of him. Instead of destroying the stone, the attack was reflected back. The Gingaman fell and landed on the ground.

Al: What? (notices the stone) The stone!

The Gingaman look in shock to see that even their attacks are impenetrable.

Kairikibou: Impossible!

Suddenly, a huge dagger appeared and the stone fell out of Kairikibou's hand. Kairikibou stood in terror as he saw the Black Knight come out of into the trees.

Al: It's… the Black Knight.

The Black Knight stepped forward to Kairikibou.

Kairikibou: May I help you?

Black Knight: You have something that belongs to me.

Shelinda and Budou stood in shock. They turned to each other as they saw the whole entire scene.

Budou: How dare he show his face around here?

Shelinda: I agree.

Black Knight: I want the rock back.

He clenched his fists as the monster laughed in response to what the Black Knight wanted.

Kairikibou: Oh, Yattoto!

The orange pirates came running toward them. The Black Knight looked at them with a stern look as he pulled out his weapon.

Black Knight: Bullriot!

He sliced the pirates in the face. The Gingaman watched as the Black Knight fought with strength and courage. He finished them off in one shot. The Black Knight turned the Bullriot into a rifle and shot Kairikibou. The Gingaman were shocked to see this whole entire thing. Kairikibou laughed as he went to charge at the Black Knight. The Black Knight flipped up and he slaughtered Kairikibou in the face. Budou came out and landed on the ground. He picked up the cut Oni Stone.

Budou: NO! NOTHING! (looks at the Black Knight) You! Gingaman! You will pay for what you have done! I will make sure of it. Shelinda, we leave.

They left in a quick three seconds. Miroku walked up toward the Black Knight.

Black Knight: What do you want, GingaBlue?

Miroku: Why can't we work as a team?

Black Knight: Hell, no.

Sakura: Don't we fight for the same purpose?

Black Knight: GingaPink, I will NOT work with you.

He pushed her down. He then went to the forest. His face was stern and yet angry.

Black Knight: I came back from underground. I will use the Lights to destroy Zahab. Now, leave me in peace.

Al: Wow, he reminds me of somebody…

The Gingaman watch as the Black Knight walked to the forest. They still don't understand him, however they will do whatever it takes to stop the Balban, even if the Black Knight gets in their way. What can they do? Find out next time!

_**Next Episode…**_

**Chapter 19: The Power of the Sun**


	20. The Power of the Sun

A/N: Here's Chapter 19. Here, you will see the power of the Black Knight's mecha.

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Kiba Blades use the Violent Demon Ring technique)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Silver GingaLeon shoots flames from his mouth)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingalcon and Gingarilla use their attacks)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Silver Gingaverick and Gingat open their beams and use lasers)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(Gingaioh is formed and begins to launch his finisher: the Galcon Bowgun)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

**Scene 1: Three-Thousand Years Ago**

It happened on planet Taurus, which was many light years away from our home planet. There, the Balban attacked the planet that the Black Knight lived in at the time. They kidnapped his younger brother and destroyed the planet, but the Black Knight followed them to Earth.

Zahab: Why, Bullblack, what brings you here?

Bullblack: Give me my brother back. He didn't do anything to you.

Zahab: No.

Bullblack: Well, why won't you? He doesn't deserve to be in this.

Zahab: We killed Taurus. The Galaxy Lights aren't there. Now, since you are the lone survivor. Maybe, you would know. So, tell me or this little one gets it. Sunabakutou!

Suddenly, a monster that looked like a scorpionfish took out its dagger and it went toward Bullblack's brother.

Krantz: Brother!

BullBlack: (reaches his hand out) Krantz!

Suddenly, the sound of a new mecha could be heard. The Black Knight saw the powerful Starbeast he had come from behind.

BullBlack: GouTaurus, stand by.

Sunabakutou: Drop Bullriot and make GouTaurus go back.

BullBlack looked at him and GouTaurus. Without hesitation, BullBlack dropped the sword and he fell down on the ground. Suddenly, Krantz was released. However, Krantz stabbed Zahab in the back. Zahab turned around in anger. He electrocuted him, therefore destroying him.

Krantz: BROTHER!

BullBlack: Krantz… (looks at Zahab) Zahab, I will get you for what you have done.

Sunabakutou: Let me kick you out.

With one kick, the Black Knight was out cold. He was thrown in an underground pit. However, nobody knew where he was… until now.

**Chapter 19: The Power of the Sun**

**Scene 2: Rowdy Invincible Castle**

It was the present day. The sun began to shine on the wonderful ocean off the coast of Japan. There, the royal court of the henchmen stood at the bridge with a couple of pirates that had their swords pointed up toward the ceiling. Captain Zahab jumped up from his seat as he heard what Budou said.

Budou: It's true! Bullblack's back.

Zahab: After we kicked him off into the depths of the Earth, he is back? He must be looking for the Lights just like the Gingaman. We must not let that happen.

Shelinda: The Gingaman must not find them either.

Zahab: But, where are we able to go search for them?

Shelinda: I got an idea! Why don't we try… sunflowers? Sunflowers are very intelligent on the inside according to what some say.

Budou: Your suggestion?

Shelinda: There are a couple of Sunflower Statues. One of them may have the Galaxy Lights. Why don't we search over there?

Pucrates: I must say great idea.

Shelinda: (smacks Pucrates) Shut Up! You weren't allowed to be in this conversation.

Pucrates: (looks up at Shelinda) I should say something.

Shelinda looked at him and then looked at Budou and Sunabakutou. She then began to look at the powerful sand bag that he had.

Shelinda: What is that in your bag?

Sunabakutou: Oh, my powerful sand.

He opened the powerful bag of sand to show the first mate of the Balban army. Shelinda smiled as he tied it.

Shelinda: You know how I said we can destroy sunflowers to find the lights?

Sunabakutou: Yes.

Shelinda: There are statues in Tokyo. Destroy them.

Budou: Of course! (He looks at the powerful monster and the sand bag) With the power of your sand, the statues will be destroyed. Great idea, Shelinda.

Shelinda: I know.

Sunabakutou took out his fish dagger. He turned to the window. He had a lot of anger coming through him as he turned to the Balban Army.

Sunabakutou: I plan to use this power and destroy Bullblack for his treachery. He has no right to find them. The Gingaman are in the same boat.

He then dashed out the door. Budou and Shelinda looked at each other and they both sighed.

Illeiss: Well, Budou… I hope you know what you're doing…

Budou: My love… I do know.

The fellow samurai went into his quarters. The mystical sorceress laughed as she sat down and read a mystical book. Shelinda looked at her.

Illiess: What?

Shelinda: He cheated on me… (looks at her) That…

Illiess: Oh, I'm sorry. Um, he cheated on me.

Shelinda: Oh, did he? Oh yeah, with me, right? Hmm…

Illiess: We need to get him back for this… we lady pirates should not be this way.

Suddenly, Battobasu jumped down and he turned to the two pirates.

Battobasu: Is it true? Budou double-crossed you two?

Shelinda: Yeah.

Illiess: That traitor. You know what? We'll kill him.

Shelinda: How?

Illiess: Well, let's wait until all of his monsters are gone. He only has a little bit left. The Four Shoguns should be the last ones, plus the two shark prisoners, who will probably not show up to fight.

Shelinda: Well, we better start plotting. I'm sure Sunabakutou is occupied trying to destroy the city.

Battobasu: I better go see what my majin mob is up to… we are bored as hell. We really want to go.

Illiess: Well, so are mine!

Battobasu: Zahab will tell us… once Budou's army is gone.

Shelinda: Too bad Sanbasshu's dead, he could help.

The pirate army left the bridge, leaving Zahab to fall asleep. After all, he had nothing else better to do since another plan of Budou's was underway.

**Scene 3: Tokyo**

The Gingaman were having a good old time at the mall. There, the five of them were at the clothing store known as Forever 21. There, the guys watch as Sakura bought every single item.

Sakura: Since I'm here for who knows when, I might as well look hot and not wear my ninja outfit. I look so weird…

Al: (looks at the clothes) They make you look hot… You don't even have to wear it to prove me.

Sakura: Oh, Al… If only your brother was here.

Tai: Yeah, oh yeah, what was with the automail?

Al: Who, Ed?

Miroku: Yeah, ever since we became Gingaman. You never ever mentioned once about your older brother.

Rock: (puts his hand on Al's shoulder) Can you tell us what happened before?

Al: Fine, but that means in the near future, I want to hear about your adventures and stuff.

The Gingaman nodded as they find a place to sit down. Al breathed a huge sigh as he went to talk.

Al: I forgot how long it was, but at the time, Ed and I were playing with alchemy. We loved alchemy. However, um, we played with human alchemy. I had armor on me and Ed lost his right arm, so he had to get automail. For over a year, we had fought villains just for us to get back. Ed officially has the automail on forever, but I turned back to human… Then, we met up with you guys and that's how I came here to be where I am.

Rock laughed a little bit and turned to Al. Al looked at him angrily, but Rock brushed his head.

Rock: Sorry, you're story was better than mine.

Tai: How did you get to be who you are?

Rock: Oh, well I was working for Asahi Corp. It's a company where we made weapons, right? Well, I was on the financial squad of the company. I was on a boat until Dutch and Revy, two of my closest friends raided the ship. I was kidnapped and I left the company to work with the Black Lagoon Company. After a couple of raids and stuff, I came back here, found you, and now I'm GingaYellow.

Revy: (off-screen) Oh my god… Rock.

Rock: (turns around) Revy!

He stood up from his chair and went to give Revy a hug. Revy released the hug and smacked him across the face twenty times. Rock fell on the floor.

Tai: I guess that's a way to say hello.

Revy: Shut Up! (pulls out a gun. The crowd screams and leaves)

Miroku: Hey, we were just saying that...

Revy: Shut Up! You guys are the damn reasons why Rock is not coming on our (bleep)ing escapades.

Suddenly, a huge crowd was screaming. Revy looked to see everybody scream. She looked at them and shook her head. She then saw Sunabakutou find a sunflower statue.

Sunabakutou: The power of the sunflower! Reveal to me, the Galaxy Lights.

Al: BALBAN!

The five Gingaman ran toward Sunabakutou. Sunabakutou threw his fish like daggers at them. The five of them jumped up and landed on the ground. Revy ran toward them. But, Rock pushed her back.

Rock: Revy, get out of here.

Revy: I don't think so. They don't call me two hands for nothing.

She took out two silver pistols and went to shoot Sunabakutou. Sunabakutou laughed as he looked at Revy. Revy pulled the triggers. All the bullets impaled the monster. Sunabakutou laughed as he turned to Revy.

Sunabakutou: Wow, girl… you have some nerve. I like your ambition.

Revy: He didn't die? ALL OF MY ENEMIES DIE!

Rock: Not with those weapons.

Al: Now is not the good time to talk about this. Gingaman, let's henshin.

The five Gingaman revealed their Ginga Brace.

Rock: Ginga Tensei!

The Gingaman transformed into their battle suits. Revy stood their in shock as the five Gingaman posed.

Sunabakutou: Wow, Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!

Revy: Gingaman? That's why you took a leave of absence? DAMN YOU, ROKURO!

Rock turned to Revy and then back at the fish monster. The Yattoto came out from nowhere.

Gingaman: Seijyuken!

Rock jumped up and sliced each one of them across the face. He punched one of them and threw the orange pirates over. Revy shot each one of the pirates coming toward her.

Revy: I'm not dying today.

Al, Tai, and Miroku jumped over and sliced the orange pirates coming toward Revy. Revy looked at them and pushed them out of the way. Revy took out an automatic weapon and started shooting the fish monster.

Rock: Revy! Bullets won't work!

Revy looked at Rock very angrily as she went shooting him again. Sunabakutou then launched his knife at Revy. Revy went to block it, but Rock took the hit.

Revy: Rock, you idiot.

Rock looked at her. He then went to go fight the monster. However, they were interrupted by the sound of Bullriot's blaster.

Rock: Bullblack.

The Black Knight looked at the monster. People were around watching the battle. However, Bullblack pulled the trigger so many times that people screamed from the debris coming down toward them. Al jumped up in front of him and went to hold him down.

Al: What are you doing?

Bullblack: GingaRed, this is personal. Leave!

He shot more laser beams. Revy looked up to see a huge balcony come toward her. She got out of the way as part of the mall collapsed. Sunabakutou turned to see the statue crushed. There was nothing.

Sunabukutou: Damn, nothing. Bullblack, just you wait. You too, Gingaman. The Lights will belong to the Balban.

He got off and left. Bullblack groaned as he turned to Al. He punched Al across the face.

Bullblack: You know I had him right where I wanted him and yet, you stopped me and I blame you!

Al: You were hurting innocent people.

Revy: (gets up and brushes her arm) You asshole!

She charged passed the Gingaman and punched Bullblack. Bullblack smacked her with the rifle.

Bullblack: Why do you dare attack me?

Revy: You have no soul… why do you do this to people who technically are useless?

Bullblack: Why do you question me?

Rock: Because you had no right to hurt them.

Bullblack: Stay away from me, all of you. Innocent people that come where there is trouble will die. It's their problem if they die, not mine to deal with. I have dealt with enough. Now, I will find that Shogun and I will destroy him myself.

Al and Rock looked at him as Bullblack went to leave the mall. People began to struggle. The Gingaman, plus Revy, went to help the people up. Ambulances and people were standing around the mall as Al and Rock headed down the stairs.

Rock: What's his problem?

Al: Simple. He has… problem. Let's meet at Moku's Tree right now and talk about this, because I'm sure if we don't come up with a plan now… Sunabakutou will find the Lights.

**Scene 4: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

Sunabakutou came back, breathing a huge sigh as he went toward Zahab. He went to attack the Captain, for he had no idea what was going on.

Sunabakutou: You never told me that Bullblack came by.

Zahab: First Gingaman, now Bullblack. Let's face it, Bullblack wants something from us.

Shelinda: Well, there are more statues, so don't worry, Sunabakutou. Not all is lost. Even though, the Black Knight has killed innocent people, so we have less worries about them, but the main purpose is the sunflower.

Zahab: She's right. If Budou predicted the sunflowers to have the lights, then we shall follow what he said.

The monster nodded and he went to do his naughty deeds as a monster.

Shelinda: For one of the Four Shoguns, he definitely has an edgy mood when it comes to Bullblack.

Zahab: Budou's army had major problems with him. That's the reason why the Four Shoguns had a horrible time. Hopefully, he doesn't strike again.

**Scene 5: Moku's Tree**

The Gingaman sat around at the tree. Al looked at the globe while Sakura, Miroku, Tai, and Rock conversed over what happened earlier. Sakura threw her fist on the table.

Sakura: He has no heart.

Miroku: (looks at Sakura) You think?

Tai: My question is why did he have to do that? He's after the same thing we are after.

Rock: True. But, I don't think people concern him.

Sakura: Well, Rock, what do you think it could be?

Rock: (shrugs) I wish I knew.

Rock turned to see Al being very quiet about the whole situation. Rock tapped Al on the shoulder. Al turned around.

Rock: You okay?

Al: Yeah… (gets up from his spot) I think I know his problem.

Rock: That is?

Al: He's doing this for a personal vendetta. Remember when Ed died I wanted revenge and then we realized that working as a team is the only to defeat them?

Rock: Yeah.

Al turned to Moku and the others. He had to get to the point.

Al: I think Bullblack has a personal vendetta to settle. And he would kill anybody for that to happen.

Tai: (jumps up) You mean he will kill innocent people and his enemies to settle it?

Miroku: Yeah… if I get Al correctly.

Sakura: Wow… that is kind of-

Suddenly, Moku began glowing. The five Gingaman looked at each other as they turned to hear Moku's voice. The Gingaman were shocked to hear what he had to say.

Moku: Guys, we have a problem.

Al: What's going on?

Suddenly, Buukou came screaming from all sides. He turned and looked at Al and the others.

Al: Buukou!

Buukou: There's trouble down at the city. He attacked two statues already.

Al: WHAT?

**Scene 6: The Next Statue**

The sounds of people screaming occurred as Sunabakutou went to the next statue in front of the park. He laughed as he took out his fish sword.

Sunabakutou: This is the last statue, the lights better be here.

Suddenly, a huge rocket came from out of nowhere. Sunabakutou screamed as he fell on the floor. He turned to see Revy with the rocket launcher.

Sunabakutou: So, instead of a gun, you came with a rocket launcher?

Revy looked at him very angry as she went to fire another rocket. Suddenly, the sound of Rock's voice caused her to turn around.

Rock: Let us handle this! Beast Attack Rod!

The yellow rocket launcher hit Sunabakutou. Sunabakutou jumped up and grabbed Revy.

Revy: Get off of me…

She went to struggle, but the fish sword was aimed at her neck.

Al: What do you want?

Sunabakutou: Where is Bullblack?

Suddenly, the sound of the Bullriot sounded. The Gingaman turned to see Bullblack head toward them with his Bullriot.

Sunabakutou: Drop your weapons! All of you!

The Gingaman dropped their weapons. Bullblack looked at them in anger. He then turned to Sunabakutou. Either he dropped his weapon or Revy would go free, or he dropped his weapon and Revy would die, just like Krantz. He had a lot of options. But, he decided to drop the weapon.

Bullblack: Release her…

Sunabakutou: (laughs) No… prepare to die, little girl.

Rock gasped and he ran past Bullblack. Sunabakutou went to attack. Since Bullblack decided not to care about Revy, Rock took out his sword.

Rock: Thunder Sweeper!

Sunabakutou was injured by the attack. He then kicked Rock in the face. Bullblack looked at him, Al and Sunabakutou.

Bulllblack: Yellow, get out. Let me handle this!

Bullblack picked up Bullriot and put it to sword mode. He then jumped up and flipped. His sword began to glow bright blue as Sunabakutou felt the huge destruction coming from his head down to his legs.

Sunabakutou: I never felt that much pain before… Now, you will pay for what have done.

He drank the gourd and he grew ten times bigger than his size. Bullblack and Revy were pushed out of the way.

Al: Gingabeasts, Silver Transformation

The Gingabeasts transformed into their mechanical figures. The Gingaman got inside their mecha.

Bullblack: This should be interesting.

Revy: This will be fun…

Al: Seijyu Gattai! Gingaioh!

Gingaioh was formed by the five beasts. The robot went to fight Sunabakutou with the sword. Sunabakutou laughed as he threw fish swords at Gingaioh. Explosions occurred all over Gingaioh.

Rock: Wow, he's tough.

Al: Let's finish this.

Rock: Silver Armor Sword.

Gingaioh's sword materialized. However, Sunabakutou threw his sand on not also the sunflower statue, but on Gingaioh. Gingaioh felt major explosions coming from all over and even the statue. There was nothing in the statue.

Sunabakutou: NO! (He then turns to Gingaioh) At least I killed Gingaioh.

Sakura: We're going down!

Suddenly, Gingaioh collapsed and exploded back into the five beasts. The Gingaman fell off their beasts and landed on the ground.

Al: Gingaioh lost?

Tai: Great… now what are we going to do? The beasts are exhausted!

Suddenly, a huge red beam came down from the ground. Everybody ducked as a major explosion occurred.

Al: What is that?

The sound of a bull was heard. Bullblack turned to the Gingaman. Al looked at the powerful GoTaurus.

Al: What is that?

Bullblack: Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus. Warrior Transform!

Suddenly, he transformed into a red armored monster. He kicked Sunabakutou in the face. He then proceeded to take out a huge lance.

Bullblack: Bull Sword, Five Cross Slash!

He slashed Sunabakutou multiple times. Sunabakutou screamed as he fell on the ground. Revy turned to Rock as he got up from his unconscious state.

Revy: He has a lot of power.

Rock: I know… whoa, a new Starbeast!

Sakura: Where were you?

Rock: Knocked out…

Bullblack: Beast-Warrior Gattai!

GoTaurus went up on its hind legs. The front legs turned into arms and the head of GoTaurus split open. Bullblack jumped into the Starbeast as it closed in front of him. The head opened up and the Bull Sword appeared in his hand.

Bullblack: Beast-Warrior BullTaurus, fusion complete!

Al: BullTaurus? I'm in shock…

Bullblack: Bison Fierce Cut!

He jumped up into the sky and began to turn into a tornado, the fierce cut pierced Sunabakutou. Sunabakutou screamed as he fell down and landed on the ground. A massive explosion occurred.

Al: No… way.

Bullblack and GoTaurus jumped out of their state and he landed on the ground. Al looked at him.

Al: Bullblack, we don't know what's going on, but you got to control your anger.

Bullblack: I will not control my anger! Not for you! Not for the world! Not until the Balban are gone.

With that said, he disappeared.

**Scene 7: The Rowdy Invincible Castle**

Budou stood in shock as he turned to Captain Zahab. Budou bowed down to him in anger and in a very upsetting mood.

Budou: Please, don't kill me. For I did not know that GoTaurus arrived.

Zahab: I know, but now we have a new Starbeast on our hands.

Shelinda: Just think about it… you have a couple more monsters left. Where do you think the next place of the lights will be?

_Where are the Galaxy Lights? Is it some place that Budou knows, well, we will find out next time on Anime Sentai! _

_**Next Chapter…**_

**Chapter 20: Silent Night- **Al is the only one that does not freeze in the night. How come?

A/N: Okay, I am going back to the original format. I just opened my emails, right? Well, I guess I didn't realize writing a screenplay was a violation. So, I apologize if you got lost.


	21. Silent Night

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 20… In story format… five more episodes and we are halfway through...

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Beast Attack Rods are used)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(The Gingabeasts power up their attacks)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!_

**Chapter 20: Silent Night**

It was a quiet day in the city of Tokyo. The sounds of birds flocked across the sky. The meadows swayed as the ranch was shown on the ground. Rock was humming as he was brushing the horses. It was his day to clean and brush the horses anyway. He finished brushing them after an hour, and he turned to see Tai and Al walk toward him.

"Wow, you really did a good job," said Tai with a smile.

"Yeah," said Rock, "They are our transportation. Might as well treat them well. Actually, Red Spark wants to go out. Al, want to give him a ride?"

The alchemist looked at the pirate as he hopped on Red Spark, "Okay. Might as well."

Suddenly, the horse dashed out. Al yelled as he tried to control his own horse. Tai then looked at the bottle that Rock used.

"You used pheromones?" asked Tai.

"Pheromone Shampoo: works every time," said Rock with a smile. Suddenly, he turned to see the horse crash down through the fence, "Shit. We got to get him!"

In the forest, Al tries to stop the horse. The horse kept dashing forward. Al rolled his eyes and yelled, "Red Spark, stop!"

From behind, Tai and Rock were on their horses, "Al!"

Suddenly, Red Spark saw a huge tree coming up toward him. However, he was too late and the horse smacked into the tree with Al on top. Al got off the horse and landed on the ground in pain.

"Oh, woe is me," said Al, groaning in pain.

"Al!" yelled Tai. He stopped his horse. He sighed as he got down from his horse and ran toward him, "Are you okay?"

Al shrugged as he brushed his head, "I'll be fine."

Tai laughed as he looked at Al, "I can't believe you can control your own horse."

"HEY," said Al, "Wait a minute…"

He touched his neck and then looked at Rock and Tai, "I think I lost my necklace."

"What necklace?" asked Tai, "The one your brother gave to you?"

Al looked at Tai and nodded, "Well, yeah. But, I haven't worn it in a while. I decided to wear it today."

Al then turned to find the golden necklace on the ground. He picked it up, brushed it off and put the necklace on. He then turned to hear Tai snickering, "You were so funny on that horse."

Rock punched him in the gut, "I'll make you take Red Spark out for a ride."

"No…," said Tai with a grunt, "Rather not and say I did."

Later that night...

It was around midnight. People were drinking, dancing, and partying. A jellyfish shogun watched over the buildings, very carefully and seeing the stupid things that we humans were doing. He then turned to Budou, who was watching him.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Hyoudogosa, Budou's second shogun.

"Yes, it must work," said Budou, "Finding the lights are important. Do you want my head to be slaughtered by Captain Zahab?"

Hyoudogosa nodded in response to what he said as he took the huge jellyfish hat off, "Excuse me. It wasn't my place."

He threw his hat over to the sky. The hat flew so fast that millions of blue needles came out of the hat. Many people stopped as they were hit, causing them to freeze. Pets were wondering what's going on as they looked at their owners.

"Perfect," he said, snickering at the fact that the plan actually worked, "Now, I can get the Galaxy Lights."

"Let's check it out!" a voice yelled. The monster looked in shock to see the Gingaman in the darkness. They saw that the whole entire city was dark and cold. They even saw people that they checked out. They were frozen and unconscious.

"This is weird," said Al, "Who did this?"

"Me," said a voice. The Gingaman turned around to see the jellyfish shogun, "I'm Hyoudogosa, the shogun who plans to find the Galaxy Lights. I thought you would freeze too."

"That's what you think," said Al.

Suddenly, he disappeared. The Gingaman were in the middle of the area, wondering what was going on. Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned to Al, "Where could he have gone?"

Tai looked up, "Watch out!"

The head of the jellyfish swung around, releasing its needles. The Gingaman dodged the needle attack.

"Seijyuken," yelled Tai, slicing the needles. The others got up to see the hat fly away.

"After that jellyfish hat," said Al.

The five Gingaman chase it down all the way to the dark allies of Tokyo. They saw the hat land somewhere. They followed deeper into the darkness. Suddenly, Hyoudogosa appeared in response, "Why, It's nice to see you. Now, you can freeze just like the others."

"I won't allow that," said Al, "Seijyuken!"

The Seijyuken came out of Al's hand. The saber began to glow red as he went charge up and attack, "Fire Flash!"

He went to attack Hyoudogosa, but as a result, Hyoudogosa decided to counter-attack. He took out his samurai sword and slashed Al a million times. Al felt the excruciating pain as he fell and landed on the ground.

"Take this, Gingaman!" yelled Hyoudogosa. In an instant, the needles stabbed Al in the neck, causing Al to fall on the ground.

"Al!" yelled the Gingaman, running toward him.

"The same thing with you," yelled Hyoudogosa. He launched blue needles all over their bodies. He laughed as he disappeared. Al got up as he went to attack. He then saw the Gingaman fall down and land on their knees.

"Guys!" yelled Al, "GUYS!"

Moku's Tree…

The Gingaman were wrapped up in blankets, with the exception of Al. Buukou, the little acorn, was frozen solid. Moku was also a frozen tree.

"Why is everybody frozen but me?" asked Al to himself, "I know that the necklace protected me, but I could've froze anyway."

Suddenly, his hand began to go on fire. He threw it at the logs in the middle. A huge flame appeared. His eyes widened, "Of course because I have the element of fire. And I can resist the cold."

He looked around at the others and then turned to the mirror that was frozen, "I can't even see what's going on…"

Back at Tokyo…

Hyoudogosa received his hat and saw all the frozen bodies. He laughed as he took the jellyfish hat and put it on his head.

"Zahab," he said into his hat, "I froze everybody. We can execute Phase 2."

Rowdy Invincible Castle…

"Okay, Hyoudogosa. I'm sending Budou and Shelinda," said Zahab. He sat down on the chair and pointed to Budou and Shelinda. Budou looked at him and pointed to her. Zahab nodded as Budou got up from the floor. He grabbed Shelinda's arm. Shelinda smacked Budou across the face as they left the ship.

"Pervert," yelled Shelinda.

"I'm sorry. Let's get to Tokyo. Yattoto!" yelled Budou.

The school of orange pirates came up behind them as they headed toward the exit of the castle.

"Hopefully, this plan works," said Shelinda, "Because if it doesn't, I'll have our head Budou."

"Understood," said Budou with a smile.

Inside, Pucrates watched the whole thing and turned to Captain Zahab. He then looked at Illiess, "Don't worry. Hopefully, you will be picked to destroy the Gingaman."

"I hope so," said Iliess, "Besides, he better be right about what he talked about."

The next day, at Moku's Tree, Al put many comforters on his comrades from the house. Unfortunately, Yuuta and his father, Haruhiko, were under the same silent spell just like the other Gingaman.

"Okay," said Al, "I think it's time to go out and stop him before I fear the worst."

He ran out toward the exit, when suddenly he heard the sound of breathing. He turned to see Sakura look up at him.

"Al…," said Sakura.

"Sakura, I'll get everybody back to normal. Just stay warm, okay?" asked Al.

"Okay," she said, with that she fell back asleep. Al headed up to the tree exit and headed out of the ranch.

He ran for miles, seeing the trees pass by him. He saw the deer jump up in front of him as he continued running. He reached the town city limits. He ran toward the traffic and stood in shock. All of the cars were frozen solid. Some of them crashed into others. Some cars crashed into buildings. Al began to wonder what was going on as he ran toward the plaza where the battle took place.

"This is too weird," said Al.

Suddenly, he ducked as he saw something come above him. He looked up to reveal a huge blue head, a jellyfish head to be exact. He decided to follow it. If he could follow the head, he could destroy Hyoudogosa. The hat ran out of the city, causing Al to chase after it. The head kept bringing up speed. No sooner, Al began to get closer and closer to the jellyfish head, a black dart was thrown at Al. Al's hands began to glow blue as the alchemist fired a barrier. He turned to see the Black Knight come toward him.

"Bullblack!" snarled Al, "What are you doing here?"

"Stay out of my way, Red. I'm looking for the Galaxy Lights. Funny, I thought you were frozen. However, I would like it if you would back off," said Bullblack.

Al looked at Bullblack and went to take his step forward, "And you are a waste of my time."

Suddenly, Bullblack pushed the teenager down and withdrew his sword at him. Al looked as he saw the sword on his neck. He then turned to see the blue head of the jellyfish float away.

"I'm only doing this so I can get my personal revenge," said Bullblack, "Do not interfere."

Al kicked the sword out of Bullblack's hand. Bullblack went to pick up the fallen sword as Al turned to Bullblack.

"Bullblack, you will have to kill me first," said Al. He flicked his left wrist. In a flash of red light, his Ginga Brace popped up on his wrist, "Ginga Tensei!"

He turned the dial. It began to glow red as the line in the dial matched with the red line on the right. Al then pressed the button and his whole entire brace began to glow red…

Rowdy Invincible Castle…

"Forget it!" said Budou, walking down the stairs, "I'll do this solo. I don't need you, Shelinda."

Shelinda looked at Budou, slapped him and took the Yattoto, except for one of them.

"You and I are going to have a little talk," said Budou.

Inside, Pucrates and Iliess was watching the whole entire conversation.

"What do you think they are doing?" asked Pucrates.

Iliess looked at him, "He has no idea what he is doing."

Outside, Bullblack and Al were fighting each other. Bullblack sliced Al down as he landed on the ground. Al took out his Kiba Blade.

"Kiba Shot!" yelled Al. He pressed a red beam and Bullblack was hit. Bullblack took out his sword and transformed it to Bullriot. Al quickly saw a cat that was on the ground, sleeping. He took the cat in his arms. Suddenly, Al felt a major explosion. He fell down with the cat and demorphed.

"You're weak," said Bullblack, "No wonder you guys couldn't beat Sunabakutou."

"I'm sorry," said Al, "But, you're wrong. This is why the Galaxy Lights will never be found by you: your personal reasons. It won't work to achieve that goal. If you know about the Galaxy Lights, they only want people that care about life. You don't seem to give a shit about anything!"

He put the sleeping cat on the ground and he turned to Bullblack. A red beam came across each of their eyes, but they were interrupted by a golden sphere that flew into the sky.

"What's that?" asked Al.

"What do you think, you idiot?" asked Bullblack, "The Galaxy Lights!"

He ran toward them quickly. Al tried to catch up, but Bullblack had a lot more energy.

"NO! I don't think so!" yelled Al. Combined with alchemy, he created a flamethrower attack. Bullblack felt the piercing as Al ran past him. Al then began to run toward the Galaxy Lights, "Red Spark!"

In a quick flash, his horse came running towards him. Al hopped on the horse and told him to charge. Quickly, the horse began to run to the fields that were full of live and happiness. Hopefully, Al can save his friends in time.

Meanwhile, Hyoudogosa was running across the fields with his horse. He was closer to getting the Galaxy Lights.

(Song: Ginga Tensei- Yoshihito Fuchigami)

"Yes," he yelled. He reached for the lights. In an instant, he grabbed them with his hand. He snickered as he went to open his palm. The golden light diminished.

"What the hell?" yelled Hyoudogosa.

"I guess that was a fake," a voice said.

The jellyfish looked to see Al on his horse, raring to go.

"Al Elric," he said, "GingaRed!"

Al nodded as he activated his Ginga Brace, "Ginga Tensei!"

When he transformed, the horse started dashing. Al took out his sword as he went to attack Hyoudogosa. Hyoudogosa took out his blade and they attacked each other. Al turned around and then went to attack Hyoudogosa again. Hyoudogosa and Al had a sword fight. Hyoudogosa kicked Al in the face and he fell off his horse. The shogun laughed as he took out his sword.

"Al Elric," yelled Hyoudogosa, "Take this!"

He threw a black silhouette on Al. Al screamed as he landed on the ground, covered in a black cloak. Hyoudogosa's sword began to glow blue and with one quick slash, Al felt the extreme pain. The jellyfish creature laughed as Al landed on the ground in pain.

"For once, I win," he said. He turned around to see a sudden person get up from the ground.

"I swear…," said Al, "You will die."

His sword began to glow red, "Seijyuken! Fire Flash Attack!"

With one slash, Hyoudogosa felt the immense activity. Bullblack, who was watching from the bushes saw the whole thing. However, this monster had something else in mind as he drank the huge serum, "This should help me."

He began to grow as big as a skyscraper, "Come get me!"

Al looked at Hyoudogosa, "GingaLeon!"

Suddenly, GingaLeon charged out from his hiding spot. He crashed into Hyoudogosa. Hyoudogosa sliced GingaLeon's back. However, there was no damage done to the lion. The monster was bit in the back by GingaLeon's hard teeth and as a result felt the fire come out of his lungs. Hyoudogosa stood there, burnt like bacon. However, he threw his saber at GingaLeon. GingaLeon roared as he felt the sting.

"GingaLeon!" yelled Al, running to him. Bullblack looked at him and took out Bullriot, "GoTaurus, arise!"

Suddenly, the ground erupted and a huge bull came out of the ground. Bullblack nodded as he transformed into warrior mode. He took out the golden swords.

"Tell me…," yelled Bullblack, "Where the lights are."

"What lights?" asked Hyoudogosa, "They were in my hand… until they diminished."

"You lie, just like the defeated shogun last time. Beast-Warrior Gattai! BullTaurus!"

BullTaurus and Bullblack transformed into becoming BullTaurus. Al watched as BullTaurus slaughtered the monster with both Bull Swords. The monster squirmed as he turned to BullTaurus.

"GingaLeon, Strong Flame!"

GingaLeon released his powerful flames, burning the monster. It gave Bullblack a target.

"Thank you," he said, "BullTaurus! Bison Fierce Cut!"

A hurricane occurred and Hyoudogosa was slaughtered by BullTaurus. A major explosion occurred, causing Bulltaurus to do its final battle pose. Al watched and turned away. GingaLeon retreated back to its hiding place.

Back at Moku's Tree, Sakura began to wake up. She looked up and around as she turned to see Moku's eyes open.

"I guess you are awake," said Moku.

"Yeah," said Sakura, "And warm! Thank you, Al."

Rock, Miroku, and Tai groaned as they all got up from their frozen state. Buukou even has flown across.

"Buukou, find Al," said Moku.

The acorn nodded with a smile and he flew out of the tree. The four Gingaman look at each other and turned to Moku.

"I sense we are close at getting the lights. Be careful," said Moku.

The four rangers nodded and they turned to the mirror. Tai, surprised saw a yellow dinosaur walking on the ground. People became terrified as he began to talk.

"Have you seen Tai Kamiya?" asked the dinosaur.

"Agumon?" asked Tai.

Meanwhile, Al and Bullblack looked at each other in silence. Bullblack put the Bullriot back into his holster, "Do not interfere with my mission."

"As long as the Balban does not get it," said Al.

Bullblack nodded and he went to walk away, "Oh, and Red?"

Al looked at Bullblack, "Yeah?"

"I was wrong. You are a strong warrior!" said Bullblack.

With that said, he headed across the fields into the woods. Al looked at him as he got on his horse, watching him go. He shook his head and he turned around. He yelled charge and in an instant, he dashed back toward the ranch. However, he stopped to see Agumon running.

"Excuse me, have you seen Tai?" asked Al.

"Tai? Yeah," said Al, smiling, "I'll take you to him."

Agumon grabbed on Al's hand and he hopped on to Red Spark. Red Spark began trotting back to the ranch as the next episode of Gingaman continues…

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

**Chapter 21: Agumon Returns **

A/N: I have decided that now I have actual teams of sentai warriors. I am making Anime Sentai Boukenger in a new story. So, this will be titled Anime Sentai Gingaman. However, I won't start Boukenger until I get at least five more chapters into this wonderful series.


	22. Agumon Returns

A/N: Here's Chapter 21! Whoo-hoo! Two more chapters until the end of the arc, yay!

_**Continued from Chapter 20…**_

The skies had a huge red hue across the skies of Tokyo as Al and Agumon got to the ranch. They got off the horse. Al dragged the horse with a saddle string and he brought it to the wooden stable. He locked the stable up and he turned to Agumon.

"So, where's Tai?" asked Agumon.

"Oh, Tai?" asked Al, "Let me show you."

They walked into Moku's tree. They stepped into the tree. Agumon looked in awe as he saw the Aztec designs around the place. He turned to Al as they walked down the stairs. He looked to see Tai at the mirror and then at him.

"Agumon!" yelled Tai. He ran toward Agumon in excitement and hugged him.

"Tai!" yelled Agumon, "I missed you."

Sakura and Rock turned to each other and then at Tai, "Would somebody tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you at dinner," said Tai, "In addition to another surprise I have to tell you."

"What surprise?" asked Miroku with curiosity.

Tai laughed and winked, "Trust me."

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Beast Attack Rods are used)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(The Gingabeasts power up their attacks)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!_

**Chapter 21: Agumon Returns**

At the ranch, everybody sat around the table. Yuuta and Haruhiko were surprised to see Agumon eat a huge amount of pasta that was made.

"So, what are your plans tomorrow?" asked Tai.

"I don't know," said Al, "Mind telling me?"

"Well, if you wish," said Tai, "Since we have been training for so long and finding the lights, etc., we will all take a nice little trip… to the beach!"

The Gingaman, Agumon, Yuuta and Haruhiko all screamed yes. Suddenly, Haruhiko rolled his eyes, "I have to work."

"Ah, sucks for you," said Tai, "Okay, tomorrow morning!"

The next day…

Miroku was snoring on the bus as he pressed his face on the window glass. Tai looked at Miroku as he saw Miroku's tongue slip out.

"Why is he sleeping?" asked Rock.

"Well, he was thinking about that girl," said Agumon.

"Oh yeah," said Tai, "He kept thinking of the time when Neika attacked the school and he saved Yuuta's teacher… it's been a while."

Sakura looked at Tai, "He's still obsessed over her?"

Suddenly, Rock took out a blue case full of markers. He took out a black marker and pulled Miroku's sleeping body. He didn't stir or do anything to wake up. Rock took off the cap from the marker and began to make a stroke on Miroku's body. Miroku was sleeping like a baby as his artwork was working perfectly. He had a marked beard and pink cheeks, making him a clown with purple eye shadow. It was funny and tried not to laugh.

"Great job," said Agumon.

"Shh…," said Rock, "Just enjoy what will happen."

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the beach. All five began to leave, with Yuuta close behind. As Tai turned around, he turned to see a familiar face.

"Hey, is Miroku around?" asked the girl.

There was silence in Tai's voice, "Maria."

Miroku perked up and flew out of the bus. He landed on the ground as the bus drove away head first.

"My love," said Miroku, putting his hands in prayer position. Agumon started laughing with Tai behind him. Miroku looked at them and then at Maria, who also started laughing.

"My face right?" asked Miroku. He took out a shiny mirror and looked at it, "Whoever did this, you're dead meat!"

Later, everybody was having fun in the ocean. Yuuta and Tai were having fun at the water's edge. Al was swimming next to Sakura, but they were dragged into the ocean by Rock.

"Rock!" yelled Sakura.

Rock pulled himself up and laughed, "Ha!"

Meanwhile, Miroku and Maria were making lunch using a George Foreman grill that was worth a lot of money from America. However, the hamburgers were prime and ready to go.

"Okay," said Maria, "Lunch is ready!"

The Gingaman, Yuuta, and Agumon all sat around together and they began to eat the hamburgers.

"How about some condiments before you… eat," she said, now that it was too late.

"Well, what condiments do you have?" asked Al.

"Lettuce, Mayo, Onions, Ketchup, Cheese, Bacon, and…," said Maria, "Tomatoes."

Tai's eyes lit up and turned around, "Tomato?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with tomatoes?" asked Maria.

Tai looked at her. Suddenly, Agumon tapped his leg, "Please tell me, ever tried tomatoes?"

"Ketchup but not… tomatoes, and my family never did because Kari has an allergy," said Tai.

"Try one," said Al, looking at him, "I mean YOU had ketchup. Tomatoes are not that bad."

Suddenly, Tai rolled his eyes and fainted in his bathing suit. The Gingaman went to check on him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rowdy Invincible Castle…

"Budou!" yelled Zahab as he walked toward the throne room. Budou sat there, eating ramen as he looked up to see the enraged captain.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You have a monster that can find the Galaxy Lights? Or are you going to sit and eat ramen all day?" asked Zahab. His voice was deep with his staff aiming at the general.

"I have somebody," said Budou. He took out a huge list of all the monsters. Most of the monsters in Budou's manifest have been crossed off because the anime characters that defended the planet destroyed them.

"Meet Horetsudou," he said, "He's another shogun. We seek red objects. Maybe those red objects could reveal the Galaxy lights."

"You mean tomatoes?" asked Pucrates, walking into the castle.

"Yes," said Budou, "Tomatoes."

The door swung open. A huge monster came down the stairs. He almost looked like a clown, but he wore a red and white necklace. He wore a blue line of clothing between the legs with black baggy pants. He even had red objects on the back.

"Perfect," said Zahab, "It's time we execute!"

Meanwhile, on the beach, Yuuta, Al, Sakura, Tai, and Rock were watching the love scene between Miroku and Maria. The five looked at each other as he began to talk with her. Yuuta looked sick, Tai was sick… eating tomatoes, Al wanted to go and break up this whole entire romance, Rock wanted to kill Miroku for falling in love with Yuuta's teacher and then we have Sakura who thought it was pretty cute. She smiled as she turned to the others. They looked at her, angry that she would go with this. She shrugged as she continued to watch the whole entire romance saga.

"So…," said Miroku, "What do you do for a living, besides teaching?"

"Well, I love gardens, and I love tomatoes," said Maria.

Tai's face began to turn white. He turned to see Agumon eat tomatoes like a barbarian. He wanted to kill him for eating them right in front of him. He turned around to see Miroku down on one knee.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" asked Maria.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Miroku.

"BAH!" yelled the characters as they fell on the beach sand. Miroku turned to them as they all began puking on the beach. Sakura shook her head, "Typical."

Suddenly, the sound of the Ginga Braces appeared. Moku's voice began to speak on Al's brace, "Everyone! Balban Attack!"

Yuuta looked at them, "I'll stay with Maria and Agumon. You five get going!"

"Miroku! Stop your romance and let's go!" yelled Al.

He nodded as he joined up with them. The five of them started running across toward the farmlands. They gasped to see a huge white truck with a big red tomato on the truck. Horetsudou took out his staff and aimed at the staff. Machine gun bullets came out and shot the truck's tires. The truck lopsided and slid on the pavement, heading toward a huge tree. The truck crashed and the door opened. Red tomatoes came out of the cartons that were stored and it landed on the ground. He then shot the tomatoes. Tomato juice filled the pavement, as he didn't see a golden glow.

"Nothing," he said.

"That's right!" yelled Al.

Horetsudou looked to see the five of them, in their bathing suits ready to fight the shogun.

"Tomatoes, seriously?" asked Al.

"Yattoto!" yelled Horetsudou.

The orange pirates jumped out to attack the Gingaman. Al kicked one of them and punched one of them in the face. He then flipped over and kicked one of the other pirates. Tai swung on tree branches as he kept kicking the pirates. He then saw the pool of tomatoes.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Tai.

Miroku jumped on to the truck and kicked the orange pirates from slaughtering the side of the truck. He stretched out his hand, causing a huge blast of water to come out. The pirates flew and landed on the pavement. Rock flipped backwards and pulled out his gun. He pulled the trigger, causing the orange pirates to fall down. He slid the gun in his bathing suit and punched one of them in the face. Meanwhile, Sakura kicked Horetsudou in the face. However, Horetsudou began to throw his staff.

"Inner Sakura!" she yelled.

She kept punching and punching until Horetsudou fell down and landed on the ground in pain. The other four landed near her as the monster started using the staff. Machine gun bullets came out and the five ducked.

"Let's go!" said Al, "Ginga Tensei!"

"Right!" said the others.

The Ginga Braces' dials were turned and the buttons were pressed. The five of them transformed into their suits, and posed.

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

Horetsudou laughed as he threw his smokebomb. The five Gingaman ducked as they see the monster disappear into thin air.

"Where did he go?" asked Tai.

Suddenly, a sound occurred from his Ginga Brace, "Horetsudou is at the beach!"

The Gingaman looked at each other as they headed into the beach. People were screaming as the Gingaman arrived.

"You can't run that easily," said Tai.

Agumon looked from the tree and gasped, "Who are they? Where's Tai?"

"Just watch," said Yuuta, looking over.

Tai dashed toward Horetsudou. Horetsudou aimed his staff at him. Agumon gasped to see the explosion that occurred. Tai flew across as the explosion became bigger.

"Where is he?" asked Sakura.

Suddenly, she turned to see Horetsudou leave, "Damn."

Miroku looked around to find him. However, he gasped to see Tai's body in the water.

"Shit!" yelled Miroku.

A couple of minutes later, Tai was on the beach with a huge white cloth over his head. Agumon stood in shock. As he did, Moku was talking to them on their Ginga Braces. The rangers all stood around as Agumon began to hover over his long lost friend.

"Apparently, his severe bruises will have to be healed by a secret remedy," said Moku.

"A secret remedy?" asked Al, "We don't have time for that! Now, that Horetsudou is on the run."

"I know," said Moku, "But, Tai… Tai…"

Tai's eyes opened up to hear what he had to do, "What do I have to do?"

"Tai must eat a tomato to get stronger!" yelled Moku.

The Gingaman turned to see Tai puke on the ground again. Agumon looked at the others, "He has to eat a tomato?"

"Yes," said Moku, "If he doesn't, the bruises he will have will take a long time to heal."

Tai got up a little bit and landed on the ground with his face on the sand. He then got up again, "I can fight them… even with severe bruises."

"Tai, you are in no condition to fight the Balban," said Al, "Are you out of your mind?:"

"No," said Tai, "I know what I must do."

He grabbed a tomato and looked at it. Sakura looked at him with curiosity, "Well, are you going to listen to Moku? Or are you going to stare at the tomato all day."

"Tomatoes are good for you," said Al, "You think they're poison?"

Tai looked at it silently. The guys went over to him.

"Al… I don't know. I never tried a tomato. From the smell, it looks disgusting," said Tai.

"That's because you are not use to the smell. Once you taste it in your mouth, it will be the greatest taste ever," said Miroku.

Agumon nodded. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Moku.

"Okay, an uninvited guest has decided to interfere. You know who that is…," said Moku.

"Bullblack," said Al.

The four Gingaman headed toward the fields, where the situation occurred. Bullblack took out his Bullriot and shot the truck. The person died and the tomatoes came out. He destroyed all of the tomatoes.

"Nothing," said Bullblack.

"What brings you here?" a voice asked.

He turned to see Budou, "Budou, there's no way you're getting in my way."

"I want the Galaxy Lights. Now, unless you want to help me, I suggest you stay out of my way!" he yelled.

Bullblack turned his Bullriot into a sword and he went at it. The swords clashed as Budou went to attack from behind. He swung the sword. The sword clashed with Bullriot. Meanwhile, Al, Rock, Sakura, and Miroku headed toward the area and they stood aghast.

"Well, I guess Bullblack's got this covered," said Al.

Suddenly, the Ginga Brace was activated. Rock looked at his brace, "Everyone, Whole Foods is being attacked by Horetsudou."

"Whole Foods? We don't have one in Japan," said Al.

"Well, we do now," said Moku.

_(Commercial Break)_

Whole Foods: the greatest natural food store had people screaming out of the store with red objects as Horetsudou came. He took out his staff and started shooting the people. He then shot the red objects.

"Damn, there's nothing! Even in this organic food store!" yelled Horetsudou.

"Seijyuken!" yelled Miroku. He jumped out and pulled out his Starbeast Sword. He blocked the attack causing Miroku to fall down and land on the ground. Al, Sakura and Rock pulled out their weapons and went to attack him. Horetsudou launched his machine gun bullets at them. The Gingaman fell down and landed on the ground.

"Perfect," he said with a smile.

Suddenly, he felt something from behind. He turned to see Tai with his weapon: the Kiba Shot.

"Tai!" yelled Al.

"What are you doing?" asked Miroku.

Tai looked at them, "I'm better. I ate the tomato."

He ran toward Horetsudou. Horetsudou slaughtered Tai across the chest and punched him in the gut.

"Guys, he did not do what I asked him to do," said Moku on the Ginga Brace.

"What do you mean?" asked Al.

"He didn't have the tomatoes. He lied," said Miroku.

Suddenly, the machine gun bullets impaled Tai. Tai yelled as he landed on the ground. A green aura surrounded him as his suit disappeared.

"Tai!" yelled Sakura.

Tai lay down on the ground, scarred. Miroku went to pick him up and the five of them left the scene. Horetsudou laughed, "Thank you."

Horetsudou began leaving as Sakura, Rock, and Al watched the whole situation. Al turned to Miroku, "Stay with Tai."

The three of them went to follow Horetsudou. Miroku sat down next to Tai and transformed out of his suit as a result.

"What?" asked Tai, "Why are you giving me that look?"

Miroku's disappointed look turned away as he stood up, "Tai, why don't you just take Moku's advice and eat the wretched tomato? I mean, it's not going to kill you."

Tai looked at Miroku, "I know. I'm just scared. Maybe I'm allergic to tomatoes too."

Miroku looked at him, "What the hell do you mean? You mean you can't take a risk?"

Tai nodded, "I do. But, when it comes to tomatoes, uh-uh. I don't think so."

"Well, how would you know unless you try?" asked Miroku, "Why do you think I want Maria to go out with me?"

Tai looked at him. Miroku was right, he did save her. He walked in on her class. And now he impressed her to the full extent and she was buying the act. Suddenly, Miroku's Ginga Brace activated.

"Shit!" said Miroku, "Yeah?"

"They're in trouble. East of your location," said Moku.

Miroku nodded. Tai got up, groaning. Meanwhile, a red object was thrown at Tai and he caught it. Tai looked at Miroku.

"I guess you're right. I'm over exaggerating over a red tomato," said Tai.

"About time you said that," said Miroku, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Horetsudou started firing machine gun bullets at the three Gingaman. Al fell on top of Sakura, while Rock crashed into a rock. He laughed as he continued to strike. Suddenly, he felt a burst of flames. He turned to see Agumon.

"You're going to pay for this! Pepper Breath!" he yelled.

He blocked it with his staff. He aimed his staff at Agumon, "Good bye, you yellow dinosaur."

Suddenly, a gust of wind caused Horetsudou to fall down. He turned to see Tai with a red tomato. Tai ate the red fruity object and turned to Horetsudou. He began to feel no injuries as he hopped down and landed on the ground. Miroku leapt over, after running into orange pirates.

"Tai! You… ate the tomato!" said Agumon.

Horetsudou gasped, "Damn you… well, since there are no lights in the tomatoes, I have no use for you. Go to hell."

Miroku and Tai nodded as they turned their dials on the Ginga Brace, "Ginga Tensei!"

The two of them pressed the buttons on the Ginga Brace, transforming them into their suits. The five of them stood together.

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way!" yelled Tai.

"Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

Tai jumped up toward Horetsudou. He grabbed him as he began to fly across. Horetsudou yelled as he tried to get away. He dropped him and slashed him. He jumped up and slashed him over and over again. Horetsudou yelled as he flew across.

"Hurricane Gust attack!" yelled Tai.

His sword began to glow green and with one slash, Horetsudou felt the immense pain. He then jumped back and turned to his friends.

"Beast Attack Rods!" yelled Al.

The Beast Attack Rods appeared and they aimed at Horetsudou.

"Beast Crush!" yelled Tai.

The five bazookas launched all of their energy. Horetsudou yelled as he felt the major explosion.

"I win," said Tai.

Horetsudou yelled as he drank a gourd, "Balban Extraxct!"

He grew ten times bigger and started stomping on them. The Gingaman quickly dodged it as he launched machine gun bullets from his staff.

"Gingalcon!" yelled Tai.

The Starbeasts came running to their aid, like usual. The five Gingaman got on their personal starbeast and the starbeast turned mecha.

"Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!" yelled Al.

The Starbeasts combined to form Gingaioh. Gingaioh landed on the ground and struck a pose, ready to fight. Horestudou laughed as he started shooting. Gingaioh fell backwards a little bit. Horetsudou yelled with full force as he ran toward Gingaioh with his staff. However, Gingaioh blocked the staff and punched Horetsudou. Horetsudou yelled as he was punched vigorously. He yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Galcon Bowgun!" yelled Tai, "Shooting Star Bullet!"

The Galcon Bowgun appeared and aimed at Horetsudou. Horetsudou yelled as he landed on the ground. A major explosion occurred as Gingaioh posed.

"Alright!" yelled Al.

"Finally, a shogun killed by us!" said Sakura with excitement.

Meanwhile, on the beach, the Gingaman, Agumon, Yuuta, and Maria were heading back to the beach.

"Well," said Miroku, "Told you tomatoes were good."

"I'm not saying a word," said Tai.

Miroku looked at him, "And?"

"Well, I guess I should've listened to Moku," said Tai.

Agumon chuckled, "Stubborn. Just like when you went to the Digital World."

"I wasn't stubborn," said Tai. He looked at Maria, now with a hunger pain, "Any tomatoes?"

Maria laughed as she opened the basket in her hand. Everyone took out a tomato and ate the delicious fruit.

"I've learned my lesson," said Tai with a smile, "Finally."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next Chapter:**

_**Sakura and Rock have a huge fight over Tai's birthday cake. The two however are trapped in Dotomusha's web… to find the Galaxy Lights. The question is they there for real? Anime Sentai Gingaman. **_

**Chapter 22: The Revelation of Light**

A/N: Whew… almost at the end of the arc. Just two more chapters and we are done with the Galaxy Lights.


	23. The Revelation of Light

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 22!

Storyline Centered On: Rokuro Okajima/Sakura Haruno

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Beast Attack Rods are used)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(The Gingabeasts power up their attacks)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!_

At Yuuta's Ranch…

The skies were clear and sunny. Al decided to give Yuuta some lessons in sword fighting like he did earlier. Yuuta, with a kendo stick slapped Al's sword repeatedly but at a slow pace. Al was happy to know that Yuuta was practicing. After all, he used to be like Yuuta, young, immature, naïve. Now, he's young, mature, and strong. He had to be if he wanted to fight for his brother. The clanging of the sword and the pace improved as he struck the sword each time. Meanwhile, Sakura and Rock were having it out. Sakura struck down on Rock. Rock blocked it with his sword. He caused Sakura to drop the sword and he looked at her.

"You know, if you wanted revenge because of what happened, I had no idea!" yelled Rock.

"I don't care. Now, I'm lucky if I ever bake… AGAIN!" screamed Sakura.

"You can bake… but you can't fight with a sword. And you are a Gingaman. How pitiful," said Rock with anger.

"You know what? If you really want to go, then let's go!" yelled Sakura, "I'm all ears."

"I'm all ears," mocked Rock.

She slapped him across the face and Rock slapped her. They punched and slapped each other. Sakura screamed as she swung her sword at him. They clashed and yelled at each other. Suddenly, out of the blue, a green gust of wind blew them away. Sakura turned to see it was Tai, looking at them very seriously.

"Now seriously, can we just get along?" asked Tai.

Al and Yuuta stopped training. Sakura and Rock turned their backs against each other.

"What happened?" asked Yuuta.

"Well…," said Tai.

_Last Night after Chapter 21…_

_Al ducked behind Moku as things were thrown left and right. As a result, Sakura screamed as she threw ninja stars, baskets, and pillows at Rock. In return, he threw knives, pillows, blankets, and baskets at Sakura. Sakura stopped and looked at Rock._

"_What was the meaning of eating my cake?" she screamed, "The cake was made for Agumon!"_

"_Well, excuse me! I didn't know. You don't tell anybody!" said Rock._

"_Damn you!" she yelled._

_She threw Buukou at Rock. Rock yelled as he ducked. Tai walked in the tree and he was hit in the face._

Present…

"Well," said Tai, "I don't care what's going on and I don't want to know. But, we should get along."

"Get along?" asked Sakura, "Hell no. I don't think so."

"Hey, why don't you blame somebody else?" asked Rock, "I didn't do shit."

"Bull," screamed Sakura.

Al rolled his eyes as Miroku and Tai went toward him. Rock and Sakura looked at each other and walked away.

"What's their problem?" asked Miroku.

"Let's just say… something happened," said Tai.

The two of them walked across the fields and then split apart.

**Chapter 22: The Revelation of Light**

Rowdy Invincible Castle…

"So, you are down to your final shogun," said Pucrates, looking at Budou. He walked toward Zahab and Shelinda. Shelinda looked at him and walked to Zahab.

"He's down to his last monster!" yelled Shelinda, 'What can he do?"

"Simple," said Zahab, "Budou, tell her!"

"My last monster, Dotomusha, is a shogun that has a plan to destroy the Gingaman and find the Galaxy Lights. He plans to build a barrier around the surrounding city of Tokyo. I sense it in the city. All he has to do is go down there and build that barrier!" said Budou.

The door swung open and a lobster samurai appeared. His green eyes looked at Shelinda as he took out his staff.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Oh, it's your last monster!"

She took the paper of his manifest and ripped it in two. She then headed toward her quarters. Dotomusha looked at them and headed out the door. Budou nodded in response, "He will find the lights."

In Tokyo…

On one of the buildings, a bunch of Yattoto and Dotomusha arrived at the scene. Dotomusha looked at the whole city. He smiled as he opened the brown compass. A red dial pointed to the direction of where the lights should have been.

"Okay," he said. He put the staff on the ground. A yellow beam came out of the staff and it spread across the sky. A huge barrier appeared around the surrounding city.

"Proceed to Phase 2," said Dotomusha. The Yattoto nodded as they followed him.

Meanwhile, downtown, Sakura and Rock looked at each other with grocery bags as they headed down the path. Rock grumbled as he didn't speak to Sakura nor bother her. Sakura however, was looking at her nails and not giving a damn of what Rock was saying. Suddenly, with a big 'oof', Rock fell on the ground with the bag of groceries.

"What's wrong? You tripped?" asked Sakura sarcastically.

"Ha, very funny!" said Rock.

Sakura shook her head as she went to walk. She then hit the barrier. She pressed her hand on it. She looked at Rock and then at the barrier. Rock took out a gun and shot the barrier. It ricocheted into a convenient store.

"Weird," said Sakura.

Suddenly, people began to smack into the barrier. People were knocking and crying for help. Sakura and Rock looked at each other.

"Something's going on," said Rock.

Outside the barrier, Agumon, Tai, Miroku, and Al stood on the outside as they saw a huge twenty-car pile up.

"What the hell?" asked Agumon. He pressed on the barrier wall, "This is not good!"

Suddenly, Miroku punched the wall. He cracked a couple of bones and slumped on to the floor. Al and Tai shook their head as they saw the people inside. Tai then looked at the barrier, "Sakura and Rock! They're in there!"

"Oh shit," said Al.

Rowdy Invincible Castle…

Pucrates walked into Illiess's quarters. He took a breath as he sat down at her room. Her room had a huge mystical canopy with blue curtains. He bowed his head.

"My lady," said Budou, "Budou has sent his last monster down."

Iliess opened the door, "Oh really? Well, I guess it's time to… make him a traitor," she said.

"How?" asked Pucrates.

"Watch… and learn," said Iliess.

In the barrier, screaming could be heard. The park was clear of humanity. Dotomusha and his pirates were the only ones there. Dotomusha checked his compass.

"It has to be here!" yelled Dotomusha.

He put his staff into the ground. Suddenly, he turned to see Rock and Sakura.

"Oh," said Dotomusha, "You must be the ones that killed all of Budou's crew."

"Basically," said Rock, "What are you doing here?"

Dotomusha laughed, "Doing my mission."

"I know what it is," said Rock, "You're looking for the lights!"

"Rock, let's show him," said Sakura.

Rock looked at her angrily, and then at Dotomusha, "Ginga Tensei!"

The two of them turned the dials to the respective color. They pressed the button on their brace, causing them to transform into their suits. The orange pirates came up and began to attack. Sakura dodged each attack and kicked one of them across in the face and punched one. Rock jumped up and rolled on one of the orange pirates. He then kicked the pirates in the face. Sakura punched each one in the face. The two of them headed over to Dotomusha's area. He sat down and looked at them.

"You're just going to sit there? Seijyuken!" yelled Rock.

The two of them pulled out their swords and began to charge at Dotomusha. Rock yelled as the sword began to glow yellow.

"Thunder Sweeper!"

Sakura's sword began to glow pink, "Flower Heart!"

The swords came down, but Dotomusha blocked it. He looked at the people and laughed.

"I'm surprised you aren't watching what's going on. Take a look!" he said.

The two of them looked to see what was going on. They couldn't believe their eyes. People were suffocating and passing out all over. Some smashed on to the concrete. People looked dead as they try to get up, but could not because of the lack of air. Rock turned around to Dotomusha.

"You have a lot of nerve!" he yelled.

"Rock!" yelled Sakura.

He aimed his sword at Dotomusha. Dotomusha laughed as his sword began to energize. A blue lightning bolt came from his blade and struck Rock and Sakura. Rock yelled as he felt the immense pain. Sakura screamed as it went to attack her. The two fell down and landed on the ground. They began to glow yellow and pink, transforming back into themselves, and as a result, Dotomusha went to attack. Sakura pulled out her Kiba Blade.

"Kiba Arrow!"

Pink arrows caused a huge explosion. Dotomusha covered his eyes as the explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Sakura and Rock were gone.

"Where are they?" asked Dotomusha.

In the middle of the city, people were fainting in the chairs and in the stores. Rock sat there at the balcony, angry that he couldn't defeat Dotomusha himself. He put his feet underneath the white rail and was annoyed at the situation. Sakura looked at him and patted him on the back. She noticed a red mark on his face. There was a wound that was open. She took out a piece of ninja healing tape and put some on his head. He turned around in agony and touched her hand.

"Easy," she said, "I was just fixing your wound."

"Uh-huh. Are you going to apologize to me or you just going to give me the sob story of why you can't?" asked Rock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura.

"Liar!" yelled Rock.

SMACK! Sakura slapped him across the face. Rock got up and began to leave. He headed down the stairs when suddenly Sakura jumped on him.

"Hold on," said Sakura, "Why can't we talk this out?"

"Well, if you want to hit people to solve your problems. Be my guest! Besides, like I said, I never realized you made it for somebody. What am I supposed to do? Assume? Like you?" yelled Rock.

"Listen to me," said Sakura.

Rock already jumped down the stairs and landed on the pavement. He then started to dash toward the middle of town. Sakura threw her shuriken and it hit next to Rock. He then turned around.

"Before we all go on a rampage, let's find out how to break this sphere," said Sakura, "The cake incident can be talked about later."

"Whatever," said Rock and he started running. Sakura in addition ran back up the stairs and across the bridge.

"Now, where is the source?" she asked as she headed across the bridge.

_(Commercial Break)_

At the park, a shaking sound had occurred. Dotomusha turned around in excitement watching his staff shake. An explosion of water came out of his staff and it began to rain in the barrier.

"Yes!" he hissed, "The Galaxy Lights are near!"

Meanwhile, underground, Tai, Miroku, Al, and Agumon headed down underneath the stairs where they could get inside the middle of the city. Tai decided to dash into the depths when suddenly he smacked his face into… the barrier. He fell and landed on the ground.

"Tai!" yelled Agumon, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he said, groaning.

Miroku tapped on the barrier, "Apparently, it's underground too."

"Funny. Why would it be underground?" asked Tai.

"Hmm… good question," said Al.

"There's another way into the city. Let's go!" he said.

Agumon, Tai, and Al nodded as they headed back to the surface at a very quick pace.

* * *

Inside the barrier, many people were knocked out, dead, or struggling to breathe as Sakura ran toward the group of people. She looked at them and sighed with concern as she went to go help. She threw a can of soda at the barrier, which hit some unconscious man. She used her Inner Sakura to punch the barrier. There was no dent. She turned around as she heard a couple of people screaming. She turned to realize it was orange pirates.

"Not now," she groaned. She threw twenty-five shurikens. The group of Yattoto fell down and landed on the dirt. Suddenly, the sound of coughing was heard. She turned around to see two kids coughing on the ledge. She headed toward them, wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry… you're scared aren't you?" she asked.

The kids nodded, trying to absorb some air left. Sakura smiled as she got up from the ground, "Don't worry. There will be a way."

She then turned to see one of the kids with a mark of blood. She took out a napkin and began to wipe off the wound.

'_Reminds me of Rock,' _she thought.

In the back, Rock pulled the orange pirate toward him. He fell backwards and kicked the orange pirate in the air. He landed on the concrete. He swept the orange pirate in front of him and kicked another pirate. He then ran toward the railing, since he was on the balcony of a building. He jumped down and landed on his back. He rolled across and ran away from them. He kept running, until he saw the bakery. He then gasped to see the cake that looked exactly like the one Sakura made.

"The cake," he said.

Flashback…

"_What was the meaning of eating my cake?" she screamed, "The cake was made for Agumon!"_

"_Well, excuse me! I didn't know. You don't tell anybody!" said Rock._

"_Damn you!" she yelled._

Present…

He turned and looked at the sky, "I never realized how much time and effort she put through when she made the cake. I feel so guilty."

Meanwhile, Sakura looked around, "Where is he?"

She ran toward the middle of the city. She still saw people suffocating with the lack of air supply. However, the staff of Dotomusha began to glow gold.

"Yes!" he yelled, "It could be here!"

As he said that, he saw Sakura head toward the city. He summoned the pirates to do his dirty work. Sakura kept running toward the city, hoping to find Rock, when she suddenly felt herself fly. She hit the pavement very hard. She turned around to see a Yattoto on top of her, ready to slit her throat.

"Ooh… yummy!" he said.

Sakura screamed as she tried to get him off. Suddenly, Rock's foot touched the orange pirate. He grabbed him by his neck.

"Where's the source to destroy this barrier?" he yelled.

The orange pirate pleaded as he pointed to the right.

"Thank you," he said.

He snapped the pirate's neck. He turned to see Sakura turn away. Rock looked at her, and then saw her wound. He took off his tie and gave it to her. Sakura looked at him.

"You're bleeding," he said.

She wrapped the tie very tightly around her leg. She then looked at Rock as he began to run.

"Come on! We got to destroy the source!" he yelled.

Sakura smiled as she ran not far behind and followed wherever Rock would go to destroy the barrier.

Meanwhile, Dotomusha looked at the orange pirate as he heard the amazing news… well, more than amazing, crazy. The staff was still erupting gold particles as he heard the news.

"What?" he yelled.

The two Gingaman looked as they saw them head out of the park. They went under the bridge, where Rock pointed to a glass like box.

"That's it," said Rock.

Suddenly, rumbling occurred. The two of them looked at each other. Outside the barrier, Al, Tai, and Miroku felt the same thing and they headed into the ally ways. There, they saw Bull Black and GoTaurus.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" asked Al.

Bullblack turned to Al in a very angry way, "GingaRed, get out of my way. Unless, you want to die."

BullBlack began to grow huge and turned to GoTaurus, "Warrior Gashin!"

Suddenly, BullBlack and GoTaurus fused together, "BullTaurus!"

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Miroku.

Al watched as he saw the staff that BullTaurus had. It began slicing the barrier. Inside, Rock and Sakura watched BullTaurus attack. Shaking occurred inside the city.

"What the hell?" asked Rock.

Al looked at the two guys, "Okay."

Agumon suddenly ran across and there, Ino was coming by.

"Is this her?" asked Agumon.

"Yeah," said Tai.

"What's going on?" asked Ino.

"Sakura's trapped in there," said Tai.

Ino looked at Tai and turned to the barrier getting disrupted. Suddenly, a couple of orange pirates appeared from outside the barrier.

"Ino, can you take them on?" asked Al.

"Yeah, Agumon," said Tai.

The two nodded. Al, Tai, and Miroku knew what to do as they called their Gingabeasts from the forest.

"Ginga Tensei!" yelled the three Gingaman.

The three of them transformed into their suits and began to jump on to the Gingabeasts. Meanwhile, Ino took out her GekiChanger.

"Tagire! Power of the Beast! Beast On!"

She transformed into her suit and Agumon looked to see that she was also a sentai warrior. The pirates went and attacked. Inside the barrier, while all of that was going on, Dotomusha stood in front of them.

"So, your friends are here to save you," he said, "How pitiful."

Sakura and Rock nodded as they headed toward Dotomusha, "Ginga Tensei!"

In a flash of pink and yellow, they transformed and took out their Kiba Blades.

"Kiba Knives!"

They attacked Dotomusha with the knives, however he blocked it with his staff. The two jumped back and turned their blades to something different.

"Kiba Arrow!"

Pink and yellow arrows came out of the blades. Dotomusha took out his sword and blocked the arrows.

"That's it!" yelled Rock.

Meanwhile, Gingarilla came running across and tackled BullTaurus. BullTaurus slashed him with his Bull Sword and stomped on Gingarilla. However, he was attacked by Gingalcon as it swooped down and slaughtered BullTaurus. BullTaurus backed up a little bit as the impact occurred. Next, GingaLeon began to glow orange as flames appeared.

"Strong Flame!" yelled Al.

The flame attack came out of GingaLeon. BullTaurus blocked it. Buildings exploded as a result of the blockage. He went to attack GingaLeon. The finisher was about to happen, when suddenly he stopped. Al watched as BullTaurus fell down and landed on the pavement. The two separated and Bullblack went back to its original size. He felt the green hexagon glow as he touched it. He yelled in pain as he tried to get up from the ground. Al, Tai, and Miroku landed on the ground and they headed toward the Black Knight.

"Get away from me," he hissed. Al then turned to see Ino and Agumon cheer Rock and Sakura as they attacked Dotomusha. However, Dotomusha blocked their attacks. His sword began to glow blue and he slaughtered Rock and Sakura. They flew and hit the barrier. They bounced back and landed on the ground

"Sakura, let's show him why we work as a team," said Rock.

"You got it," said Sakura.

They took out their Seijyuken and they headed toward Dotomusha. Dotomusha began shooting as they ran toward him. They both jumped. Dotomusha blocked Rock's attack, but Sakura's sword began to glow pink.

"Flower Heart!" she yelled.

Dotomusha felt a lot of pain as he fell on the floor. The glass structure still stood. Rock's sword began to glow yellow as he aimed at the glass structure.

"Thunder Sweeper!"

The glass box shattered and the barrier was destroyed. The two gave each other a high five as they turned to see Dotomusha, very angry. Suddenly, he went to attack.

"Sakura! Rock! Wait!" yelled a voice. The two turned to see Al, Miroku, and Tai. Dotomusha was startled as he stopped for a second.

"Are you okay?" asked Al.

"Things are back to normal now," said Rock, "We solved our problems."

They turned to see the samurai come toward him. Rock laughed as he grabbed his Beast Attack Rod.

"Let's go!" yelled Rock.

The other four nodded as they aimed at Dotomusha, "Beast Crushing!"

BOOM! Dotomusha felt the blast… but it didn't do that much damage. He laughed as he charged his sword.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

Ino and Agumon gasped watching this as Dotomusha kept coming toward them. However, the earth was rumbling. The Gingaman fell down as they heard an eerie sound. The staff began to shoot a golden beam to the sky, which created a dark sky. Blue energy surrounded the staff. The winds picked up as the Gingaman fell down. Dotomusha looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. A golden orb floated toward the sky.

"THE GALAXY LIGHTS!" yelled Dotomusha.

Everybody, including the Balban Empire, Bullblack, Agumon and Ino looked at the light as it was shown toward the Gingaman.

"At last…," said Bullblack, "The lights are revealed."

Dotomusha laughed as the lights began to float away. He headed toward the forest. The Gingaman chased after him. The chase for the lights begins! On the next episode!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**The lights have been revealed! The chase is coming to a close! Will the anime characters receive the power of light? Will Balban use it to revive Daitanix? Will Bullblack get it? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 23: The Lights Have Chosen**


	24. The Lights Have Chosen

A/N: Chapter 23 is here! Hopefully, you will be able to enjoy!

**Storyline Centered On: **Everybody!

**Rock: **We know you probably may have forgotten what has happened, so we have decided to give you a quick recap on what happened…

_**Episode 1: The Legendary Blades**_

"Al, I can't make it back!" said Ed.

"Yes, you can," said Al, tearing up, "Please, don't do this!"

"But, you must lead the team into battle, I'm slipping and there's no grip. Take the Seijyuken!"

Al grabbed the sword and began to pull him up when suddenly Zahab launched a cannon at him, causing Ed to fall in the Earth.

"NO!" yelled Al. He turned to Zahab and released a full stream of fire that burned Zahab. Zahab turned to see Ireisu, Battobasu, Sanbasshu and Budou around him with Shelinda.

"You're going to pay for what you've done," said Al, "I can't believe you!"

Suddenly, the swords began to glow red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. Sakura turned to Al, "With your courage, we unlocked the Ginga Braces!"

_**Episode 7: Seijyu Gattai Gingaioh**_

"Let's go!'' said Al.

"SEIJYU GATTAI!''

GingaLeon folded its arms and legs. The head moved back and up. Pushing out the torso, GingaLeon's transformation was complete. Gingarilla folded its arms and the chest went down to the knees. Next, was the power of Gingalcon. He shrunk its head with Gingaverick turning into the right arm and Gingat with the left.

Ginga Leon's head revealed a silver face with golden horns. Finally, all five combined.

"Galaxy King Gingaioh! Gattai complete!"

_**Episode 13: The Powerful Attack Rods**_

Moku: 3,000 years ago. The Gingaman were fighting Balban right? Well, there was this special light that the Balban yearned for. The Galaxy Lights are so powerful that it could give anyone more power, specifically you guys. They were sealed in a cave. Or so we thought… we must find the Galaxy Lights before Zahab gets his hands on them.

_**Episode 20: Silent Night**_

"Kiba Shot!" yelled Al. He pressed a red beam and Bullblack was hit. Bullblack took out his sword and transformed it to Bullriot. Al quickly saw a cat that was on the ground, sleeping. He took the cat in his arms. Suddenly, Al felt a major explosion. He fell down with the cat and demorphed.

"You're weak," said Bullblack, "No wonder you guys couldn't beat Sunabakutou."

"I'm sorry," said Al, "But, you're wrong. This is why the Galaxy Lights will never be found by you: your personal reasons. It won't work to achieve that goal. If you know about the Galaxy Lights, they only want people that care about life. You don't seem to give a shit about anything!"

_**Episode 22: The Revelation of Light**_

"Sakura, let's show him why we work as a team," said Rock.

"You got it," said Sakura.

They took out their Seijyuken and they headed toward Dotomusha. Dotomusha began shooting as they ran toward him. They both jumped. Dotomusha blocked Rock's attack, but Sakura's sword began to glow pink.

"Flower Heart!" she yelled.

Dotomusha felt a lot of pain as he fell on the floor. The glass structure still stood. Rock's sword began to glow yellow as he aimed at the glass structure.

"Thunder Sweeper!"

The glass box shattered and the barrier was destroyed. The two gave each other a high five as they turned to see Dotomusha, very angry. Suddenly, he went to attack.

"THE GALAXY LIGHTS!" yelled Dotomusha.

Everybody, including the Balban Empire, Bullblack, Agumon and Ino looked at the light as it was shown toward the Gingaman.

"At last…," said Bullblack, "The lights are revealed."

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

_**'cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder ...Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Beast Attack Rods are used)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(The Gingabeasts power up their attacks)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai ...Gingaman!**_

Rock: And now, the conclusion!

**Chapter 23: The Lights Have Chosen**

Dotomusha headed toward the forest with happiness as he headed toward the place where he could find the lights.

"Where are they?" he asked, "They couldn't have gone far."

Meanwhile, from behind, the Gingaman were not that far behind. The Gingaman all stayed close with one another.

"Okay, everyone! We have got to find Dotomusha. The lights could be anywhere!" yelled Al.

"Be careful," said Moku, who was on the intercom, "Now that the lights have been revealed, it will be only a matter of time."

The winds were blowing so fierce within the forest. The trees began losing branches as the golden orb of light shown in the sky, shining on the ground. Dotomusha laughed as he saw the lights.

"All mine!" he yelled.

The Gingaman were panting as they were running toward the forest, hoping that they can get the lights before he does. Al got closer to Dotomusha and he jumped up and flipped toward him. He took out his Kiba Machine Blade.

"Kiba Cutter!" he yelled.

The blade went straight toward Dotomusha, but he blocked it. Dotomusha pushed him away. Al fell flat on his back as the other Gingaman went to fight this monster.

The Rowdy Invincible Castle…

Pucrates ran into Illies's room in a panic.

"Illies, if you want to capture Budou, now's the time to do so," said Pucrates.

The sorceress laughed, "Let me get my monster ready."

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Zahab pointed to Budou in an angry voice. The samurai began to stutter back a little bit as the captain became furious, "Budou, the lights have been revealed. Go help him!"

"There's no need," he said, "He has something to retrieve the lights with."

Meanwhile, outside on the field, the Black Knight was moaning as he looked at the sky. He carefully got up and looked.

"The Galaxy Lights! I must retrieve them!" he said, coughing as he began walking toward the forest. As the lights continued glowing, the five Gingaman were getting their butts kicked by Dotomusha. The lobster samurai was not going to up and quit, now that the lights have been revealed. He threw them all and they landed on the dirt. Al grabbed his Kiba Cutter and Seijyuken. He flipped in the air and grabbed his sword and blade.

"Fire Cut!" he yelled.

The monster blocked the attack. Miroku and Tai knew what to do as they took out their blades.

"Kiba Shot!" they yelled.

Sakura and Rock nodded as they took out theirs.

"Kiba Arrow!" they yelled.

Four colors of energy went to impale Dotomusha. Dotomusha laughed as he blocked each attack. He then charged up to attack.

"Samurai Finish!" he yelled.

The sword began to glow blue and all five were struck by the painful attack. The Gingaman all fell down and landed on the dirt. Dotomusha laughed as he ran from the scene. He was happy to see the lights untouched. He took out a golden urn. A golden beam snatched the lights and trapped it in an urn. The cover was sealed.

"Perfect, the lights are mine," he said with a smile.

The Gingaman went to find Dotomusha… however, it was too late. He turned to them and looked at them, "You're too late. They're mine!"

Meanwhile, at the castle, the pirates pulled one of the ship's cannons toward them. They were breathing heavily. At the time, Budou looked at Shelinda. She was not happy from what he was doing. However, what Budou was doing was strictly the greatest idea never ever executed in the Balban empire.

"It's very simple," he said, "I plan to go out to sea. We shoot the lights at Daitanix and Daitanix will come out of his shell. He will go to Tokyo and destroy all of it and soon, blow up the world like we should've done three-thousand years ago."

"I like the plan. However, he better not fuck it up!" yelled Shelinda.

Meanwhile, in Illiess's quarters, Pucrates turned to her, "So, what are you going to do?"

Illiess laughed as she sat down at a table, "Medoumedou, arise!"

Pucrates turned to see Medoumedou, a monster that was similar to the ancient being Medusa. She had snake hair coming down from the tips of her head. The snake like mouth slithered like she was an actual monster. She laughed as she turned to Illiess.

"What shall I do to please my master?" she asked. Pucrates looked at Illiess in horror as the sorceress kissed Illiess on the lips. She then turned into… Budou. Pucrates watched as Medoumedou/Budou left the room. Illiess turned to Pucrates.

"Relax, my darling. Things will be all over before you know it. Budou will be sent into the dungeon. And then I can go and revive Daitanix. That no good samurai cheat!" she said.

She took out a golden cup and filled it with Egyptian wine. She then sipped from it. She smiled after swallowing the fluid that was in the cup. She put the cup down and began to laugh, "Perfect!"

Meanwhile, outside on the beach, the lobster samurai was running with the urn containing the Galaxy Lights.

"Must… bring it back… to the castle!" yelled Dotomusha.

Suddenly, a black knife stabbed the lobster monster in the back. The urn dropped on the ground, but didn't open. He turned to see the legendary Black Knight, ready to fight. He jumped up and took out his beloved sword, Bullriot. Bullblack went to attack when suddenly Dotomusha punched his face. Bullblack yelled as the sword flew out of his hand.

Suddenly, a huge slash came from behind. Bullblack yelled as the sword came across. Bullblack yelled as he fell down. He was kicked to the walls of the cliff. Dotomusha turned to Budou, "Master!"

"Come," said Budou.

Meanwhile, the five anime characters looked at each other as they try to figure out where Dotomusha decided to take off. It was very weird, experiencing the event that took place. Overall, even with the events that occurred, if they don't find him soon, there could be danger lurking around this planet.

"Where did they go?" asked Sakura, "Daitanix will be revived if we don't do something. Isn't there anything we could do?"

"I doubt it," said Miroku, "Let's just hope that the lights don't go into the wrong hands."

Al nodded, "No comment. It's agreeable."

Suddenly, the Ginga Brace went off. Al looked toward his Ginga Brace as the old tree decided to tell them what's going on.

"Apparently, I found the lights. They are being transported to a hidden place somewhere near your location," said Moku, "I guess the waterfalls… find them immediately!"

"Right," said Al, "Let's go!"

The Gingaman headed toward the trees.

They ran through the jungle like forest, until they hit the waterfalls. There, they hid in the waterfalls with the urn.

"Is that the lights?" he asked.

"Of course, Master Budou!" yelled Dotomusha.

Budou smiled, "Thank you. Now, it's time to proceed to Phase 2!"

"What's phase 2?" he asked.

"You'll see, surely," he said with a smile. He gave Dotomusha a wonderful gift. It was a necklace with white pearls and a huge snake pendant. He put it around his neck and the samurai looked at Budou, "Thank you."

Outside the waterfall, the five warriors looked at each other and then turned to the waterfall. Tai sighed as he walked up on to the rocks. He then turned to them.

"Are you sure Moku said that they were THERE?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Al, "Come on, let's not doubt Moku. He's been right every time."

Suddenly, a huge blue beam came out of nowhere. The Gingaman rolled to the side as the beam hit the rock. A major explosion occurred. The Gingaman turned to see Dotomusha.

"I see you're still alive, Gingaman!" he yelled.

"However, when it comes to unexpected situations like this…," said Rock.

"What do you want? Are you here to surrender the lights?" asked Al.

"Funny question," said Dotomusha, "How's this? I surrender the lights… to me, myself, and I."

He unleashed the top of the urn. A golden aura surrounded him. The Gingaman were blinded by the light. Suddenly, Dotomusha began to get an upgrade on his arms, legs, and head.

"What do you think of my new 'figure'?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Al.

"You should be," he said.

He took out his advanced sword. It began to glow red. He then shot the red beam at them. The five yelled as they flew off the ground and they began to hit the river, which caused them to fall off a waterfall. The Gingaman landed on the ground, in pain.

"Perfect," said Dotomusha.

Suddenly, Bullblack appeared from the trees too late. He then saw Budou. He went to draw his sword when suddenly, he saw Budou pick up the urn and turn into… Medoumedou. He gasped at the situation as the monster disappeared.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Al woke up from the huge fall that occurred. He went to see his friends, bleeding and lying on the ground.

"Everyone! Wake up!" yelled Al.

He woke up Tai, Miroku, Rock, and Sakura very quickly. The four of them got up, groaning in pain as Moku called them on the Ginga Brace. Al responded immediately.

"Yes, Moku?" asked Al.

"Beware, Dotomusha is in the woods," he said.

The Gingaman looked up to hear the sound of Dotomusha escape the woods and on to the shore line.

"You must find a way to get rid of Dotomusha's power. He may not be to control it for too long," said Moku.

"Then, we'll confront him," said Tai. Miroku nodded. Rock nodded, "This is Rock. What will happen if we don't rip the power off of him?"

"Then… the lights will be gone forever. And the world will be destroyed. We need the lights if we plan to save the planet," said Moku.

"Then, how do we do that if we can't find the bastard?" asked Sakura, angrily.

"Search your instincts," said Moku.

Suddenly, the five looked up as they heard the sound of orange pirates jumping up and down the hill. A fight broke out immediately. Tai and Al kicked two of the pirates and punched two in the back. Miroku and Rock jumped up and kicked two in the face. Sakura threw five shuriken, killing five of the pirates. When more kept coming, Dotomusha took out his sword and shot multiple red beams.

"INCOMING!" yelled Miroku.

Suddenly, the five Gingaman and the orange pirates flipped over and landed on the ground. Explosions occurred. Flames of an orange-yellow hue covered the whole entire place as the monster laughed.

Meanwhile, at the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Budou was thrown to the feet of Zahab.

"I heard your monster is destroying our troops. Is this true?" he asked, "Are you plan to use the lights for your OWN purposes?"

"You are mistaken," he said.

"You LIAR!" yelled Zahab. He gave Budou a swift kick across the face, "Shelinda!"

Shelinda bowed to Zahab in response. She walked toward the samurai and withdrew her sword. She took his sword in anger, "Guess what? You're going into the dungeon."

She grabbed Budou by the collar of his uniform and they headed into the dungeon. Meanwhile, Illiess was laughing as she turned to Pucrates.

"That was… fun," she said with a smile, "Now, it's my turn."

Meanwhile, Dotomusha looked at the Gingaman angrily as he raised his crab arm toward the thickets of the forest. Red energy beams came out, hitting the trees. A fire broke out. The fire went so fast that it went down the hill. Al watched as the huge fire went to attack the Gingaman. They all turned and ducked as the whole entire field was on fire. Miroku put his hands together as he released water from it, causing the fire to sizzle. However, there were causalities. A rabbit and a sparrow died from the fire.

"That bastard," said Sakura. She clenched her hand into a fist, "It's time we go find him."

"Yeah, Dotomusha has gone too far," said Tai.

"Okay, let's go," said Al, "We must rip off the lights from him."

Rock nodded with Miroku behind doing the same gesture. The Gingaman headed into the forest, with some of the bushes still on fire. Suddenly, another flame blast aimed at them.

"GINGA TENSEI!"

They transformed into the flames and went out through the flames. Quickly, they ran across the fields with their Seijyuken in hand. They hopped across fields and were surprised to see Dotomusha.

"You survived my attacks?" he yelled.

"Give them up!" said Al, "You can't handle the power!"

"Oh really?" asked Dotomusha, "Try this on for size!"

The red sword began to glow again and the beam struck. The Gingaman took a heavy hit as they all flipped and fell down.

"Beast Attack Rods!" yelled Al.

The Beast Attack Rods appeared and they aimed at Dotomusha.

"Beast Crushing!" yelled Al.

The Beast Attack Rods shot Dotomusha. However, each one was blocked. He laughed as he continued to walk toward them.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked, laughing maniacally.

Suddenly, the Gingaman began to glow in their colors, "I have increased your power. Try now!"

"Okay," said Al, "Beast Crushing!"

The rods launched their attacks. Dotomusha yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. As a result, the Gingaman collapsed on to the ground, exhausted from the power boost. Dotomusha laughed as he went to attack. But, he smelt something toxic. The snake pendant released a black smoke. He coughed as he collapsed. He then turned however to see Medoumedou in the trees. The Gingaman looked at the monster.

"I'm guessing the mystical sorceress's monster?" asked Sakura, guessing.

"That's right my dear. I'm Medoumedou. Dotomusha, Iliess wanted me to tell you to give up the lights to her my dear. Budou's already in jail."

"What?" yelled Dotomusha.

"Jail?" asked Al.

Dotomusha launched a red beam at Medoumedou. Medoumedou screamed as she fell on the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with Budou's clan!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a black dart struck the two of them. They flipped and fell on the ground. Medoumedou and Dotomusha turned to see Bullblack with Bullriot withdrawn. The Gingaman backed up. After all, this was not their battle for the moment.

"It's time to release the lights!" he yelled.

"Fat chance, Bullblack!" he yelled.

He clashed swords with him. As Bullblack swung his sword, Dotomusha blocked. However, Bullblack jumped up and kicked Dotomusha's face. He startled back a little bit. Dotomusha thrusted in, but Bullblack jumped up and flipped. He sliced his armored arm. A red spark occurred as Dotomusha yelled. The golden beam ripped his upgrade and the lights began to go up into the sky.

"Okay," said Al, "Here we go!"

The winds picked up as the Gingaman found the lights shining above them. Bullblack stood in front of them with his Bullriot, "Gingaman, get away."

"No! We will not let you use these lights for personal matters!" said Al.

"Tough luck," he said. He pulled the trigger. The Gingaman fell down as Bullblack went up toward it, "Galaxy Lights, come to me!"

"It can't be!" yelled Al.

"Any ideas to stop Bullblack?" asked Tai.

"No. But, we should get the lights!" said Miroku, "Bullblack can wait."

"I agree," said Rock.

"Let's do something! But something has to be done!" said Sakura.

"Beast Attack Rods!" yelled Al.

Bullblack took out his Bullriot and he shot the Gingaman. The Gingaman yelled as they fell and landed on the ground. He then turned toward the lights as he went to touch them… however, he was too late. The lights went toward the Gingaman. The Gingaman looked in awe as they saw the lights.

"The Galaxy Lights," said Sakura with a smile.

"They chose us?" asked Miroku, "Why?"

"Because," said Rock, "We weren't fighting for the lights because of personal reasons. We were fighting to protect them for personal reasons."

"So," said Tai, "What does that mean?"

Suddenly, the lights went above them. The Gingaman leaned in on the lights. They stretched their hands out toward the lights. Dotomusha, Medoumedou, and Bullblack covered their eyes as the Gingaman began to glow. A golden bracelet appeared on their right arm. Their belt buckles were enhanced. They had a claw on their left hand and their swords was enhanced on their right hand. A massive explosion occurred around Bullblack as he saw the new Gingaman: the Shining Armor Gingaman.

"Neat," said Al, "I feel energized!"

The Gingaman were ready to fight. Dotomusha yelled as he charged toward them. Al looked at the Gingaman. They nodded as they headed toward Dotomusha. Dotomusha began to charge after them. Bullblack watched as the Gingaman began to charge up.

"Galaxy Lights! Beast Armor Shine!"

They combined into a golden orb of power and it went through Dotomusha. He yelled as the Gingaman split back off the orb. He yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. A massive explosion occurred.

"No," grumbled Bullblack. As a result, he headed back into the trees. The Gingaman began to transform as the golden light split into the Ginga Braces.

"They are trapped within the five of us now," said Al, "Now, we can destroy the Balban, for real!"

Meanwhile, Budou was thrown into a huge jail. Shelinda looked at him with anger, "You will be here for the rest of your life."

With that said, she walked out and left. Budou looked at the ground, in despair.

つづく (to be continued)

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Budou's in jail, however, not for long. He decides to use his last two monsters to wreak havoc. Meanwhile, Al has a problem and thinks about what has happened. Can Tai and Miroku snap him out of it? **_

**Chapter 24: Shark Attack**


	25. Shark Attack

A/N: Here's Chapter 24! Oh and the name for the new pirate to attack is Ireisu not Ileiss. So, excuse my spelling for this weird pirate.

"So," said Agumon as he held Tai's Ginga Brace, "The lights are stored in here?"

"Yes," said Moku, blinking his eyes. The old tree looked at the five of them as they set up a huge party.

"So," said Sakura, "Now, that we got the lights, who do we have to deal with now? Budou right because I'm sure that Budou has decided to go on an all out attack now that we killed the monsters."

"Well," said Moku, "I think we wiped out all of Budou's clan. Now, we just need to destroy Budou before it's too late."

"Great," said Rock, smacking the table, "Let's party!"

"What?" asked the others.

"We might as well party! Think about it, since Sanbasshu's death, we have been trying to find the lights and now we have extra power," said Rock. He sat down and looked at him with a smile, "So, let's go!"

Miroku laughed, "I'll call the people."

Meanwhile, at the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Budou sat in the prison, "That bitch thought she could do this. Well, I hope I can get out of here."

Suddenly, thumping was heard above the jail. He looked up to see the board open. Two shadow figures looked down at him.

"It can't be," he said.

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Beast Attack Rods are used)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(The Gingabeasts power up their attacks)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

Chapter 24: Shark Attack

Budou looked up at the ceiling as a huge hole suddenly appeared. Two ninjas came down and bowed down toward him. One was a shark and one was a hammerhead shark.

"Onimaru and Yamimaru," said Budou.

The red shark, Onimaru nodded as he got up and the green hammerhead, Yamimaru nodded as they stood across from Budou.

"We can bail you out of here," said Onimaru.

"Well, now that you are here," said Budou, withdrawing his sword, "We don't have to worry."

With one slash, the bars of the jail collapsed. The group left immediately and dashed out of the Rowdy Invincible Castle. Captain Zahab looked at them and turned to see the Yattoto fall on the ground. Shelinda saw the black ninja stars and turned to Zahab.

"Apparently, Budou's twin followers bailed him out," said Shelinda. She turned to them angrily. Ireisu looked at Captain Zahab and bowed to him.

"Captain, let my powerful sorcery destroy Budou!" she said with a smile.

Zahab nodded, "Send your monster!"

She nodded and got up. She reached out her hand and snapped her fingers. Medoumedou appeared mystically.

"Medoumedou, find Budou and the twin shark ninjas!" said Ireisu.

"Of course, my sorceress," she said with a smile.

Meantime, the night sky was out as Budou, Onimaru and Yamimaru headed out of the water. They walked on the shore to see a huge brown house, where Budou's plan continues.

"We must now go after the Gingaman," he said, "It's time for vengeance."

"Sir, what are we going to do?" asked Onimaru, "Obviously, the Gingaman is one thing, but what about the city you talked about."

"You two will go and destroy all life. Take no prisoners," he said with anger.

The next day…

"AHH!" someone screamed.

Everyone was running away from the shark brothers as they threw shurikens at people, killing them. Budou however kept slicing civilians, the police, the National Guard, anybody that was considered worthless as he walked by and spat at the dead corpses. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the three of them. They turned to see Al, the alchemist with the other Gingaman.

"What? So, Budou, you don't know when to quit," said Al.

"Shut up!" yelled Budou, "It's time for the pain and torture! You did that to me!"

"Well, the Galaxy Lights belong to the five of us now and what are you going to do about it?" asked Al.

"Well," said Budou, "You're asking for it."

Al angrily looked at him and turned to the others, "Ginga Tensei, now!'

The five of them transformed into their battle suits.

"Onimaru and Yamimaru, retrieve the Galaxy Lights from them!" he yelled.

The shark brothers nodded as they ran toward the Gingaman. Al and the others pulled out their swords and began to battle. Tai jumped up to attack Onimaru, but Onimaru took out a huge shuriken pushing Tai down with it. Miroku went to attack, when suddenly he threw a shuriken at Miroku. Miroku yelled as he fell back and landed on the concrete. Yamimaru, however threw shurikens at Rock and Sakura. Sakura duplicated herself, but the ninja was too fast for her and used both shurikens at the same time. Sakura yelled as she fell on the pavement. Meanwhile, Budou was charging toward Al. A swordfight occurred. Al swung his sword at Budou. Budou swung his sword at Al. Both clashed instantly. Al then jumped up and kicked Budou, but Budou held his leg. He then stabbed Al in the chest. Al fell back and landed on the concrete. Onimaru and Yamimaru threw their shurikens at them. The Gingaman yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Take this!" he yelled. He launched a red beam at Al. Al tried to block it, but it was too late as he took the hit. Al yelled as his head began to flash colors. He landed on the ground in excruciating pain.

"Al!" yelled Tai, picking him up. He turned around to hear the sound of orange pirates. The Gingaman stood ready… for nothing as they surrounded Budou and the shark ninjas.

"What's going on?" asked Tai.

They then turned to see a mystical entity occurred. It was Medoumedou as she laughed at them, "Why, Budou!"

The Gingaman began to fall back as she turned to him, "It's a nice surprise!"

"Why do Ireisu send you down?" asked Budou, "Tell me!"

"Let's just say because of what you did to Dotomusha and the other pirates. You and your shark majin are sentenced to death by the Balban," said Medoumedou, "Now, come. Ireisu has a gift for you."

"I'm not taking that bitch's gift," yelled Budou in anger. He withdrew the sword and took out a black bomb, "Take this!"

BOOM! They disappeared. Medoumedou turned around and looked to see that Budou was nowhere in sight. She smacked her head on to the tree and turned to the orange pirates, "Look everywhere!"

Moku's Tree…

Al was breathing harshly in the chair as everyone crowded around him, but gave him space so he can room to breathe.

"What did Onimaru do to him?" asked Rock.

"I have no idea," said Moku, "If I did, I would tell you."

Suddenly, Al got up and pushed everybody out of the way. He yelled as he went to run when suddenly Tai and Miroku grabbed him from either side. He was pushed to the side. However, he launched lightning bolts from his body. He ran outside with the sword in hand.

"Buukou!" yelled Moku.

The acorn appeared, "Yes?"

"Monitor what's going on! Your four… get Al!" yelled Moku.

The four Gingaman nodded as they headed out of the tree.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Al kept shooting lightning bolts. People began screaming as he ran toward the people. Suddenly, Tai grabbed Al with Miroku close behind. Behind, Rock and Sakura ran toward them. As they were struggling, Buukou called them.

"Guys, Onimaru and Yamimaru are attacking!" they yelled.

"Sakura, Rock! We'll deal with Al! You two stop them!" said Tai.

The two of them nodded and ran away from the struggle. They ran toward the forest, where they were searching for Onimaru and Yamimaru. They headed into an open field when they saw Onimaru and Yamimaru, ready to fight them.

"It's time to end you guys once and for all," said Rock.

The two shark ninjas threw their shurikens. The two of them jumped and transformed.

"Okay," said Sakura, "Arise, Galaxy Lights!"

As they raised their hand to the sky, nothing happened, "Why isn't it working?" asked Rock.

"The reason why it doesn't work is because you need the others," said Moku on the intercom.

"You mean we need Al, Tai, and Miroku?" asked Rock, "Great!"

In the meantime, at the warehouse, Al punched Miroku and Tai. He then went slicing and dicing them. Tai felt a scratch from his sword and Miroku felt the same thing on his arm. He then turned to see the sword come crashing down on him. Miroku held the sword in his hand. Al yelled as he tried to attack. Miroku then released a huge wind tunnel attack, causing him to fall back. Miroku turned to Tai and they put their hands together. A hurricane appeared and as a result, Al fell back and landed on oil cans. A huge hook from the sky hit his head. He rolled his eyes and hit the ground. The two of them picked up Al. Al opened his eyes, "Guys!"

"Um, don't ask," said Tai, rubbing the bruises and wounds.

"I don't want to know," said Al, "Where's Rock and Sakura?"

"They're fighting the Shark Brothers. While you were fighting, they tried to activate the Galaxy Lights. We need to go and unlock them together!" said Miroku.

Al nodded, "By all means… let's go!"

The three nodded and escaped the creepy warehouse that was now a mess thanks to Al's slashing and throwing.

_(Commercial Break)  
_

Meanwhile, outside of Tokyo, Budou was walking away, heading back to his forest when suddenly he heard the sound of Egyptian music. The samurai turned around to see Medoumedou spying on him with a smile.

"Why, Budou, sweetheart! You need to come with us! It's time for your execution my dear," she said with a smile.

"Smile all you want, you Medusa bitch!" yelled Budou with anger.

Medoumedou laughed as she called the orange pirates to attack. Budou laughed as he took out his sword. The sword came in contact, making the people bleed from the neck. He jumped up and kicked the pirates that came toward him in the face. He then jumped up and sliced another pirate. He looked at Medoumedou with anger, "You still don't know when to quit."

"Quit?" asked Medoumedou, "Why I'm just getting started."

She took a green whip and smacked Budou across the face. Budou yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. She then used the whip again. Budou was captured as the whip grabbed his neck. He yelled as he grabbed the whip, Medoumedou laughed. However, she yelled as he kicked her in the face. Budou then saw Medoumedou look at him.

"Budou," she said.

"Shut up!" he yelled. His sword began to glow red. He jumped up with the sword and crashed on top of her. He slaughtered her from the head down. She exploded into a million pieces.

"No one does that to me," he said with anger.

He put the sword back into his slot. He then headed into the forest. Behind him, a huge windmill was spinning as clouds began to gather. In the forest, Sakura and Rock fell down and landed on the ground. They tried getting up, but they fell on the ground.

"Look at you," said Onimaru, "You're weak. You can't defeat us."

"Yeah," said Yamimaru, laughing. He pulled out his samurai sword and held it tightly. They jumped on to their chests. Sparks began to fly as they kept smashing their power suits. Both yelled by the intensity of the power. Suddenly, they heard the sound of two people that said, "Kiba Shot!"

The green and blue beams shot at Onimaru and Yamimaru. The Gingaman landed on the ground with Al behind them. The three guys struck a fighting stance as they turned to see the Shark Brothers.

"Nice to see you," said Sakura, "Are you back to normal?"

"Yeah," said Al, "I heard that there are a couple of sharks on the loose."

"That's right!" yelled Onimaru.

Tai, Miroku, and Al looked at each other. Suddenly, they heard the sound of Budou. He flipped over and took out his sword. The Gingaman stood in one line. Tai, Miroku, and Al took out their Ginga Braces.

"Ginga Tensei!"

(3-way splitscreen of them turning the dials. The sounds of the Lion, Falcon, and Gorilla could be heard)

They pressed the buttons on their brace.

(Morphing sequence)

The Gingaman finally stood together in one line.

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way!" yelled Al.

"Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

Budou and the two shark brothers looked at them as Al and the other Gingaman raised their hands to the sky.

"Roar, Galaxy Lights!" yelled Al.

The Gingaman began to glow and they transformed into their armor. The Gingaman posed as they went to attack the shark brothers, except for Al. Al ran toward Budou and he did the same thing. The swords were blocked. Budou slashed Al's neck. However, Al turned around and slashed his chest. The two stood across from each other as they ran parallel. They reached a cliff. Instantly, in streaks of red and cyan, the two went at it. They landed on the ground, still battling.

Al knew what to do as he used the Beast Armor Claw, it began to stretch out. He then touched his sword. The dimension turned black with flames coming out of it.

"Let's play in my territory!" he yelled.

Budou laughed as he flipped up and over to attack. Al rolled over in the flames and slashed Budou across the chest. Budou then went to slash him, but Al blocked it with the claw and he kicked Budou in the face. He then slaughtered him across his stomach. Budou yelled as he began to charge his sword up. He went to attack, but Al stretched out the claw and broke the sword. Budou gasped as he saw Al's sword glowing gold with a red aura around it.

"Galaxy Fire Flash!"

With the claw and the saber, they both created an attack that devastated Budou's stomach. Budou lunged to attack, but he fell on the rocks. He looked at Al angrily.

"You're a strong warrior indeed," he said, coughing, "But, I won't be beaten by a pure amateur!"

Al looked at him angrily, "Amateur?"

Budou headed toward Al. Al saw that he kept falling down. Suddenly, Budou jumped to stab Al. Al quickly sliced him down from the head down. The samurai yelled as he fell on to his knees. He then lay on the rocks. He exploded into a million pieces. Onimaru and Yamimaru were aghast. The Gingaman looked at Al with a surprised look.

"Budou," said Onimaru, "Yami, let's go."

"Okay, Oni! Balban Extract!" they yelled.

The two of them drank the gourds and grew to be as tall as Godzilla. Al turned around and began to call on the Starbeasts for help. The winds were brushing as the sounds of the Starbeasts came running toward their need. The Gingaman jumped on to their Starbeasts. They began to glow as they turned to mecha. Al then pressed his hand on the Kiba Blade in his cockpit.

"Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!" yelled Al.

The Starbeasts formed Gingaioh. However, there is a small change of events. The cockpits of the Gingaman began to glow gold as Gingaioh began to receive special armor.

"Super Armor Shine Gingaioh!" yelled the Gingaman.

"Nice," said Miroku, "Now, we have extreme power!"

Onimaru and Yamimaru laughed and looked at the new upgrade.

"Wow, a new upgrade? Let's go!" said Onimaru.

Both took out their swords and went charging toward them. The Shining Silver Armor Sword began glowing gold. The sword began to target the two of them.

"Great Galaxy Beast King Cut!" yelled Al.

With one slash, the two sharks yelled as they felt a huge line come across them. They began to turn into stone. A golden light broke them up and they both exploded.

"All right team!" said Al with a smile.

With that said, Super Armor Shine Gingaioh walked back to the ranch. Once there, the Starbeasts returned to their spots. The Gingaman walked back to the tree, where Sakura took out a black marker. She pulled out a piece of paper, which had a picture of the generals of the Balban army. She put a big black 'x' on Budou.

"Well, two down, two to go," said Sakura.

"Yup," said Al, drinking some green tea, "Do you think we can defeat the Balban now? I mean, we have a lot of weapons in our arsenal."

"Yes," said Moku, "But, I sense a new presence that may help us."

"When?" asked Rock, "Who?"

"We'll see. But, it's soon," said Moku, "Someone we may know may return."

Outside, on the costal plains, Bullblack lay down trying to get up. He looked up at the sky and turned to the waves. He got up and looked at the ground, "I need to tell him. Before it's too late and I get worse."

He yelled as he fell on one of the rocks. What secret is he talking about?

つづく

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Bullblack has a secret. A secret that Al does not know, and what it could hold for our heroes? However, when Ireisu attacks the planet, now that Budou is gone, can the infection of hatred be ceased? **_

**Chapter 25: Redemption**

A/N: This ends the Budou Army! Next, will be obviously the Ireisu army. Now, I'm sure you know that what she uses is sorcery. Perfect time for the next chapter… the next segment I'm working on is:

Chapters 25-30, which shows a character coming back, and a new villain appearing with new gizmos, however, that will happen soon! However, next couple of chapters, I'm going to fill more anime characters so that way, at least, we don't focus on the five characters. I mean Anime Sentai is based on all the anime characters from a game, show, manga and even anime from around the world.

I am still accepting new sentai teams. However, I would check to see which teams have not been made. Check the forum and the reviews! Anyway, see ya later!


	26. Redemption

A/N: Whoo! Chapter 25 is here! I'm sure you are going to be happy of what's going to happen next… Hmm…

Starting with this chapter, I plan to introduce the next team… GouGou Sentai Boukenger. And the first one I plan to introduce is:

**InuYasha**: BoukenRed…

More information to be discovered once the next segment begins, anyway enjoy the next chapter.

Also, it is time for a new arc:

**Arc 3: **The Steel Starbeasts and Invulnerable Tower (25-34)

* * *

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Beast Attack Rods are used)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(The Gingabeasts power up their attacks)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

_Last time on Anime Sentai…_

_The Gingaman found the Galaxy Lights and defeated Budou's last shogun Dotomusha. Budou was thrown in jail after supposedly attacking the pirate army and making Dotomusha use the lights for himself. As a result, he escapes using Onimaru and Yamimaru. Ireisu sends Medoumedou, but she ultimately fails to succeed. As a result, we see Al finishing off Budou. The Gingaman then get a new upgrade for Gingaioh and as a result, both were slained. But, what's with Bullblack? _

**Chapter 25: Redemption**

The winds were blowing at hurricane speed as Bullblack looked at the ocean waves that crashed on to the shoreline. He looked at it and stood there with anger. He never expected this to happen to him. First, he lost his brother, now he lost the Galaxy Lights. It was his only chance to save his brother from destruction. He looked at the sky in anger and then turned to GoTaurus. He couldn't stand living here anymore, now that he failed his mission.

"GoTaurus, let's go," he said.

GoTaurus roared and shook his head.

"I don't care. Let's go!" yelled Bullblack.

Bullblack decided to head forward. He then felt a huge bulge in his chest. He cringed as he fell, "Damn this crystal heart."

Suddenly, he began to have flashbacks.

"_Bro, when are we going to go pick flowers again?" asked Krantz, who looked up to him like a hero._

"_Krantz, I have no idea," said Bullblack, "But, the best thing about doing this is I get to spend time with my only brother in the world."_

_Scene changes to the Balban attack. _

"_Die!" yelled Krantz._

_Suddenly, Mandigaa stabbed Krantz in the chest. Krantz yelled as he fell and lay on the ground dead._

"_KRANTZ!" yelled Bullblack._

Meanwhile, at the ranch Al kept sleeping on the farm fields saying, "Ed… Nii-san… Ed."

During that time, Bullblack took out a black dart and stabbed himself. The sound of the green crystal shattered as he took it out. He breathed more heavily than ever as he tried to get up. He then lay on the ground. Anyway, at the ranch, Tai saw Al sleeping. He kicked Al gently. Al woke up instantly.

"Slacking off?" asked Tai.

Al looked at everybody, "What do you mean?"

"Don't lie," said Sakura, laughing.

"Yeah, you have been sleeping for quite a while," said Rock.

Al sighed and looked at his watch, "I guess I slacked off."

He took out his rake and went back to work. However, deep in the ocean, the Rowdy Invincible Castle stood, and there were some crazy things that were happening within the castle. For instance, the sound of crazy tiki music was heard. Shelinda opened the doors and screamed.

"Okay, I hate music! So, why are you playing with music?" she asked.

Pucrates turned around and put his finger to his mouth, "Shh… Ireisu has a plan. Just watch Wangawanga."

"Wanga… wanga?" asked Shelinda, "You're using the witch doctor?"

As the tiki music played, Wangawanga began dancing. He twirled his red staff as he twirled around the bridge. Captain Zahab watched as he aimed it at the middle of a black cauldron. A fire occurred.

"FIRE!" he yelled, "All thanks to me! Wangawanga, the Witch Doctor!"

Captain Zahab looked at the witch doctor and turned to Ireisu, "Is that how we are going to revive Daitanix?"

"Oh yeah. But, we are going to do something to make sure the humans don't notice… hatred. Everybody has hate," said Ireisu. She sat down and took out her crystal ball.

"Let me explain," she said, waving her hand around the crystal globe, "With the power of Wangawanga, we can steal the hatred of humans. No one will ever know how this happened!"

"Playing with emotions?" asked Zahab, "I like that. Execute plan at once!"

"Aye," said Ireisu.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Wangawanga came down to see two people walking together with beer in their hands. He raised his staff and threw it at a person. A huge hole appeared in his stomach. He fell and felt nothing as he landed on the ground. The other person started to run away from Wangawanga before the witch doctor could do any more damage.

In Moku's Tree, the old tree began to shudder as the Gingaman turned around, "Let me guess," said Tai, "Balban."

Moku grumbled, "Yes."

]

The Gingaman got up from the table and ran out of the tree to take on this new threat. The five landed in Tokyo, where they saw Wangawanga attack people. The witch doctor went to attack more people, when he saw a particular person that Tai saw… Matt.

"Oh no," said Tai, taking out his Kiba Blade, "Kiba Shot!"

A green blast shot Wangawanga in the back. Matt was relieved as he turned to see the others surround him.

"You okay?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, thanks," said Matt, relieved. With that said, Matt left for safety, leaving the Gingaman to face Wangawanga.

"Oh, so you are the brats that found the Galaxy Lights," he said, "Yattoto!"

The orange pirates appeared around the witch doctor. The Gingaman took out their Ginga Braces.

"GINGA TENSEI!"

Al threw one of them over him and kicked another one in the face. He then jumped up and kicked another Yattoto behind him. Meanwhile, Tai rolled and kicked three pirates at once. He then flipped over and decided to smack the Yattoto with his head, causing a pile of dominoes to occur. Next, Sakura jumped up and kicked another pirate. She then flipped up and crushed a Yattoto's hand. She then kicked him in the face. Miroku jumped up and kicked the next pirate square in the stomach. He then used the sidekick and pummeled the Yattoto in the face.

While all of that was happening, Rock jumped up on top of Wangawanga. Wangawanga slashed him with his staff, causing GingaYellow to fall down and land on the ground. The Gingaman surrounded Rock, as he got back up. The witch doctor jumped up to another balcony and decided to make the run for it. The Gingaman tried to pursue, but he was already up and gone.

"Damn," said Al.

Meanwhile, at the Invincible Castle…

"Perfect," said Ireisu, "I love this plan already."

Zahab nodded as he walked to a secret compartment, "This is yours, Commander Ireisu."

He opened the capsule and the sorceress looked in surprise. She jumped for joy as she saw the golden coins.

"I love you," said Ireisu, "The money goes to me!"

She went to get the coins, but Zahab stopped her, "I want to make sure it works to the point where the Gingaman don't foil it."

"Shit," said the sorceress.

Out in Tokyo…

People were knocked out like crazy. The Gingaman walked and turned to see them as more came along.

"This is horrible," said Miroku.

"But, how do we stop this witch doctor?" asked Tai, "Any ideas?"

Suddenly, the Ginga Braces began to activate. The four surrounded Al as Moku talked into the Ginga Brace.

"Everyone," said Moku, "A fire has started north of here."

The five looked at each other and turned toward the forest, "Where?" asked Al.

"In the mountains… and Al, Bulltaurus is there," said Moku.

Al sighed as he kept running toward the mountain range. The five transformed and called the Starbeasts.

"Everyone, Seijyu Gattai! We have to face Bullblack," said Al.

Gingaioh was formed and they walked toward Bulltaurus. Bulltaurus launched his sword and attacked the fire. Earthquakes occurred as green beams came out of the sword. Suddenly, Gingaioh punched Bulltaurus in the face. Bulltaurus pushed Gingaioh out of the way, ready to strike. Suddenly, Bulltaurus stopped. A golden aura surrounded Bulltaurus and in an instant, Bullblack fell down and landed on the dirt. He picked himself up as the Gingaman ran toward the forest. They withdrew their swords.

"Now, let's talk," said Al, "Did you start that fire?"

"I was just trying to stop it," said Bullblack.

Rock laughed, "Stop it? Well, what you did made things worse."

Bullblack looked at Rock, "GingaYellow, please, I'm telling you the truth."

Suddenly, in a flash of yellow, Bullblack yelled. The Gingaman turned to see Wangawanga's staff stab Bullblack. He removed the staff and the black knight fell down.

"Wangawanga!" yelled Al.

"I started the fire," said Wangawanga, "Interference is unacceptable."

Al jumped up from the ground and took out his sword. He slaughtered Wangawanga. The witch doctor yelled as he fell on the dirt. The Gingaman stood behind Bullblack as Wangawanga got up slowly.

"We'll take on the witch doctor," said Tai.

Al nodded and he headed out the door. Meanwhile, Wangawanga took out his staff and began to fight. He blocked the staff against Miroku's arm. He kicked Miroku in the face and slashed Sakura. He then jumped on to Tai, "You can't fight me!"

Meanwhile, Yattoto popped up out of rocks and they headed down the rocky hills, following Al and Bullblack. Al turned to see them come down like flies. Al pushed Bullblack away and he fought the Yattoto. There were so many, yet he didn't know what to do. He felt the swords slash his body as he stood their laying on the ground. Suddenly, a blue beam came out and wiped out the Yattoto. Explosions occurred as Al ducked. He turned to realize what he saw was not Bullblack's doing, yet Bullblack was there.

"Bullblack, that was an alchemist move," said Al, "Is there something you are not telling me?"

Bullblack sighed, "Yes."

Al looked at him, "What is it?"

Bullblack turned to Al, "Your brother… he's not dead."

Al removed his helmet. He had to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Are you sure?"

"I'm surer than ever Al. Ed is alive. I was stuck underground for three thousand years when suddenly I witnessed Zahab kill Ed. You took the Seijyuken. He fell and when he sealed the thing. I used Bullriot and I threw it at him. The sword caught him. And I took his soul. That's how I got out of there. He lives within me," said Bullblack.

"Well, can you free him, now that I know he's alive?" asked Al.

"No!" he said, withdrawing Bullriot, "As long as he's in me, I will do what is necessary to maintain my vengeance on Balban."

"Using my brother will not solve anything," said Al.

Bullblack yelled as he took out his sword. Al flipped over as Bullblack struck. He then turned around to see Al. Al put away his Seijyuken, "Look. I'm not going to fight you, my brother would not be proud of it. Especially, if I can revive him."

"He was weak… I had no choice but to put him in my power," he said.

Al looked at him and walked away, "You can have him. But, if I know Ed, he will find a way out. Even with your power as a knight!"

He ran back to where his friends were, who were having a horrible time trying to finish Wangawanga off. Wangawanga slashed each one of the Gingaman with his staff. He kicked one of them in the face. Tai jumped up with his sword. His sword began to glow green as he went charging toward the monster.

"Hurricane Gust!" yelled Tai.

With one slash, Wangawanga felt the pain. However, he electrocuted Tai all by himself. Tai yelled as he lay on the ground. He turned to see Al come toward them.

"Guys, I'm coming!" yelled Al.

Miroku, Rock, and Sakura watched as Al came. He helped Tai up. The five of them stood in one line. Al put his hands together as a blue flame came out.

"Mane of Fire!"

A huge fire ball hit Wangawanga in the face. Al turned to the others, "Let's go!"

"Arise, Galaxy Lights!"

Their armor appeared on their bodies. The Gingaman posed as the lights were activated. Wangawanga decided to attack full force. Al laughed as he turned to his team. The five Gingaman charged on the land.

"Beast Armor Shine!" yelled the Gingaman.

The five Gingaman began to glow, a golden ball appeared and it impaled through Wangawanga. Wangawanga yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Al looked at the rangers, "Okay… let's go."

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

The Gingaman turned around to see Wangawanga. Wangawanga took out a brown cantine with a blue eye on it, "Balban Extract!"

Al rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

Wangawanga grew ten times bigger. The witch doctor began destroying trees. Immediately, the Starbeasts arrived to attack this monster. Al jumped up into the sky with the others. Al took out his Kiba Blade and the Starbeasts transformed to mecha. As the mecha started to combine, the words 'Seijyu Gattai' came out of the Gingaman's voices as they formed Gingaioh.

"Super Armor, activate!" yelled Al.

Gingaioh began to change into Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Wangawanga yelled as he went to attack the Gingaman. Wangwanga used his staff and sliced the robot. Gingaioh's foot kicked Wangawanga in the face, causing him to fall down and land on the ground. Wangawanga tried to get up.

"That's it!" said Al, "It's time!"

"Great Galaxy Beast King Cut!" yelled the Gingaman.

The sword began to glow gold. The sword slaughtered Wangawanga. Wangawanga yelled as he turned to stone and exploded into a million pieces.

"Done," said Al.

Miroku turned around, "Sure, but um, what about the fire?"

Al turned to see the fire spread. It had blue beams come out of it like a geyser shooting hot water. The Gingaman quickly got out of the robot and headed straight toward the source. A huge flame attack caused the Gingaman to fall down.

"There's got to be another way," said Rock.

"I agree," said Tai.

"Well, fighting through flames won't solve it," said Miroku.

"Miroku's got a point," said Sakura.

While all of that was happening, Bullblack was watching them head up to the mountain, "Al reminds me of my brother… so much."

He then began to see illusions. He saw Krantz walk toward him.

"Hey!" yelled Krantz.

"Krantz, is that you?" asked Bullblack.

"I'm here to take you home," said Krantz with a smile.

"But, what about Taurus?" asked Bullblack, "What I was destined to fight for?"

"Let these guys deal with them. You are no longer able to live," said Krantz, "Release Ed."

"What?" asked Bullblack, .

"Release Ed," said Krantz, "The only way to stop this fire is if you use your power."

Bullblack looked at him, "NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

With that, Krantz left his illusion, causing Bullblack to see the flames get worsen at his location. He closed his eyes as he remembered the flowers that Krantz gave Bullblack. Krantz was right, in order to save the planet, he had to give up Ed to Al, for he knew that his time was limited. He saw the flowers that Krantz gave him. He walked to the rocks, away from the flames. He stabbed himself again. A red beam began to glow. In an instant, Ed's body landed on the ground. He then saw white lines and wounds. He continued to walk toward the mountain, where he saw Al.

"What are you doing?" asked Al.

"Taking care of business," said Bullblack. He threw Bullriot toward them. The five ducked, but instead of hitting them, a barrier appeared. They turned to see GoTaurus as Bullblack reached toward the flames. GoTaurus began to roar.

"Bullblack!" yelled Rock.

"NO!" yelled Sakura.

A blast of flames came out of the source, causing Bullblack to fall on the ground. He got up and saw the flowers. He headed up the hill, where he began to think of his heaven: he and his brother, Krantz, walking peacefully on the planet they once lived on. Bullblack put the flowers down and breathed a sigh, "Goodbye, Gingaman!"

He fell off the cliff. He fell so fast that the flame pit began to explode. The Gingaman were protected. GoTaurus began to cry. Gold sparkles fell down from the sky as the Gingaman looked at Bullriot.

"Bullblack," said Al, "Why?"

The other four stood around him as they mourned over the sword of Black Knight Bullblack. No one knew this was going to happen to them. However, there was good news. They heard the sound of coughing. Tai and Rock turned around. They had shocked looks.

"Is it really?" asked Tai.

"Yeah," said Rock, "No… I don't know."

"What?" asked Miroku, turning to see someone, "No…"

Sakura then turned around in response, "What?"

Al looked up. His eyes began to grow as he saw Ed. His clothes were ripped from falling down thousands of feet. He smiled as he turned to them, "So, miss me?" asked Ed.

The five of them ran toward Ed. Ed gave them a huge hug, "Al, I'm so proud of you."

Everyone mourned over Ed as not also a tragic death occurred, but a new miracle has entered. This means, that there would be more miracles to come as the next adventure commences…

つづく

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Now that Ed is back, Al questions himself on how he led the team. Meanwhile, a monster plans to trap 39 people in 39 mirrors. Five include the Gingaman. Can Al and Ed stop this creature before it's too late? **_

**Chapter 26: Brother's Keeper**

A/N: Whoo-hoo! For all you Ed Elric fans out there, I'm sure you're happy to see him back again. Now, he will be back for the rest of the series. Besides, I found out he was immortal. The next arc, the Gingaman will uncover new things that you know if you seen PRLG, and there will be a couple of plot twists. So, I hope you enjoy!


	27. Brother's Keeper

A/N: Here it is Chapter 26…

**Continued from Chapter 25…**

_Last time on Anime Sentai, Bullblack fell into the depths opf the fire pit, causing a major tragedy. However, there was a miracle. Ed was back from the dead. Now, there is a family reunion between Al and Ed…_

Moku's Tree…

The six anime characters headed down to where Moku was. He smiled, seeing Ed and the others. Buukou jumped up and looked at him in surprise, "Ed! You're alive!"

"It's been a while," said Ed, smiling. He then turned to see Moku, who watched what was going on, "Ed, I am Moku. I have helped your young brother defeat some of the Balban army."

"I'm glad we have a wise tree to guide the team," said Ed, "Even though, I never saw a talking tree."

He turned to pick up Bullblack's sword, "I'm also happy to dedicate this sword to Black Knight Bullblack. He was a strong warrior, ally, and friend."

Al nodded as he looked at Bullriot very closely. Meanwhile, outside, GoTaurus was silent in the woods, thinking about what would happen now that Bullblack is out of the picture.

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Beast Attack Rods are used)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(The Gingabeasts power up their attacks)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 26: Brother's Keeper**

The next day, Ed walked into the tree wearing a different change of clothes. He wore a black t-shirt and brown cargo pants. He smiled as he headed toward the others with a good mood. "You've cleaned up quick," said Sakura, patting Ed's back. ED LOOOKED AT HER AS THEY HEADED TOWARD THE Aoyama Ranch.

"From what I heard, there is a brunch?" asked Ed, "For me?"

"Yuppers. Rock is cooking this magnificent brunch," said Sakura.

Ed's eyes widened, "Rock can… cook?"

"Oh yeah," said Sakura, smiling

They walked up the white stairs, and they sat at a huge table right outside the house. There, Miroku, Tai, and Al came out with side dishes, hamburger buns, and condiments. Suddenly, Rock came out with twelve hamburger patties cooked and ready to go. The smell of the burgers caused Ed's mouth to water as he went to go take the first bite.

"Oh my," said Ed. His eyes widened with flavor as he grabbed a silver tonsil. He took the hamburger patty, a bun, cheese, lettuce, onions, pickles, and ketchup. He even took a lot of fries from the side dish.

"Damn," said Tai.

"Well, if you were trapped in a cave… you probably would be hungry too," said Ed, eating his burger. The others nodded and began to eat with him. The Gingaman were all talking about their past escapades, from after Ed's death, to the Starbeasts, then the Blades to power them up. Next, was Gingaioh and then the Galaxy Lights saga. They finally reached to talk about Bullblack. Ed couldn't believe how much he missed since he was gone. It made him wonder of what was in store for him in the future.

"Does that mean half their army is destroyed?" asked Ed.

"Yeah. Sanbasshu committed suicide. Budou was destroyed," said Rock, "It's now Ireisu and Battobasu to worry about now."

"Is Zahab still living?" asked Ed, "Because, if he is… I'm going to send him to the place he sent me."

There was a moment of silence. Sakura turned around toward him and broke the silence, "We never saw Zahab after Al defeated him the first time."

Ed turned to his plate, "Oh."

"Actually, if it wasn't for Al, the Ginga Braces wouldn't be on our wrists right now," said Miroku.

"Ah," said Ed.

He turned to Al with a huge smile across his face. However, Al was not laughing. He sat there in silence. The others wanted to know what was wrong, but GingaRed would not even say one word.

Meanwhile, at the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Captain Zahab was consulting with his crew on what to do next. He wanted to know about what was going to happen, now that Ed's back in the picture.

"So, what are we going to do now? Ed has returned," said Zahab.

"Well, he's not really a threat," said Shelinda.

"What do you mean?" asked Ireisu, brushing her hat with a brush. Zahab and Shelinda looked at each other and turned to Pucrates.

"I always say that inner beauty is her strength," said Pucrates. Zahab threw his sword at the henchman. He turned to the general, "Ireisu, what do you have that can help us defeat the Gingaman?"

"Well, I do have something. Geltgelt can use the power to capture thirty-nine people in mirrors. Together, we can use that to get the Gingaman, including Ed, if we can," said Ireisu, "Therefore, I summon him!"

Two Yattoto brought a huge mirror that began to glow bright blue. In a flash, Geltgelt appeared. He was a skeleton monster with a shield, which can open up to be a mirror.

"This monster will do what it can to take 39 people souls in mirrors," said Ireisu.

"Perfect," said Zahab, "Geltgelt, go!"

Geltgelt nodded as he disappeared in a flash of blue. Ireisu laughed as she went to her chambers to monitor his progress. Pucrates sighed as he looked at Zahab and Shelinda.

"At least she knows what she's doing," said Pucrates.

Back at the ranch, Rock changed the name of the ranch from Aoyama Ranch to the name known as Silver Star, which was a great name. There, they could get more business. He got off the ladder, which he was on to change the name when he saw Al and Ed walk away from the ranch. Rock then saw Al's Starbeast Sword. He turned to see Tai, Sakura, and Miroku come up toward him.

"What is that all about?" asked Miroku.

"I wonder," said Rock, "This isn't Al."

"Something's eating Al," said Tai.

Sakura sighed, "Let the brothers talk. Maybe, Ed can find out what's wrong."

Rock nodded and turned to her, "Great idea. However, I think it's Al that has a problem."

"I thought we weren't going to touch them," said Tai.

"Well, ever since Ed came back, did you notice that Al has been looking at the Starbeast Sword often?" asked Rock, sitting down on the ground, "It seems that now Ed is back, Al probably… has to give up his powers to him."

Sakura looked at Rock, "True. I mean Ed was supposed to be the Red Ranger before Al."

"But, look what Ed missed! Al has brought us a lot of celebration! I mean we defeated half their army!" said Miroku, "He has to keep the power."

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura, "Then again, he did help us get new weapons."

"And he grew up from experience in battle," said Tai, "I believe Ed shouldn't accept it."

Rock sighed, "We'll find out later, I suppose."

There were a lot of clouds in the sky as Ed and Al were walking down the hill. A river stood that divided the valley with a huge bridge above them. Ed knelt down and picked up some grass. He sighed and turned to Al.

"You know, it's been a while. I feel so happy to be back," said Ed, "Let me tell you, Al. I hated living in the pit."

Al nodded, "I'm sure."

Ed turned around toward him, "Al, you were quiet the whole day. Would you mind what's going on?"

Al froze. What was he going to say? Ed, take the powers back? Al's jaw dropped for a couple of minutes as he tried to get his thoughts together. However, he was interrupted by Moku's response.

"Everyone! A Balban appeared downtown," said Moku.

Ed looked at Al's Ginga Brace and nodded. The two ran across the fields, heading downtown. They gasped to see Geltgelt laughing as he opened his mirror at a group of people. Six mirrors landed on the floor. He laughed as he went to collect them.

"Perfect," he said, "Hahahahaha!"

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" a voice yelled.

Geltgelt turned around and laughed to see Al and Ed jump over a bench with the others coming from behind. He noticed the Ginga Braces and laughed joyfully, "Well, if it isn't the magnificent Gingaman that slaughtered my friends! Well, before you say anything, you want to stop my plan?"

"You took the words right of my mouth," said Al.

"Well, not going to happen! Yattoto!" he yelled.

Orange pirates jumped up and landed next to Geltgelt. They took out their swords and went to attack. Al threw his right fist at one of them. He then kicked another one coming toward his left with full force. He saw one come toward him. He attacked with his right knee and chopped his neck with his left hand. Over where Tai was, Tai elbowed one of the orange pirates and jumped kick on the pirate in front of him. He then jumped and used a tornado kick on the orange pirate, who went to stab him. Next, Miroku punched one of them across the face and then lifted one of the pirates. He threw the pirate into one of the stores. The glass broke as the pirate landed on the precious antiques, which kind of cracked. Miroku's eyes widened and went to help the others, hopefully to avoid the manager screaming. Then, we have Rock who elbowed the Yattoto. He then decided to do a sweep-kick on a Yattoto, causing the monster to trip and fall on the floor. On the other side, Sakura threw her shurikens at the Yattoto. But, more kept coming each second toward her. She threw one of them and kicked another one in the face. She then began to glow dark pink. Inner Sakura came out of her body and she punched all of the pirates, giving the grunts no time to block them. They immediately fell down and landed on the concrete. Finally, Ed kicked and punched the Yattoto. However, when more kept coming, he then began to draw an alchemist symbol. A flash of blue lightning caused some of the pirates to fall on the floor. The six landed together. Suddenly, Ed closed his eyes. He heard the sound of jumping. He looked up and saw Geltgelt with the open mirror.

"Run!" yelled Ed.

He quickly grabbed Al and threw him out of the way. The other four tried to run, but the mirror immediately grabbed them and changed them into four little mirrors. Al and Ed looked in shock and turned to Geltgelt. Geltgelt thrusted his open mirror like shield toward them. Ed and Al dodged the attack. Geltgelt went toward Al. Ed watched as Al tried to defend himself, but Geltgelt slashed Al's arm. A huge line of blood came down his right arm as he saw the Yattoto. Ed jumped up and flipped over the pirates.

"Okay, let's go," said Ed.

"But, Ed. I can take them on," said Al.

"Hell no!" said Ed, "That would be reckless!"

Ed put his hands together. A red like flame attack came out, causing the Yattoto to go on fire as the two made their escape. Geltgelt growled in anger. He turned to see one of the pirates with the four mirrors of the Gingaman, trying to escape.

"Perfect," said Geltgelt, "Now, I got to get those two… wherever they are."

Meanwhile, the Elric brothers went into Moku's Tree. Al got out of Ed's grasp.

"I could've saved my friends," said Al.

"Well, how were you going to do that? Let's think logistically," said Ed.

"Logistically? Logically is a better word," said Al.

"Still, even if you did morph, there would be no way to fight Geltgelt," said Ed.

Moku nodded, "Al, listen to your brother. He does know what he's talking about."

Ed took out a piece of white medical tape and wrapped it around Al's wound. Al looked at him with anger. Ed looked at him. He knew something was wrong.

"Besides, we can track them down. I used an alchemy bug," said Ed, "By the time Geltgelt finds out we'll be there."

Al nodded, "Great idea."

Meanwhile, there was a huge warehouse down in Tokyo. There, a huge white statue was made with a golden like seal on the floor. There, the mirrors were placed.

"Perfect," said Geltgelt, "I like that word. Um, anyway, we have 39 mirrors. Now, we need to revive the powerful beast."

Suddenly, he began to feel cold air come from behind. He turned to see the Yattoto remove his bandana. He was trying to pull out this so called 'bug' which was a black stick. Geltgelt began to analyze it.

"Shit! We've been discovered!" yelled Geltgelt. He slaughtered the pirate and went to a brown box. He opened it to reveal three skeletons wearing black cloaks and green, white and red scarfs. They carried a huge arsenal.

"Alright," he said, laughing

Back at the tree, Moku could sense a shudder, "I sense something at the Abandoned Warehouse in Tokyo. Go!"

Ed and Al nodded as they ran out of the tree.

_(Commercial Break)_

"It is time," said Geltgelt, in the warehouse. He withdrew his sword. His sword began to glow yellow. He launched the beam at the seal. The seal began to glow gold. A huge tower of gold came out of the seal. The Gingaman screamed as they felt their life energy being drained. The gold beam came out of the warehouse and began to hit the Rowdy Invincible Castle. Zahab, Shelinda, and Pucrates watched as they felt the shaking. Ireisu jumped up in jubilee.

"Yes! My monster did it!" she laughed.

Meanwhile, a black skeleton with a green scarf watched as he saw Ed and Al head into the warehouse. He began to glow green. Instantly, he was a skeleton monster. He withdrew his sword.

"What the hell?" asked Ed.

The two ducked as the sword came toward them. Al took out his Seijyuken. He looked at Al. Al jumped up and hit Ed's hand. He then jumped up and slashed the skeleton creature.

"He knows," said Al.

Ed nodded. The two continued pursuit. The two headed out into the open. A white light flashed behind them. They turned to see another skeleton monster come down with a grim reaper weapon. He waved the weapon across. The two dodged the attack. Al then took out his sword and blocked the weapon. Al was forced to the wall. Ed tackled the skeleton warrior. He threw the weapon. Ed dodged it. The weapon came up back into the warrior's hands. The blade began to glow green. He launched his staff at Ed. A green beam came out of the weapon. Quickly, Al took his Seijyuken and blocked the attack. Al fell and landed on the ground with the sword on the dirt. The skeleton warrior fell and landed on the ground. Ed was breathing heavily as he went to pick up Al. Al shook his head, breathing heavily. Ed took the Seijyuken and he went to give it to him.

"Ed, keep it," said Al.

Ed looked at Al, "What?"

"You deserve to be GingaRed. Not me," said Al.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Ed.

"We would've been done with Balban by now. But, because I am a reckless reader, I deserve to strip my rank and give it you," said Al.

"Al," said Ed, breathing a sigh, "You don't know how much you've grown since I was lost. Even though I was trapped in Bullblack's soul, I saw what you did. I think you are not confident. You need to trust yourself. Yes, I could become GingaRed, but I'm not going to. The team already trusts you to fight the Balban. Why give up?"

Al looked at him and then grabbed the sword. He jumped up and slashed the skeleton warrior that arose. Flames came out of the sword and the black cloak skeleton burned to the ground.

"Okay, maybe you're right," said Al, "I doubt myself and I shouldn't. Ed, let's stop Geltgelt!"

Ed nodded. The Elric Brothers headed across the bridge and entered another building. They gasped to see the white statue, Geltgelt, the Yattoto and the final skeleton monster hiding in the boxes. Al and Ed jumped up and killed the skeleton monster, using deadly alchemy. Geltgelt looked to see Ed and Al.

"YOU!" yelled Geltgelt.

Ed and Al raised their hands to the sky, "Mane of Fire!"

The hands thrust in front, releasing two powerful flames. The statue was destroyed, releasing the mirrors. Geltgelt yelled as he went to attack with his sword. Al's sword began to glow red. He slashed the shield. The shield broke in two. The mirrors materialized into real people.

"You did it!" yelled Miroku, "We knew we could count on you."

"Thanks," said Tai.

"I feel relieved," said Rock.

"Al! Ed! Thank you!" said Sakura, hugging them both. People screamed as they ran away from the place. Al turned to the others, "Let's finish Geltgelt."

The five of them headed across the bridge to see Geltgelt running away from the scene, hoping they wouldn't stop them. Al, Tai, Miroku, Rock, and Sakura jumped from the bridge. They landed on the ground and looked at Geltgelt.

"Okay," said Al, "Geltgelt, you're done. Let's go!"

The four nodded as they took out their Ginga Braces, "Ginga Tensei!"

The five transformed into their suits.

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

"We're the guardians of the Milky Way! Seijyu Sentai," yelled Al.

"Gingaman!"

Geltgelt yelled and withdrew his sword with full force. Al jumped up and took out his Seijyuken. The Gingaman jumped up to attack. Al slashed the orange pirates with ease. Miroku jumped up and punched the pirates. He kicked and slashed the pirates. On top, Rock kicked the pirates in the face and kept slashing each one of them. He then flipped toward the Yattoto and slashed him from the head down. Sakura kicked one of the pirates and slashed him. She headed straight toward the orange pirates coming toward her. She continued slashing each one with the sword. Tai came to help her out. He flew toward the pirates and slashed them with ease. Ed was watching from behind, seeing what was going on. He saw Al come with his sword toward Geltgelt. Geltgelt yelled as he slashed Al across the chest. Al jumped to kick. Geltgelt kicked Al in the stomach. Al landed on the ground. The other four went toward the scene. Al got up and shrugged off the minor damages.

"Everyone, it's time," said Al.

"Arise, Galaxy Lights!"

They transformed into their golden armor. The five then headed straight toward Geltgelt. Geltgelt looked at them as they began to glow gold.

"Beast Armor Shine!"

Geltgelt yelled as he felt the flash of the Galaxy Lights. The Gingaman landed on the other side as Geltgelt fell and landed on the ground. The Gingaman watched as Geltgelt looked up at them carefully. He took his boot like object and opened it, "Balban Extract!"

He drank the whole boot. He then began to grow ten times bigger, just like the other monsters, so he can wreak havoc. The Gingaman knew what was next: a mecha battle.

"Everyone, Seijyu Gattai," said Al.

"Right!" said Miroku and Sakura.

"Okay," said Tai and Rock.

"GingaLeon!" yelled Al.

Ed looked in response as he saw a five Starbeasts transform into mecha. The mecha began to transform into Gingaioh. Gingaioh stood ready to fight. It began to glow gold turning into Shining Armor Gingaioh.

"Let's finish him," said Al.

Geltgelt removed his sword and went to slash the robot. Gingaioh jumped back and felt the slaughter. Next, the two blades came in contact with each other. They slaughtered each other. Next, they blocked swords.

"That's it! Wolf Punch!" yelled Rock.

Gingaioh's left arm punched Geltgelt in the face. Geltgelt yelled as he charged up his sword, "Take this!"

A blue square appeared and he threw it at Gingaioh. Gingaioh was then imprisoned. The Gingaman yelled as Geltgelt slashed the mirror like image, giving Gingaioh heavy damage.

"Gingaioh!" yelled Ed.

Meanwhile, at Moku's Tree, Buukou, and Yuuta watch as they see the whole battle.

"What can we do?" asked Yuuta.

"I don't know," said Buukou.

"If only Bullblack was here," said Moku.

Suddenly, Bullblack's Bullriot began to glow. The three turned to see it float in the sky. In an instant, it flew out of the tree at supersonic speeds. The three looked at each other and turned to the screen.

Back at the battle scene, Ed watched in horror as he saw Gingaioh get slashed by the powerful Geltgelt.

"There's got to be something I can do," said Ed, "But, my alchemy won't work at this level. Grr… AL!"

Suddenly, Bullriot appeared in Ed's hands in a quick two seconds. He then saw something purple appear on his left brace. It was a Ginga Brace, similar to Al's, but it was all black and gold. A booming voice appeared in his head. He closed his eyes, wondering who it was. However, he relaxed hearing this:

'_Edward Elric. It is time for you to take over what I have done. You must destroy the Balban and finish the job. I've learned something from your little brother and I did not listen to him. Use my power and work with the Gingaman. Together, you and the others will be able to face the Balban. GoTaurus is ready whenever you are.'_

"Bullblack," said Ed. He then looked at Bullriot and then at the battle scene. Ed's eyes began to glow red as he turned the dial to the middle. A golden glow appeared down the middle of his brace.

"Warrior Tensei!" yelled Ed.

He pressed the button. Green flames came from the sky as he transformed into Bullblack's armor. He put the sword in his hand and looked at himself.

"All right," said Ed, "GoTaurus!"

GoTaurus headed toward Geltgelt. Geltgelt was tackled by the attack of GoTaurus. He turned to Ed and began to make Ed grow. Ed turned around and looked at GoTaurus.

"GoTaurus: Beast-Warrior Gattai!" yelled Ed.

Ed and GoTaurus became BullTaurus instantly. The Bull Swords appeared and they were combined.

"Bull Swords! Bison Fierce Cut!"

He began to go into a hurricane. In an instant, Geltgelt yelled as he was destroyed by BullTaurus. Shining Armor Gingaioh was released and Geltgelt fell to its doom.

A couple of minutes later, the six Starbeasts looked at the Gingaman as they ran toward Ed, who had the Bullriot.

"Bullblack… he passed it on to you?" asked Al.

"Yeah. From this point forward, I'm a member of the team," said Ed, with a smile.

"Finally, just like old times," said Rock, "Well, not really because you fell into a pit."

"Whatever," said Al. He turned to Ed, "The point is, now that we have six Starbeasts, what will the Balban do? Now that all of us are reunited, together the six of us must work together if we plan to take down Zahab's crew. And with our powers, ordinary, alchemy, ninja, guns, etc, we will take down the Balban. All in favor…"

"Right!" yelled the Gingaman, plus Ed.

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Sakura begins to hang around Ed. However, when Ed meets someone he knows, she gets very pissed off. Even though, there is a monster that plans to steal beauty, can she stop the monster and can she stop Ed from being infatuated with this girl?**_

**Chapter 27: Beautification **

A/N: Sorry it took soooo long. I was busy in April. Anyway, I really want to get to Chapter 29 and 30. If you seen PRLG, you probably would know what would happen next. But, for ones who did not, have fun.


	28. Beautification

A/N: Here's Chapter 27 for all to enjoy! For once, we have a Sakura-centirc storyline. Finally… because she is the only female on the team and the last three chapters were all about Al.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Beast Attack Rods are used)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(The Gingabeasts power up their attacks)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

It was a bright and sunny day at the Silver Star Ranch. There, Ed, Al, and Tai were having practice duels with the Seijyuken. Sakura sighed as she looked at her pendant. It was sapphire with blue sparkles from the sunlight. She smiled as she looked up at the sky.

"Ah, Ed," said Sakura, "Wish you were taller and manly just like Sasuke… ah."

"Who's Sasuke?" asked Buukou, floating from the sky. He landed on the white railing.

"He was one of my ninja comrades," said Sakura, sighing, "Sadly, I never saw him after Team 7 split."

Buukou noticed that Sakura was looking at Ed and how he moved with the sword, tapping his brother and Tai. Buukou looked at Sakura in the face, "You like Ed, don't you?"

"Well, I sort of do… but he's small," said Sakura, "One time I told him to drink milk, and he got all up in my face. But, still, he is like Al. Nice, sweet, and if he was taller, he would be bad-ass."

Suddenly, she felt tapping. She turned to see Rock and Miroku with a smile.

"So, Sakura. You love Ed?" asked Rock.

Sakura looked at Rock and Miroku. She gasped and put her arms across her chest, "You were eavesdropping, were you?"

"Um," said Rock, looking at Miroku. Miroku nodded as he looked at Sakura, "No…"

"YOU LIE!" yelled Sakura.

Tai, Al, and Ed stopped fighting to see Sakura beat up Miroku and Rock. When she was done, she sat down on the steps. Miroku and Rock coughed and felt the bruises on their faces. Sakura yawned as she turned to her pendant.

**Chapter 27: Beautification**

Meanwhile, at the Rowdy Invincible Castle…

"Can't believe Ed became the Black Knight," said Shelinda. She went to grab Pucrates by the neck, "And it's all your fault!"

Pucrates yelled as Shelinda strangled him like Bart Simpson. His tongue kept coming out as she squeezed his neck. Ireisu sighed as she took out a glass bottle. She took out the top and looked at the two of them. Shelinda and Pucrates looked at each other and turned to Ireisu.

"I have something else in mind," said Ireisu.

She took out a flute and began to play it. The glass bottle began to glow pink and purple. A beam came out of the glass and a yellow and purple mummy appeared. It then went outside of the castle and headed toward Tokyo. There, two girls were talking about love and happiness. Both were happy as they hugged each other. As they headed to their destination, they didn't seem to notice mummy tape coming from the ground. A low voice boomed and the two girls stood in horror. Suddenly, out of the tree behind them, two pieces of tape captured them. They screamed as they landed on the ground. A huge mummy appeared from out of nowhere.

**Anime Sentai Monster Profile: **

**Ireisu Monster #4: Morgumorgu**

Morgumorgu laughed as he used the tape on their face. After two seconds, he released the tape. The girls had yellow and purple blotches. This caused sand to appear in Morgumorgu's hand. He took the bottle and poured it in.

"I sense my next victim…," he said. He teleported to the beach, where he saw a beautiful girl. She had blonde hair and wore a black t-shirt with purple pants. She screamed as she saw Morgumorgu ready to use his beauty tricks. He then suddenly felt a blast of lasers from behind. He yelled and landed on the concrete. He saw the Gingaman on the upper level. Ed and Al looked in shock and turned to Morgumorgu.

"Balban, surrender," said Al.

"Al… Ed?" asked the girl.

"Yattoto!" yelled Morgumorgu.

From the ocean, the orange pirates came up to attack. Ed finished most of them off just in time to see the girl run toward the area. Morgumorgu laughed as he ran toward her. Ed jumped up and landed in front of the girl.

"I don't think so! Bullriot!" yelled Ed.

He transformed it into a gun and pulled the golden lever back. Green lasers came out of the blaster, causing Morgumorgu to fall down and land on the concrete. However, he disappeared. Ed stood there in shock and ran toward the girl.

"Winry… Winry?" asked Ed.

Winry looked up to see Ed. She smiled and hugged Ed, "Ed! It's been so long!'

"Winry," said Ed with a smile.

"Thanks," said Winry, smiling.

Ed heard the sound of footsteps. He turned to see Sakura. Sakura stopped and froze. She had thoughts in her mind and wondered what was going on, for example, who was that girl? How does Ed know her? Why is he hugging her? Suddenly, the other Gingaman ran past her and surrounded Ed.

"Ed, are you okay?" asked Al, "Winry?"

Winry nodded, "I'm fine, thanks."

Ed nodded and got her up to her feet, "I'm going to take her home. You guys get back to the ranch."

"Okay," said Al.

Sakura watched the whole situation and turned to the ocean, "Ed…"

An hour later, they walked into the ranch entrance. Sakura was looking down at the grassy areas. She sighed as she heard the following conversation.

"So, who's Winry?" asked Tai.

"Well, when I was a robot, she was there all the time to take care of Ed's automail," said Al.

"Automail?" asked Tai.

Rock turned around and looked at Al, "What in the world is automail?"

"You didn't know that he had a robotic arm and leg?" asked Al.

The three Gingaman stopped and turned to him. Al looked at them and sighed, "It was because of me that we played with alchemy and Ed still has the automail. But, just because he has automail doesn't mean he's a robot."

"Does he have emotion?" asked Sakura.

Al turned toward Sakura, "What do you mean? Of course he has emotion!"

"It's okay," said Rock, patting Al on the back, "WE ALL KNOW THAT SAKURA IS IN LOVE WITH ED!"

Sakura turned around, "Well, he can have Winry."

"Winry is a childhood friend, not Ed's girlfriend," said Al. He had a disgusted look as he walked toward Winry, "Besides, we are just friends. How simple is that? Unless, you have a crush on Ed?"

"Whatever, you have no idea," said Sakura.

With that said, she ran back toward the ranch and slammed the door. Rock tried to go up, but Al grabbed his shoulder, "I would wait."

Rock turned around, "Why?"

Al sighed, "Because it's Sakura."

The four nodded and they headed toward the tree, where they have more important things to discuss: like Morgumorgu.

Meanwhile, Ed and Winry were walking toward her house. Ed looked at her and then looked at the sidewalk.

"So, what's with the sword?" asked Winry.

"It's a long story," said Ed.

"Well, I have all the time in the world," she said, smiling.

"Well, Winry… it would be hard to explain," said Ed, "For I just came back from the so-called dead."

"Wait a minute," said Winry. She stopped walking, "You died?"

"Yeah. The Balban… supposedly killed me," said Ed, "I was then trapped by Bullblack, so he can use my energy source to attack the Balban. And now, I'm Bullblack."

"And…," said Winry, "Who's Bullblack?"

Ed sighed, "He is known as the Black Knight. He helped my brother defeat some of the Balban Pirates."

"I heard about that on the news. There have been many incidences. I never expected Al to fight though… even with alchemy. So, does that mean that he's a Gingaman?" asked Winry.

Ed nodded, "Yup. I'm very proud of him."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of creaking. Ed looked up to see huge silver support beams fall. The two of them dodged the support beams. They crashed on to the ground. Ed then saw the orange pirates come toward him. Ed kicked and punched the pirates. Winry, horrified began to run away. Ed punched another one in the face and jumped up and kicked another pirate. Winry ran toward the bushes and hid there, horrified at what was going on. But, in office buildings, people were being tangled. Women had blotches, taking away their beauty. Miroku and Rock were running toward the tennis courts to hear two girls scream. They saw the blotches on their face.

"Who would do this?" asked Rock.

"Balban… that's definite," said Miroku.

At the marketplace, Tai ran toward the scene to see two lines of tape diminish. He saw girls plastered in yellow and purple. He looked at the trees and sighed, "This is bad… something's going on."

Meanwhile, at the park, Al and Sakura were looking at the women, who were blotched. Al turned to her, "This is wrong."

"I have a feeling that Balban is up to something," said Sakura.

Suddenly, Winry laughed as she got all the tape. It turned to gold dust. She took out a glass jar. She looked at the sky with happiness.

"Morgumorgu, my master! I found a lot of beauty," she said, pouring the glass bottle. She then put her hand on it and closed her eyes. However, she was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Winry!"

It was Ed. She hid the bottle and woke up. She turned to see Ed, sweaty from the battle.

"Why, Ed. You are so… sweaty," said Winry.

Ed sighed as he put his hands on his hips, "That's what happens when you defeat orange pirates."

Together, the two merrily headed toward her house, without a care in the world. However, back at the ranch, the five rangers stood around Moku. They wanted to know what was going on. There, Moku then began to explain.

"So far, twenty-five virgins have been captured," said Moku.

"Whoa, what's with the virginity?" asked Sakura.

"Morgumorgu has loved the power of virginity. If he could get eighty-one female virgins, then he could revive Daitanix," said Moku.

"So, that means that girls are in danger!" said Rock, worried.

Moku nodded, "Unfortunately, Rock. That is true."

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Al.

"You will think of a plan… I can tell," said Moku. Suddenly, he turned to see the mirror transform into downtown Tokyo. There, they saw Ed and Winry walk toward the bushes.

"What is Ed doing? He should be helping us solve some of the problems we have been facing! Not going on a date," said Rock.

Sakura grumbled as she clenched her fists, "Ed…"

She marched out of the tree. The Gingaman called her name, but she ignored them and went toward the place where she saw Ed and Winry. There, she saw the two of them picking flowers. She watched from behind the tree, where they were talking about some important things. Ed looked up and turned to see Sakura. Sakura backed away, hoping that he saw nothing. Ed looked at the tree, and shook his head. He grabbed Winry's arm and they went inside a flower shop. Sakura walked outside and her eyes stared at the flower shop.

"Ed…," she said.

Sakura sat down and watched as visions of pink came in her mind. The flowers that did bloom began to go brown and rotten as they flew across the sky.

"Why," she said to herself.

_(Commercial Break)_

Ed and Winry were in the park, walking on the sidewalk toward a huge place, which was similar to a Burger King. Winry smiled as she turned to Ed.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Winry.

Ed smiled, "Of course."

Winry ran toward the Burger King. She got the drinks, which was a Coke and a Diet Coke. She smiled as her eyes began to turn red.

"Time to kill the Black Knight," said Winry. She took out a red formula and aimed it over the coke. She pressed on it. A red juice like color came out of the bottle and hit the soda. She then stirred it. Winry suddenly felt a relapse as she went toward Ed. Ed looked at her as she gave him the drink. Sakura was spying on her.

"Here," she said, "It was a Coke, right?"

Sakura's eyes sharpened as she felt something weird within Winry. She stood up and walked toward Winry and Ed.

"Sakura!" said Ed.

She took Ed's drink and put it aside, "I wouldn't trust Winry."

Winry looked at Ed, "Ed, trust me. You know me for how long?"

Ed looked at Sakura, "Winry wouldn't do what you were thinking of. You insane?"

Sakura put the drink down and yelled as she ran toward the forest. Winry looked at Ed as he looked at her, "Sorry."

He began sipping on the drink. He drank the whole thing. He smiled as he looked at her, "That was refreshing."

Suddenly, Ed yelled as he felt the pain. He fell down and landed on the grass. His eyes were closed as he was knocked unconscious.

"Perfect, I killed the Black Knight!" yelled Winry. Suddenly, she fell down and a yellow beam came out of her, revealing Morgumorgu. He hovered over Ed. Ed opened his eyes and kicked the mummy monster. Winry looked up and turned to Ed, "What happened?"

Ed looked at Morgumorgu, "Because of what happened to me, I am immortal! Besides, that wasn't even poisonous!"

"I thought that was coke," said Morgumorgu. Sakura laughed as she ran toward Ed, "Well, I could explain that. I used a ninja technique which changed liquid from one drink to another. So, Ed actually drank the coke that was not poisoned… you poisoned your own drink and this is what would've happened if it harmed Ed!" she yelled.

She released the Diet Coke. Morgumorgu began to acidify. Winry, Ed, and Sakura looked at him. Sakura stood in front of the three, "You worthless mummy! You're through!"

Suddenly, the orange pirates came up from behind. Sakura and Ed jumped up and kicked some of the pirates. Ed jumped up and punched one of them. He then began to glow blue as he released shockwave alchemy. Winry ducked the orange pirates attacks. She flipped and kicked Morgumorgu. However, the mummy captured her. He was going to take her beauty. Sakura put her hands together and flowers came out of her hand. Sparks flew from Morgumorgu as he dropped Winry. He captured Sakura with the mummy tape. She struggled, but it tightened. Suddenly, a shock came out of nowhere and destroyed the tape. Sakura fell down and landed on the dirt. The seven stood together. Morgumorgu looked in horror.

"Everyone, let's go!" said Sakura.

Winry looked as the six nodded, "What's going on?"

"Ginga Tensei!" yelled Sakura.

"Warrior Tensei!" yelled Ed.

The six transformed into their powerful suits. Sakura stood up as she began the roll call:

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way, Seijyu Sentai… Gingaman!"

Ed nodded, "Black Knight! Ed Elric!"

Winry looked in astonishment, "Gingaman!?"

Morgumorgu laughed as he looked at the six, "You can't stop me!"

Al looked at Morgumorgu. The others also nodded as they stood together, without Ed.

"Let's go! Arise, Galaxy Lights!" said Al.

The five began to upgrade. They took out their swords and went toward the Yattoto. Ed took out Bullriot and slashed each of the Yattoto. Al, Tai, Miroku, Sakura, and Rock slashed each one with their claws. Ed jumped up, when suddenly Morgumorgu used his mummy tape. He captured Ed and threw Ed toward a tree. He felt the powerful pain. Suddenly, Sakura sliced the tape. Ed was released as Morgumorgu fell back.

"Sakura, let's go," said Ed.

Sakura nodded. Ed jumped up and flipped toward Morgumorgu. A blue beam appeared as he slaughtered the mummy. Suddenly, Sakura ran toward him. A pink aura surrounded her as she headed toward the monster.

"Beast Armor Shine!" yelled Sakura.

A pink beam came from Sakura. Sakura yelled as she attacked Morgumorgu. Morgumorgu yelled as he fell and exploded into a million pieces. Sakura flipped up and landed next to Ed.

"Great job," said Ed, shaking Sakura's hand.

"My pleasure," said Sakura, with a smile.

Together, the two turned to see Morgumorgu take out yet another object: Balban Extract. Without saying the words, he poured the whole substance into his throat, which caused him to grow. He was as tall as a huge building.

"You'll pay for destroying what I've worked on," he yelled.

Quickly, the other four Gingaman landed next to Ed and Sakura. Sakura turned to the sky, "Gingat!"

"GoTaurus!" yelled Ed.

The six starbeasts came out of their hiding places. Ed looked at GoTaurus and he transformed into a huge warrior. He then turned to see the others get on their starbeasts. They began to change into mecha. There, Sakura knew what to do.

"Seijyu Gattai!" yelled Sakura.

"Beast-Warrior Gattai!" yelled Ed.

In a two-way splitscreen, one side showed GingaLeon, Gingalcon, Gingarilla, Gingaverick, and Gingat form to become Gingaioh and on the other side, showed Ed and GoTaurus becoming one, transforming into BullTaurus. Morgumorgu saw that the two kept marching forward. Together, with their swords they tried to slash Morgumorgu, but Morgumorgu became tape and disappeared. He then rematerialized in front of Gingaioh.

"Take this!" he yelled.

A red beam came out of the staff. Miroku yelled as the left leg of Gingaioh began to melt like acid. The robot fell down and landed on the dirt. The monster then went toward BullTaurus. Ed knew what to do next. BullTaurus jumped up in the air with the Bull Swords.

"Bull Swords! Bison Fierce Cut!"

BullTaurus became a tornado and went toward Morgumorgu. Morgumorgu yelled as he felt BullTaurus's finisher. Suddenly, Gingaioh got up.

"Okay, I guess you'll finish this?" asked Ed.

"Oh, we will," said Miroku.

"Right," said Sakura, "Super Armor, activate!"

Super Armor Shine Gingaioh was formed and the melting spots disappeared. The Silver Armor Sword began to glow gold.

"Great Galaxy Beast King Cut!" yelled Sakura.

The sword began to glow gold and with one slash, Morgumorgu turned to stone. The monster yelled as he fell down on to the ground and exploded into a million pieces. The two robots punched each other gently and posed together.

After the battle, Ed, Al, and Winry shook hands.

"I can't believe you guys saved me. You are great!" she said.

Ed laughed as he hugged her, "Well, we do owe you."

She smiled, "We're even. Anyway, I hope to see you again."

Winry waved good-bye. The others did the same thing. Sakura sighed, "You really like her… don't you?"

Ed turned around, "As a friend."

"Sure," said Sakura. She looked down and checked her watch, "CRAP! The Amazing Race is on! Come on!"

The other five looked at each other to see that Sakura was running at full speeds. The Gingaman all decided to go and catch up with her. What can happen now? Well, find out next time!

つづく

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Haruhiko changes to becoming a bad father. Miroku notices and realizes that an angel of death is making parents turn away from their kids. Can Miroku stop this madness? **_

**Chapter 28: Child Abandoment**


	29. Child Abandonment

A/N: Here's Chapter 28. One more chapter before things get a little bit out of hand. However, this chapter gets brutal, so get your jacket… it's going to be a bit nippy.

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks, Ed is walking on the ranch, "Black Knight- Ed"- FullMetal Alchemist)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Galaxy Lights transform the Gingaman)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingaioh transforms with the Galaxy Lights)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 28: Child Abandonment**

It was a dark night in Tokyo as a family was walking toward home to settle in for the evening. The child was so happy, carrying a yellow balloon when they headed home. However, from behind, an ice angel appeared.

**Anime Sentai Monster Profile**

**Army: Balban**

**Ireisu Monster #5: Hierahiera**

The ice angel pulled out her bow and aimed at the father. She released the arrow. A blue beam shot the father. He fell down and landed on the dirt. He got up and looked at the baby. He hit the baby and looked at her. The child began to cry as the mother cuddled it.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

She then turned and screamed. Hierahiera released a blue arrow at her. The mother yelled. She and the father left the baby to scream, cry, and moan. The ice angel laughed and disappeared like rain.

At the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Ireisu was watching this whole thing via her crystal ball. Pucrates was happy to see that the person he admired and loved was watching this whole thing on her ball. However, Captain Zahab was not impressed.

"Look, Ireisu, how does this plan work?" asked Captain Zahab, "All I see are people turning against each children."

"True, but I didn't take just their cuddly souls, I also decided to take their warm hearts away. I need 111 of their souls to fill this awesome white cube. This ice cube will be filled with warm energy. The more souls, the hotter the crystal will be. That is how Daitanix will be revived," said Ireisu.

"I like that idea. Seems interesting," said Pucrates.

Ireisu nodded, "Oh, I know you do."

Meanwhile, at the Silver Star Ranch, Yuuta ran out of the house. However, the bellowing of Haruhiko's voice caused Yuuta to stop and turn around. He headed toward Haruhiko.

"Yes, dad?" asked Yuuta.

"I want you to try my latest creation! Peanut Butter and Jelly Egg Rolls!" said Haruhiko.

He opened the box in his hand and Yuuta looked at it. It was white with purple and brown creamy substances. Yuuta looked at Haruhiko, disgusted.

"Dad, are you sure?" asked Yuuta.

"Well, why not?" asked Haruhiko.

Yuuta looked at his watch, "Al's looking for me! Got to go!"

With a quick five seconds, the ten year old ditched his father and ran toward the farm where the other Gingaman are, and they were tending to their horses. There, Yuuta ran toward them with bated breath. He sat down on the black bench, where he began to talk about what happened.

"So, why are you out of breath?" asked Tai, wondering what the heck was happening.

"Oh, nothing… my dad wanted me to try something really disgusting. You know him, he won't shut up until you have what he invented," said Yuuta, smiling.

Miroku nodded in response, "That is true."

He turned to Miroku, "So, Miroku."

"Yes?" asked Miroku, looking at him.

"Why don't we go into town and do things while my dad is around?" asked Yuuta, smiling, "Maria would definitely want to see you."

Suddenly, Miroku's face began to blush. He smiled and looked at the sky, which gave him a wonderful romantic scene.

"Ah, Maria," said Miroku, smiling.

Tai smacked Miroku across the face, "Alright lover boy, you better go and do that now before Haruhiko shows up."

Miroku sighed, "Okay, dad."

He snickered as he walked with Yuuta toward Tokyo. He looked at Yuuta and then at the streets.

"So, where's her apartment place or wherever she hangs out?" asked Miroku.

Yuuta pointed toward the fountain, "There she is. I told her you would be waiting anyway. I called her before I left so you can have some quality time with her."

Miroku nodded, "I thought you were avoiding Haruhiko."

"For the moment," said Yuuta, smiling, "Anyway, I'll see you later."

He ran back toward the forest. Miroku turned around to see Maria, smiling as she was reading a book. He walked toward her and was going to say hello to her. Maybe, he can start the conversation without any faults.

'_God help me'_ thought the monk as he went to talk to Maria.

Meanwhile, at the house, Haruhiko was eating his 'creations'. He looked at them and then continued to eat them.

"These seem good to me," said Haruhiko, "Yuuta just does not know what good taste is."

Outside, Hierahiera was watching. She pulled out her bow and aimed it at Haruhiko. With a pull and a strike, the arrow hit Haruhiko, making him evil. The door opened up and Yuuta ran inside.

"Dad? You home?" asked Yuuta.

Haruhiko turned around and looked at him. Yuuta stood and froze, "Dad!"

"What the (bleep) are you doing here?" asked Haruhiko.

Yuuta looked at him, "Excuse me?"

Haruhiko stood up and turned to Yuuta, "You heard me. What are you doing here? You should've left a long time ago."

Yuuta looked at him, "Are you having your period?"

Outside, the door swung open and Yuuta was thrown out of the house. Yuuta felt the pain as Haruhiko slammed the door.

"DON'T COME BACK YOU BASTARD!"

Yuuta tried to open the door. He put his head on the door and began to tear up, "Why Dad? Why did you kick me out?"

He began to sniff and walk away from the house.

Outside, Ed was reading a book on advanced alchemy. He was at a playground where he turned the page. His pants buzzed, which signaled a text message. It was from Winry. She wanted to know what was going on tonight. Ed opened his phone and began to type back, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hierahiera aim her bow at the child. Ed struck his hand out and a blue beam struck the arrow.

"Run!" said Ed.

The child nodded and ran away. Ed turned to see Hierahiera laughing her brains off. Ed revealed his brace.

"Balban alert," said Ed, on the intercom, "Warrior Tensei!"

He transformed into the Black Knight and pulled out Bullriot. Bullriot destroyed the arrows that were coming toward him.

Meanwhile…

"Miroku-san," said Maria, walking with him.

"Uh, yeah?" asked Miroku.

"Why do you run away when I see you?" asked Maria.

"Me? Run away?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, it seems like you are busy doing other things than caring about me," said Maria. She sighed, "But, if it's something important… then it makes sense."

Miroku's eyes closed as he walked. He then opened them and turned to Maria, "Is that why Yuuta-."

Suddenly, Miroku's Ginga Brace activated. Maria sighed as Miroku answered, "Miroku here."

"Miroku, Balban Attack," said Moku.

Miroku looked at Maria, "I'll take a raincheck. I promise."

Miroku quickly ran across town in haste. He went toward his Ginga Brace and pressed a button, "Where is the situation?"

"Tokyo Playground! Hurry!" yelled Moku.

He made a huge left and ran a couple of blocks. There, he saw his friends being beaten up by the Ice Angel. Hierahiera turned to see Miroku. Miroku pressed the button on the Ginga Brace.

"Ginga Tensei!"

A blue aura surrounded him as he transformed. He took out his sword, "Seijyuken!"

He slashed Hierahiera across the chest and stomach. The female ice angel fell down and screamed. She flew up and blew snow from her mouth. The Gingaman, plus Ed yelled as they felt the sheer cold. The Gingaman got up and stretched their right hands out. In an instant, the Beast Attack Rods appeared. They aimed the rods at Hierahiera.

"Beast Attack Rods! Beast Crushing!" yelled Al.

With the press of a trigger, the five rods launched a powerful attack, hurting Hierahiera. Hierahiera turned into ice cubes, and then melted into water.

"Damn!" said Al, "She got away."

"Well, she is made of ice you know," said Sakura.

Suddenly, Miroku jumped out of the group, "Really? Well, I got to go and meet Maria. See ya!"

The five demorphed and looked at Miroku as he demorphed in the forest, heading toward Maria's location.

"What's with him?" asked Sakura, "Not Maria again."

* * *

Miroku was running toward the place where Maria was when he saw Yuuta crying on a bench. Miroku walked up to him, for he wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" asked Miroku.

"It's… It's," said Yuuta, sniffling.

"It's what?" asked Miroku.

"My dad!" yelled Yuuta, "He kicked me out?"

Miroku looked at him, "No!"

He looked up to see Haruhiko run out the door. He looked at Miroku gave him the finger and walked off. Yuuta turned around. He dashed toward his father. Haruhiko kicked him in the leg. Yuuta fell backwards as he continued walking. Miroku looked at Yuuta and turned to Haruhiko.

"I don't know what you're doing, but why would you abandon Yuuta like that?" asked Miroku.

"None of your concern," said Haruhiko.

He walked away from the situation. Miroku jumped up and went to see a group of people following the same direction toward the hills. He then turned toward Yuuta, "Something's going on that way."

Yuuta nodded, "I'm going!"

Miroku looked at him, "Wait!"

It was too late. Yuuta ran toward the group. Miroku went to go when suddenly he saw Al, Tai, Rock, and Sakura come from behind.

"We know what's going on!" said Al, "Apparently, Hierahiera has decided to use her ice arrows to take away warm souls. That's why Haruhiko is acting this way."

Miroku nodded, "Well, if we don't go soon, Yuuta will be captured. He's heading there right now."

The Gingaman nodded and they headed toward the place where Yuuta was heading off to.

* * *

Back in her area, Hierahiera laughed as she appeared.

"Idiots! Beast Attack Rods? Ha!" she screamed.

She touched her ice crystal, "We're almost ready…"

She looked at the sky and then at the crystal. She sat down and began to hum the greatest tune that she could think of.

_(Commercial Break)_

A cave stuck out north of the city. Tons of people with frozen souls head inside. Yuuta was watching to see what was going on. He walked behind with the crowd, acting like one of the souls. Hopefully, Hierahiera would not be able to see what was going on. He sighed as he headed inside the cave. People walked into the ice cave. Yuuta walked and saw what was going on. He gasped as he saw a woman fall down. Hierahiera withdrew a pink arrow and inserted it into the crystal. She then turned to the next victim. Someone who was very close… his father. He headed toward Hierahiera. Yuuta jumped in front.

"Leave my father alone!" yelled Yuuta.

Haruhiko threw him across the cave. The Yattoto grabbed their swords and grabbed Yuuta. He felt helpless. The arrow was withdrawn. Haruhiko fell down and landed on the ground. Suddenly, a wind tunnel occurred. Hierahiera turned to see Miroku as he kicked the two Yattoto that grabbed Yuuta. He then jumped up and kicked Hierahiera. Hierahiera jumped up and kicked Miroku. Miroku blocked the attack and went to kick the angel. The angel dropkicked him and he fell into the cave entrance area. Hierahiera shot an arrow at him. Miroku dodged it and an explosion occurred. Miroku was then thrown down by her and she stomped her foot on him. Suddenly, the others came running toward him. Al and Tai jumped up and kicked Hierahiera. Miroku got up and the others stood across from her.

"You have no right to take frozen souls," said Miroku, "The soul is precious! What do you have to say?"

Hierahiera looked at him, "Shut Up!'

The Gingaman nodded as they went to transform.

"Ginga Tensei!" yelled Miroku.

In a flash, the five transformed. Miroku raised his hand to the sky and then stuck his finger and thumb out, "We are the guardians of the Milky Way… Seijyu Sentai!"

"GINGAMAN!"

The five Gingaman posed. The Yattoto all came out and attacked. The Gingaman withdrew their swords. Except for Miroku, everyone fought the Yattoto. Miroku's target was Hierahiera. She slashed Miroku with her bow, but Miroku slashed her with his sword.

Back in the cave, Yuuta tried to wake up Haruhiko, there was no effect.

"It can't be," said Yuuta. He looked up to see the red glowing ice capsule. He struck his fist at the ice crystal. He repeatedly did so. His hands were freezing, and blood was coming down his fist. However, he heard sinister laughing. He turned around to see Ireisu, with her crystal ball.

"You… I saw you before," said Yuuta, "Your name is Ireisu?"

"Why, little boy. I guess you have," said Ireisu, "Don't push your luck. This plan will work and I don't care if a little menace like you has to be in my way."

She used her crystal ball. Quickly, Yuuta was raised up toward the sky. He screamed, calling for help. In the cave, Miroku was fighting Hierahiera, hearing Yuuta's voice.

"I'm coming!" yelled Miroku.

Miroku suddenly was lifted up. He turned to see Hierahiera shaking her head, "No! Not your problem!"

He was thrown toward Hierahiera. Hierahiera grabbed his neck and smiled. Suddenly, she screamed as she felt the laser blasts. Miroku looked up and saw Ed with Bullriot.

"Grab Yuuta. We can handle her," said Ed.

Miroku nodded and went toward the ice cave. He gasped as he saw Ireisu swinging Yuuta back and forth.

"Torrent Sword Attack!"

He slashed Ireisu from the bottom up. She screamed as she released the spell. Yuuta fell down and landed on the ground.

"Yuuta, tip over the ice crystal. I'm sure there's an opening," said Miroku.

Ireisu got up and turned to Miroku, "GingaBlue, shut up!"

She and Miroku grabbed each other and started having a fist fight. Ireisu was pulled, punched and kicked and Miroku was smacked, slashed and punched. Ireisu watched as Yuuta tackled the thing with full force. After five attempts, he ran back and ran forward. He pushed the ice crystal forward, releasing all of the souls. Haruhiko's soul was back in his body. A blue beam woke him up from the attack.

"Where am I?" asked Haruhiko, "Yuuta!"

Yuuta walked toward Haruhiko and hugged him. Miroku rolled his eyes, "I know it's a family moment… but you better go!"

Ireisu jumped up out of Miroku's grasp, "GingaBlue, this isn't over!"

She disappeared into the darkness. Meanwhile, outside the others were getting a mega beating. Miroku ran toward the hills where he saw the fight. He jumped up and slashed Hierahiera. He landed with the others.

"I think it's time for the lights," said Miroku.

"Arise, Galaxy Lights!"

The Gingaman were upgraded into their new armor. Hierahiera looked at them and turned to see Ed jump up toward her. In a flash of blue, Bullriot slaughtered Hierahiera. The Gingaman then came together for the finisher.

"Beast Armor Shine!"

Hierahiera screamed as she fell to the ground and landed on the dirt in pain. A massive explosion occurred. However, the explosion of flames sucked back in as she got up in pain.

"Balban Extract!" she yelled.

As she poured the drink down her throat, she began to grow big like the other monsters that grew before. Her bow was ready to go. Miroku jumped in the middle, "Gingarilla!"

Gingarilla came out of the trees and joined the other five starbeasts. GoTaurus landed next to Ed, making him grow into warrior. Miroku landed on to Gingarilla and his starbeast turned to mecha.

"Seijyu Gattai!"

"Beast-Warrior Gattai!"

The two robots, BullTaurus and Gingaioh were formed. The two robots pulled out their weapons and went to fight the ice angel. The two marched toward her. Hierahiera laughed as she unleashed a snow storm from her lips. Gingaioh tried to stop the blizzard, but the whole robot was frozen. BullTaurus used its swords and made a fan to blow back the powerful current. Hierahiera yelled as explosions appeared around her. Suddenly, she turned to see BullTaurus' blades stab right through Hierahiera. Hierahiera screamed as she fell back into ice cubes.

"All right," said Ed, "Huh?"

Suddenly, the ice cubes materialized back into Hierahiera. The Ice Angel kicked BullTaurus in the face. Meanwhile, in the robot, Al and Miroku were contemplating.

"What can we do?" asked Al.

"Why don't we try using the Silver Armor?" asked Miroku.

"It's true, we will be able to become immune to Hierahiera's attacks," said Rock.

"Fine, I guess we'll execute! Silver Armor, activate!" said Al.

Together, the frozen robot began to melt into Gingaioh with the armor. Hierahiera stood terrified as BullTaurus went into tornado form.

"BullTaurus! Bison Fierce Cut!"

The sword clashed into Hierahiera. She then screamed seeing Super Armor Shine Gingaioh's blade come in contact with her.

"Great Galaxy Beast King Cut," said Miroku.

The sword slaughtered her. She screamed as she fell and landed on the dirt. An immense explosion took place. Together, the robots posed, showing another victory for the Gingaman. Five minutes later, the Gingaman, plus Haruhiko and Winry were walking back toward the Silver Star Ranch. Yuuta smiled as he looked at Miroku. Miroku smiled as he patted Yuuta on the shoulder.

"Are you happy your father is back to being his good-old self?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, I'm more than happy," said Yuuta, "I love my father… speaking of love, you're late."

Miroku stopped, "For what?"

Yuuta looked at Miroku, "Maria."

Miroku looked up and turned to his Ginga Brace, which displayed the time, "Shit!"

He headed into the trees, running like a madman. The others watch as he raced toward Tokyo to met Maria. Twenty minutes later, he ran to the park. The fountain was running with water as he saw a huge bench and a black box. He ran toward the bench and opened the box. He saw the sushi and the purse. But, where was she?

"Miroku-san!" yelled a voice.

Miroku looked up to see Maria with two cans of Lemon Lime soda. She opened the black box, "You're sushi!"

Miroku jumped for joy as he went to go and kiss Maria. When he kissed her, he looked up. He screamed as he fell backwards. Rock laughed as he wiped it off, "Fooled you."

Maria laughed hilariously as Miroku went to wipe his mouth of Rock-germs. The Gingaman, Winry and Maria all began to have the sushi. Miroku yelled as he ran to get the food. But, he was pushed back… Little do they know, that something's happening up in the sky. But, what?

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Biznella arrives! He's a dark merchant that has something the Balban can have. And that is… three starbeasts! Can the Gingaman find a way to stop the Black Merchant? And what group joins the Balban? Can Rock get Revy, Dutch, and Benny out of the clear?**_

**Chapter 29: The Dark Merchant **


	30. The Dark Merchant

A/N: Here's the chapter you have all been waiting for… the Steel Starbeasts saga. Hopefully, you watch!

The sounds of engines filled space as a huge fortress came toward Earth. It was the size of a shark. GingaBitus was known to be the strongest Starbeasts. With the help of two other Starbeasts, they are very powerful. However, the Gingaman do not know that they were coming... and this time they were coming with someone vicious.

* * *

**Narrator: **3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks, Ed is walking on the ranch, "Black Knight- Ed"- FullMetal Alchemist)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Galaxy Lights transform the Gingaman)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingaioh transforms with the Galaxy Lights)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Dark Merchant**

It was a peaceful day at Moku's Tree. There, Ed was sitting, cutting tree shavings with a huge knife. Sakura and Miroku lit candles as Al decorated a tree. Tai put on some music for the situation while Rock was gathering things. Yuuta walked down the stairs.

"What's the occasion? Christmas?" asked Yuuta.

"Haha… no," said Tai, "Um, we've been fighting for over a year, so this is to celebrate our battles against the Balban."

"Yup. We have killed so many monsters," said Sakura, "It was really neat to fight them."

Ed looked at Sakura, "The three I fought were ugly."

Ed walked toward Moku and smiled, "I wish I shouldn't have fallen into that pit."

"Oh, I know," said Moku, "Too bad for you."

Ed groaned in agony, "Shut up."

Moku looked at him in agony as he walked up the stairs. He saw Rock talking to Revy. Revy had to tell him something important.

"You got to leave and join us!" yelled Revy.

"Why should I? You joined with the damn Balban!" yelled Rock, "Give me one good reason why I should!"

"Because… it's business," said Revy, "We need the money. Why not talk with Zahab?"

"Because Zahab will use anybody to get what he wants and that is to revive Daitanix," said Rock, angrily, "Do you honestly think I'm going to help?"

Revy sighed as she walked away toward the fence. She turned to him, "Well, you better sleep tonight. For you're number one on the hit list for both the company and Balban. Your friends are also entitled to that as well and anybody else that helps you."

She turned around and walked out of the ranch. Ed headed over there to find out what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Ed.

"Ed, my company that I work for has decided to join with the Balban," said Rock.

He headed back toward the tree. Ed looked at the ground and walked with him toward the tree, so they can discuss what was going on.

Meanwhile, at the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Captain Zahab and Shelinda were talking to the following members: Dutch, Benny, and the head boss of Hotel Moscow, Balalaika who decided to use the Black Lagoon Company to help.

"We will do whatever it means to rid the Gingaman. We just need Rokuro Okajima," said Balalaika. She took out a cigarette and lit the cigarette. A smoke ring popped out of her mouth, "We also talked to somebody that was from far away. He's heading to Earth."

Suddenly, a huge sound of an engine could be heard. They heard the sound of a something huge on the beach that crashed. A couple of minutes later, the door swung open. A mechanical monster came out with a remote control.

"Hello, my name is… Biznella," he said. (AKA Deviot: PRLG)

* * *

Anime Sentai Enemy ProfilerArmy: BalbanDark Merchant Biznella

* * *

"You're name is Biznella? What brings you and the companies here?" asked Zahab.

"Simple, the two companies have worked to get Rock. If he does not comply, we have weapons to take them down. Introducing the three lost starbeasts!" said Biznella.

Shelinda looked at him and at Zahab. She then looked at Biznella, "Lost starbeasts?"

"Yes. I have sent a couple of orange pirates… Yattoto, I mean to deal with the people in Tokyo. I plan to capture Rock myself," said Biznella.

"Hopefully, you can," said Zahab, angrily, "Miss Balalaika, the Lagoon Company and Biznella. I hope this secret weapon works."

"Oh, it will," said Biznella, smiling, "You'll see."

Meanwhile, in downtown Tokyo the pirates came from all over and the places and started killing people with just a slice of a sword. The police opened fire. However, the pirates outmatched them, killing the forces. Next, the National Guard came. The pirates shot them down as well. They laughed as they continued their raid. However, they were shot. They turned to see the Gingaman heading toward the situation. Ed transformed his Bullriot into a blaster and he shot the orange pirates. Tai jumped up and like a tornado, kicked the pirates in the face with ease. Miroku elbowed one monster and punched another. He threw both pirates on the floor and smashed their bones as he made the finisher. Sakura scratched the pirate's eyes out. Rock leapt up and kicked the pirates in the face. Biznella laughed as he took out his powerful weapon. He pressed on his handheld device. The device activated a huge slinky to materialize. The Gingaman turned to see it come toward them. Rock and Ed tried to run, but the slinky trapped them. The two yelled as they were sent to the sky.

"Rock!" yelled Al, "Ed!"

An hour later, there was a huge glass dome on top of Rokuro. It was covered in red wires. Rock woke up and he saw himself strapped to something.

"Where am I?" asked Rock.

He looked at his pockets and stuff. His guns and Ginga Brace were missing. He looked up and was shocked. He saw Ed tied on a rope.

"Ed!" yelled Rock.

He went to touch the glass, but he felt the shock. He landed on the ground in pain. He then heard footsteps. He looked to see it was Revy.

"I really meant that," said Revy.

Ed woke up and tried to get up, but he was caught within the ropes. He was bleeding from the bottom of his lips.

"Rock? What's going on?" asked Ed.

"Why Rock," said Revy, "We are trying to convince you. It's time for you to deal with the facts. Join the Lagoon Company."

"There is no damn way I am going to side with people who are working for world domination!" yelled Rock, "You sicken me, Revy."

Revy laughed joyfully, "Why Rock, you need to relax. We need you."

Rock spat at her. Revy looked at him as she turned to see a silver box with a red lever pulled out. She pulled it down. Rock yelled as he felt the electric surge go into his body. He screamed as he felt the intense pain. Ed yelled as he saw Rock fall on the ground, feeling the pain.

"You can't take the voltage. Can you?" she asked.

Ed looked at her and then at Rock, "ROCK!"

Suddenly, Dutch pulled out a pistol and pulled the bolt. He then took off the safety, "Look, alchemist. Why don't you shut up before I put a huge hole in your head?"

Ed gulped and looked at Dutch, "Excuse me?"

"Don't tempt me," said Dutch.

Revy laughed as she pulled the lever again. Rock yelled as he felt the voltage seeping into his body. Rock opened his eyes. A flash of yellow came out of his eyes as he tried to absorb the voltage.

"What?" asked Revy.

Rock began to absorb the power of the voltage. A yellow globe came out of his hands and he struck it at the glass. The glass broke and Revy felt the huge amount of pain coming from the attack. Ed looked at the immense power that Rock had.

"I won't be held prisoner for your misdeeds!" yelled Rock.

He shot a huge electric bolt at Ed's ropes. The ropes were cut off. Ed began to free himself, after he knocked Dutch out with his feet. Rock noticed the Ginga Brace and Ed's brace on the sandy surface. Rock threw Ed's brace and together they began to run off. Biznella suddenly ran across to see what was going on.

"I don't think so!" yelled Biznella.

He activated his rocket launcher like device. The two of them yelled as they fell and landed on the ground.

"Biznella!" yelled Revy.

The two warriors looked at each other and looked at Biznella. He laughed and turned to them.

"Why hello, Rokuro and Edward," he said with a peculiar laugh, "My name is Biznella. I'm the Balban's Dark Merchant."

"Dark Merchant?" asked Rock, "You were behind this?"

"Well, with the Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow," said Dutch.

"I guess," said Ed, "You are going to kill us now. Aren't you?"

"Why of course," said Biznella.

The rocket launcher was aimed at the two of them. Ed looked at Rock. Rock took out something shiny and jumped up. He pulled out the silver fang and transformed it into a silver blaster.

"Kiba Shot!" yelled Rock.

A yellow beam struck Biznella in the face. The monster yelled as he landed on the dirt. Ed took out Bullriot, and transformed into a machine gun. He stunned the Yattoto, his pirates that came to kill them. They took out their swords and bullets rang out. The two hid behind the rock as the machine gun bullets began pelting the trees. Ed looked up and turned to Rock.

"Shit," said Ed, "Any ideas?"

"Yeah," a voice said, "Look behind you."

The two turned to see Tai, Al, Miroku, and Sakura jump down. The four ran toward the two of them.

"I think it's time to finish Biznella… now," said Ed.

The six nodded and turned to Biznella. They all began to glow and then transform into their battle suits.

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way," yelled Rock, "Seijyu Sentai…"

"GINGAMAN!"

"Black Knight! Ed Elric!"

Biznella jumped up and landed on the ground. He then headed toward them with anger as he launched his rockets. The six were running toward him as explosions occurred from behind. The pirates also came running down.

"Everyone, let's go!" yelled Al.

Al sliced each pirate down with his Seijyuken (Starbeast Sword). He jumped up and headed toward the pirates. He slashed each one. He landed on the ground. Tai jumped up on the branch and kicked the pirates in the stomach. He then took out his Kiba Shot and started shooting the pirates. Miroku punched the pirates in the face and caused them to land on the ground. Sakura jumped up and shot her arrows with her Kiba Arrow. The pirates fell down. Ed and Rock jumped up and kicked Biznella. Biznella started launching rockets. The two jumped up from the ground and began to charge up.

"Thunder Sweeper!" yelled Rock.

"Taurus Thunder Attack!" yelled Ed.

The two swords crashed on top of Biznella. The two landed on the ground. The other Gingaman surrounded the two warriors. Biznella laughed as he took out his rocket launcher. Rockets came out from the launcher and shot the Gingaman. The Gingaman got up and were ready to take this battle to the next level.

Al took out his Seijyuken. He struck it to the sky and turned to the others, "Everyone, let's sync up!"

The others nodded. Revy, Dutch, and Benny watched as they began to glow in gold.

"Arise, Galaxy Lights!"

They upgraded their suits and went to attack Biznella. Belalaika stood there shocked as the five began coming closer toward Biznella.

"Beast Armor Shine!"

They transformed into a gold ball and went right through Biznella. The Gingaman stayed as he felt the pain worsen. He fell and landed on the ground. However, he wasn't going to lose. He took out his device.

"GingaBitus, auto control!"

"GingaBitus?" asked Al.

Suddenly, they heard shaking. They turned to see a huge shark like base in front of them. The shark base lifted up, revealing a top floor and a bottom floor. Five sapphire jets launched and five ruby rovers left.

"GingaPhoenix, GingaRhinos, launch and transform!" yelled Biznella.

GingaRhinos's vehicles all came together to make GingaRhinos. Since however, it was actually moving while sitting. The legs began to appear as the top lifted up. The front and back tires lifted up.

GingaPhoenix's jets lined up in a Phoenix formation. The jets all combined into a fierce robot. Instantly, the GingaPhoenix was built and ready to go. The two Starbeasts looked down at the Gingaman. Both had red eyes and they were filled with anger.

"Great," said Al, "Wait a minute… they're starbeasts!"

"Not your friendly ones," said Miroku.

GingaRhinos took out its huge blaster like gun. Two beams came out of the gun. The Gingaman yelled as they fell and landed on the ground. Al nodded as he raised his hand to his head, "Starbeasts!"

The Starbeasts came out and the five mecha began to transform.

"Seijyu Gattai!"

The Starbeasts quickly formed Gingaioh. Gingaioh landed and was ready to fight the Starbeasts. Meanwhile, GoTaurus was also summoned. The battle was going to be the most difficult battle. The two began to go at it, when suddenly Gingaioh and BullTaurus did nothing.

"Gingaioh, let's go!" said Al, stretching his hand out.

"Why aren't we responding?" asked Tai.

"That's weird," said Miroku.

"Come on!" yelled Rock.

"Let's go already!" said Sakura.

"There's got to be a reason!" yelled Ed.

Biznella laughed as Revy, Dutch, and Benny looked up at the sky. He turned to his device. It was flashing red. He laughed and looked at the device.

"These starbeasts used to be allies of yours. That's why they are not attacking," said Biznella, "Since I rebuilt them, they are now my slaves and they will do what I will tell them to do and that is to destroy Gingaioh and BullTaurus!"

GingaRhinos nodded and ran toward BullTaurus. BullTaurus took a huge punch from GingaRhinos. Ed yelled as he felt the damage. Gingaioh was slaughtered by GingaPhoenix. Biznella laughed down below.

"You were right," said Dutch, "Those six won't be able to win."

"Rock…," said Revy, looking down. Benny looked at her, "Look, he chose his path."

Biznella looked at Revy and nodded, "That's right."

He turned the voltage, "Finish them!"

GingaPhoenix kicked Gingaioh and threw the robot on the ground.

"Sync Up, Gingaioh!" yelled Al.

Quickly, the Galaxy Lights fused with Gingaioh. GingaPhoenix jumped up and attacked. GingaPhoenix crashed into Silver Armor Shine Gingaioh. He crashed into the robot so fast that the robot landed on the ground. Revy watched as she could see Rock yelling to get the robot back up. She then watched as the robots began to glow red and blue. Two huge beams came out of GingaPhoenix and GingaRhinos. The beams slaughtered both robots. Revy stood in shock.

"I can't believe this is happening!" said Revy, "Biznella, stop!"

Biznella pointed the rocket launcher at her, "You want to be like Rock and die? I would watch your tongue."

Revy looked up at the battle. What could she do? Stay here and shut up? Or die trying to save Rock from two deadly Starbeasts? Hmm…

**To Be Continued**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**GingaPhoenix and GingaRhinos continue thrashing the Gingaman. However, can the Gingaman stop GingaPheonix and GingaRhinos and turn them on their side to fight Balban? **_

**Chapter 30: The Steel Starbeasts**

A/N: Okay, so we have Chapter 29 done! I know it was short, but hopefully Chapter 30 will be even longer. So, just letting you know starting with Chapter 34, there will be tension and hopefully will lead into Boukenger. So, I hope to see you next time.


	31. The Steel Starbeasts

A/N: Okay, this is Chapter 30! 20 more to go! I know, it's about time… Anyway, it's time I introduce to you guys the next character coming up in Anime Sentai. InuYasha is the leader of team, with his powerful demons. However, one may have to keep him sane.

**Kagome Higurashi: **BoukenPink (InuYasha)

She is the deep adventurer. Searching underwater to find the precious. With her powerful weapons, and as second in command, she hopes to get the job done.

Last time…

_**The Dark Merchant arrives on Earth. The Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow join with the Balban. Rock and Ed get captured and they eventually escape. However, Biznella launches GingaPhoenix and GingaRhinos. The two robots that the anime characters controlled would not fight. And now, Revy watches as her best friend takes the fall…**_

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks, Ed is walking on the ranch, "Black Knight- Ed"- FullMetal Alchemist)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Galaxy Lights transform the Gingaman)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingaioh transforms with the Galaxy Lights)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

(Arc 3: Chapter 6)

Chapter 30: The Steel Starbeasts

BullTaurus moved around to block GingaRhinos. However, GingaRhinos punched BullTaurus repeatedly. Ed yelled as he landed on the ground. Shining Armor Gingaioh blocked GingaPhoenix's claws. The bird kicked the robot down. The two robots, plus GignaBitus aimed at the two robots. Multiple lasers and two powerful laser beams struck both robots.

"I don't think Gingaioh can take much more of this!" yelled Rock.

"We got to defeat them! Or at least stop them," said Tai, "Al, why can't we use the power of the Galaxy Lights again and finish them. We all can work well. However, since your leader, what's your opinion?"

Al looked at the control system, which are the platform and the blade. All were in good condition, they just would not activate.

"Shit, GingaLeon doesn't want to fight! Something is causing me not to use the Silver Armor Sword!" yelled Al, "Look out!"

GingaPhoenix began to charge up. Blue electrical energy has covered GingaPhoenix. A huge blue energy beam damaged Gingaioh. The robot fell down and began to glow. The five starbeasts lay there, tending to their injuries. The anime characters lay with them, heavily wounded. GingaRhinos went to attack, but Ed decided to retreat. He used fission to separate GoTaurus and himself.

"Perfect," said Biznella, "Let's leave."

The Lagoon Company nodded and they walked toward the castle. Well, everybody except for Revy. She ran toward the wreckage. There, Rock was on the ground unconscious.

"Rock? NO! That can't be!" said Revy. She picked up Rock's body. His face had bloody cuts and bruises beyond belief. His buttoned down shirt had a few holes, "Rock! ROCK!"

Her eyes began to water. A teardrop began to run down her left cheek. She bowed her head and started crying. She did try to warn him. After all, she knew about the three starbeasts in the first place. She let Rock down on the ground. She began to walk away, that is until she felt her arm being grabbed by someone behind her. She turned around to see Rock.

"Why didn't… why didn't you… why didn't you leave with the others?" asked Rock.

Revy looked at him. He looked at her. It was weird that Two-Hands Revy was looking at a businessman like Rock. Then again, he remembered holding her when Revy was near the same situation. They came closer and then they kissed each other… on the lips. After a couple of seconds, Rock broke free.

"Okay, I just kissed my best friend," said Rock.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of Sakura's voice. She walked out tos ee Rock and Revy in an embrace.

"Hold it," yelled Sakura. She looked at Rock and Revy. Rock pushed the two of them aside with her palms. She looked at Rock, "May I speak to you, alone?"

Rock looked at Sakura and the two headed toward the beach. She smacked him upside the head.

"Why the hell would you kiss the enemy?" asked Sakura. Rock wouldn't say a word. Sakura clenched her fists and punched his shoulder, "Say something!"

Rock looked at the ground, "It's none of your concern."

"Bullshit," said Sakura, "She wanted you. Probably just to get into bed with you."

Rock looked at her. His eyes widened and his fists clenched. He punched Sakura in the face. Revy punched Rock out of the way. A catfight occurred. Rock pushed them aside.

"I love her!" yelled Rock.

The volume of his voice was so loud that his wolf starbeast woke up. It slowly went over to the problem at hand. The wolf howled softly.

"GingaVerick," said Rock, petting its left front leg, "You know how much pain I've gone through. Then again, we both are in the same boat."

Gingaverick nodded. Sakura looked at Rock, "Can we get back to the task at hand?"

"And that is?" asked Rock.

"Why do you love this two-faced bitch who thinks about shooting people?" asked Sakura.

Suddenly, Gingaverick shot Sakura with lightning bolts. Sakura screamed like a little girl as she ran from the lightning bolts. Al walked through with GingaLeon. A brutal flame attack hit Gingaverick.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Al.

There was silence. The sound of Al's voice was so loud that even the others woke up from their slumber.

"Let's head back to Moku's tree and find out what the hell has been going on here. Capish?" asked Al.

The two looked at each other and nodded. The six warriors, plus Revy, headed toward the tree tops. Little did they know that someone was watching very closely from behind.

"Revy, why?" he asked.

He headed in the opposite direction… to the Rowdy Invincible Castle. He opened the door and headed toward Biznella, Shelinda, Ireisu, Battobasu, and Captain Zahab who wanted to know where she was.

"She is with Rock," said Dutch, "I knew this was going to happen."

Biznella laughed, "Well, I'm sure you have a way of dealing with that. But, we should celebrate. GingaPhoenix and GingaRhinos made the five Starbeasts deeply wounded. Thanks to me!"

"You?" asked Benny, laughing, "Miss Balalaika, what do you think?"

Miss Balalaika nodded and turned to Captain Zahab, "I think we deserve a double in pay, since we deserve it. Rock Okajima and his friends were severely injured by the attack."

Captain Zahab, "Neither Hotel Moscow nor Black Lagoon will have that price."

"Well," said Miss Balalaika, "We would like to control the Starbeasts. With those, we can conquer the other dealers that have sworn to kill us."

Battobasu laughed. The steel like general looked at him, "And what about the Gingaman?"

"They are now mortal enemies," said Balalaika.

Biznella looked at them. He sighed and looked at them, "I say we give it to someone first who can control them. Any suggestions?"

Battobasu went to say something, but Ireisu went in front of him, "Since my army is active for the moment, I will send my ferocious monster to defeat the Gingaman and the Starbeasts. If we're lucky, we could power of up Daitanix. Show yourself! Barukibaruki!"

A huge green gas occurred from Iriesu's hands. In an instant, a yeti monster stood and looked at the area.

**Anime Sentai Monster Profile**

**Enemy: Balban**

**Ireisu Monster # 6: Barukibaruki**

Biznella looked at Iriesu, "A yeti? Seriously!"

Ireisu looked at Biznella, "It's a long shot… but it will work."

She looked at the boss, "Balalaika, if you and your cronies want to leave, they may. But, this is now Balban property and Zahab has agreed to not give you anything."

The boss looked at Zahab with a shock. Dutch and Benny followed her out the door and closed it. Ireisu put the device in Barukibaruki's hands, "I trust you."

Meanwhile, at Moku's Tree, the six warriors and Revy sat down and began to discuss what was going on. First they began to discuss the events of Biznella's tactics to destroy them. Using three Starbeasts that were stronger than the others and it was very weird to see that happen.

"Well, Biznella said something about saying that they were Starbeasts that our Starbeasts fought with," said Al, "What does he mean by that?"

"Do the Starbeasts sense something that we don't know about?" asked Tai.

"It's possible," said Miroku, "Each Starbeast has a connection with each other. They can sense emotion, and friendship."

"That proves why BullTaurus and Gingaioh didn't attack," said Sakura.

Moku looked at her, "Well, may I explain myself before you all jump to conclusions?"

Rock turned around, "Well, we might as well hear it from you, oh mighty tree."

Suddenly, Ed bashed him on the head. Rock smashed his face on the table thanks to Ed's fist.

"The starbeasts came from three different planets: Phoenix, Rhinos, and Bitus. They were all killed by the Balban 3,000 years ago. Apparently, Biznella must made them robotic… this could mean one thing," said Moku, "If Gingaioh and BullTaurus didn't attack, that means that the souls of the starbeasts lurk in their robotic structure."

"In other words, they are enslaved," said Al.

"Yes," said Moku.

Rock sighed, "Well, that explains the remote control that Biznella had. But, how are we going to get the remote?"

"There will be a way," said Ed, "We just got to look."

Suddenly, a loud quiver occurred throughout the top. Moku looked up and then at the two of them. He shivered in response.

"Moku, what's wrong?" asked Rock.

"Call the others. I sense something," said Moku.

Suddenly, the mirror activated. The Black Lagoon and Hotel Moscow started shooting things to get the people's attention.

"All right!" yelled Dutch, "If you see the Gingaman, bring them here for surrender. Otherwise, we will be sending our secret weapon."

"Dutch," scowled Revy, "Why?"

Al looked at the area. The groups of Black Lagoon and Hotel Moscow were all looking at each other drawing guns to innocent people. Behind them, from what Al could see was a huge yeti with a remote control.

"Revy, that yeti over there, what does he have?" asked Al.

Revy squinted her eyes a bit, "That damn bastard. That (bleep-bleep) gave a monster that remote control device!"

Al jumped up and turned to the guys, "The Balban!"

The seven went to leave. However, Buukou flew through, "Be careful. It could be a trap!"

"Where were you?" asked Al.

Buukou chuckled, "On leave."

The group left the two of them and headed toward Tokyo. Barukibaruki looked at the civilians and then turned to see the remote control device. He then turned to see a couple of prisoners. He saw Matt Ishida, Ino, and Winry. The three sat down and the three looked at each other. They then saw Agumon wrapped in chains.

"You creatures think you can fight us? Well, how about this?" asked Barukibaruki, "GingaBitus!"

Ino looked at the area, "Look, we don't want to… OH SHIT!"

The big fortress occurred. It opened up to release the parts of GingaRhinos and GingaPhoenix. The two robots combined and landed together. They looked down at the prisoners and the area.

"If your friends don't show up soon," he said, "You will die with the city. GingaBitus, show them!"

GingaBitus released a million pistol shots. Instantly, buildings blew up. Debris fell down and more buildings collapsed. People began screaming, however some were shot by Hotel Moscow. Dutch and Benny looked at each other and saw what was going on. Was Revy right about this? They turned to see GingaPhoenix release its boomerang. Cities were destroyed by the attack. GingaRhinos took out its blaster and began blasting beams. The six ran toward the area. Dutch and Benny looked at each other as they saw Revy run toward the two. Dutch, however, did not put a gun to her head.

"Why?" asked Revy.

"We are a business that deals with money. Hurting others is wrong," said Dutch, "From now on, we'll make the deals and save the world in the process."

Suddenly, Barukibaruki yelled as he saw what was going on, "Hotel Moscow, shoot them!"

Al and Ed released their alchemy. A blue beam hit the organization as all of the men were frozen solid. Al then released a flame attack at Barukibaruki.

"That's as far as you go!" yelled Al.

No sooner the Steel Starbeasts began to attack, they heard a mighty roar. The warriors turned to see the Starbeasts and GoTaurus.

"Even though they are injured," said Rock, "They are willing to fight."

Suddenly, Barukibaruki ran toward a company building and threw a huge sash. Yattoto appeared from the sash in a flash.

"Okay, everybody. Scatter," yelled Al.

The Yattoto went to attack Agumon. Agumon couldn't open his mouth, for it was chained. Suddenly, Tai jumped and kicked one of them in the face. He took out his Seijyuken (Starbeast Sword) and sliced it down. Agumon was free. Tai took off the chains.

"Are you okay?" asked Tai.

"Thanks," said Agumon.

He then released Matt, Winry and Ino. Ino looked at him, "Thanks. Okay, let's get everybody out of here."

The rangers continued fighting them. Rock punched each one and kicked another one. Al used alchemy, paralyzing the pirates. Tai and Agumon fought together using Pepper Breath and attacks like that. Miroku jumped up and landed on the ground. He released a huge wind tunnel, attacking them. Sakura and Ino jumped up and shot ninja stars, killing some of them. Rock took out a pistol and shot the pirates with the Lagoon Company. Everyone began to run away. The Gingaman turned to see the Starbeasts attack, but the Steel Starbeasts attacked them. The Starbeasts all fell down and landed on the dirt. The six warriors looked up to see Barukibaruki.

"Let's go!" yelled Al.

The six ran inside. The allies followed. They headed up the stairs where they saw Barukibaruki with his remote.

"Okay," said Winry, "Before my friends kill you, why don't you hand the remote over?"

"Never!" yelled Barukibaruki. He shot a green laser at them. The six warriors fell and landed on the dirt, while the allies hit the deck. Ed took out his brace, "Warrior Tensei!"

He transformed into the Black Knight. The others pulled out their Ginga Braces, "Ginga Tensei!"

The five transformed into their battle suits.

"Black Knight, Edward Elric!"

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

Al put his hand into a gun like hand, "We are the guardians of the Milky Way! Seijyu Sentai…"

"GINGAMAN!"

The six warriors posed. Al then jumped up and grabbed Barukibaruki. The six of them fell down and landed on town square. The six were around the yeti. Barukibaruki launched an attack, causing all six of them to fall on the ground. The allies watched as Gingarilla was pummeled by GingaPhoenix. GingaPhoenix held him as GingaBitus shot the living daylights out of Miroku's Starbeast. Suddenly, GingaRhinos launched a huge beam causing terror with the six starbeasts. Ed looked at Al and then turned to Barukibaruki.

"We need to get rid of the remote," said Ed, "Let's finish him off now."

Al nodded, "Okay."

He jumped up and slashed Barukibaruki. Barukibaruki blocked him and stabbed him. Al yelled as he landed on the ground. Tai and Sakura jumped up to kick him, but the yeti shot them in the chest. However, he felt Miroku and Rock grab his legs. Barukibaruki yelled as the device fell out of his hands. Al grabbed the remote.

"Thank you," said Al.

Barukibaruki yelled as he released a green beam at Al. Al blocked it with the remote. The remote exploded into a million pieces.

"Oh shit! The remote!" yelled Barukibaruki, "Oh well, without the remote… they can go berserk on the world!"

The Gingaman looked at each other and then at him. Al clenched his hands, "Everyone, let's sync up!"

The Gingaman nodded, with the exception of Ed. They removed their Seijyuken from their holsters.

"Arise, Galaxy Lights!"

The Gingaman were upgraded by the Galaxy Lights. Ed and the Gingaman charged after Barukibaruki. Ed jumped up and began to glow blue.

"Lightning Strike!"

The blade came in contact with Barukibaruki. Barukibaruki yelled as he landed on the ground in pain. He then saw the five begin to glow.

"Beast Armor Shine!"

The five Gingaman became one and Barukibaruki yelled as he felt the extreme pain. The allies cheered as they defeated Barukibaruki.

"Not bad," said Dutch.

"Agreed," said Benny.

"Great job, Rock," said Revy, smiling. She then noticed the yeti getting up from the explosion. It took out a canteen.

"Balban Extract!" he yelled.

He drank the whole entire thing. Within three seconds, he became bigger than a skyscraper. The allies left the building as he began to claw the rooftop. Just in time, the allies got out to see the building explode.

"Let's go!" said Al.

Suddenly, Sakura looked at Al, "Hold it, what happens if they stalled like last time?"

"That's a risk we're willing to take," said Al.

The six warriors landed on their Starbeasts. The original five turned into mecha.

"Seijyu Gattai!" yelled Al.

The Starbeasts transformed into parts. They combined into Gingaioh. Ed began to enlarge thanks to the power of GoTaurus.

"Warrior Fusion!"

Ed combined with GoTaurus, making BullTaurus. The two robots looked at Barukibaruki, GingaPhoenix and GingaRhinos. The sun began to set and Barukibaruki looked at them.

"There is nothing you can do now," said Barukibaruki, "Finish them!"

GingaRhinos shot a laser beam at Gingaioh. Gingaioh fell down on the ground and carefully got back up.

"ROCK!" screamed Revy.

Al looked at them, "GingaRhinos! GingaPhoenix! STOP!"

GingaPhoenix took out its boomerang and slashed Gingaioh and BullTaurus. GingaPhoenix successfully grabbed it. It then slashed Gingaioh again. Matt looked as he saw GingaRhinos shoot down Gingaioh. GingaBitus shot both BullTaurus and Gingaioh.

"Stop!! These Starbeasts are your allies!" yelled Tai.

"Please!!! STOP!" screamed Sakura.

Matt and Agumon watched as Barukibaruki stepped in front. His arm aimed at Gingaioh. A huge green beam shot down Gingaioh. Gingaioh fell to its knees and then landed on the ground.

"TAI!" yelled Agumon.

"TAI!" yelled Matt.

"ROCK!" screamed Revy.

"SAKURA! MIROKU!" yelled Ino.

"ED! AL!" yelled Winry.

GingaRhinos and GingaPhoenix went to attack them. However, this time the tables were turned. GingaRhinos shot Barukibaruki instead. The allies watched as a huge beam shot GingaBitus, GingaRhinos and GingaPhoenix releasing the horrible spell that they had.

"No way," said Rock.

The two Steel Starbeasts then did the same tactics to Barukibaruki. Barukibaruki yelled as he felt the huge scars. He then saw Gingaioh being helped by all three robots.

"Gingaioh, sync up!" yelled Al.

Suddenly, the robot began to upgrade to Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. The sword began to glow gold.

"Silver Armor Sword! Great Galaxy Beast King Cut!" yelled Al.

With one slash, Barukibaruki was destroyed. It began to turn into stone and then it fell into a million pieces. Gingaioh transformed back into mecha. GoTaurus also was there. GingaPhoenix and GingaRhinos stood on either side.

"Nine Starbeasts?" asked Agumon.

"Now they have more than enough power to defeat Zahab now," said Dutch, "Let's just hope for Hotel Moscow they can get out before the Balban are wiped completely off the planet."

The six warriors demorphed and headed toward them. Yuuta also came by and stood in shock, "These are… the Starbeasts?"

"Hopefully, that was the last," said Al, "But, with nine, there should be no more problems."

Ireisu suddenly appeared in front of them. The rangers, and allies turned to them.

"Black Lagoon, I can't believe you joined the allies… Zahab will have your head. As for you Gingaman, I am still active compared to Budou and Sanbasshu. I will crush you one way or another and if I have to use sorcery by myself I will," she said.

With that said, Ireisu disappeared. What will happen? The rangers got all the Starbeasts, and now Ireisu wants to murder them. Can the allies and the Gingaman finish off Ireisu for good? Find out next time!

つづく

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Matt and Tai hang out at the carnival, where they meet this famous fortune teller. However, this fortune teller is after more than just their minds, their hands as well. What hands however is he referring to? Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 31: Fortune Readings**


	32. Fortune Readings

A/N: Okay, three more chapters until the end of the arc. Finally… So, Chapter 31!

The sun began to shine on the mini leaves that were on the branches at Silver Star Ranch. There, the Gingaman watched GingaBitus fly across the sky, landing in a cave, which had a waterfall surrounding it. Tai turned to Buukou. He had a smile across his face.

"Since Bitus is a carrier, he has to go into a big place," said Buukou.

"Excellent," said Tai, looking at the area. Matt looked at Tai with the same expression and turned to him, "This is like fighting Digimon in the digital world. Except this time, you have to fight nine starbeasts."

"True," said Tai.

"But, still… I can't believe there were more," said Sakura smiling, "As long as we can defeat Zahab there should be no problem."

Everyone agreed with the young ninja. There are ways to defeat Zahab now. And they have now new weapons to do so. However, for the Balban, it was something disturbing.

At the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Zahab grabbed Ireisu around the neck. He snarled as he whispered in her ear.

"Using a monster to control a starbeast was a waste my lass," said Zahab, "What are you going to do now?"

Biznella laughed, "Oh, I'm sure Ireisu has a plan."

Suddenly, Shelinda smacked him across the face. Biznella felt the pain, regardless of his mechanical structure, "That's enough."

"Do not worry. There is a plan going on right now," said Ireisu, "It's self explanatory."

Now, everyone looked at each other. The main question is… What did Ireisu plan?

There was a huge carnival in the city of Tokyo. There were many attractions such as roller coasters, Ferris wheels and there were even log flumes. Tai, Matt, and Yuuta were there, having fun while the others were doing something unknown. While, the others were doing their own thing, Tai turned around to see Matt and Yuuta eat cotton candy on a stick. Tai sat down with them.

"So, having fun?" asked Tai.

Yuuta nodded, "Yeah, thanks for taking me out. I did NOT want to paint fence signs today."

"Nor did I," said Matt, chuckling.

Yuuta chuckled. He then turned around to see a huge attraction that says, 'FORTUNE'. The ten year old tugged on Tai and Matt.

"You got to be kidding me," said Tai, "You want your fortune told?"

"I do," said Matt.

"Yeah," said Yuuta, smiling.

"Are you insane?" asked Tai.

"YES!" yelled the two of them.

Tai looked at them and they walked into the fortune teller area. Everyone looked around to see the eerie things that looked weird. They then saw an old man looking at them.

"Why hello," said the person.

"Hey, we are here to have our fortunes told," said Tai.

"Why sure," said the person, "Open your hands!"

The three closed their eyes and struck out their hands…

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks, Ed is walking on the ranch, "Black Knight- Ed"- FullMetal Alchemist)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Galaxy Lights transform the Gingaman)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingaioh transforms with the Galaxy Lights)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 31: Fortune Readings**

The old man walked back behind the curtain. He laughed profusely as he carried a huge box. He then began to transform into an asura-themed monster.

* * *

**Anime Sentai Monster Profiler:**

**Army: Balban**

**Monster: Ireisu Monster # 7: Gaaragaara: The Hand Print Asura **

* * *

"I, Gaaragaara will use the power of hands to revive Daitanix," he said, "Thanks to my fortune telling scheme."

The monster looked at the huge boxes he had stored on his table. He plans to use the power of hands to revive Daitanix. After all, he was an asura. An asura is a demon that is known to cause a lot of terrror. For this monster, he planned to do more than just that. He turned around and saw Shelinda look at him.

"So, I see you got Tai," said Shelinda.

Gaaragaara looked at her, "If you are referring to GingaGreen, then yes I did."

"Good," said Shelinda, "For what I plan to do is duel the ranger until he can't fight no more."

Gaaragaara smiled, "Well, I need a couple more hands. After that, it's only a matter of time."

"Good," said Shelinda, laughing, "Can't wait to defeat Tai Kamiya!"

With that said, she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Silver Star Ranch, Ed, Al, Miroku, Rock, and Sakura were painting the wonderful signs to the ranch. The rainstorm they had a couple of days ago destroyed the signs. It was important for this ranch for there was an inspection coming up. Compared to the last one, this one was all about the safety of the animals and not about the money. Al laughed as he looked at the one he made. Rock looked at Al.

"Now come on," said Rock, "This is a ranch..."

Al sighed as he painted it over in white. Everybody looked at the wonderful signs and smiled for it took them only twenty minutes.

"Now, if Tai was here, this could take two minutes," said Ed.

"True," said Sakura, "Where is he?"

"Probably out with Yuuta and Matt," said Miroku.

"Obviously," said Rock, taking a cigarette out, "I'm going to smoke."

"I'm going to clean the floor," said Miroku, "The kitchen needs to be cleaned."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I am going... to get a tan and text Sasuke. Where is he?"

"What is with you and Sasuke? You said you were over him!" said Al.

Sakura looked at Al, "I lied!"

* * *

An hour later, Yuuta was dressed up in gym gear. He ran outside and decided to pace himself. Tai watched as he ran through into the forest.

"Reminds me of me," said Tai.

"Yuuta reminds me of what happened," said Matt, "Remember, when we were at summer camp?"

"And we met Agumon and the gang?" asked Tai, "Obviously."

Tai took out his Seijyuken. Matt looked at it as Tai took a cloth and wiped it vigorously. Out of all people, Matt never saw Tai's sword that shiny before. Then again, he never carried a sword in the first place. As Tai wiped the golden medallion. He looked at it in front of him. A green glow came from the bottom and it hit the tip.

"Interesting," said Matt.

"Well, a warrior must always clean his arsenal," said Tai, "You know how many times I've used this on the Balban?" asked Tai.

Matt looked at him, "Many an occassion?"

Tai nodded, "Yeah."

He turned to see Yuuta run out of the fields. He, however, accidentally smacked into a sign. He could not get off. Tai dropped the sword. He ran to go help Yuuta. Al saw it as well and he went to help. Sakura also came by and helped them out. With one pull, Yuuta was released. Matt watched as the signs fell on top of them. Their faces had white paint on them.

"Ooh," said Matt, "Not good."

* * *

Meanwhile, north of the ranch, there was a huge cave like valley. There, Gaaragaara opened up all the boxes. He took out white sheets that had red hand prints. He hung them up on strings and put them all together. A huge dagger poked out on the top. Gaaragaara used his staff and actiavted the powerful blast. Outside the Rowdy Invincible Castle, a huge vortex could be seen from above.

During that time, Yuuta and Tai got their faces washed. Yuuta sighed as he turned to Rock and Sakura.

"Look, it was an accident. We can repaint them tonight," said Rock.

"Yeah, but I feel so guilty," said Yuuta.

"Don't worry about it," said Sakura, "It's not that bad... it could be worse."

Yuuta nodded. He went to go wash his hands. However, there was a vortex that appeared. Rock and Sakura watched to see what it was going to do. Matt looked up and walked outside. Tai also did the same thing. However, the vortex shot three bolts at Matt, Yuuta, and Tai. Tai looked at his hand. His right hand was stone. Yuuta and Matt's right hand were in the same condition.

"What the hell?" asked Rock.

Tai looked at Yuuta and Matt, "That fortune teller. That jerk!"

"What?" asked Sakura.

"We went to this fortune teller and we struck our hands out," said Matt, "I guess we were oblivious."

Tai sighed, "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, something tells me that the Balban did this," said Al.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"No fortune teller can make people's hands turn to stone," said Al.

* * *

At the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Ireisu was laughing her brains off. She turned to the others, "How fun. The stone plan worked!"

"Well," said Pucrates, "That was excellent, my dear."

"Aw, thanks," said Ireisu, "Now we can get own to business."

* * *

At Moku's Tree, the old tree watched as he saw the scenes of people and their stoned hands. He then turned to Al.

"Al's right. This is a Balban scheme," said Moku.

"Joy," said Ed sarcastically.

"Yes," said Moku, "Gaaragaara dressed up as an old fortune teller to complete this evil scheme."

Sakura sighed and turned to Tai and Yuuta. She then turned to Moku, "How can we fight? Now, that there we have a crippled warrior."

Moku sighed, "If I could, I would help... but I can't."

"Why not?" asked Rock.

"Apparently, it's inorganic. We must destroy Gaaragaara's scheme in order to save them... for I sense inorganic material increasing," said Moku.

Tai, Yuuta, and Matt looked at each other. They then turned to Moku. Moku sighed as he looked at the three of them. Tai then turned to the others, "Then again, when we left. I noticed there was a white curtain. Maybe he's been storing his merchandise in there."

"Then lead the way," said Al.

The eight of them began to leave the tree. Moku nodded and turned to the mirror, "Be careful."

* * *

The Gingaman walked into the fortune teller's area and ran through the white curtain. The eight of them walked down the stairs and looked at the area. Tai could definitely tell that they were there. Yuuta and Matt looked to see that there were boxes opened.

"He's been here all right," said Tai.

Suddenly, a huge sparkling noise was heard. Everyone turned to the Ginga Braces.

"Tai, Yuuta, and Matt, it seems that Gaaragaara has escaped. However, you guys are... turning to stone," said Moku, "And Daitanix shell is decreasing."

"Decreasing?" asked Al.

Suddenly, Tai, Matt, and Yuuta fell down. Their right feet began to turn into stone.

"Great," said Tai, "We better get back to the ranch."

"Why?" asked Matt.

"We won't be of use. At least let the others find out what's going on," said Tai.

"All right. We'll search for more clues," said Al.

* * *

Ireisu laughed as she turned to Zahab. Zahab watched as the head of Daitanix began to open up.

"Yes, it is only a matter of time!" yelled Zahab.

"Exactly," said Ireisu.

She then began to see Gaaragaara through her crystal ball release energy in order for his plan to work. Shelinda then saw Yuuta, Matt, and Tai head back toward the ranch. They were underneath a huge office building.

"I think I'll get rid of Tai... now," she said. She took out her sword and disappeared.

* * *

Tai, Yuuta, and Matt climbed up the stairs to the office building and began to slowly walk back to the other exit. Suddenly, Shelinda walked down the stairs. She smirked. Yuuta and Matt looked at Tai and he looked at them.

"You two indolents must leave! Let me take care of GingaGreen myself," she said.

Matt looked at Tai, "Tai, we don't have time for this."

Tai nodded, "I know... but Shelinda will not let me go... she will attack when I'm still down."

"So?" asked Matt.

Tai struck out his hand. A green sword appeared and it revealed the Seijyuken, "My Starbeast Sword will win this time!"

Yuuta and Matt looked at him in horror, "You crazy!" yelled Matt.

Tai turned his Ginga Brace dial to the green label. A falcon cry could be heard from his brace. He pressed the brace. He began to glow green and his uniform was there. However, his right foot and left hand were still stone.

"Let's go... Shelinda!" yelled Tai.

Shelinda took out her sword and the two went at it. The swords clashed. Tai kicked her with his left food and swung with his right. Matt and Yuuta couldn't believe the mass insanity as the swords kept clashing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others, morphed headed down to the area where Gaaragaara was waving his wand. He turned to see Al and the others.

"Look, pal. We're crashing your stone like plot!" yelled Al.

Gaaragaara jumped up and landed outside. The five of them went out and went to attack. Al tackled Gaaragaara outside. Gaaragaara punched Al in the face. The others withdrew their swords and went to attack. Suddenly, the hands of Gaaragaara grabbed Miroku, Sakura, Rock, and Ed with the four hands. He then grabbed Al with his other hand. He laughed as Miroku and Ed were choking, Al was choking and Sakura and Rock were choking while up in the air.

"Excellent," said Gaaragaara.

* * *

While all of that occurred, Tai kept slashing Shelinda with his sword. The sword then began to come in contact with Shelinda. Shelinda jumped up and slashed Tai. She took out her sword, which extended into a green emerald whip. The whip extended and grabbed Tai. Tai yelled as he was thrown three-hundred and sixty degrees. He landed on the table. Yuuta and Matt watched as he fell down. Tai looked to see his left leg turn to stone.

"MY LEG!" yelled Tai.

Matt and Yuuta went to help when suddenly, their legs turned to stone.

"Hee hee," said Shelinda, "It's only a matter of time... Green."

She put her heel on Tai's chest. Sparks were flying as Tai yelled in pain. Matt dragged himself toward Shelinda and decked her. She yelled and fell on the ground. She looked to see Matt, helping Tai up.

"You okay?" asked Matt.

Tai turned around and looked at Matt and then Yuuta, "I'm great."

Suddenly, Shelinda pointed her finger at Matt. A rainbow colored beam came out. Tai jumped up and took the hit. Tai fell down and landed on the ground. A huge green aura surrounded him, transforming out of his uniform. Matt and Yuuta headed over to Tai. Tai felt a huge bruise on his stomach.

"Damn you," he yelled.

Shelinda went to attack, when suddenly Tai blocked it with his sword. Matt punched her in the stomach, causing Shelinda's sword to drop. Matt picked it up and together the two slashed Shelinda. Yuuta looked at them and headed toward the two.

"You anime character! You will pay for this!" she screamed.

Suddenly, a beam came out of her finger. Debris came down and fell on top of them. The three of them screamed as the debris collapsed on top of them.

* * *

Tai got up and carefully came out of the debris. He saw Matt and Yuuta, knocked out unconscious. He then turned to see Shelinda. She laughed as she looked at him.

"Why GingaGreen, is it enough to see your friends die?" she asked.

"You bitch," he said. He grabbed Shelinda's sword and went after her. Shelinda shot Tai. Tai dodged the laser beams. He jumped up and the sword came in contact. A green line occurred, causing Shelinda to scream. A major explosion occurred. Tai looked at her as Shelinda got up.

"GingaGreen, this isn't over," she said.

With that said, she fell down and landed on the concrete. Tai dropped her sword and he fell on the concrete.

* * *

Gaaragaara stretched his hands and shot blue beams at them. The Gingaman ducked as explosions occurred all around them. He laughed as he saw the incident. However, he saw nobody. Suddenly, he was grabbed by Miroku from underneath. He tried to let go, but Miroku tightened his grip. Rock and Al grabbed his arms and dragged them back to show an exposure to Sakura and Ed.

"Ed, Sakura!" yelled Rock.

Sakura nodded as she took out her Kiba Blade, "Kiba Shot!"

Ed took out his Bullriot and transformed it into rifle mode, "Bullriot!"

Gold and pink beams shot Gaaragaara in the chest. His staff fell out of his hand and exploded into pieces. The paper with hands were destroyed.

* * *

Tai woke up. He saw his arms and legs turn to stone. Tai got up, able to move. He got up and removed the debris carefully. He picked up Matt and Yuuta.

"You two okay?" asked Tai.

Matt's eyes opened. His bloody hand touched Tai's, "Hey," said Matt.

Yuuta opened his eyes, "Tai!"

He hugged Yuuta, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," said Tai.

Tai answered his GingaBrace, "Moku, where are the others?"

* * *

Gaaragaara shot another attack, causing the five Gingaman to fall down and land on the dirt.

"What now?" he asked. He stretched out for Ed. He then launched a golden beam like blast at Ed. Ed yelled, causing him to morph back into himself.

"ED!" yelled Al.

Suddenly, felt a huge foot attack him. Gaaragaara turned around to see Tai land on the ground. The other five looked at Tai.

"Tai, you're stone free!" said Al.

"Yeah," said Tai, "Now, let's get rid of this menace!"

"ARISE, GALAXY LIGHTS!"

They withdrew their swords and raised their hands to the sky. They began to glow gold. The Gingaman then looked at Gaaragaara. They instantly charged at Gaaragaara.

"Beast Armor Shine!"

The five soldiers began to glow gold. They became one and the monster was destroyed. Gaaragaara got up from the ground and opened his canteen. The liquidy Balban Extract went through his lips and down through his stomach. He began to grow huge.

"Everyone, Seijyu Gattai!" yelled Tai. (Starbeast Fusion!)

"Right!" yelled the others.

The Starbeasts arrived, transformed to Silver Starbeasts and combined into Gingaioh.

"Gingaioh, Sync Up!" yelled Al.

Gingaioh then began to upgrade to Shining Armor Shine Gingaioh. Gaaragaara took out its sword and began slaughtering the living life out of Gingaioh. Gingaioh felt the pain and then was grabbed by Gaaragaara. Gaaragaara threw them over and they landed on the ground.

"GingaBitus, launch!" yelled Tai.

The shark fortress came out of the waterfall. The bottom released the parts of GingaRhinos and the top released GingaPhoenix. Together, the two robots were formed. GingaRhinos tackled Gaaragaara. Then, GingaPhoenix jumped up and kicked Gaaragaara. They then began to charge up their weapons. GingaPhoenix's boomerang was released. Gaaragaara felt the intense pain. Next, GingaRhinos charged its laser beams at the monster thanks to its cannon. Shining Armor Gingaioh began to charge up its sword.

"Silver Armor Sword! Great Galaxy Beast King Cut!"

He slaughtered Gaaragaara from the head down. He turned to stone and crumbled into pieces.

* * *

The Gingaman were all heading back to the ranch. Matt and Yuuta were on either side of Tai.

"We just want to say thanks again for destroying Gaaragaara," said Matt.

Tai looked at him, "Anytime, anywhere."

The Gingaman looked at them. Tai looked at the sky and then looked at the ranch as they headed back. Now, that he's gone, what could come for Ireisu? Will there be a shining tomorrow? Chapter 31 ends here... however, there will be a tomorrow.

つづく

* * *

**_Next Episode..._**

**_Al meets this new motorcycle idol that Winry falls for. However, when Ireisu uses fear to trap Winry and others, can Al and this motorcyclist stop this madness?_**

**Chapter 32: Reckless Al**

**_Al: Galeo Pulsar!_**

* * *

A/N: Reviews are mostly accepted :)


	33. Reckless Al

A/N: Here it is… Anime Sentai Chapter 32! It's time that Al gets a new weapon… no, nothing like the stupid Battlizers.

* * *

The sun was shining down on the beautiful racetrack as Al, Matt, Tai, Winry, and Ed sat down on the bleachers of a race track. Tai looked around as he saw a white car in the lead of the others.

"So," said Ed, "Who's that in the white car?"

"Oh, that's… Rick Wheeler," said Winry, "He used to be in the F-Zero racing stuff."

"And how do you know this?" asked Tai.

"I LOVE HIM!" she said, "Maybe I should go on a date with him? What do you guys think?"

"I think you lost it," said Matt, chuckling.

Winry scowled at Matt and turned around to see the checker flag being waved. The white car finished its lap. Rick Wheeler got out of the car and smiled to see his fans run up to him, smiling from ear to ear. He always got that same feeling of popularity as he was carried in the air.

"Aww… I love him," said Winry.

Suddenly, she turned to see that the others have ditched her, "GUYS!"

* * *

**Narrator**: 3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks, Ed is walking on the ranch, "Black Knight- Ed"- FullMetal Alchemist)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Galaxy Lights transform the Gingaman)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingaioh transforms with the Galaxy Lights)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

* * *

Two hours after the crowd left Rick alone, Winry finally reached her bicycle and she was biking back to the ranch. Suddenly, she gasped as she saw a puppy walking across the street. She tried to break, but the breaks were shot. She then hit the wall and flew forward, heading down a story. Suddenly, someone caught her.

"Al," said Winry, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I kind of felt bad ditching you here," said Al, "And I thought maybe you would like to visit Rick Wheeler's place."

Winry looked at Al with a weird face, "How do you know?"

"Never underestimate an alchemist," said Al, winking.

The two headed toward this huge place known as "Wheels". Al pulled on the silver handle, causing the door to swing outward. The two of them were amazed at all the motorcycle models, the fuel, and everything to help an automobile. They then turned to see Rick fix his car. He wiped his head with a handkerchief and turned to see Winry and Al.

"Hey, Winry," said Rick, "Thought you weren't going to show up. And who's that?"

"This is Al Elric. He's one of the Gingaman," she said.

Al looked at Winry, "WINRY!"

"REALLY?" asked Rick, "Which one?"

Al put his hand on his head, "Uh…"

"He's GingaRed," said Winry, cutting into his response.

"GingaRed?" asked Rick, "He is my favorite warrior."

Al chuckled, "Thanks."

After a couple of hours, Rick, Al, and Winry walked out of the area. Rick told them everything that happened to him. That he used to be a detective and that he was then frozen from being dead, and then brought back to life, however that was kept a secret.

"Alright," said Al, "I got to head home. Winry, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," said Winry.

Al nodded as he walked home. Winry and Rick stood next to each other as the young alchemist headed back toward the ranch.

"You know, for a 14 year old, he has excellent manners," said Rick.

"Not like his brother at all," said Winry.

Both began to burst out laughing. However, they will not be laughing for very long.

Meanwhile, at the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Ireisu was looking through the keyhole to see all the gold lying in Zahab's vault.

"All of that will be mine… but I must defeat the Gingaman," she said, "Oh, how great it is to be a sorceress."

"Ahem," a voice was called.

Ireisu turned around to see Captain Zahab, Pucrates, and Shelinda. Shelinda got up from the stairs and turned to her.

"That will be yours, if you can revive Daitanix," said Shelinda, brushing Ireisu's arm. Ireisu threw her arms up and then pointed to Shelinda, "I have an idea… I will use Medoumedou's sister."

"Medoumedou's sister?" asked Pucrates.

"Yes… with the power of her sinister snake like roots, the Gingaman will be finished. Allow me to use her," said Ireisu.

"By all means, do so," said Zahab.

Ireisu nodded as she laughed manically, "Time to take people's fears."

* * *

**Chapter 32: Reckless Al**

* * *

The sun has set and the sky turned black. Shiny stars sparkled throughout the nightThe sounds of laughter surrounded Winry as she was running back to the ranch. She screamed as her adrenaline kept pumping, trying to get away from whoever was attacking her. The laughter stopped and she started walking, that is, until she heard footsteps. She turned around, and screamed. She saw a humanoid warrior with a golden mask. She wore a purple outfit and her blue eyes looked at Winry's. Suddenly, a purple snake came out of nowhere. This caused Winry to scream.

* * *

The next day…

At the Silver Star Ranch, Winry was on Al's horse, riding around the area. Al watched as the horse hopped over the fence and then hopped back again. Winry smiled as she got off the horse and walked toward Al. Al headed toward the gate. Behind him, Sakura, Miroku, Tai, Rock, and Matt sat down as they were playing a card game.

"Wow," said Matt.

"I know," said Miroku, "Where's Ed?"

"Ed and Winry are only friends," said Rock, "Besides, I think Winry likes Wheeler."

"Rick Wheeler?" asked Sakura, "Hmm…"

Suddenly, Al put the horse back in the stable. Sakura smiled as she put her arm around Al. Al looked at Winry as they headed out.

"So, I go on a date tonight, with Rick," said Winry with a smile.

Al looked at Winry, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Winry, "I can't wait."

Al smiled. The two of them headed out of the stable. They both said good-bye as she went to go meet Rick.

A couple of hours later…

The sky was dark and clear. Winry was walking toward the area. Suddenly, as she walked across the street in the night, she heard the same sinister laugh. This time she ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, she gasped to see the same monster.

* * *

**Anime Sentai Monster Profiler:  
Army: Balban  
Monster: Ireisu Army Monster #8: Merudameruda**

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Winry.

"I'm Merudameruda! This time you won't escape," she said.

Winry screamed so loud that Moku could hear it. Moku's eyes opened up. The five Gingaman looked up to see what was going on.

"Everyone, Balban is attacking in the main district," said Moku.

"Let's go," said Al.

The five of them headed out of the tree. While they were leaving, Winry quickly was running toward the door. Winry turned around and looked at Merudameruda.

"I want your fear…," said the monster.

The snake jumped up. Winry screamed as she was attacked. Suddenly, the snake wrapped around Winry. Al jumped down from the ground with the others and turned to see Merudameruda smile.

"What's going on?" asked Al.

Suddenly, the snake began to glow around Winry. Winry screamed as her body was captured within the green medallion that Merudameruda had. The Gingaman jumped down and landed across from her.

"Where is she?" asked Al.

"In my Medallion of Fears," said Merudameruda, "Hopefully, you will be a part of my collection."

"We won't allow it," said Al.

The five ran toward Merudameruda. Merudameruda laughed as she disappeared into the darkness. Al turned and looked around, "Shit… what will Rick say?"

Meanwhile, Rick was working on one of the cars and checked the watch. He gasped.

"Shit! Winry!" yelled Rick.

He went to climb out of the car, when suddenly Al walked inside.

"Oh," said Rick, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me your Winry's escort."

"More like a messenger," said Al.

"Messenger?" asked Rick.

"Winry won't make it… because she was captured by the Balban monsters," said Al.

Rick's mouth dropped. He grabbed his blue jacket and ran out of the store. Al followed him. Rick called out her name millions of times. He was out on the beach, crying his eyes out. He then saw a shoe that was similar to what Winry wore. Al and the others were behind him. Rick turned around and he threw a punch. Al yelled as he fell down on the sand. The others got him up as Rick began to run.

"WAIT! RICK!" yelled Al, "IF YOU GO RESCUE HER, THE MONSTER WILL BE AFTER YOU!"

Rick turned around and grabbed Al by the collar, "Look, pal. You're the leader! You do something to save her. Out of all the girls I've met, she probably is something not to be lost. And I thought the red warrior was awesome. I lost so much respect for you."

With that said, Al looked at the sand and Rick ran back toward the city.

* * *

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

The sun began to rise. Al couldn't sleep. He sat on the white fence and he looked up at the sky. He began to remember what Rick had said to him:

"_Look, pal. You're the leader! You do something to save her. Out of all the girls I've met, she probably is something not to be lost. And I thought the red warrior was awesome. I lost so much respect for you." _

Al jumped over the fence and headed toward the city. He went to Rick's store. However, there was a white sign that said: "I have something to do, will open soon."

Al looked at the sign and then turned to the ground, "Damn."

While he was trying to find out, Rick got off the bike and he looked around the area, "Balban bastard, show yourself!"

Suddenly, laughter occurred. He turned around to see Merudameruda.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

Rick pulled out a pistol, "You have five seconds to release Winry…"

Meanwhile, outside, Al looked at the dock, trying to figure out something out when suddenly his Ginga Brace was activated, "Al, there's a major problem down at the area. I think your friend is in danger."

Al nodded as he started to head toward the area. Meanwhile, Rick was thrown into oil cans. Merudameruda laughed as she touched her medallion.

"This medallion is where I capture all the fear," she said.

"You bastard," said Rick, "You use her fear to complete your goals. You should be dead, just like the rest of the monsters."

"None of the monsters that the Gingaman are destroyed are powerful compared to me… the sinister snake warrior!"

She threw her purple like whip at Rick. Rick's gun was taken out of his hand and thrown on the floor. Al ran across and went to kick Merudameruda. Suddenly, Al was thrown to the ground by the monster's whip. Al picked himself up. Rick looked to see Al put his hands together, "That's it…"

He threw a huge flamethrower attack at the monster. Rick watched as she felt the intense pain flowing throughout her body as she disappeared. Al collapsed and he fell to the ground. Rick looked at Al, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" asked Al.

Rick looked at him. Al got up and looked at Rick, "This is what I meant by reckless… you nearly got yourself killed."

Rick looked down at the concrete. Al looked at Rick, "You were a cop… at least think of what you can do to stop her…"

He ran out toward a huge courtyard. Suddenly, Merudameruda attacked. Al jumped up and used his fingers. A blue electric beam came down and shot Merudameruda. The others surrounded her.

"Balban, using fear… is unforgivable!" yelled Al.

Merudameruda looked at Al and wondered what the hell was going on. Rick was watching what was going on as Al put his left arm up to the sky, "Let's go!"

"Okay," said Tai and Miroku.

"Right!" yelled Rock and Sakura.

"Ginga Tensei," said Al, turning the dial.

They touched the golden dials and the golden arrow on the dial turned to red, green, blue, yellow, or pink. Then they put their fists at a 90 degree angle with their fingers clenched toward them with the brace outward and with the right hand all five pressed a button. The blue circle in the golden dial began to glow and they all transformed into spandex suits (like the PRLG) with the golden Seijyuken on the left side.

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way!" yelled Al.

"Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

Merudameruda growled as she stretched out both her arms, "Yattoto!"

The orange pirates appeared and went to attack the Gingaman. Miroku jumped up and grabbed one. He threw him at a pole. Tai jumped up and kicked one of the pirates in the face. Two came to slaughter him when suddenly Tai flipped back and kicked both of them and two from behind were also kicked in the face. Sakura elbowed one of them; palm punched another pirate and then kicked Sakura in the face. Rock grabbed the pirate by the leg and dragged him across. The pirates came to attack when suddenly Rock threw the pirate across the place. The pirates all fell down and the one flying to the pole smacked its head. Rock jumped up and gave them the finger with a smile. Next, Al grabbed Merudameruda by the arm and threw her over him. He went to punch her when suddenly Merudameruda blocked it and punched Al in the face. Al fell backwards and stood up. He was then caught by her whip. Suddenly, Al jumped up and kicked her in the face. Merudameruda yelled as Al took the medallion. The others arrived and looked at her.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Al, "I have your medallion."

"MotoCobra!" yelled Merudameruda.

Suddenly, her motorcycle appeared in the shape of a cobra. The others began to glow gold.

"Arise, Galaxy Lights!" yelled the Gingaman.

They upgraded their suits and ran toward MotoCobra. The five of them began to glow.

"Beast Armor Shine!"

The five beings became one light. Suddenly, Merudameruda ran them over. The five of them all began to fall in different places. However, Merudameruda was not going down without a fight. Suddenly, Rick Wheeler jumped up with his motorcycle and kicked the monster in the face. Rick landed on the ground, with the motorcycle.

"Not bad," said Al.

"Thank you. Did you grab the medallion?" asked Rick.

Al nodded with the medallion. Suddenly, Merduameruda looked at them and snarled at the fact that there was this big-shot that kept getting into her way of defeating them. She then pointed to him, "You think you're so tough, then let's see if you can beat me in a race!"

With that said she got on her motorcycle and started. Rick followed her as quick as he could. Al and the others were about to go after them, when suddenly Ed appeared.

"Hi, I heard what happened to Winry. Is she-," said Ed.

"No," said Al, "But, she is trapped in here!"

Ed looked at the medallion and then turned to the others, "Well, I came because there may be a way to defeat Merudameruda."

"And that is?" asked Al.

"I did a little research. Basically, if you combine your swords, Al may have a new ride to defeat Merudameruda," said Ed. He raised his eyebrow as the others looked at their swords. Al nodded as the five combined their swords. A golden glow began to surround them as a huge red motorcycle appeared in the shape of a lion. The Gingaman looked to see that all of their armor was transferred and used to build this motorcycle. The others ran toward the parked vehicle.

"Galeo Pulsar," said Al, rubbing the motorcycle, "Right?"

"Yeah," said Ed, "That's the vehicle that Moku was talking about."

Al nodded as he got on the motorcycle, "Let's see how this plays out."

"Be careful," said Sakura.

"Always will be," said Al.

He started the engine and began to follow the two motorcyclists. While that was happening, Merudameruda launched its machine gun turrets at the motorcycle. The motorcycle tires popped. Rick yelled as he fell off the motorcycle. He heard the sound of engines. He looked up to see Al on Galeo Pulsar.

"That's new," said Rick, "Get her, Al!"

"Shut up," said Merudameruda.

Machine gun bullets came out of the bike. Al launched red laser beams from the motorcycle. The motorcycles turned around. Al yelled as the motorcycle began to go on fire.

"Lion Armor Shine!" yelled Al.

The top part of Galeo Pulsar covered Al as it rammed Merudameruda. The snake monster screamed as Al ran back toward his friends with the motorcycle. Rick was amazed as he saw the monster explode into a million pieces. Suddenly, the medallion began to glow. Everyone woke up from their sleep and got up, screaming and laughing. Winry ran toward the others.

"Guys," screamed Winry.

"Winry!" yelled the warriors, plus Rick.

Suddenly, Merudameruda got up from her domain, "I'm not done with you! Balban Extract!"

She began to grow ten times larger than her normal size. Everyone screamed as they dashed for their lives. The warriors looked at each other and called on their Starbeasts.

"Alright," said Al, "Everyone, Seijyu Gattai!"

"Okay," said the others.

As the Starbeasts transformed, the call "Seijyu Gattai" was called out. The Starbeasts began to fuse into Gingaioh, and then it was upgraded into Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Merudameruda laughed, "Take this!"

A purple vapor came out of the ground. Everyone looked in horror as they felt themselves leaving Earth into another dimension. Merudameruda laughed as she appeared. The Silver Armor Sword went to slice her, but they missed as she went behind her. Then again, she went to the right of them. Next, a big face of Merudameruda appeared. A huge puff of air caused Silver Armor Shine Gingaioh to fall on the ground.

"That's it!" yelled Al, "GingaBitus, launch GingaRhinos!"

The shark fortress came out of the waterfall and landed on the ground. The bottom half of GingaBitus opened, releasing the components of GingaRhinos. GingaRhinos was formed in a quick five seconds. Suddenly, GingaRhinos kicked Merudameruda and then threw her into a building. Silver Armor Shine Gingaioh walked toward Merudameruda. The Silver Armor Sword began to glow gold as it made its finisher.

"Great Galaxy Beast King Cut!" yelled Al.

The sword slaughtered Merudameruda. Merudameruda turned to stone and she fell down and landed on the ground… in pieces.

"Yeah!" yelled Al.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gingaman and Rick were on the bridge. Rick was smiling from ear to ear as he held Winry's hand and a brown bag.

"Here, this is for you," said Rick.

Al looked at the bag and opened it up. There were tons of cookies. He reached in for the bag and took out a cookie. He began to cough and swallow it, "Dude, there's one thing you shouldn't put in here… tofu."

"Tofu?" asked the others.

Al put the bag back and the five began to run off. Rick then began to follow them. Will they try any new surprises from Rick Wheeler? What will the Balban do next? Find out next time!

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**The Anime Sentai has defeated many monsters that have dealt with defeating Daitanix. However, they have never faced a monster that can use their power of sadness. Can Sakura: GingaPink, save her friends with the help of her friends, Naruto and Sasuke? **_

**Chapter 33: The Pharaoh's Tears**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter. I'm out of school now, so expect more updates! 

See ya!


	34. The Pharoah's Tears

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Let's Continue with… Chapter 33!

**Effective Today: Anime Sentai is going to expand. Any author interested in doing the Anime Sentai series, please PM me or review. :)**

There is a long list of descriptions in order to describe Naruto Uzumaki, but the lone ninja never realized that he may be involved with the Gingaman at some time this episode. It all started at the market place in Tokyo. Sakura was talking the woman of this store, for she needed to buy some fruit for the team back at the ranch. They then turned to see Naruto run in the store.

"Hi, Ms. Ayasawa," she said.

Sakura turned around, "He works here?"

"Oh, hi Sakura," yelled Naruto.

Naruto was fixing his hair, getting ready for work when suddenly Ms. Ayasawa looked at him, "Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura has gotten you a gift for the two of us!"

"So? It's Sakura," said Naruto.

SMACK!

"What was that for?" asked Naruto.

"Being an idiot," muttered Ms. Ayasawa.

Sakura began to crack up. Then, laughter broke out. Naruto scowled at her for what she was doing.

**Narrator**: 3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks, Ed is walking on the ranch, "Black Knight- Ed"- FullMetal Alchemist)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Galaxy Lights transform the Gingaman)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingaioh transforms with the Galaxy Lights)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

**Chapter 33: The Pharaoh's Tears**

"Alright," said Ireisu, as she walked down the stairs to the Rowdy Invincible Castle. Shelinda and Zahab wanted to know what was going on, "Now, obviously, I have one more monster left… however, he will be more powerful unlike the other monsters in my army… he and I were raised together."

Shelinda looked at her, "You mean… you have a brother?"

Ireisu looked at her. She then looked at the door, "Desphias, I summon you!"

A pharaoh themed monster came out of the door. He wore a sphinx hat, and he wore Egyptian attire. He carried a staff with a skull.

"You called, my sister?" asked Desphias. His voice was very low and he sounded very creepy.

**Anime Sentai Monster Profiler**

**Army: Balban**

**Monster: Ireisu Army Monster #9: Desphias**

"Yes, my brother. He will take care of the Gingaman, won't you, my dear darling?" asked Ireisu.

"First, I'm your brother. Don't call me darling and second, yes, I will," he said, "Using sadness will bring this victory… to us."

"Sadness?" asked Shelinda, looking at Ireisu, "How?"

"You'll see," said Desphias. Instantly, he began to fade until he disappeared from the castle.

"He's good," said Pucrates.

Suddenly, the castle began to rock with the empire on it. However, it was stable again.

"Hopefully," said Zahab, "The beast is not rotting away."

Meanwhile, Naruto was talking to Sasuke as they were walking down the road. Sasuke didn't realize that Sakura would be living here while these guys were living back in the forest of their Ninja tribe. They wondered why but Naruto already knew about Sakura's real reason. But, he didn't want to tell Sasuke yet until they met Sakura.

"So, where does she live?" asked Sasuke.

"Some ranch," said Naruto.

"You mean, a farm?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

Suddenly, three ninja stars hit them. However, they dodged it. They looked up to see Sakura waving.

"Hi," said Sakura, smiling.

She hopped down and landed on the grass. Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Wow, Sakura. You hair style is the same, you are now wearing your red ninja suit instead of what you wore before… what have you been doing lately?"

"Let's just say it's been a bit hectic," said Sakura, smiling.

Suddenly, the Ginga Brace began ringing. Sakura pressed a button on it. Sasuke looked at the brace and then turned to Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes as Sakura answered it.

"Sakura, Balban attack in your area," said Moku.

Suddenly, people were screaming from behind Sakura. People jumped up and started running away from the situation at hand.

"I better go," said Sakura.

She started running toward the situation. Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they followed Sakura to the area. The situation was at the monument area. There, people were crying for no apparent reason. Desphias watched as people began running away. He used his staff and a face slapped someone else's. He began to collapse and cry. Suddenly, Al, Tai, Miroku, and Rock appeared with their weapons.

"Alright, Balban, explain!" yelled Al.

"Why, if it isn't the four galaxy warriors that Ireisu has told me about. Well, I am very impressed to see you," said Desphias, "I'm Ireisu's brother, Desphias."

"Desphias?" asked Tai.

"Well, you old pharaoh, why don't you go and frolic somewhere else?" asked Rock.

Desphias laughed, "Very funny. In fact, I should laugh at you… you make me sick."

Al turned the dial on his Ginga Brace, "Everyone, let's go! Ginga Tensei!"

"Chances!" he said, throwing four masks on their faces. Everyone screamed as they fell down and began to sob. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke arrived in quick timing as Sakura saw her teammates crying.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Apparently, your friends are crying," said Desphias.

"Because of YOU!" screamed Sakura.

The three ninjas took out their stars and they began flying across. Desphias used his staff to block the stars. The stars then fell and collapsed. The sounds of metal on the ground caused the ninjas to look at each other. Suddenly, a blue spark shot Desphias. The ninjas turned around to see Ed.

"Sakura!" yelled Ed.

"Ed!" said Sakura.

Ed turned around. Suddenly, the orange pirates appeared. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke used their ninjitsu and the pirates were finished. They then went to attack Desphias. Desphias took out his face mask and threw it at them. Suddenly, Ed jumped up as the face mask latched on. He yelled as he felt the intense pain. He fell down and started crying as well. Sakura noticed something about him. Desphias was not easy to destroy.

"Ninjas, let's fall back," said Sakura.

"Aren't you part of the Gingaman? Shouldn't you fight?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto," said Sakura, "We can't! I can't fight Desphias alone. That is, without a plan. Come with me. We're going to see a tree."

The ninjas nodded as they disappeared with smoke bombs. Desphias turned to see that they were not there and he went to continue his rampage.

Moku's Tree…

Sakura rushed down the stairs as she ran toward Moku. Naruto and Sasuke were close behind.

"Moku! Moku! It's urgent!" she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Moku.

"Desphias made the others cry. I'm the only survivor. What do I do?" asked Sakura. She sounded so desperate.

Moku looked at her, "Sakura, there is a way to stop this monster."

Sakura looked at him, "How?"

Moku began coughing, "There are special pink berries I could use to fix the problem. You and your ninja squad must help me find them."

Naruto looked at Moku, "Then, we will before things turn for the worse. Sasuke, Sakura, let's go."

Sakura nodded, "I'll be back."

Moku nodded, "Be careful."

The three of them headed out of the tree and ran outside toward the forest. While they were all rushing toward the area, Desphias was already having his joy. He caused the whole city of Tokyo to cry and he was doing what he could so that Daitanix would be able to revive. And as he continued, the three ninjas were heading across a huge bridge. The orange pirates were running toward them. They began to use their swords as machine guns. The three ninjas jumped out of the way and landed next to each other. Sakura punched the Yattoto in the face, while Naruto kicked one of them. Sasuke then punched them in the face. However, it wasn't enough.

"Alright!" yelled Sakura, "Everybody! Water Jutsu!"

"Water Style Jutsu: Level 4!" yelled the ninjas.

Suddenly, a huge explosion of water caused the Yattoto to fly and land all over the place. The three ninjas then jumped up and got out of the water. However, the orange pirates were still after them. The three ninjas jumped on trees and shot out shurikens. More of them came up toward Sasuke. He began to breathe fire as some of the pirates were set a flame. Naruto duplicated himself and attacked everybody around him and Sakura fought them with her fists and feet. She jumped up and kicked one of them in the face. Suddenly, one grabbed her. He was on top, she was on the bottom. Sakura kicked him in the worst possible spot. She then swung a huge fist in her stomach. The pirate yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground.

The three of them were running toward an open field, where they saw a huge tree filled with pink berries.

"Those are it," said Sakura.

"Sakura," said Sasuke, "We'll get them for you."

"Yeah," said Naruto.

Suddenly, the orange pirates came running toward them. Sakura looked at them, "Get the berries."

She ran toward the battlefield. She jumped up and began to glow pink. Her Ginga Brace was pressed. She began to materialize as she turned into her battle suit. As she fought, GingaPink kicked and punched each of the pirates. The two ninjas quickly grabbed the berries as she slaughtered them with her Starbeast Sword. She turned to see that in a quick five seconds, the berries were recovered.

"We got the berries!" said Sasuke.

Sakura finished the final pirate, "Alright."

She and the others were heading back toward the tree with a bag full of pink berries. She turned to Moku, who was looking at her with a smile. The five Gingaman were brought, still crying. Sakura gave them each a berry. She then turned to Moku.

"I'll go stop Desphias," said Sakura.

She then ran toward the town central. The Gingaman looked at her and then cried. Suddenly, they all stopped. They were sniffling instead. Al looked at himself, "Was I crying?"

"Yes," said Ed, "I think we all were."

Tai sighed, "I don't even remember what I was crying about."

"Well," said Rock, "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at them, "Well, Sakura saved you and she is fighting Desphias right now."

The five Gingaman looked at each other and they all began to run out of the tree. As this was happening, Desphias was at town square looking at the person who he was going to make cry. He aimed his staff when suddenly, Sakura jumped out and took out her Kiba Blade.

"Kiba Arrow!"

Suddenly, the pink arrows shot Desphias. She looked at him angrily, "Desphias, it's time you pay for what you did!"

She then flew at him with the Kiba Shot. She shot Desphias in the face. Next, the other five Gingaman showed up. Al looked at Desphias.

"You are going to pay for making me cry," yelled Al.

"Agreed," said Miroku.

"You're dead meat," said Tai.

"Big time," said Rock.

"Al, let's go," said Ed.

"Yup… GINGA TENSEI!" yelled Al.

The Gingaman began to transform into their battle suits. Next, Ed took out his Warrior Brace, "Warrior Tensei!"

He activated his brace, transforming him into the Black Knight. The Gingaman, with Sakura in the middle looked at Desphias, "We are the guardians of the Milky Way. Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

The orange pirates came from all over the place. The six rangers took out their swords and started slashing their victims. The orange pirates screamed as they fell to their doom. Sakura jumped up and slashed Desphias from a distance. She flipped up and landed on the ground. Desphias yelled as he felt the scratches. The five of them knew what to do.

"Arise, Galaxy Lights!" yelled Sakura.

The five of them began to upgrade their battle suits. The rangers then went to charge forward. Ed yelled as he used Bullriot on the monster. The monster yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. The others began to glow gold and turn into a huge ball of energy.

"Beast Armor Shine!"

Desphias yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. However, he already drank the Balban Extract. He grew to enormous proportions. Ed looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who were helping people leave the area. Ed turned to the others, "I'm going to help Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura nodded, "Starbeasts!"

The five Starbeasts came from their place. The five Gingaman transformed their beasts into mecha.

"Seijyu Gattai!"

The Starbeasts formed Gingaioh. Then, the armor began to appear on Gingaioh, making it Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. The swords collided with each other. However, Desphias kicked the robot and slashed it a couple of times. Gingaioh then fell on the ground.

"GingaBitus!" yelled Sakura.

GingaBitus was activated far away from the battlefield. It launched the components of GingaPhoenix. GingaPhoenix flew across and landed on the ground. He jumped up and kicked Desphias. Desphias was confused as the zord ran in circles. He was then punched in the face. Gingaioh jumped up from the ground.

Meanwhile, down below, Naruto and Sasuke watched as Gingaioh was about to commit the final blow. The Silver Armor Sword began to glow gold as it reached the tip.

"Great Galaxy Beast King Cut!"

The sword came in contact with Desphias. Desphias screamed as he fell down and landed on the ground. A major explosion occurred. Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and GingaPhoenix posed, defeating another monster.

"YEAH!" yelled Naruto.

"Not bad," said Sasuke.

Back at the Silver Star Ranch…

The Gingaman all sat down and they watched the kids smile and have fun on the farm fields. Sasuke touched Sakura's shoulder and looked at her, "So, are you happy?"

"Yeah," said Sakura, "Thanks for helping me find a way to defeat Desphias."

"You're welcome," said Sasuke.

"Aw, Sakura and Sasuke- OW!" yelled Naruto. Sakura's fist was right on the bridge of Naruto's nose. Naruto yelled as he fell down and landed on the grass. Sakura picked him up.

"You finish the rest, there will be more than just a punch," said Sakura, angrily.

Everyone began cracking up.

Meanwhile, at the castle…

"DESPHIAS!" yelled Ireisu. She was sobbing on her table. Her fists clenched as she lifted her face from the ground, "That's it. Those anime characters will pay for this! I'm going to use their souls and I will wipe away their power! AHH!"

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**The fall of Ireisu's brothers calls Ireisu to use all the power of her past monsters to attack the city. The anime characters must combine forces. Can they defeat the evil sorceress? **_

**Chapter 34: The Invulnerable Tower**

A/N: Whoo-hoo, one more chapter of this arc. Anyway, please review!


	35. The Invulnerable Tower

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of the arc… Chapter 34! By, the way, there's another Anime Sentai written by another author. It's in the Super Sentai category. He's doing Denji Sentai Megaranger.

It all started here in the Rowdy Invincible Castle and so far Zahab, as angry as he is, looked at Ireisu with a vicious temper.

"Ireisu. Out of all the generals, I'm surprised at you most of all. Your beasts have failed and they are destroyed thanks to the anime characters they call Gingaman. Have you had anything to say for yourself?" asked Zahab.

"Yes. I have a plan," said Ireisu.

Shelinda looked at her, "You don't have a monster."

"Why, I'll do it," she said.

"What?" asked Zahab.

"I should go and destroy the people that killed my brother. You have no idea what has happened," she said, angrily.

"We do," said Zahab, "But, are you sure you want to go with this?"

Ireisu looked at the captain with an angry look. She was so angry that he had to ask that question, "Captain, that was a horrible question."

She turned around. Instantly, she began to go invisible. However, a couple of seconds later, there was a loud rumbling. The crew started going nuts as the ship rocked back and forth. Pucrates was lying on the ground while Shelinda held on to a chair. Zahab yelled as the ship continued to rock.

"What was that?" asked Zahab.

"Probably a storm," said Shelinda, "Let's check on the crew."

The two of them nodded and left the bridge. Pucrates nodded, "Oh, it's more than just that. Daitanix's body… could it be?"

* * *

**Narrator**: 3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks, Ed is walking on the ranch, "Black Knight- Ed"- FullMetal Alchemist)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingaioh is formed)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(The Galaxy Lights transform the Gingaman)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Gingaioh transforms with the Galaxy Lights)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

* * *

**Chapter 34: The Invulnerable Tower**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Tokyo as people began to go along their everyday business. However, it wasn't that long to be a beautiful day. For instance, there was a random earthquake. Everybody began to scream and huddle. A huge tower was poking out of a random fountain. Everybody seemed mesmerized by the huge tower. Inside, there was Ireisu, who was looking at her crystal ball and prophesying the Earth's demise as she tries to revive Daitanix.

"This spell will cause everybody to be knocked unconscious. Go, my poisonous lizards!" she said.

Suddenly, a million slimy lizards came out and started walking around from all corners of the area. People started screaming as lizards came up to lick them. People screamed as a red mark appeared. They all fell down and landed on the dirt. However, doing so has caused Daitanix's body to crack. A red light was showing as the stone body continued cracking. Meanwhile, the Gingaman were on their way to the scene.

"What the heck?" asked Sakura.

They continued running toward them, when suddenly their battle suits disappeared. Everyone looked at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know," said Ed.

"This is weird," said Miroku.

Al looked at the others and then shook his head, "We're continuing."

The six of them nodded as they rushed toward the area. However, they were shocked to find flying lizards on the ground attacking them. They ran around, trying to block them. However, they just kept coming.

"Who's doing this?" asked Rock.

Suddenly, there was a sinister laugh. The rangers looked at each other as they saw Ireisu. The rangers took out their own personal gear: Rock's pistol, Tai and Al carried the Seijyuken, Miroku was about to use his hand, Ed had his Bullriot set to battle mode and Sakura carried her ninja stars.

"Ireisu!" yelled Sakura, "What do you want?"

Ireisu laughed, "It's time to take revenge. You guys killed my brother, Desphias. And I will now have fun destroying you. And using some of Daitanix's energy, I call upon the dead of my army!"

She began to glow and instantly… she was a different person. The head and chest plate were similar to Desphias. The left arm had Medoumedou and Wangawanga's faces with Gaaragaara. On the right arm, there was Barukibaruki, Hielahiela, Morgumorgu, and Geltgelt. She wore a red dress with blue tapestry like things coming down from her head. She was now known as… **Evil Empress Iriesu.**

"She used her monsters and fused the dead souls with hers," said Miroku, "I sense that she may be a powerful foe. We got to be careful at all cost."

"Understood," said Al.

Suddenly, a breath from Desphias caused the rangers to dodge all over the place. For Rock, he felt intense pain on his left leg. A huge raw hole was in his leg. The rangers gasped as Rock felt the first attack from the sorceress.

"We got to retreat… Sakura!" yelled Al.

Sakura nodded, "Got it covered."

She threw a smoke bomb and a massive smoke bomb occurred. The sorceress ran toward the area and saw that they all disappeared.

"Gingaman, you can't run that easily… I'll find you," she said.

Meanwhile, at the Rowdy Invincible Castle, Pucrates was walking around in Ireisu's quarters as the shaking continued.

"Crap, Daitanix's body is rotting and it's all because Ireisu decided to use it on herself to defeat the Gingaman," said Pucrates, "There's got to be something to keep him stabilized. Otherwise, we're going to have problems."

He walked out of her quarters and headed into the bridge, where they heard of an interesting idea.

"I know what we can do to stabilize Daitanix. We let Ireisu get destroyed. She then turns into a jewel. With her mystical power, Daitanix will not be able to rot. Battobasu, can it be done?"

The engineer general nodded, "Just let me know when she's dead."

Moku's Tree…

The Gingaman were all around Moku. Everyone explained to the old tree of what was going on the last couple of hours and how Ireisu upgraded to be this high empress. Moku nodded and he turned to the Gingaman.

"This is quite sad," said Moku, "However, there's a reason why your power suits are not working."

"And that is?" asked Al.

"There's a tower," said Buukou, "Ireisu made that tower and created an outside barrier to block all powers."

"So, are powers are basically useless," said Sakura.

Moku nodded, "Exactly. You must get to that tower and destroy the source. Then, defeat Ireisu."

The Gingaman nodded in response. Al stood up and turned to the back wall. He picked up the following items: The Seijyuken and the Kiba Blade, "Gingaman, grab your weapons… we're going to battle."

The other five nodded and ran toward the armory.

"Be careful," said Moku.

The six rangers were heading toward the lizards. The six of them started flipping forwards. However, for Sakura she landed on the ground and a yellow piece of tape grabbed her left leg. She then fell on her face as she saw Morgumorgu turn toward her.

"Morgumorgu," said Ed silently.

Rock turned around, "Sakura!"

Suddenly, a piece of tape grabbed him as well. He had a huge struggle. Rock turned around, "Get out of here!"

The other four nodded as he grabbed his Seijyuken and sliced the tape. However, he was attacked by something cold. He turned to see Hielahiela. She laughed.

"Hielahiela!" yelled Rock.

"Why if it isn't GingaYellow," she said smiling.

Next, the four rangers were running toward the central park when suddenly a hand grabbed Ed and smashed him against the wall. The rangers turned to see Gaaragaara with Ed. Al ran toward Gaaragaara and slashed his arm. Ed was released from Gaaragaara's grasp. The three went to fight him when suddenly the lizard attacked Ed. Ed then got up and ran toward the front.

"I'll take care of him, you guys get out of there," said Ed, showing his hand. The three of them nodded as they ran toward the tower. The three of them were running across the bridge heading toward another place in Tokyo, all breathing very harshly. However, there was a major explosion. Tai flew toward the bridge and he hung on to it. Al and Miroku went to pull him up when suddenly someone threw them back. The monster used his foot. It was yellow with black stripes as it used his foot to cut Tai's hand. Tai's hand was bleeding as he looked up. It was Wangawanga giving him pain and suffering. Tai lifted himself and kicked Wangawanga.

"Get to the tower. I'll get rid of the tiki," said Tai.

Al looked at him very silent. Suddenly, Miroku punched him in the arm, "Quickly."

The two of them ran toward the fountain that was in the middle of Tokyo. They stopped to see a golden tower.

"There's the source," said Al.

The two of them started running for it. However, Barukibaruki arrived with his powerful claws. The two of them jumped up, withdrew their swords and slaughtered the monster. Miroku then grabbed Barukibaruki and threw him on the concrete floor. Al then ran past him and headed toward the tower. The tower started shooting beams at Al. Al landed on the ground and saw Ireisu.

"Time to use my shadow puppets on you," she said.

Suddenly, someone Al knew materialized in front of him. It was Yuuta with his sword.

"Yuuta!" yelled Al.

Suddenly, he felt so much pain that he landed on the ground. He was bleeding from his forehead. Al then realized what she meant by the term 'shadow puppet.'

"HE'S A SHADOW PUPPET!" yelled Miroku, holding Barukibaruki, "Just toast him!"

Suddenly, Al released his right hand, unleashing a lot of fire power. Next, Ireisu started to grab him using her tentacle like powers. He then slashed the tentacle like things and jumped over Ireisu. A red beam came out of his sword.

"My friends are counting on me!" yelled Al, "Fire Flash!"

He came in contact with the tower. The tower was slashed down the middle. It then exploded into a million pieces. The rangers looked at each other as they all met. The monsters were obviously destroyed. Al and Miroku looked at each other as they turned to Iriesu.

"Let's go, Miroku!" yelled Al.

"Okay," said Miroku.

"GINGA TENSEI!"

The two rangers transformed and the six rangers posed in front of her, "Gingaman!"

Ireisu then started shooting beams at them. The five rangers upgraded with the Galaxy Lights. The Gingaman attacked from all places at once. Ireisu screamed as she fell down and landed on the concrete. Next, Ed came out with his Bullriot.

"Take this!" yelled Ed, "Alchemist Crash!"

He flipped forward and then came down with his sword. The sword then landed in front of Ireisu. Next, the five Gingaman began to glow.

"Beast Armor Shine!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers then began to glow in gold as they slaughtered Ireisu. Ireisu screamed as she fell down and exploded into a million pieces… or so we thought. She got up and took out her crystal ball. Her ball began to start shining. She then grew to become huge.

"GingaLeon," yelled Al.

"GoTaurus!" yelled Ed.

The Starbeasts headed toward the Gingaman. The Gingaman jumped up and landed on their Starbeasts.

"Starbeasts, Silver Transformation!" yelled Al.

The Starbeasts began to glow into their mechanical forms.

"Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!" yelled Al.

GingaLeon folded its arms and legs. The head moved back and up. Pushing out the torso, GingaLeon's transformation was complete. Gingarilla folded its arms and the chest went down to the knees. Next, was the power of Gingalcon. He shrunk its head with Gingaverick turning into the right arm and Gingat with the left. GingaLeon's head revealed a silver face with golden horns. Finally, all five combined.

"Super Armor, activate!" yelled Al.

Gingaioh began to glow, causing his special armor to materialize.

"GoTaurus, Beast-Warrior Gattai!" yelled Ed.

GoTaurus went up on its hind legs. The front legs turned into arms and the head of GoTaurus split open. Ed jumped into the Starbeast as it closed in front of him. The head opened up and the Bull Sword appeared in his hand.

BullTaurus and Gingaioh started marching toward the evil sorceress. The evil sorceress laughed as she started to unleash her 'tentacles' at the two robots. The tentacles were attached to the two robots. She slammed them together ten times and then shot them with her shoulders. Everybody yelled as they tried to stand up from being shaken apart. However, Ireisu released an electric pulse, causing a major power surge in both robots. Al yelled as he fell and landed on the dirt.

"GingaBitus, launch all mecha!" yelled Al.

Far away, GingaBitus flew out of the waterfall and started heading toward the trees. The doors both opened for GingaPhoenix components and GingaRhinos components. Together, both robots were formed. And the two robots came crashing in on Ireisu. Ireisu was then punched in the face by GingaRhinos and GingaPhoenix kicked the monster in the face. GingaRhinos released his cannon and started shooting high-intensity lasers. The sorceress yelled as she felt the extreme pain. The GingaPhoenix used its boomerang and slashed the sorceress, giving her a double thrashing.

"Ed," said Al, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Ed, "But, finish her off before she can use her tentacles again!"

Al nodded, "Right."

He withdrew the Silver Armor Sword. It began to glow gold. Ireisu looked at Gingaioh, "No way! The Galaxy King won't be able to stop me."

"We'll see about that! Great Galaxy Beast King Cut!" yelled Al.

The sword slashed the third general. The general screamed as she turned to stone and then exploded into a million pieces. BullTaurus was then picked up and the four robots posed.

"All right, Ireisu's defeated!" yelled Miroku.

"Excellent," said Tai.

"Nice," smiled Al.

Meanwhile, a red jewel was shining on the ground. Someone went to pick it up. The person went to a secret place where he went to do some ritual. It was Pucrates as he continued to do so. But, someone was watching him. He stepped very carefully and raised his sword. The sword slashed down Pucrates. Pucrates screamed as he turned around. It was Captain Zahab.

"Zahab!" yelled Pucrates.

"Shelinda was in on it. However, she's still of use. You are not," said Zahab.

"Wha… what are you talking about?" asked Pucrates.

"It's quite simple. You and Ireisu plotted to throw Budou out of the army. Didn't you?" asked Zahab, "That's wrong!"

"Well, she wanted to defeat the Gingaman," said Pucrates.

"She could've waited!" yelled Zahab, "Battobasu, destroy the jewel before Pucrates revives her."

Battobasu went to raise his axe when suddenly Biznella reached his right hand, "Allow me."

Lasers came out, breaking the jewel in pieces. Pucrates knelt down and started sobbing.

"Now, we can stabilize Daitanix," yelled Battobasu.

"Battobasu, throw the jewels into the engines. You are now the new general to defeat the Gingaman now," said Zahab.

Battobasu started laughing as he looked at Pucrates and then he even laughed as he looked up at the sky. The final general has decided to show his face.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**With only Battobasu left, the machine general starts out with a bang. Miroku meets Maria and then fights Roy Mustang for the sake of Maria. Can Miroku win her heart? Can this pacemaker be destroyed? **_

**Chapter 35: Hearts and Minds **

* * *

A/N: So, this is the end for Ireisu. However, we have one more majin mob to get through. And I'm changing the next season. I was thinking of doing Gekiranger instead. I'll let you know ten chapters from now.


	36. Hearts and Minds

**SURPRISE! And you thought this project was discontinued. **

A/N: Hello, guys. I'm sorry for not uploading this fanfic in a very long time. Hopefully, we can continue with it because I do want to do the sequel of this fanfic: _**Anime Sentai: GouGou Sentai Boukenger. **_So, let's continue…

* * *

**Narrator**: 3,000 years ago. The Starbeasts were the protector of this planet and it still is today… with the help of anime characters.

_**Al: Seijyu Sentai**_

_**All: Gingaman**_

_**Make a dash!**_

_(Gingaman arrive in the forest)_

'_**cross the universe saving mother earth**_

_(Gingaman swing in the forest)_

_**Dash off!**_

_(Gingaman run in the rain)_

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_(They run in the night sky of Tokyo)_

_**Howl it! Roar it! Louder …Gingaman!**_

_(The Gingaman on their starbeasts; Team pose)_

_**When the heart beats for love,**_

_(Al walks on the ranch with a saddle, "Ginga Red- Al"- Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_**it's gonna beat the vice**_

_(Tai takes his saddle and begins to ride with his horse around the field, "Ginga Green- Tai"- Digimon)_

_**Listen close to the ground**_

_(Miroku cuts some food with his sword and feeds his horse, "Ginga Blue- Miroku"- InuYasha)_

_**beating strong enough to treat the lives**_

_(Rokuro pets his horse and smiles, "Ginga Yellow- Rokuro"- Black Lagoon)_

_**Astro energy filling up power to space**_

_(Sakura smiles as she walks with her horse, "Ginga Pink- Sakura"- Naruto)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(Transformation Sequence)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(Bullblack jumps up and attacks, Ed is walking on the ranch, "Black Knight- Ed"- FullMetal Alchemist)_

_**Five elements from Galaxy**_

_(The blades glow, Gingabeasts transform to armor beasts)_

_**Get all together**_

_(Gingabitus flies out into the sky)_

_**Come on, kickin' Gingaman**_

_(GingaPhoenix flies through the air)_

_**Ride on, ridin' Gingaman**_

_(GingaRhinos charges through the ground)_

_**Piercing through the Milky Way**_

_(BullTaurus is formed and ready to strike)_

_**Oh, Legendary blade**_

_(Gingaioh charges its final strike)_

_(Rangers pose and look at the space)_

_**Seijyu Sentai …Gingaman!**_

* * *

_Last time on Anime Sentai, we had a major issue with Ireisu, how she and Pucrates blamed Budou, and how she used the Unbreakable Tower. Now that everything has been destroyed for the powerful Ireisu, she was officially destroyed. Pucrates wanted to bring her back. Obviously, Captain Zahab does not want that to happen. So, he destroyed what was left of her. As a result, Zahab ordered the Yatttoto to throw Pucrates overboard while they prevent Daitanix from heavy damage, courtesy of Ireisu and Pucrates._

* * *

The Rowdy Invicible Castle was suffering from a massive earthquake. Destined to hang on, Zahab and Battobasu were lucky enough to get the materials needed that contained Ireisu's spirit. Battobasu laughed as he raised the plate with the jewels in hand.

"Don't take it harshly, Ireisu. I just want to revive Daitanix so we can destroy this planet!" he yelled.

He poured the jewels into an open space on the floor. Immediately, a red glow emerged from the crack and filled up the whole entire body. Battobasu smiled as he looked around, seeing what was happening. Obviously, he himself was able to stop Daitanix from going berserk. Biznella was also happy with what was going on. As they went to go back to the bridge, they felt a thump and a rumble. The two of them looked at each other and then felt it again.

"Could it be… a heartbeat?" asked Biznella.

Battobasu nodded in response, "That would be it. Ireisu's soul gave him a powerful heartbeat. Maybe some biological features as well!"

Biznella sighed as he looked at Battobasu, "It has to be his heartbeat!"

"Yes…," said Battobasu with a smile on his face, "It's obvious now."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ed was packing a few things and putting them in his satchel such as his book of alchemy, a couple of clothes, Bullriot, and of course a cell phone he just got from Al as a gift of coming back from the dead. As he put his satchel on, he looked at the other warriors. Sakura, looked at Ed in response, "Uh, why are you leaving?"

"Well," said Ed, "I'm only going for a few days. First, I would like to explore nature for once and second, GoTaurus seems very… injured. So, I'm going to go help treat his wounds with some alchemy."

Al, who rushed into the room, looked at him as he grabbed a box of donuts, "Here, I went to the donut shop. You can have these."

"Don't worry about me," said Ed, "Worry about Miroku. He's been acting strange!"

"Strange?" asked Rock, looking at Ed. The other rangers turned around as they saw Miroku sitting on the porch. He wrote the word 'Maria' over 6,000 times in his notebook. He smiled in response to what he was thinking about.

"I should probably go visit her," Miroku said to himself.

* * *

Chapter 35: Hearts and Minds

Heading over to the elementary school, Miroku was walking across the street, just reaching the entrance of the school. As little kids were running out for the school day to meet their parents or do other awesome things, Miroku carried a bouquet of red roses. He smiled as he was walking toward the school. In response, he noticed Maria on the balcony clapping with her erasers. Smiling, Miroku went to walk toward the entrance. However, he was pushed aside by a man. He had a blue military uniform with black hair and brown eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Miroku.

"Simple. I'm Roy Mustang and Maria has been seeing me," said Roy, looking at Miroku, "Why do you have flowers?"

Miroku looked at him. Obvious, Miroku was jealous. He then turned to him in response to what he said, "Because, she isn't the only man who's been seeing her."

"You?!" asked Roy, "Like you can woe your way into her arms."

"Zip it, Casanova," said Miroku, looking at him. Roy looked at him in response. Miroku has learned some things since he's been in the real world. Obviously, Miroku wasn't going to let this modern day man jeopardize his mission for having a crush on someone. Roy stepped on his foot and started running toward the school. Miroku shook his head as he followed him. They crashed through the entrance. As Roy went to turn around to go upstairs, Miroku released his left foot. Roy yelled as he tripped on the ground, giving Miroku time to cut him off. Going up the stairs, Roy was chasing him up three flights of stairs. They looked at each other as they saw the door closed to her room. Miroku kicked Roy and started charging toward the door. Roy jumped up and grabbed his ankle. As Miroku jumped, he tripped and was heading straight toward the door. The door crashed on to the desk as Miroku flew inside, hitting Maria in the face, landing on the ground.

"Hi," said Miroku, laughing nervously.

"Miroku, Roy. This is a school!" she yelled.

Miroku and Roy looked at each other and nodded, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"So," said Shelinda, looking at the crew of the Balban, "With the heart beating of Daitanix, his revival is imminent?"

"Yes," said Battobasu, looking at Shelinda, "Our goal will finally be achieved."

Captain Zahab smiled as he stood up from his chair, "Battobasu, now that we almost have our goal. I want you to quickly bring your powerful forces, and sacrifice them all if you have to. Daitanix must be revived!"

"Right!" said Battobasu, looking at the crew, "My operation of making a pacemaker is already underway. Bammers!"

Immediately, a mechanical beast appeared that looked like he was composed of sledgehammers. He had a face of a sledgehammer with red eyes and a sledgehammer. The Yattoto also appeared, responding to Bammers.

"We are the Battobasu Majin Corps!"

"Who's the enemy?" asked Battobasu.

"Gingaman!"

"Who is strong?" asked Bammers.

"WE ARE SIR!"

Captain Zahab smiled in response to the entrance, "This just got interesting."

Biznella nodded as he grabbed a massive chalkboard from the back room. He placed it right in front of the Yattoto.

"Yattoto, Bammers, we have created a machine to help make Daitanix's heart stronger. The pacemaker, as you can see needs one more ingredient. We need something ceramic, such as glass."

"Yes, glass!" said Battobasu, "Yattoto, Bammers. The world has tons of glass. Destroy buildings, collect the glass and that's it. If anybody interferes, shoot them! If you fail the mission…"

"We will lose our heads!" yelled the Yattoto. Captain Zahab smiled as he looked at Battobasu, "Good job."

* * *

Later that day…

"How long have you been trying to get with her?" asked Roy, "I will ask you one more time."

"… a while," said Miroku, "It's none of your concern."

"Yes, it is," said Roy, "Because I just met her last week. How dare you take away my love."

Miroku looked at him, "You need to calm down."

Suddenly, the door slid open as Maria walked out of the classroom. She sighed as she looked at Miroku and Roy. The two of them had the guiltiest looks on their faces, she sighed as she looked at them in response.

"I need to go and get a new vase," said Maria.

"We'll go!" they said.

Maria looked at them with a puzzled look. She decided to agree with them on their offer to go.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"I hope this works," said Maria, looking at the vase. It was resting on the table as the three of them were having dinner at the food court of one of the outlets. As Miroku went to take a bite to eat, the earth started shaking. Maria went to grab her vase, but it crashed on the ground. Miroku turned around, noticing Bammers standing outside.

"Alright, men, let's go!" he said.

"BALBAN!" yelled Miroku, clenching his fists.

Suddenly, he slammed his hammer into the wall. Glass started falling from the roof. Everyone started running as the glass crushed everything from food to seats. As they started running away, glass started cutting into umbrellas and other areas of the outlet. Maria yelled as she tripped on the ground, accidentally having a glass shard in her wrist. Roy and Miroku got her up as they continued out toward the exit. As they got to the exit, they noticed Yattoto with vacuum pipes, sucking up the glass shards from the ground into the black machine aka the pacemaker.

"What the hell is this?" asked Miroku.

Bammers turned around to see him, "Listen, you. You three better run or I will be forced to open fire."

"They can run… I'm staying," said Miroku, stretching out his left hand, revealing his Ginga Brace, "Ginga Tensei!"

Pressing the button on his Ginga Brace, he transformed into GingaBlue. Roy stood there in response as Miroku struck a fighting stance.

"GINGAMAN!" yelled Bammers, "I never expected that an ordinary peasant like you would become one of the five warriors. Finish him!"

Maria and Roy watched as Miroku was able to beat most of the Yattoto up. As he continued to fight with the creatures, Bammers took out his hammer and continued to break more glass. The earth started shaking as more glass began to crush down on the ground. As he went to strike again, Miroku jumped up in front of him and got sledged by the hammer.

"Miroku!" screamed Maria.

"Hurry and run!" yelled Miroku.

Maria turned around as she looked at him. As she started charging forward, Roy grabbed her by the stomach. They turned around as Yattoto took out their blades and aimed at them with their hilts turning into pistols. Machine gun bullets appeared as they ducked. Miroku struggled as he was thrown to the ground.

"Ha, let's see what happens when…," he started to say. However, he was kicked in the chest by Al and Tai. As he started backing away, he turned to see Sakura and Rock with their weapons.

"Kiba Knives!" yelled Rock. As he was thrown backwards, Rock turned around as he saw the pipes, "Oh hell no!"

He stretched his blade out and cut the pipe in half. Immediately, the glass started spilling out of the ground. Bammers became enraged as he looked at the rangers.

"Shit, the plan can't work now," said Bammers. He turned around, seeing the Gingaman ready to battle. He released a green bomb toward the rangers. An explosion appeared as they disappeared. Miroku looked around as he saw the smoke.

"Where is she? Maria? MARIA!?" yelled Miroku.

* * *

The next day…

Miroku opened his eyes as he saw the sun shining bright within his room. Getting out of bed, he went to go get dressed for the day. As he went to grab his Seijyuken from the table, he noticed a little note on the table.

_Miroku- meet us at the Moku's Tree._

"Wonderful," he muttered.

Walking toward the massive tree on the ranch, he walked down the stairs as he saw Moku with the other Gingaman.

"Just in time," the old tree said, "I just want to say that it seems that the Balban began a new mission to revive Daitanix."

"Great," said Al, looking at Moku, "Just when we thought they were done doing that with Ireisu, Budou, and Sanbasshu."

Rock sighed as he looked at Al, "Well, we only have one more general left. What did you expect? A vacation from the Balban?"

Tai sighed as he turned around toward Miroku, who was working on creating a blue string of yarn with some silver like items on the string. Tying it together, it was almost like a bracelet. He turned to the others as the silence occurred.

"What?" asked Miroku, "I really like Maria, she was injured in battle."

"Today?" asked Al.

Miroku nodded. He stood up from the desk of their headquarters, "I'm going to go find her."

As he went to leave, Yuuta ran down the stairs, meeting the Gingaman, "Hey, she's fine. She's at the Central Hospital downtown!"

"Thank God," said Miroku, running off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Miroku charged through the emergency room doors. Seeing other people wounded from the attack, he then walked straight toward the receptionist that was working at the desk. Before he could say anything, he noticed Roy Mustang, "Come with me."

The two of them walked outside on the rooftop of the hospital. Miroku looked at him as he turned around toward GingaBlue.

"Let me explain. Maria doesn't want to see you because you are a sentai warrior," said Roy, "For me, I'm an awesome general. She needs a strong man… who loves dogs!"

Miroku, puzzled, looked at him, "I just came to see if she's okay. I don't want your lovey dovey advice."

Suddenly, Miroku's Ginga Brace started flashing before his eyes.

"_Thank goodness," _Miroku thought. He then pressed a button on it.

"Miroku, Bammers has struck again. The Gingaman are on their way!" said Moku.

"Understood," said Miroku. Roy looked at him in response. He smiled a little bit as he looked at him, "So, Miroku. Are you going to go save the world and give up on her?"

Miroku raised a fist at him. He then stopped as he looked at him, "She loves me."

"What?" asked Roy.

Miroku looked at him as he took out something from his pocket, "Mr. Mustang. She may be attracted to you. But, it's not all about pride. Sometimes, courage and integrity are the ways to bring love to someone. Apparently, you don't qualify. I know for a fact because I can feel it. You are too prideful, sir. Now, if you don't mind. I have a city to save. Here, you can give this to her."

He threw his handmade bracelet toward him. Roy looked at it for a second and then looked up. He noticed Miroku already disappeared.

* * *

Ten seconds later…

The Yattoto were having a blast as they were sucking up glass shards into the vacuum pipes, which lead to their pacemaker. Bammers laughed as he looked at the Yattoto.

"Don't leave anything behind!" yelled Bammers.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Miroku, jumping toward Bammers. As Bammers dodged it, Miroku grabbed the Yattoto and threw him on the floor. Kicking the others, he then took out his Ginga Brace and pressed a button. A blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into a Gingaman. He kicked the creatures repeatedly as he headed straight for Bammers.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"He made this for me?" asked Maria, resting on the hospital bed while reading a book.

"Yeah. He was mean when he said something about courage and integrity to find love," said Roy, "You do like me don't you?"

He turned toward Maria. There was a long period of silence coming from her lips. Roy looked at her, "Maria, do you love me?"

Maria looked at him. She then grabbed a crutch that was next to her bed. As she went to get up, she looked at him, "I like you as a friend. I have mixed feelings about Miroku. However, I know he likes me. I like him because he's nice and sincere. He may have to go out and get himself killed to save this planet. But, I know I can trust him. You should probably get back to your regiment."

Roy shrugged as Maria left her hospital bed. Roy sighed, "We were going to have a dog together. Oh well."

* * *

Back to the action…

"Seijyuken!" yelled Miroku, taking it out of his belt. He slashed a couple of times across Bammers's body. So far, no damage was made. As Miroku went to cut him again, he held on to the saber. His chest opened up, revealing machine gun nozzles.

"Bye bye," said Bammers. Bullets rang out as Miroku yelled out for help. He landed on the ground in pain. He laughed as Miroku tried to get up. Turning around, Bammers was surprised to see the other Gingaman with their blades already out.

"Miroku!" yelled Al.

As Miroku stood up, he looked at the other Gingaman. They were fighting together to destroy Bammers and the Yattoto.

"I… can't believe it," said Miroku, "They actually are fighting. I should fight too!"

"Miroku!"

Miroku turned around slowly, seeing Maria injured as she walked toward the battlefield. Before Miroku can say anything, one of the Yattoto went to slice her. She took her crutch and smacked the Yattoto in the face. As the sword flew out, she caught it and sliced the grunt.

"I can protect myself," said Maria, "Trust me, I can do this!"

Miroku nodded. He carefully got up and headed straight for Bammers. Grabbing him, he threw Bammers over his head and on to the ground. Bammers slowly got up as he looked at the Gingaman.

"For you to destroy millions of people's lives… that's unforgivable," said Miroku, "Everyone, let's go!"

"Right!"

"Ginga Red, Al!"

"Ginga Green, Tai!"

"Ginga Blue, Miroku!"

"Ginga Yellow, Rokuro!"

"Ginga Pink, Sakura!"

"We are the guardians of the Milky Way!" yelled Miroku.

"Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

"Arise, Galaxy Lights!" yelled the Gingaman. A golden bracelet appeared on their right arm. Their belt buckles were enhanced. They had a claw on their left hand and their swords were enhanced on their right hand.

"Die!" yelled Bammers, opening his chest to release bullets. As the bullets were racing through, the rangers charged through together with their attack, turning into a beam of energy.

"Beast Armor Shine!"

Combining their forces, Bammers was hit hard. The rangers materialized back as Miroku jumped up to the ground with his saber.

"Super Torrent Strike!"

A blue glow came from his saber as he sliced Bammers with the attack. He then stretched out his claw like device.

"Super Torrent Claw!"

Slicing through the metal plating, a blue explosion appeared as Miroku stood there, trying to relax his body from the attack. Explosions surrounded the creature.

"Good job!" said Al, looking at Miroku, "Impressive."

"Thanks," said Miroku, smiling. The Gingaman turned around as they heard footsteps. Bammers stood there struggling. Stretching out his hand, he took a barrel out with a green anchor like symbol and turned to the Gingaman, "Balban X!"

Drinking it, he began to grow bigger. He laughed as he raised his sledgehammer and destroyed a few towers, creating a domino effect. The Gingaman started running to take cover from the attack.

"Gingarilla!" yelled Miroku.

Immediately, the Starbeasts materialized on to the ground. Gingarilla charged forward as Miroku jumped on top of his as well as the other Gingaman.

"Starbeasts, Silver Transformation!" yelled Miroku.

The Starbeasts began to glow into their mechanical forms.

"Seijyu Gattai, Gingaioh!" yelled Miroku.

GingaLeon folded its arms and legs. The head moved back and up. Pushing out the torso, GingaLeon's transformation was complete. Gingarilla folded its arms and the chest went down to the knees. Next, was the power of Gingalcon. He shrunk its head with Gingaverick turning into the right arm and Gingat with the left. GingaLeon's head revealed a silver face with golden horns. Finally, all five combined.

"Super Armor, activate!" yelled Miroku.

Gingaioh began to glow, causing his special armor to materialize.

As Gingaioh began to charge forward, Bammers released his chest armor. Bullets flew out of his body as Gingaioh was struck with the powerful attack. Bammers laughed as Gingaioh was thrown to the ground. He was then slamming them with the sledgehammer.

"This is where I wish your brother was here," said Tai.

"I know. But, right now we have other things to deal with. GingaBitus!" said Al.

Far away, GingaBitus flew out of the waterfall and started heading toward the trees. The doors for GingaRhinos opened up. The pieces together combined to form GingaRhinos. GingaRhinos charged through and smacked Bammers in the chest with its body. Bammers flew and landed on the ground. As it got up, GingaRhinos slammed his fists into Bammers. His chest was damaged heavily and so was his stomach. As he flew to the ground, he got up. Bammers was heading straight toward GingaRhinos. However, Gingaioh managed to get up. The Silver Armor Sword began to illuminate a bright gold energy charge.

"Silver Armor Sword, Great Galaxy Beast King Cut!"

Gingaioh raised the saber and then cut across Bammers. Bammers yelled as he exploded in the process from the attack. Gingaioh and GingaRhinos stood down and watched the simmering explosion.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

"Ah, wonderful," said Miroku, "Beautiful afternoon for a walk, right?"

Maria nodded, "Yes."

As they were walking in the park, the Gingaman and Roy were looking through the bushes. Al looked at Roy, "She's not going to like you."

"Prove it, junkhead," said Roy.

Al looked at him as he pulled his ear, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Immediately, Sakura covered his mouth, "Shh… we don't want to get our cover blown."

Al nodded, "Good point."

Miroku looked at Maria as she turned toward him. Maria sighed as she looked at him straight in the face, "Look… I am… very happy you wanted to protect me. But, I can protect myself. You should worry about the other people."

Miroku nodded, "I know."

Maria sighed, "Besides, I like you."

Roy's mouth dropped. The Gingaman jumped up in the air, "BANZAI! YES!"

Miroku turned around as the Gingaman ran toward him, leaving Roy Mustang in the dust. Miroku looked at Maria as she kissed him on the cheek. Miroku's face turned bright red as he went to faint into Rock's arms.

"Miroku," said Rock, "Speak to me…"

"She likes me," said Miroku, in a dazed expression, "Yay…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**So, Matt comes over to hang out with Tai. Apparently, Tai and Matt have their hands stuck together. However is that the Gingaman's greatest pinch? Then again, Battobasu sends Bombs to defeat the creature. However, Matt decides that he is going to help Tai save the world, just like when they were fighting in the Digital World. Run, jump, and fight! **_

**Anime Sentai: Seijyu Sentai Gingaman**

**Chapter 36: The Invincible Digidestined**

_**Let the next chapter of Anime Sentai commence! **_


End file.
